Anonymous Truths
by c.blythe15
Summary: 'Romance. Huh. That thing would be nice, if you weren't the princess of Hyrule forced to live in obscurity of course. Would anyone ever get that' Modern AU
1. Prologue

_Hey readers, this is a new story I just randomly thought of today and decided to write it out. Please comment or review any criticism or thoughts about it and expect updates as soon as I can get them out! As always, read, review, talk about life, and enjoy my new fanfic!_

* * *

There were only a few memories I truly remembered of my childhood. I remembered walking hand in hand with my Mom in the East side of Castle Town, near the park there. Sitting under the trees, on benches or handmade blankets, we would talk over a picnic. She would tell me stories of how she and my father had met. Of how they fell in love at first sight, the happiness they had together and how blessed they were to have me as a daughter. She would tell me some of the crazy experiences they had together, or why it was never good to grab a cuccoo by its feet. But most often, she would tell me how great of a queen that I would eventually grow up to be.

"_Zelda,"_ she would say, _"ruling is not measured by a piece of metal on your head, no matter how shiny it is. It is measured by how well you as queen are able to relate to your people, or how well you are able to make a difference with your people. You are forever an example to your subjects, and must always be a beacon of light when they are in need. You are what they look to for guidance. Never forget that."_

My mother had always been an individual who not only everyone loved, but also who seemed to have swallowed Aesop's fables and any proverb one could think of whole. "Patience is a virtue." "A chain is as strong as its weakest link." "All that glitters is not gold." She would say each line with innocence and a smile on her face that I used to adore. Whether it was at the park, getting ice cream downtown, even at the town library, there she would always be, giving me wisdom, even if I never asked for it.

It was with my mother that I learned I loved to read and learn. We would walk to the library downtown and pick up "Anne of Green Gables" or "A Tale of Two Cities." I learned to love romances, which is probably why many people now deemed me as a hopeless romantic. My mother had been my best friend and someone I completely idolized then and now as the prime example of life.

Besides a personal example, my mother and father proved to be an excellent example of how to act. One of my favorite past times of mine was to watch them both interact with each other. Of how at meal times, father would pull out mother's chair for her like a gentleman, or how he valued her opinion just as much as his royal advisors. Being Queen and King of all of Hyrule, they had many different problems and other such things to deal with than usual couples, showing they needed each other just as much as they needed their own reliance. They had a special bond of love and friendship that I cherished watching when I was younger, so much that I vowed at the age of 6 that when I was old enough to be married, I would find someone who would complete me just as much. And I knew, the right guy could be found with patience from me and careful help with selection from my mom. Fate, however, had extremely different plans.

When I was 8, tragedy struck. In a rare case of cancer, my mom got devastatingly sick in which no amount of chemo could be help. My father tried everything he could to aid, but no such cure existed. It was that year that my mom passed away and life took away my best friend.

My father took the loss harshly, becoming reclusive and unable to look at me. I could never figure out why until one of the family friends gently told me I looked exactly like my mom, complete with same eye color and everything. I, though, still could not get why that was such a big deal and to me, it was if that time both parents were taken away from me instead of just the one.

I continued the next few years trying to keep going, no matter how hard it was. I excelled in studies with private tutors and took an interest in the few music lessons I was allowed to have, such as harp, piano, and singing. Books were always given to me by various people, and I was able to study more into the classic literature, such as Fitzgerald, Hemingway, Bronte, Twain, Dickens, Austen, and many others. English and literature became my favorite subjects while science was, not so much.

Through the years, I was able to learn all the secrets of the castle, including various secret passageways that led me to treasure chests when opened, gave off a bright light and catchy music. Many of the servants became my only source of friendship and companionship. Growing up, I had never talked to any children my own age, never had any friends, which is why I supposed many of the younger servants considered me to be very snobby. Sure, I tried talking to them numerous times and tried to be involved in the different games they did, but whenever I tried joining their conversations they gave me looks that symbolized I was not supposed to be there with them at all.

So, I learned to be independent, to close myself off from the world, to not rely on anyone else and to be able to be comfortable by myself. There were days when it was very hard, where I didn't want to keep going with life, but I did anyways. Even if it meant I spent more time outside, or that I spent time at our planetarium by myself instead of with friends like normal girls, I was still able to not think about it and keep going with life.

It was around this time that my Father decided I needed to be with people my own age by option of boarding school. It was, of course, one of Hyrule's most prestigious academies, complete with separate dormitories for both girls and boys, extensive library (his big selling point he tried to emphasize for me), stables, and another planetarium. Personally, I felt my father just didn't want to really have me around in life anymore, but I supposed that that was just my opinion after being shoved to the back of his thoughts for the past couple years. Not having any real friends, it wasn't a parting goodbye to leave the castle and that part of my life to start a new one, at school.

My Father's only conditions were that I would be enrolled in, but no one would know that I was the princess of the entire kingdom, including the academy I was enrolled in. Luckily, by the time I was about to go into school, it had been years since the public had seen me in magazines or the local newspaper. My name was changed from Zelda Nohansen to Zelda Harkinian, an ordinary regular girl. The headmistress, Miss Impa, was given full knowledge about everything and promised the "royal secret" would be kept with upmost confidentiality. And so it happened that one day, I was taken to the school, dropped off with a few personal things, and at the age of 11 I became fully independent once again, only going back home for summer. I had reached full circle in my independence, and as soon as I crossed the threshold of the school hallway, my new life had begun.

Here I was now, 5 years later. Through the years I had eventually gotten a little out of my comfort zone and made a couple acquaintances at the school, though I still had never fully and extensively opened up to anyone. My identity had always remained hidden, and I would continue to do everything I could to could to keep it that way. I was in my last year at school, surprisingly, and no one had ever noticed or figured out about my true identity. After this year, however, my whole secret, the same secret I had tried so hard to stay hidden these last years, would finally be revealed by my father finding me a husband to fulfill my duties as future queen. Even though I wouldn't get my romantic story like I wanted, a duty was duty, just as my mom used to say, and I had to just to accept what was best for my people. This was, after all, my life as the hidden princess of Hyrule, and nothing that anyone could ever do would change that.


	2. Chapter 1: Classroom Confusion

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed it so far! I was suprised by some of the positive feedback I recieved from just a little prologue and hope that everyone enjoys this wild ride I'm on with this story. As always, comment, message, critique if needed, but most of all enjoy!_

* * *

"Zelda. Zelda. _Zelda!_"

I blinked and turned to the red-haired girl next to me. Malon Harris usually was a sweet girl, but as with most gingers, her untimely temper perfectly matched her fiery red hair. Personally, I normally was really jealous of her red hair, especially in comparison to my plain blonde head, but I often subdued my wishful mind with supposing not everyone could have everything in life. She continued looking at me impatiently and I realized I had been zoning out. Again.

"We're supposed to be doing this, and I just can't do it by myself," she complained tersely, shoving a paper in my direction. I looked down at the title, which read _Ancient Kings of Hyrule._

"Why do you think I could be help with this?" I mumbled as I started to fill out the paper with ease. We were in history, talking about the ancient royal families, and had been split up into pairs to finish up the worksheets. It was an incredibly easy paper to do, and I was a little exasperated Malon couldn't just do it herself. She rolled her eyes as she answered me.

"Hm, let's think. Why would I want your help with this? It's not as if you're a brainiac or anything, and of course has nothing to do with the fact you're super good at history. Not all of us happen to get this as-"

"-I get it," I said simply. I filled out most of the sheet and handed it back to her. "I'll feel bad doing all of it, so why don't you do the last couple."

She shot me an angry look, but took the sheet and although she finished them a little slower than I had, it was still quicker than the rest of the class. We sat there for a couple awkward moments until she turned to me.

"What were you thinking about this time?" she asked, a little more kindly than before.

I bit my lip and turned to her expectant face. In reality, I had been thinking of home and the grounds around the castle. I missed the climbing trees and some of the indigenous flowers found only on castle grounds. Lately, I had also been missing my father dearly, but of course I couldn't tell her that. Glancing around the room, I tried thinking of what would be a good topic to try and pretend to talk about and came up with, nothing.

"Oh, you know, the usual," I shrugged with a small little laugh that to my own ears sounded really fake. Malon must have sensed the same thing as she just laughed at me.

"Oh Zellie, you know how absolutely horrible of a liar you are! Just tell me. Or better yet, let me guess." She looked around the room at the general direction of where I had been looking and gasped.

"You like a guy don't you? And you haven't even bothered to tell me yet, even though I'm totally your best friend!" she squealed, causing several people to look our way curiously. I didn't bother to correct her in the sense that she was my only friend really, and instead shook it off. I looked at her with confusion, then back where she had looked at across the room. It was a group of guys, mainly jocks, who seemed to be having comprehensive issues with the worksheet.

"No no, you seem to have it really wrong," I insisted. "Even if I did like a guy, which I don't, it would never be any of those guys. I actually prefer guys who, you know, can hold a conversation without mentioning work-out equipment or how muscular their pectorals are."

"They're not all like that though," Malon insisted as she took a drink of her Lon-Lon milk. I pushed my hair behind my ears and rolled my eyes at her.

"Of course _you_ can say that! I'm pretty sure most if not all of the guys here have no idea that I've gone to school with them for as long as I have. You don't even have to work at it of people to know you're here, they just, know. Case in point, guys actually like you. How are guys supposed to like me if they don't even know I exist? I'm just pretty sure it doesn't work like that" I pointed out as she sighed.

"Well you don't exactly make it easy Zelda. How will they know you exist if all you do is spend your time in the library or doing homework? You just need to socialize more."

"I've tried socializing," I said, not paying attention to the conversation really anymore. We argued about my love life, or lack of, at least once a day and right now it was the least of my worries. She gasped and put her hands on her face in excitement.

"I know! Why don't you come down with me to the Ag building after school! We have so many cute guys there you know," she said as she grinned at me hugely. Malon came from an extensive agriculturally blessed family, and needless to say, she was a very big "aggie." Her family owned cows, Lon-Lon ranch (of course), and so much land, it was no mystery of why she was in the university, as it was quite an expensive tuition. My cost was of course paid for by my father, but I knew the other students that actually knew I went to school with them thought I was on scholarship, which I always was readily willing to encourage. The less money people thought I had and the less they thought of me, the more chance there would be in keeping my identity hidden.

"Malon, I hate animals," I stated simply, iterating a fact I had told her numerous times.

"Shhhh!" she said, throwing a hand over my mouth and looking around. "You don't want guys to know that, it lowers your stock and your potential!"

"I have no potential," I stated again as I looked around the room too. "And personally, you know I don't care what many if not all of these people think of me," I added, not seeing anyone of interesting 'potential' in the room.

She threw up her hands in exasperation and turned to talk to the people behind us just as a handsome boy walked up to us from the table of guys Malon had shown me earlier. He was tall and had swooping black hair that stuck up a little in the front. His piercing green eyes looked fake and I slightly wanted to ask about them, but I figured it wasn't really an exact question you could ask someone. I mean, one just couldn't ask someone if their eyes were fake, so I resigned myself that the mystery would be unsolved for a while. He stood in front of Malon and my desk and looked at me expectantly, making my heart flutter a little just at how he was looking at me.

"Hi, you must be new, my name is-"

"I'm not new here," I said, my heart sinking as he looked as if he was taken completely off guard.

"Oh, right. Then you're Malon, right?" he asked me again. I turned to the actual Malon, as if to show her exactly how accurate my statement had been earlier, but she was still talking to the others at our behind table. I turned back to the guy, who was looking at me quite expectantly.

"Not exactly fly boy," I sighed as he continued looking confused.

"Who are you then?" he asked as I shook my head.

"I'm not telling you. It's not my fault you've gone to school with me 4 years and have never bothered to know my name," I said stiffly, looking him straight in the eye.

"Well, I bet you don't know who I am," he said, no doubt trying to redeem himself as I scoffed at him.

"Of course I know who you are. You're Dark Ombra. Star captain of the rugby team. Class officer. Ego the size of this room. I know exactly who you are, and why you're here. Just, take it before I get more annoyed and offended talking with you," I said impatiently as I shoved my finished paper to him. He looked insulted a little, making me slightly regret how tactless I had been, but I shoved my guilt aside as he shrugged and took the paper to his desk. This also happened to be the exact moment Malon turned.

"Hey Zelda, did you hear Mido and Saria…" her voice trailed off as she looked at me. "Whoa, what just happened?" she demanded, looking at me sternly.

"Dark wanted our paper and didn't have the decency to know who I was, other than that, nothing," I mumbled, still somewhat angry about the whole name miscommunication. Obviously, I knew I wasn't the most popular or sociable girl, but people still tended to know who I was. Especially since I was always on honor roll and had a decent number of people who actually talked to me. I knew I wasn't entirely sociable or anything, but my acquaintances were pretty numerous, and I was always surprised every day by the number of various people in the hallways who would randomly come up to me and say 'hi.' Still, it wasn't surprising to me that someone of Dark's status didn't know who I was, and I didn't feel like dwelling or bringing it up would do anything worthwhile in my life. Malon thought otherwise.

"Dark. Like, _Dark_ Dark? Oh my gosh Zelda, did you even say hi, or talk to him, give him you're number, anything? Did he ask about me, or you or, why are you staring at me like that Zelda?"

"Why would you think that any power in Hyrule would possess me to give him my number? Just, no," I said as I started packing up my book. Malon was about to say something (probably some dating tip 101) just as Dark sauntered back up to us, paper in hand.

"Hey, _Zelda_," he added with emphasis, a lopsided grin on his actually rather cute face that no doubt was used to charm brainless girls around the school every day. I, however, was not affected, and continued staring at him with exasperation as I started fake clapping for him.

"Congratulations, you know my name. Go Dark!" I mimicked enthusiastically as Malon shot me a look. "Which of your friends told you it?"

"Actually, it was at the top of your paper, _smarts_," he mocked my expression and tone with an attractive smile, making Malon grip he fingers under the table, no doubt trying to compose her mind. I looked at him and took the paper back.

"Are you done now? I'd rather be doing something productive in my life instead of this scintillating conversation, shockingly enough…" I said with a sigh. He shrugged as he sat on the table.

"I don't know Harkinian, I rather like the view from this side of the room. I feel like I can see everyone and anyone, plus that window view," he motioned to the window next to us, "stunning! I'm quite content with staying here."

The bell rang and I stood up with my bag. "Bummer, guess that ruins your proposed living plans," I shrugged as I walked away, turned in the paper, and went out the door. I was fumbling with my bag clasp when a pair of hands was suddenly there, closing it effortlessly. I looked up into the face of Dark, who was so close to my own face I blushed and leaned back.

"What do you want now?" I asked with confusion and exasperation as we continued walking. "I am heading to class you know."

"Yes, I know, I am too. I just wanted to know one thing," he grinned at me, no doubt trying to woo me with his eye-catching smile. I rolled my eyes and walked faster, my stride lengthening as he continued following me.

"Just answer my question and I'll go away," he continued grinning as I turned the corner. I paused and looked at him sternly.

"No you won't, and we both know that," I sighed as I crossed my arms across my chest. The other people who milled past us gave us both strange looks that I myself could not blame them. I probably would have weirded out too if I saw the most popular guy at talking almost commonly to someone of my rank. Dark, however, did not seem to notice the stares or my impending irritation.

"You never will know unless you talk to me," he smirked as I looked down at my watch. Two minutes until class.

I pursed my lips. "What is it then?"

"Do you really think that badly of me, like you said in class?" he asked, sounding a little more concerned than I thought was possible from, him.

"Was it the ego comment?" I said, almost laughing as he looked at me strangely.

"So, what if it was? It was," he paused, "let's just say I wasn't expecting that from you."

"Of course you weren't expecting it from me, before today you didn't even know I existed. There's a big difference," I pointed out as the last of people started to go into classrooms.

"I'm not that bad of a guy though," he tried stating as I started walking away quickly. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Class. I, I of all people can't afford to be late."

"But, but we're talking! You can't just walk away."

I started walking and turned around to see him standing there, looking somewhat pathetic. "I am, and just did. Go to class Dark; don't want to see your probably stunning academic record hindered just because of me." And with that, I turned around and made my way to my class.

I somehow managed to get there just in time, which earned me a reproaching look from my English teacher. Ashamed, I managed to walk to my seat with my head face down as the class somewhat stared at me. I, perfect model student Zelda, had almost been late to class. A couple of the more popular girls snickered at me as I took out the book we were currently studying, _1984_. Nothing said high school English like Communism in my opinion, and though it was a little strange at times, I actually really had been enjoying the book so far. We were in class discussing the theme of control in it, which was a sure sign I could zone out that class period. Even though I loved discussing things in class, because I was so high in grades my teacher usually chose to never call on me. Today seemed to be no exception.

"Now, Marin, what is the main source of control in the book?" Mr. Auru Anders asked, pointing to a more popular girl in the back who had been talking with her friends. She looked at him in annoyance and bit her lip, trying to think.

"Big Brother," I muttered as she continued stumbling for an answer.

"Winston Smith?" she suggested as the teacher looked ashamed.

"Not quite Marin, though good try. How about," he started looking around and turned to someone else. "Beth, how about you: Which character exercises the most turn about way of control in the novel?"

"O' Brien," I muttered again, looking across the room as I usually did. I could, however, start to feel someone's stare at me. The source of which seeming to be a boy with shaggy blonde hair and stunning blue eyes that pierced me from across the room. I stared, transfixed for a couple seconds as the boy's mouth parted open, as if he wanted to talk to me. He looked very familiar and I knew I had at least another class with him, but his name had escaped me at the moment.

"Um, um, um… Julia?" she suggested. He sighed again as I continued staring at the boy, not able to do anything else.

"Did anyone read the book? Honestly? Maybe we need a guy's point of view…" He sighed and surveyed the room. "Stritch, what about you?"

The boy turned away from me as the next person tried (unsuccessfully) to answer the question. The rest of the class passed uneventfully as not only no one could answer any questions about the book, but the boy did not look back at me again. Maybe it was my recent encounter with Dark, or my conversation with Malon, but whatever it was, I could not stop looking at the guy because he was, quite frankly, very cute. I mean, I tried to not look at him, I really did, but I just couldn't help it. He didn't seem to be as fixated with me and managed to be quite content with staring out the window near his seat instead of looking at me.

Once class was over I rushed outside, unsure what I would do if I actually managed to talk to him. My heart told me to go talk to him, but I knew I was way too cowardice to do such a flirtatious feat. Holding my school books near my chest, I pictured his eyes again and blushed as I walked to the lunch room. I vowed that I had to find out his name, very soon.

The sound met me before anything, the sound of hundreds of teenagers gathering together in one little cafeteria to have lunch and socialize. Personally, the annoying sound bothered me immensely, but I had learned to deal with it as charmingly as I could. I walked inside the area, not surprised that no one bothered to look up at me as I passed. I hurried to my usual table where Malon was already sitting, drinking more Lon-Lon milk. She didn't seem to be paying attention, so I grinned as I slapped by books on the table, startling her. True to my expectations, she jumped and turned to glare at me.

"ZELDA! You can't just, do that you know? It's very rude," she sniffed as I laughed and sat back down.

"But, you see, I've always heard guys love a girl with humor. So really, this joking around will make me seem more desirable, which in theory, was what you were discussing with me earlier, so you really should be enjoying my humor," I pointed out as I took out my lunch. She seemed to want to say a no doubt witty response in retort, but remembered something else which made her light up again.

"Speaking of men, how did it end up going with Dark?" she grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"Really, you get excited about that? I tell you loads of good news that happen to me, like A's on my papers, or when I got that really nice compliment on my paper from Mr. Shad and you could care less. But one mere mention of a guy's name and you're in a total frenzy!" I said, throwing up my hands in exasperation.

She shrugged as she took a bite of her sandwich. "I just happen to have a priority of my thoughts and excitement, unlike you."

"I do have my priorities, prioritized," I frowned as I bit into my peanut butter and boysenberry sandwich. My mind jumped to the boy in my English class again I could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. I tried hiding it so Malon wouldn't see me, which seemed to be very successful as she looked the other way and randomly started laughing.

"Well whatever your priorities are, I think you're failing miserably. Did you see that Link Avalon is staring at you?" she laughed as I spun around in confusion. My eyes met the boy in my class and I blushed again as I turned around again so I couldn't see him.

"So his name is Link," I mumbled into my sandwich as Malon gave me an inquisitive look.

"Oh, you know him?" she said as she wiggled her eyebrows, her disposition seemingly brightened by the thought.

"No, not really. Not conventionally at least, we just have a couple classes together," I shrugged as she gave me a look that basically said she did not believe me at all. I was about to argue more when I felt someone sit next to me. I was confused because no one ever sat anywhere near us, so I turned to see Dark, lounging with his back to the table, looking at me cheekily.

"Can I help you?" I asked with growing irritation.

"I don't know, can you," he laughed, grinning at me again with that charmingly perfect smile. It really was quite a nice smile, friendly, perfectly straightened… I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I stared at him again with a slight frown.

"You think you're quite clever, don't you?"

"No sweetheart, I know I am."

"Sweetheart, really? Can we please keep the derogatory anti-feminist names to a minimum please?" I grumbled into my sandwich.

"Derogatory? I rather find it rather to be endearing and sweet, such as myself," he grinned at me again and I bit my lip to try and hold my smile coming on. Even though it was cheesy and coming from Dark, I still had to fight the urge not to grin at his antics. I would never admit it, but some of his comments really were quite funny.

"Don't you think very highly of yourself," I said, biting my lip harder to hide the impending smile as I tried to look the other way so he couldn't see me.

"You know you kind of do too," he stated, seeming to iterate my personal struggle of thought. Point to Dark.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked as I tried to be more polite.

"Just you," he said sleazily as I scoffed at him, even though my breath caught a little in my chest.

"Good luck with that then," I managed to say as he just laughed at me. He was about to say something when a group of guys walked by and stopped, laughing and pointing at us.

"Dark, man, what are you doing here?" one of them guffawed, his funny looking pouf of red hair bouncing as he chuckled.

"Dude, I didn't know you spoke loser Dark," another of them chortled, his voice annoying me greatly. I clenched my fists together, trying to maintain all my etiquette lessons I learned as a child. _Just, breathe…_ I thought to myself as they continued laughing louder and putting up giant L's on their forehead, which is when I snapped.

"Dude, I didn't know you like, learned how to manage to put more than like, two words together in a sentence," I mocked as Dark stood and laughed at my comment and no doubt the stupid look on his friends face.

"She got you there," he chuckled as his friend glared at me. I glared right back, not daring to back my eyes down.

"This has been fun. This isn't the end of this geek," one of them said through clenched teeth as he turned to walk away. I gave a mocking smile and waved to his back.

"Nice meeting you!" I shouted to his back as he flipped me off. Classy.

"Right, just, hey, don't worry about him. He's a douche bag even on his best days," Dark said awkwardly as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"I'm glad you have such charming friends, really," I said with a sarcastic laugh.

"I just, never mind. I'll talk to you later Harkinian," he said as he waved and walked away. I rolled my eyes and looked at Malon, who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You do realize you were flirting with one of the most popular guys at school, right? And you offended even _more_ popular guys?" she said breathlessly as I rolled my eyes.

"Right." I continued eating my sandwich in silence, wondering about my very strange day. As the bell rang and I packed up, out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy, Link, looking at me again. I gulped as I straightened, looked at him squarely, then hurried to my last class, my cheeks burning a little.

The rest of my day was moderately uneventful. My last class of Math was completely boring, even more so than usual, and it didn't help my mind was wandering so much over what had happened in my previous two classes. Two guys paying slight attention to me in one day? That was a strange accomplishment indeed. Maybe my stock really was rising as Malon would say, or maybe I really was seeming a little more appealing to those in possession of a Y-chromosome. Whatever the reason was, the fact that so much had happened today was quite out of the ordinary indeed.

After school, I went to the school library in an attempt to study, but left after twenty minutes due to my minds intense distractions. I instead opted to my room and spent the rest of the day in there, finishing all my schoolwork and then reading. I showered and got ready for bed as Malon, my roommate (of course), came in.

"Zelda, you should have come with me today!" she squealed as she took off her shoes. I was sitting on my bed reading _A Tale of Two Cities_, my glasses resting on the end of my nose (as I had already taken out my contacts). I sat the book down and looked to her with amusement.

"Why, do the cows send their love again?"

"Close, very close. Dark was there_. Looking for you_," she enunciated slowly with a grin. My heart skipped a couple of beats (as that was kind of flattering if it really was true) but I instead just shrugged.

"So, what is that supposed to do for me? I don't like him or anything."

"Right. So, you aren't a little excited the _most popular guy_ in school enjoys talking to you. I know you to well Zelda, and I know that that has a lot of effect on you! You _love_ this kind of romantic crap!"

I sighed as I took off my glasses and looked at her sternly. "Maybe it is a little stirring, but I can promise you Malon, nothing is going to happen there. Not only are we in two totally different spheres of popularity, but his ego can fill this whole dorm floor. I personally think I'll pass."

She sighed dramatically and shrugged. "I guess. At least you know you have your pick of them."

"What do you mean?" I asked, really confused. "Are you talking crops again, because you know I don't speak Ag."

"No, guys still. Let's just say, someone else was out there, apparently looking for you too," she laughed as I looked at her with confusion.

"Who would be looking for me?"

She smiled at me kindly and shrugged. "Oh, well, it really was no one. It was just that one guy from earlier, Link." She shrugged and continued getting ready for bed, not realizing exactly the effect her words had on me. As she turned off the light eventually, I lay down on my side, trying to comprehend all that had happened to me in the past 24 hours.


	3. Chapter 2: Call Me Maybe?

_Here goes some chapeter two-ing! As always, I love to hear what people think of it, any way they think it could be improved, other thoughts altogether, and many other things. I'm not one of those writers that say "More reviews will help me write faster" but reviews do help make me feel special about life and happy more people than just myself enjoy this. So please do comment, read, and most of all enjoy!_

* * *

Wiggle of the eyebrows. Nothing. Pouf up the hair a little in the back… and back down it goes. Typical. Try and show a little more cleavage? Pathetic.

I sighed a little, my reflection not giving me any reassurance for how great my day was going to go. Not that I suddenly cared about how I looked or anything. It just, would have been a little more reassuring if I happened to look bombshell gorgeous, or maybe magically grew three inches over night. Hell, I would have taken looking like freaking Thor; at least people actually thought he was attractive looking.

I smoothed my standard prep uniformed skirt down, trying not to think of such attractive looking men. Because then I'd probably start hyperventilating and unwillingly think of a person I'd rather not be thinking about at 7:30 in the morning. Of course, before yesterday, I could safely say that I would have rather not been thinking about Dark Ombra in any way, shape, or form. But of course, yesterday had changed all of that and so much more.

Hadn't his ego always bothered me so much? Hadn't I scoffed at his 'exceptional' looks and thought he was all muscles and no brains? Wasn't I sure it had just been last week when I had discussed with a skeptical Malon his (no doubt) use of large amounts of steroids? And that charming smile? That had to have had some serious dental work done to it. All in all, logical sense made him egotistical and cruel and left me, the simple 'peasant' girl to be alone and out of any feelings involving him.

And yet, no words could be strung together to iterate what I was thinking of him at that current moment. I couldn't explain why he had taken time to talk to me at lunch or apparently look for me after school. I also couldn't clarify why he apparently cared so much about my opinion, or even why my opinion seemed to matter so much to him. Never would I fathom what effect his smile had on me, and why his cheesy pick-up lines made my heart flutter like a dying butterfly in my chest. I would never have imagined all this could happen to little ole' me, and honestly not say how I was going to deal with it today.

"Diplomatically, talk with him with poise. Inner poise, inner poise," I mumbled to my reflection, trying to inspire myself for what was sure to be a very interesting day. I smoothed my ponytail, brushed my bangs (again), and was about to attempt mascara-the true sign of nerves-when Malon knocked on the door.

"Zelda, we both know that you are absolutely gorgeous. Some of us, not so much, so I really need the mirror!" she screeched from behind the closed door.

"Crap," I muttered. "It'll be right open, sorry!" I quickly closed the mascara bottle and shoved it into a drawer and pretended to look very nonchalant as I opened the door.

Malon walked in, part of her hair up while the other half was down and super frizzy, making her look like a very strange bird. I stared at it with amusement as she started ruffling through drawers. "I just don't remember where I put my serum…" she mumbled with a frown as she paused and pulled out the mascara bottle. "I don't remember putting this here."

I blinked a couple of times and bit my lip. "You, um, didn't. It, fell. So I put it where I thought it should go," I stumbled, hoping she couldn't see through my lie. I proceeded to look the other way, hoping to mask my lie even more.

"You were going to use it, weren't you?"

"No!"

"Zelda. You and I both know you are an absolute terrible liar."

"Well then , yes… I was going to use it. But, never mind it's no big deal," I said awkwardly as I smoothed my ponytail. Again. "I don't even know how to use that weird brush thing, and our eye color is different so the shade wouldn't match me and just oh never mind."

"You want to impress Dark," Malon grinned as she squealed to give me a hug. "As best friend, I'm so proud!"

"Ahh! Gerowoff!" I said as I tried shoving her away as gently as I could. "I don't want to impress anyone, and you know how cliché the whole 'girl gets extreme makeover to impress guy' situation is. Just forget I even tried, really ."

She frowned and shoved me on the counter. "Honey, we both know you don't need this, but everyone needs a little something for courage. And well, someone's got to teach you! You know, it's a shame your mom died before you could go through this whole makeup phase," she said as she started applying the dark mascara to my eyelashes.

I bit my lip to try and stop any emotion that would come. I knew Malon didn't mean any harm, but that didn't stop it hurting any less. Even if it was true, I was given a strong sense of longing and desire for memories I didn't have. Malon started humming as she eventually smiled at me.

"There, done! Now hurry, get out so I can make myself pretty."

I shook my head to clear my head of melodramatic sadness and rolled my eyes. "You know you're beautiful Malon."

"You think I'm beautiful? Just turn around," she laughed, spinning me around so I could see my reflection. I blinked, a little in awe with what I saw.

In my preoccupied mood, I hadn't noticed her not only putting on the mascara, but also some sort of substance that made my lips really shiny. Not only did I seem to have just enough mascara on for the 'natural' look I preferred, but the shine actually looked nice with my skin color. I was impressed and dare I say it; I even actually managed to look pretty.

"I like to think of it as the more 'classic' beauty look that sadly does not work for me," she said as she put her chin on my shoulder. I moved my lips, amused with how shiny they were.

"I like the lip-gloss, you'll have to show me where to buy it sometime," I mused as she just nodded.

"I will, I will. I really do need to get ready for school, not all of us are as naturally attractive as you." She shooed me out, which I readily complied with since I owed her so much already.

I went and sat on my bed to finish getting dressed. The academy had a strict uniform and expected perfection of look everyday from everyone. There was the unflattering gray cardigan over a white button-up for both girls and boys. The boys wore maroon ties over the shirt, while both genders had the prestigious triforce pin that went on the left breast. In the true tradition of boarding school, girls wore misogynistic red and gray skirts that went up a little farther than what I usually preferred. We were also conformed to wear white knee socks that went under dark oxfords. Guys, however, got to wear pants. Where the justice in that was I could never fully grasp, but I always supposed that's what happened when you attended the most esteemed academy of all Hyrule; you just had to deal with male-oppression that forced girls into skirts each day.

As I finished tying my shoes, Malon came out, looking like a model. She grinned at me as she glanced at the clock.

"Are you all ready, because I think we should leave pretty soon," she said, grabbing her bag and books. I stood, grabbed my bag and books, and started to walk out. I turned to her expectantly.

"See, this is the reason we're always late. Gosh Malon, why do we always wait on you," I grinned as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'm not the one who decided on today all of a sudden to pull a cliché Disney makeover," she pointed out as she followed me out and turned around to lock our door. I waited patiently, thinking of a comeback, as she promptly turned back around and started walking to the school.

"You know that you enjoyed every minute of it," I stated, raising my pointer finger oh so effectively at her.

She grinned with a shrug. "Whatever. I'm just more confused why you want this all of a sudden."

I blinked as she looked at me expectantly. "Well, you know, just, wanted, a-a -a change," I stumbled a little she laughed at me again.

"You are so funny when you're like this. Enough about you though, what do you think of this hairstyle?" she mused, showing off her usual red mane that today was held half-way back instead of how it was usually down. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"I like it a lot; it definitely softens your face."

"I don't know, but hey, maybe Sheik will notice!" she laughed as I grinned at her. Malon had had the major jones for Sheik for at least three years now, though she never did anything about it. We continued talking and laughing as I stopped at choir and she continued on to her class. I walked into the class, laughing a little, not paying attention, as I walked right into someone.

The person was in fact a girl who I noted was in my English class yesterday. She had short cropped brown hair that literally bounced as she flicked it back to glare at me. "Watch where you're walking, loser," she spat as she stiffly turned back around and walked the other way.

I frowned as she walked away; startled by the hostile way she addressed me since I had never talked to her before in my school life. I shrugged it off as I went to go stand in our choir rafters as class begun.

I had always loved singing, a joy I had found in the castle during various sessions from my music tutor. So, once I had entered the school, I was overjoyed to find out choir was possible as a class. However, I never once was informed how badly the school choir sucked. The altos could never remember their parts, the tenors were never loud enough, the baritones always sounded like they were shouting, and there was always way too much soprano. All in all, the choir was a major disappointment to what I had been expecting.

However, the choir was very big, and it was a very good way to remain anonymous in the sea of many. I was one of about 120 other girls, not to mention all the guys involved too. The classes were divided into women's ensemble and men's ensemble and every other morning during second period (as it was a block schedule that was followed at the academy), I was treated to a hundred plus screeching banshees. It was great.

We started our warm-ups and arpeggios as I zoned out a little bit. I usually sang soprano, but a couple weeks ago our choir director had mercifully asked from some girls to switch to alto, and I had done so, since I had learned to sing both parts. This led to me standing in the front two rows, warming up with as much enthusiasm as one could muster at eight in the morning. We continued warming up and singing as I looked out the door window, watching everyone that went by. I was having fun (in my mind of course) making up different lives and conversation about those that went by as the class period continued. The director had just paused to work with the sopranos as I kept staring out the window, noticing a semi-familiar dark head bob by.

I bit my lip to hide the impending smile as the girl standing next to me gave me a weird look. Dark was passing my class for some reason and had been looking down at something very intently while also discussing a (no doubt) very important subject with the person he was walking with. I wished he could see me staring, to notice me in the throng of amateur singers, but alas my movie moment did not happen. Instead, as he passed and left sight, I was left standing there pathetically, looking like an idiot.

I had barely begun thinking why he was out of class when the bell rang, allowing us to leave for break. Almost a little too eagerly, we all grabbed our things and hurried out the class, not wanting to miss even a minute of the precious 15 minute break. As I hurried to the library, I was pushed and shoved as if we were in second grade again, everyone wanting to be the first out the door. I glared at the back of one such girl who shoved by me as I eventually made my way out the classroom and started down the hall. No one looked at me as I passed, though after all these years I was incredibly used to it. I went into the door, set my things down at a table, and went into the stacks.

Many of my favorite titles I had read countless times, but I wanted something to read after I finished _A Tale of Two Cities_, which was going to be very soon. As I ran my fingers against the different titles, I felt a tug onto a work of Austen. I stopped at _Sense and Sensibility_ and grinned a little, deciding it would be an absolutely lovely choice for me to read. Again. I pulled it out, flipped through the love-worn pages and stopped at one of my favorite parts to read as I felt someone's hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a mysterious but familiar deep voice asked playfully as I gasped in shock.

"Whoever you are, you must realize how absolutely creepy this is," I said as I racked my brain for some clue to try and think who it was.

The person started leading me elsewhere as I had nothing else to do but oblige to him. "You really have no idea?" he asked as we continued awkwardly walking along.

"This isn't really helping your case, but no," I admitted begrudgingly.

"What if I told you that I was tall, handsome, intelligent, and many other positive adjectives," he said as we finally stopped and my mind realized who it was in shock.

I elbowed him in the stomach so I could turn around to see Dark, staring at me in shock. "You elbowed me!" he said in astonishment, apparently not used to my violent behavior.

"Yes and I would do it again. How did you even find me? I doubted you even knew where the library was," I said, crossing my arms against my chest in protest to his creep-tastic ways.

He rolled his eyes, not phased by my blow to his intelligence. "I figured you'd be in here, you seem like the kind of girl who'd spend their time here for fun," he teased, apparently over the fact that I elbowed him.

I frowned. "Am I that vapid? Or just maybe that predictable..." I mused as I frowned.

"You aren't and shouldn't think too hard about it. I just have amazing sense of deduction and reasoning. Don't worry, it happens to everyone."

"Oh really?" I laughed a little as he tried looking mysterious and smart. He paused to look at me with a grin and shrugged.

"I have to pretend to at least be kind of wise, don't I?"

"Why?" I asked, confused by his sudden change.

"Well, don't you only talk with smart people? At least, you treat smart people with respect."

I stood, surprised by what he said. I opened my mouth a couple of times, not knowing what to say, but truly could not think of anything. He stared at me, but then shrugged with a grin.

"I think this is the first. The great Zelda, brainiac and mind superior to us all, speechless. I should receive a medal for this."

I laughed a little and rolled my eyes. "You won't get a medal for such a thing."

"Fine, how about something other than a metal?"

"Such as…?"

Dark looked at me and broke out to song, very loudly and very off-key. _"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy. So here's my number, so call me maybe!"_

I started laughing as I pushed my hand unto his mouth to stop him. "Quiet! We haven't just met, we met yesterday. Or, at least you figured out about my existence yesterday."

"It's a matter of principle you know," he stated, trying to maintain dignity until he cracked and started laughing. "I felt pretty smart saying that. It's beside the point though." He reached into his pocket and gave me a slip of paper, which I took with confusion.

I studied it for a second as I looked up at him. "You know, this says 'The most incredible handsome man you could ever meet' on it. I don't think you can mean yourself."

He looked at me with bewilderment and shock. "Of course it means me. Why wouldn't it?"

"Because this title can only ever belong to Colin Firth of course."

"Who is?"

I laughed. "I forgot, you're a guy and cannot be expected to understand such things."

"No, I guess not," he said, shaking his head with confusion as I noticed people passing the stacks, looking at us strangely.

"I never knew you liked that song, the one you sang to me," I said with amusement as he shrugged.

"It's catchy and involves the hot girl wanting the guy. What's not to like about that?"

"You're such a guy, you know that right?"

"I happen to enjoy my masculinity. But, you will text me so I can have your number too, right?" he asked trying to maintain his cool-factor and failing as he looked at me earnestly.

The bell rang as I stared at him. "I, I must go. Forgive me and, we'll talk later," I said quickly as he looked like he wanted to say something else. I swiftly turned around though, grabbed my bag, checked my book out, and went to PE. The class passed by in its usual boring state, mostly since I was athletically challenged and we were playing volleyball. I had always been very afraid to hit the ball back whenever it came to where I was, so I tried playing it cool as I ducked out of the way every time it was hit over. The coach glared at me, but I had long ago learned to ignore him and all the jocks in the class.

I never knew what it was, but there was always a certain element of PE that just, sucked. In my life, I had always admitted I was not what one would call athletic or graceful (which went hand in hand it seemed), and made sure to be consistently in the background of all group sports. I was openly free in admitting this one area of life I wasn't particularly good in. But then there were those people (mostly guys) who felt the uncontrollable need to not only show off their "skills," but also their awesome ability to talk super loud so everyone knew it was them that had performed so great. They would take off their shirts, waving it around them like a victory flag. It was these types of guys that I absolutely hated. So of course it was always my luck when I was put on the team of all jocks.

Personally, I believed the coach hated me because I wasn't as dedicated to fitness as he was, which really wasn't my fault. At the castle, the only strenuous things I ever did were riding my pony and lifting the occasional pencil. I didn't have children to play with and could never play those games where you went around hitting various people with a phrase known as "tag." Thus, physical activity was not my strongest.

For these guys though, it wasn't very hard to see how much they lived for it all. All the trash talking to each other of equal strapping gifts and chest bumps of congratulations and, of course, the mocking of those who weren't as physically gifted. This led to this particular day in PE as I stood in our team, cowering as every ball made it into our court.

"Harkinian, get in the game!" our coach growled from the side as he hit his clipboard.

"Uh, will do coach!" I tried with enthusiasm, faking a thumbs-up to him as one of the guys on my team laughed.

"Not so perfect out here, are we geek?" he asked with a wicked grin as all the other guys on the team laughed with him, pointing at me.

My cheeks warmed up instantly as I tried to shake it off with a furrow of my eyebrows. "Geek? Really? Is that the best you could come up with? I'm not even a geek oh-so-intelligent-one."

"Yeah you are," a different one laughed, pointing at me with a super chubby finger. Gross.

"No, I'm a nerd. There is a considerable difference, which I wouldn't expect you to know since you spend every other week trying to stay off AP to play football. That's academic probation in case you were wondering, which you probably were judging by the look of puzzlement on your unappealing face," I said to another one of the guys who still looked very confused.

The first guy cracked his knuckles, no doubt wanting to look menacing but instead achieving the look of a wannabe gangster. "Those are a lot of big words girlie, and I don't think you know what you're doing."

"Why do all of you jocks say that to me?" I said with exasperation to him, thinking of yesterday's encounter with Dark's friend. "What are any of you really going to do, huh? Humiliate me in PE? Ruin my non-withstanding social record? Wait, I know. You won't let me into one of your oh-so-precious sporting events, right? My heart bleeds."

He got closer suddenly and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "We can do a lot more than that and you know it. Who said Dark gets to have all the fun around here with the loser? I'd just watch out if I were you girlie, don't want your pretty little figure getting hurt now do we."

I bit my lip, wanting to hit him very badly though I knew he just wanted a reaction from me. It was then that the coach noticed what was going on as he yelled, "Oy! This isn't a picnic ladies, let's continue playing now!"

The guy grinned at me as he went back to his spot on the court, leaving me feeling immeasurably freaked out. The rest of class passed by with less enthusiasm, which I was very grateful for since I didn't know how much more of anything I could take. I changed as quickly as I could and almost ran to my journalism class before the guy (I didn't know his name) could find me again. I spent half of journalism trying to reign in my terror and the other half wondering what I was going to do. By the end class I decided it was easiest to go through the day with my head held very high and to try and not worry about him or any other person. I was a princess after all. You had to learn to deal with stupidity in life as best as you could. As the bell rang to go to lunch, I was able to walk out, not as terrified for my safety as before.

The lunch room was as noisy as ever when I arrived and quickly took my spot at our usual table. Malon wasn't there yet so I started eating without her, trying to tune out the rest of the room.

"You know, you didn't call me," Dark said as he sat down beside me with his back against the table again, staring at me accusingly as I tried chewing the enormous bite I had just taken as gracefully as I could. I swallowed it down quickly and stared at him incredulously.

"I was in class! I don't text in school you know."

"Of course you don't," he rolled his eyes as he sighed deeply. "You could make an exception for me you know."

"I don't compromise my beliefs, thanks," I said as I nibbled on my sandwich, trying to maintain being ladylike.

"You know, you're the first person, especially girl, whose every said that to me."

"That's not exactly something you should be bragging about…" I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Not bragging, just stating. I'm not used to this, formality with my words and things like beliefs. It's a good change actually," he laughed, surprising me.

"I don't talk that formal," I mumbled, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Zelda, you talk like royalty almost," he grinned as he stole one of my chips. I bit my lip, trying to act extremely calm with his playful comment.

"Huh, imagine that," I shrugged as he furrowed his face, looking to the other side of the cafeteria. I turned around to all the jock guys looking at us, some of them glaring, others of them making kissing faces, while a few charming ones were making thrusting motions. My eyes locked with the one from my PE class as he grinned and licked his lips at me. My heart pounded with slight panic again as Dark sighed and looked at me.

"Sorry about them, but I should probably go."

"Probably. We can't let the majority of the student body go too crazy in here."

He smiled wryly as he reached into my bag, took out my phone, entered numbers in, and handed it back to me. "What was that all about?" I asked, staring at it uncertainly.

"I called my number, maybe," he laughed as he turned around and started walking into the sea of testosterone. I continued eating my lunch, ignoring the stares of everyone else in the cafeteria. Really, everyone was being quite childish about the whole thing, though even I myself could not understand what was happening. I was still very confused and was deep in thought as I made my way to chemistry, not paying very much attention to where I was going, which led to me opening the class door and smacking someone very hard with it.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I said to the person I had hit, who was lying on the ground, his papers everywhere. I leaned down to help pick them up as I looked into his face, my eyes met with familiar stunning blue eyes that were looking at me in amusement.

"I know we've never really talked or anything, but that's no excuse for wanting to kill me," said the voice of none other than Link Avalon, grinning at me as I stared at him speechless.

I opened my mouth a couple times, trying to think of what to say as he just laughed at me, helped me to my feet, and took his papers from me. "Its okay, no apology needed, I'm not broken or anything."

I snapped and shook my head. "Sorry I um, sorry. I usually am very articulate; I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry for running into you, are you sure you're alright?"

"Zelda, I'm fine," he said as other students went past us. I was about to say something right as the teacher came in the class, giving us stern looks that clearly insinuated we needed to go sit down. Giving me another kind smile, Link walked to the other side of the room and sat down. The tables were situated so that the teacher's projector was in the middle of the class and the tables faced each other into the middle. As I sat down, I noticed I had a perfect shot of Link from where I sat, making me slightly blush again. I turned to my lab partner, Midna, who scared me slightly and was currently giving me an annoyed look. I swallowed, took out my notebook, and started taking the class notes about ionic and covalent compounds.

As class progressed, I tried not looking up to Link, very aware he had been the guy who stared at me basically the entirety of our English class yesterday. He had also been apparently staring at me at lunch yesterday, and according to Malon had looked for me after school, very strange for a guy I had just met right now. None of it made sense, leaving me confused with a strange feeling nagging my mind. The class continued in its normal boring fashion which was heightened by my mind's new distraction. Once the bell rang, I put my things away quickly and started out the door, not quite sure if I wanted to hide or talk to Link.

"Hey, hey Zelda wait up," a voice from behind me said. I turned around to see Link walking up to me quickly, his hand on his shoulder bag.

"Oh hey, what's up?" I asked politely, not really knowing what to say.

"Not much. I don't know about you, but that was a pretty exciting class period," he grinned as I laughed. He definitely had an attractive smile; I had to give him that.

"Oh of course you know. I don't know about you, but personally nothing excites me more than molecular connections," I said with a laugh, greatly enjoying his grin in return.

"Its how I get through life. I'm glad we share this common interest."

"Oh goodness I hope you're joking because I definitely was. I really genuinely do hate chemistry!" I exclaimed as we rounded a corner.

"Me too, though probably not for the same reason you do," he laughed as a couple people looked at us strangely. I prayed Dark didn't find us; I was having too much fun talking with Link.

"I just suck at chemistry and science, probably not as near as exciting story as you."

He looked at me thoroughly. "Now I don't believe that. You're like what, top of the class? That automatically must make you like all things school related you know."

"As if! That is stereotyping nerds everywhere," I said with a laugh as he shrugged.

"I suppose. Sue me now!"

"I could arrange that if you wanted." We stopped at the school entrance, the sun's rays shining bright unto the small lake and through the giant trees around the school grounds.

"I think this is where we part ways, unless you're headed to the stables too?" he asked as I shook my head.

"Not today." Or ever. "I'm not nearly as adventurous for that."

"You should come over sometime, I'm sure Malon would love it if you did."

"I'm sure she would," I agreed as we stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry again Link, for running into you today. I wasn't really thinking."

"A first for you no doubt. I'm sure you love thinking though, that's why you always know the answer to everything in English."

I shrugged, blushing a little. "I've just read the book, which is well, more than I can say for everyone else in the class. Is that why you were looking for me after school, to congratulate my knowledge? Malon, um, told me sorry."

He opened his mouth but instead nodded with a smile. "Oh yeah, of course that was why. I think intelligence should be praised."

"Thank you," I nodded, not very sure that was why he had been looking for me. I wanted to ask him more, but everything I wanted to ask required more knowledge and a better friendship with him. He was looking at me strangely as I smiled."Until another time I suppose."

He grinned and fake tipped his hat off to me, a sign of true chivalry. "Of course. See you Zelda."

I stood there, staring after him and vowing to get to know him better for my sake. Suddenly, the thought that had been at the back of my mind all chemistry suddenly came into my mind as the last sight of Link disappeared behind the trees. "How did he know my name?"


	4. Chapter 3: A Strange Outing

_Hey guys, no I haven't been dead, contrary to popular belief! I'm in the middle of my major vactioning, and have just returned after being gone for a week out of town. I wrote half of this chapter before I left, and the other half when I got home, so if there are any inconsistencies, I apologize. Any and all reviews are appreciated, as well as sometimes just shout-outs for encouragement. Enjoy!_

* * *

The rest of the week passed by in relatively less eventful ways, especially with in consideration of the very interesting Tuesday and Wednesday I had had. Malon couldn't have been more over joyous, seeing that my talking with the two new guys in my life was "the step into normal teen romances."

"These aren't romances Malon," I had reminded her every time she brought it up, but of course there was almost no point in arguing with her. She insisted they were the buds of my newfound dreamy life and in her eyes, she couldn't be prouder of me.

It wasn't that I had never been fervently involved or anything with anyone. I had, in a sort. It may have been four years ago in my younger and naïve self and nothing had really happened from the whole affair, but that was completely beside the point. One could even argue that the relationship only lasted about three hours and was only conducted over notes, but that's what happened when you were twelve; you were allowed to have stupid little romantic stints such as that. Malon often encouraged me to have a romantic side and to pay more attention to guys but well, I had never seen it as important as she did.

I liked being single and not worrying if a guy liked me or not. I liked the freedom to look around and not feel obligated to be faithful to just one person. But mostly, I liked to picture me waiting for some legend in my life, like in romantic movies where the princess always gets swept off her feet by some handsome prince. Was it so much to ask for just that? I didn't think so, but then again, at an early stage of my life I had realized this sort of fantasy could never happen to me leaving me to just deal with my life as it was.

Romantically or not though, the new guys in my life deemed themselves to be very amusing in keeping me entertained throughout the week. Dark continued being his ever flirtatious self, venturing over into the no doubt area of nerdom that were my usual hideaways courageously at break and lunch. It amused me seeing him in the library, talking to me about a few of the books he had read before. Surprisingly, he was a big fan of T.H. White's _The Once and Future King_, something I never would have expected from him. Even if he only read it because Guinevere seemed "hot" to him, I still considered it a major step up from the thick broad I had always taken him to be.

His friends continued to harass me in P.E. as I tried to turn the cheek and ignore them, but sadly that did not always work constructively for me. More than once Dark's super creepy friend, the one that had threatened me, would just stare at me, giving me a look that basically confirmed I did not wish to know anything he was thinking about. It bothered me that I could do nothing about it (especially since if I was back at the palace I could have _so_ many things done to him), but I just kept going every time something happened in class, at lunch, or just at passing. I had no idea of his name, but I vowed to stay very far away from him for as long as I could.

Then of course, there was Link. He was charming and of course very cute, but more to that was his humor and wit. Since it was established we had a couple of classes together, he started to make faces at me in them, making me laugh incredibly in both English and chemistry. We would talk sometimes during each class's free time and have conversations that even I was left reeling at. Link proved to have much knowledge in a lot of areas, including being a whiz at ancient Hylian. This was my biggest surprise in him. I, being a princess, had obviously learned such an ancient and sacred knowledge at a young age. My tutors had prided themselves that I was one of the only ones to learn both Hylian and English at the same time, since most Hyrulians struggled in that certain area. Thus, when Link surprised me by speaking it to me after school on Friday, all I could do was stand there in shock at him.

"What, why are you staring at me?" he said with a laugh. We had just finished chemistry on Friday afternoon, the last school day of the week, and all of our other classmates had done the mature thing of running outside as soon as they could. We had been the last ones out of the classroom and he had asked me if I had any weekend plans, which was a harmless enough question, minus the fact it was done in the ancient tongue.

"Um, no reason at all, pardon me," I said shaking my head at my awkwardness. I gripped my books against my chest harder to try and hide the blush from my mistake. _Note to self_ I thought, _no matter how startled you are, do NOT stare at the sweet cute guy who just shocked you!_

"You are, pardoned," he grinned at me cheekily. I noticed there was no one else in the hall and deduced everyone had already gone outside. That was usually what happened on Fridays. Just like regular school we had the weekend off, which was when most people usually went off campus to the lake, mountains, or Castle Town, which was about an hour's drive away. Of course, there were others (usually me), who chose to stay at the school and not be involved with any of the crazy shenanigans that happened in the other places. Coincidently, it just so happened that on Saturday, Malon and I were going up to Castle Town to do some odds and end shopping, but that was quite an uncommon instance from me in the very least.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked Link as I realized I had been silent for some time, deep in thought. I looked over to him as he shrugged.

"Nobody says 'pardon' anymore, didn't you get the memo?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I covered my mouth to try and stop my laugh, but it didn't help.

"No, I must have missed that. You apparently missed the memo that moving your eyebrows like that deems you an instant anomalous person," I said, ending my laugh with a cheesy grin at him.

"Hey, human here. You've got to speak plain English to me you know."

I laughed. "Anomalous. You know like, abnormal, strange. Weird. The sorts. I feel like you don't have anywhere to judge though, considering you just randomly spoke ancient Hylian to me as if I was supposed to understand it, which is definitely not regular every day English."

"Ah, so that's why you gave me a look. Did you not understand it?"

"No, I did. Quite perfectly actually, but you wouldn't have been so successful with someone else you know."

"That's why I save all my smart moments for when I talk with you," he grinned at me as I rolled my eyes, trying to contain the impending grin.

"Right. As a matter of fact, I do have some plans this weekend just you know, regular ones of the unfortunate teenage girl mold. Are you doing anything quite as interesting?"

"Breathing. I've heard it's very beneficial for you."

"That sounds science-y! Remember, not science person here," I laughed as we walked through the door. We paused on the steps as we had Wednesday and stood there, looking at each other.

"My mistake I forgot," he said as all I could do was laugh. I wanted to continue talking, unwilling to go back to my room quite yet. Link seemed to sense what I was thinking as he flashed me another smile.

"You don't have to go quite yet you know, I promise I don't get to crazy after hours."

"No, I probably should. I ought to at least get a head start on all the chemistry we got today." Besides the fact that I didn't know how strange I would act around Link if it was just the two of us. I may have been exceptionally book smart, but when it came to socializing and guy stuff, I was as lost as the woods of Kokiri Forest.

Link rolled his eyes. "Zelda, it was just a section of notes. Honestly that takes like what, 45 minutes tops?"

"Well, yeah. But um, well, I… I don't want to bother you or anything."

"Didn't I just say it was not a problem? I wouldn't have invited you to hang out with me if I didn't at least want to see and enjoy your company."

My eyes widened a little bit but I shook my head and looked down. "No, um, I enjoy your company as well, but I think my time is best spent by myself, even if I'm not bothering you. Thank you, but I must be going."

I turned to start walking from the dorms as he grabbed my hand. I spun around to stare at him, completely in shock. Not at him grabbing my hand part, that sort of thing was common in happening. It was instead his touch, his mere touch that sent heat and a slight jolt into my hand. I looked at him, wondering if he felt the same strange thing, but all he did was look at me with a strange look on his face. I removed his hand from him, gave an acknowledging nod, and hurried away to my dorm room as quickly as possible.

Once I arrived, I set my bag down and collapsed on my bed, like girls usually did in books and movies when they just didn't know quite what to do with themselves. I lay there, thinking about what had just happened. I personally couldn't explain why there had just been a shoot of electricity between Link and I and had no idea what even to say it was. As I thought and mused it out, I presumed he probably had a fever, which would explain why there was heat. I lay there for a couple minutes until Malon came bursting in.

"Zelda! What are you doing here?" she asked once she finally caught sight of me. I sat up, propping my body up by use of my hand and arm as I lay on my elbow.

"It's great to see you too you know," I said dryly as she rolled her eyes.

"You know I didn't mean it like that! Honestly Zel, you really can't take anything that I say seriously. But no, I thought I saw you talking to a certain tall handsome young man right after school and I'm wondering: why are you in here, and why is that gorgeous man at the stables without you?" she asked, putting both her hands on her hips as she eyed me with disapproval.

I sighed and fell on the bed again. "Malon, it would have been weird if it was just us together by ourselves. I'm not ready for that yet. Besides, he's not _that_ good looking."

She started laughing as she sat next to me on the bed. "Honey, even the teachers eye him. He's total babe man-candy."

I made a face and looked at her. "You say weird things sometimes and usually I can handle them. Man-candy though, really? That just sounds disgusting, honestly."

She shrugged. "I had to at least vocalize what you were thinking." She laughed and jumped off the bed right as I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her face. "Oh Zel, you know you love me lots!"

"Poor judgment from my part of course," I said with an eye roll as I sat up again. "Hey, by the way, what time are we meeting up with your family tomorrow?"

She paused in her routine of getting out of the uniform and shrugged. "I don't know, I think afternoon-ish. You know my dad; he's always late."

"Oh okay, just wondering," I said as I started to take off the binding uniform socks as well.

She got both socks off with ease as I continued struggling with one of mine. I continued to have issues as she said something to me that for the love of Hylia, I just did not hear.

"Zelda, did you hear me?" Malon asked as I finally got my sock off. I looked up at her as she looked at me with slight displeasure.

"No," I said honestly. I bit my lip and smiled sweetly at her. "But, I got my sock off so everyone else in life can breathe again."

"I doubt your ability to take off a sock was a worldwide predicament, but my first question was genuinely important. I asked if you were asking Dark or Link to come with us tomorrow."

"Oh I don't know did you invite either of them?" I asked, suddenly finding the print on my skirt to be of upmost importance and interest.

"No. I told you that you could yesterday night though, meaning you didn't listen to me. Again."

"I, I don't recall this conversation ever taking place."

"Oh. My. Goddesses! You are so difficult sometimes!" She threw up her arms in the air and her socks at me. I dodged them and hung my head in shame.

"I'm sorry! Just I thought it'd be, awkward for one of them to come randomly. And we haven't really hung out together very much lately and just, it'll be fine if it's just us. We do not need men to complete ourselves."

Malon sighed and shrugged. "I suppose so. I think that it'd be good for you to at least have someone else beside me there so you don't get overly bored, but your loss I guess."

"I'll be fine. It's not like I've never hung out in Castle Town alone before in my life." She shrugged and left to go to the stables as I pulled out _Sense and Sensibility_ and sat on my bed reading. However, I for some strange reason could not read. I tried reading on my back, my stomach, even lying over the side of the bed, but nothing worked. Frustrated, I set my book down.

I supposed one could say I was distracted a little by the thoughts of the past week. It wasn't every week that a girl of unimportant stature was given the attention of two guys, especially cute ones. Sure, if everyone here knew of my nobility, guys would no doubt come flocking, but that's not the kind of romance I sought after. If everyone knew I was THE Princess Zelda, I'd have a lot more people like me, but for the wrong reasons. Anonymity was key, even if it meant sacrificing some people here and there.

As I sat on my bed, I started to worry. The reason I was going with Malon to Castle Town was so she could get a new shipment of special feed for her horse, Sugar. Since her family owned a ranch, they had some very good feed that whenever Malon tried explaining to me the benefits from it as opposed to different normal feeds, I got very lost. It was also an excuse for her to see her Dad, someone she missed incredibly which she was very excited about. I was also excited to get away from campus and talk to her Dad, since he was a very nice man.

The one bad thing about Castle Town, however, was its close proximity to the castle. I had gone to town three or four times since being at the academy, and every time I went I was in fear of being spotted. The story printed when I arrived at the academy years ago was that I was sent to a province outside of Hyrule in the next land over. It was believable since no one had really seen me before then anyways, but there were still many nosy skeptics who thought I remained in Hyrule, hidden as I was. Last time I had gone to Castle Town was about a year and half ago, and to this day I still remembered some of the looks a few of the locals gave me, especially a fearful glance from a tall man who was eating outside of the town hotel. For some reason, I could feel something strange between us, as if I could feel his hatred of me, and even now it still freaked me out. Nevertheless, I was quite looking forward to our town outing in the morning, and would not let anything damper my spirit.

I awoke the next day to Malon shaking me, reminding me of the necessity to leave early to beat traffic. Slothfully I got ready, pulling on some shorts and a comfy T-shirt instead of the unattractive uniforms we were all conformed to wear every day. I got pride looking at myself in the mirror when I didn't see the prep jacket that was part of the uniform, and soon I was ready and excited for my day out.

Malon had a beautiful red convertible her parents had gotten her for her sweet sixteen, which we loaded with some different things such as sweaters and snacks for later. Castle Town was always very cold at night, and since we usually stayed pretty late for various reasons, it was always good to be prepared with various items for just about anything. In my own bag, I made sure to have my money and book, knowing Malon would spend at least an hour with her Dad just by herself. I supported this of course, but that didn't make it any less boring. Before I knew it, and a little before most of our peers were getting up for the day, we were off. We had the wind in our hair, the music pumped loud, and of course, the joy of conversation and laughter to take us there with ease.

We arrived at town at about ten or so, luckily before most of the traffic had started. She parked in one of the parking garages outside of town and we then head inside, to the heart of town.

Castle Town was built in early Hyrule history as the market to the royal family in order to better sustain the nation's economy. Many of the original buildings had survived over the years, giving the town a very old-timey feel. There were the usual assortment stores of clothing, books, food, tourist shops, and other various stores. It was the one of those places you could spend days in and still not see all that there was to offer. Though there were always some strange people in town, I still loved to go every chance I could, as it always reminded me of my mother and the times we spent there so much. Malon and I walked into the main part of town, and there I saw it.

The statue had always been there before, but every time I saw it I was always reminded of how astounding it truly was. It was in the exact center of town, near the fountain of peace. The statue was of the legendary Hero of Time, the hero said to have rid the land of evil. He stood with a sword in his left hand and shield on his back, as well as a tunic and floppy cap. Though stone did not tell, I knew from my studies his outfit was green, to represent Farore and the hero's courage. I stood from afar and could just make out the triforce on his hand, a gift from the god's to him. The statue had amazed me as a child and to this day, I still was in awe of it.

"Hey I'm going to go look at some horse things. You know, _Ag_ related things. Am I right in guessing you don't want to come?"

I turned to Malon, totally forgetting she had been there. "I can come with you if you want you know."

She waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Contrary to popular belief, I am able to fully function by myself. Besides, you're no help anyways."

"If I spoke Ag I would be," I tried justifying myself but she just laughed, waved, and headed to a close store of horse supplies. Though we were in a modern time of life, horseback riding was still fairly popular and the store usually had decent business. I decided to go to the store right next to it though, where the sold old jewelry.

Old fashioned things had always fascinated me, especially jewelry. There was just something about a cameo or old hair pin that had such a timeless beauty to me; there was no way it could be described as anything but beautiful. My mother had also liked such classic pieces, so usually shopping for such things gave me a wonderful peace of mind.

The door bell rang softly as I opened the door to the shop, overcome by the smell and feel of the lovely pieces of jewelry. The cashier and store manager welcomed me warmly, an elderly woman with kind eyes who I immediately smiled at. She motioned me over to some necklaces as I thanked her and started looking around. A few of the pieces were really very lovely, but didn't catch my fancy all that much. I continued looking until I got to a necklace that particularly caught my eye.

It wasn't very big, but had a long chain with a pretty metal piece at the end. The metal was a swirling circle with a small triforce in the middle of it. The triforce had three small stones in it, a ruby, sapphire, and emerald in the respective places. It truly was very beautiful and delicate, but that was not the reason I could not stop looking at it. As I handled it in my hands over and over again, a wave of nostalgia flashed over me for one very simple reason.

The necklace had been my mother's.

There truly was no way in denying it, yet I could not comprehend the fact. I turned the metal over and over again in my hand to try and understand how the necklace got into the store, but my mind could think of nothing. It had been a family heirloom and one of my mother's favorites, which made me angry it was outside of the castle. I thought of several theories about its placement, each one more impossible than the last. Finally, I decided to just buy it back, unable to think of what else to do. The elderly woman smiled politely at me in a gesture I could not return. I walked out of the store and slipped the necklace on, not wanting to think about my family any more.

I started to walk around, trying to look for Malon through the window of the store she was supposed to be in, but no such luck happened. I started to get a little paranoid and worried as I looked around and couldn't find her anywhere, and tried to stay calm. _Breathe_ I told myself as I started down the cobblestone street. People started giving me strange looks, but I kept going anyways. I had just gotten to a popular drink stop I figured she'd be at when I remembered the solution of cell phones. Pulling mine out, I was about to dial for her when a raucous laughter interrupted my thoughts altogether. I turned to the source and started to walk in their direction a little bit a ways from where I had been.

It appeared to be a simple man talking animatedly to a large crowd, who was laughing incredibly to whatever he was saying. I stood in the midst of them, trying to understand the topic. He was grungy looking with a wild beard, but still the people stayed and listening to him.

"We all know that old Nohansen has lost his touch. His taxes are high!" The crowd cheered. "His rule is outdated!" They cheered louder. "And he's probably screwing his own daughter, which is why we haven't seen her in years!" The crowd laughed and cheered as my heart sunk in fear and anger. "We need change! We need a leader! We need something better in this life!"

"And I suppose you're thinking this great solution is yourself?"

The man looked to me and I realized with a fright it was me that had spoken. All eyes turned to me, including his. The man started walking closer to me as I remembered this was not the way to keep a low profile. Swallowing my fear, I held my head high as the grungy man glared at me. My heart pounded with fear, but mostly anger at his accusations against my father.

"Now now, do we have a true patriot here lovely miss?" he asked, eyeing me up and down greedily.

I shifted uncomfortably at the stare, but shook my head. "Not quite, just someone who knows how to hold her tongue, which is more than I can state for yourself."

He moved closer to me, making my heart thump loudly in fear for everything good about me. "What about me tongue lovely miss?" he asked, licking his lips at me disgustingly.

"You should be tried for treason for such horrendous allegations against his majesty."

"And I suppose you're going to do something about this then?" he laughed, getting closer. The crowd started laughing too as I tried to think of what to say. He continued to get closer as I tried to remember some simple defense as a new voice came out of the void.

"No, but I am."

The man stopped and I turned to a new voice that was standing off a ways. He was leaning against a building, his muscled arms crossed, and in my life, there never was a happier sighting of Link, my personal savior. His eyes looked at me kindly, then at the other man with anger.

"Honey, are you ready?" Link asked, looking at me expectantly. I blushed but nodded and hurried to his side. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, glaring at the man still.

"Begging your pardon good sir, but you know you should keep a hold on your girl better." The sleazy man looked me over again, his eyes focusing on my legs, then my chest. I noticed his linger on my mother's necklace and finally my eyes. I gripped Link's hand harder as I glared right back at the man.

"I don't believe in keeping a hold on her. It's called freedom of speech, from any sex," Link said as the crowd watched us, interested in the new commotion.

"We wouldn't want anything happening to such a lovely face, that is all," the man said, eyeing me again with an evil grin. I balled up my free hand in a fist, trying to remain calm, as Link stepped in between us.

"You may leave now, your accusations against my girlfriend are quite unnecessary."

The man looked at Link up and down, shrugged and headed back to the crowd before turning back to us again. "You best be watching, the both of you. We wouldn't want the _Royal_ family involved with this now, would we? There's a change in the wind, and the interference of two such lovely youth would be tragic." He smirked at my shocked expression and turned back again to his crowd.

I stood frozen, unable to speak as Link whispered in my ear, "Zelda, let's go." He led me around the corner where less people were at. There were a few trees that shaded some benches that he sat me down at as I continued to be silent. He sat me down and sat right next to me, our fingers still intertwined.

"That was certainly eventful," he said after a few minutes silence. I nodded and swallowed, not knowing what to say. The man's threat replayed in my mind. _The Royal family, the Royal family…_

"Do you usually have such a way with your words?" he asked again, no doubt trying to make small talk. _The man must have known, how else would he have reacted…._

"Link I'm so sorry," I croaked quickly, finally able to look at him. I expected him to look angry and mad that he felt compelled to save me, but he was looking at me kindly, his blue eyes shining brightly in the shade.

"Don't be sorry, are you alright? I should have intervened sooner but, you threw me off guard a little."

"How long were you watching?" I asked, confused altogether by the whole thing.

"Enough to know the guy was an idiot." I slightly laughed and nodded. I took my hand out of Link's and pushed back some of my hair that was falling in my face.

"I shouldn't have reacted at all, it was stupid of me," I said, shaking my head at my foolishness.

"You're not stupid for having an opinion. I was about ready to punch the guy myself, I hate such pretentiousness. Are you sure you're alright though, I could feel your heart pounding in your hand."

I blushed again in the memory of us holding hands and nodded. "I'm fine babe, thanks for asking."

He grimaced. "Please do not call me babe. Most pet names are fine, but babe is just, stupid."

"So is honey," I said laughing, a little embarrassed by the memory altogether. "What names am I allowed then to call you, if babe does not do? You know, for all those hypothetical times when I need to pretend to date you again."

"That depends. Usually Link, Mr. Avalon if we are getting professional. Handsome or dear if we were dating again... You know, the usual," he grinned as I blushed again. "What about for you, can I call you anything fun?"

"Zelda is fine. Zelda is great. My name is Zelda," I said simply, not wishing to get into any details about my name.

"Even if we were dating, just Zelda? Nothing fun or sweet or anything?"

"No," I laughed. "I hate those stupid girls who make special names for them and the guys they date. Or the ones that say 'I love my babe' after dating for three days, those girls are, weird. I'm not that dim, and thus I am always Zelda."

"That certainly is refreshing," Link mused aloud as I looked at him with confusion, wondering what he was talking about. Suddenly, something came to mind, making me jump up with a groan.

"Malon! I totally forgot about her! She's probably freaking out," I said with concern as I took out my phone and ran a hand threw my hair. Link stood up also and put a hand on my phone to stop me from dialing.

"She's fine. She's with her father and is actually the one who sent me after you because she was worried when you turned unto a street and didn't hear her calling your name."

"Oh, right," I said as I nodded and looked down at Link's hand over mine. He was warm, his hand much bigger than my strangely small hands. There was a breeze that rustled his hair and sent some leaves unto him, making me slightly laugh.

"What?" he asked with amusement as I stood on my tiptoes to brush out some of the fallen leaves. I grinned at him as I pushed them off his head, his hair surprising me that it was so soft. I suddenly forgot everything that had happened as I stood there with him, just stroking his hair. He looked at me again and blinked as he started to touch my head, making me close my eyes with serenity of mind.

"Zelda? That you?"

I blinked my eyes open and turned to see Dark standing a little ways away, looking at me with concern. I looked up at Link, who still had his hands in my hair. Unable of what to think of, I just nodded.

"I think I got them all out," Link said, removing his hands and righting me so I was standing straight. He smiled at me and put some distance between us. "You really should be careful where you walk you know."

"Ah, yes. Leaves, my bane of life," I said lamely with a stupid fake laugh, trying to mask my uncertainty of the situation. I looked at Dark who was eyeing us both suspiciously.

"Was I, interrupting something?" he asked as he walked closer to us.

"No, no not at all. We just happened to pass by here and both were attacked by leaves, however the odds may stand," Link said cheerfully as I laughed shakily.

"Those odds, they are quite strange sometimes," I agreed as Dark nodded.

"Apparently. Well, though this is fun, it leads me to something else altogether. While I didn't know you were in town, it seems a great opportunity to ask you something, something I've been thinking of."

"Yes?" I asked, looking at Dark curiously.

"Zelda, would you like to go to dinner tonight, granted Link doesn't mind." Dark looked at Link, making it very clear he didn't care if Link minded at all as I blinked, startled by the sudden invitation.

"Oh, um, are you sure? Your friends won't mind, or whoever is with you?" I asked Dark, still unable to comprehend the invitation.

"Who cares? Screw them, honestly," he laughed. "They're stupid. I looked for you at school, and then came here, hoping to see you. Malon saw me a couple of minutes ago and sent me this way and seemed a little excited about something. But, that's beside the point. I have to know, will you?"

I opened my mouth and glanced at Link, whose stoic expression made me wonder what he was thinking. Unable to think of anything else, I nodded. "I'd love to Dark."

He grinned at me and turned to Link. "Avalon," he acknowledged, offering his hand to him.

"Ombra," Link nodded, shaking the outstretched hand. He turned to me and smiled with kind eyes. "Zelda," he said, slightly bowing to me like they did in royal court. He turned so Dark couldn't see him and winked as he walked away, making me blush.

"Ready?" Dark asked, outstretching his arm. I nodded and linked unto it, trying to comprehend why Link and Dark had been in town at all, how my mother's necklace got into a cheap store, if there was a rebellion really going on against my father, but mostly why a wink could have so much effect on me at all.

* * *

"My lord, the swallow has returned."

The lord looked down at his follower with disdain. The man was bowing, groveling at his lord's feet. The lord stood, looking at a picture the man had given him. The girl in it appeared to be sixteen, with flowing golden hair. Her eyes were a stunning blue, the exact color and shape as her mother's had been. She was laughing, unaware of the danger that was now to come to her.

The lord laughed deeply, amused with the situation. He took the picture and took out a match, instantly lighting it on fire. The girl's face contorted with the flame, taking away her beauty. The lord laughed again and looked down at his follower with a grin.

"Perfect."

* * *

_So what do you all think? Again, sorry for slightly being on hiatus. I'll also be gone this and next week, so don't expect an update for at least two if not three weeks. As always though, reviews and criticism are appreciated and wanted! Thank you again avid readers!_


	5. Chapter 4: Spontaneity

_So hey guys, me again! Sorry for the delay in chapters; like I said in my last update I was out of town, but now I am back for good and are able to upload to my heart's desires, which is always very exciting. I'm glad to have all the support I've been getting recently and the various followers and reviews I now have on this. As any fanfic author says, reviews really do help a lot in continuing a story, as it shows how much everyone is enjoying all our hard work. So with that being said, reviews for this are always nice, constructive criticism, thoughts or questions about the story, chats about life, or anything really. Hope you enjoy! _

_A/N: Sorry though if the chapter is a little-lack luster. It is more of a filler for a lot of things that are to come. I just really had to get it out, plus today is my birthday, so I thought what better birthday present to me than to upload a nice chapter for all you lovely readers. So once again, sorry if it isn't as snarky as my usual uploads, but I promise some good things are to come!_

* * *

I awoke on Sunday morning a little more weary than usual. I sat up and instantly noticed my hair also seemed to be bigger than normal. Groaning, I put on my glasses and turned to Malon's bed where she still lay, asleep. That was to be expected, and was really better for what I was planning to do.

Getting up, I started to make my way into the restroom to wash my face and put on my contacts. I put my hair in an unattractive bun and took my glasses of as I was about to splash the water onto my face. Through my peripheral vision, I caught sight of one of my flowers from last night, causing me to blush as I grabbed for it. I held it in my fingers and thought all about the previous night and my dinner with Dark.

After leaving Link, he told me he had a restaurant in mind that specialized in pasta, my absolute favorite. We met up with Malon to tell her our plans, and when we did she had been elated and gave me a look that all girls could relate to. It was one of those looks that mainly said she would need many details about the evening as soon as possible, which had almost made me blush right there in front of Dark. She said she'd meet us afterwards as so to take me back to campus with her, despite Dark's protests he could get me home just fine. Like a true best friend, she seemed to understand my discomfort at the prospect of being alone with just him in a dark car for an hour. After that, we had walked around town for a little bit as he saw various people he knew. He'd talk with a few of them as they gave me a strange looks, no doubt wondering all about his 'recent conquest.' Eventually in the night we had made it to dinner, the part I was incredibly nervous for.

"So you like pasta then?" he asked after I ordered a plate of tomato tortellini. I nodded back to him with an anxious smile.

"Yes, I'd have to say that it's probably my favorite food. Just it's, really good," I said lamely, wishing I knew good things to converse with him about. Like sports. Didn't all guys like sports?

"That's cool. I like the grilled cuccoo they have here. It is very tender," he said. We were sat down at a table that was a ways from the front where most of the commotion was. I had already inferred that the restaurant was a popular spot for all the preps and jocks of the school, especially since when we had come in Dark had known everyone that was already seated. Though we were seated in the back, I could tell that more than one group was already looking back at us strangely.

"I see. Do you come here often?" I asked, taking a sip from my water. My back was to the front, so I couldn't see anyone except Dark. I listened to the music playing that was currently popular, realizing I hated the current song before the second verse even started.

"I guess. It's not a place I usually bring people to though, if that's what you're getting at."

"Girls you mean," I stated, raising my eyebrows. "Like I once said, bragging about girls isn't really something I care about. It mostly just annoys me."

"Or makes you jealous," he laughed as he took a drink of his (hopefully) non-alcoholic drink.

"Or annoys me. I'm not one of those bimbos who constantly need their egos fluffed by how I'm the 'one special girl' you selectively chose to bring to the nice restaurant, honestly. If I was, I might shoot myself."

"But, you are the one special girl I chose to bring to this restaurant."

"Why though?" I demanded, a little taken aback by my sudden forward nature.

"Don't you know?" he asked with puzzlement as I merely shook my head, unable to imagine what he was thinking of. I was about to ask when a series of raucous laughter rang through the restaurant.

"Dark? Dude man, what you doing here?"

I turned around to see the talker, my eyes meeting the source with surprise and dread.

"Clarke dude, more importantly what are _you_ doing here?" Dark asked, doing the typical guy handshake with none other than the creepy guy from my PE class. The guy, Clarke apparently, smirked at me, making me squirm with discomfort.

"Just you know, seeing the sights with," he laughed wildly and turned to the girl who was linked arm in arm with him. She beamed at him and I could already tell she was very drunk. "Well, whoever the hell this is!"

"That's, real great Clarke. Classy," Dark said with disapproval as I gripped my napkin under the table.

"Ah come on Dark! You just know, you got to live a little sometimes, your way too much of a bummer!" he laughed again as the girl glowered at him.

"Clarkey, I want to go now," she complained, pouting out her lip in a very juvenile manner. I looked at her with slight repugnance, unable to respect someone who willingly threw herself at a guy like that.

"Just a minute Ben," he said, shushing her lips with his sausage fingers. He sat her down at a nearby table as she immediately fell on the tabletop, asleep. I looked at her uncomfortably as Clarke sat down at our table and laughed with Dark.

"Man, she's so plastered, she'll be doing anything tonight dude, _anything_," he laughed as I fought the urge to gag.

"Really Clarke, is that necessary?" Dark asked with a little irritation, glancing at me apologetically. I tried smiling briefly at him for reassurance, but instead in the process drew attention so that Clarke looked at me again.

"Well well, who do we have here?" he asked, trying to give me an appealing smile for probably Dark's sake. I clenched my teeth together firmly, trying to not have him get the better of me.

"Oh, have you never met Zelda then?" Dark asked, oblivious to the obvious tension between us.

"Not at all. If I had, I would have remembered such a lovely name and face. I'm charmed, really milady," he smirked, kissing my hand as I looked at him with uncontrollable revulsion.

"Equally so," I nodded as the girl, Ben (probably a nickname) started to groan. Clarke stood and picked her up, supporting her arm with his thick neck.

"Well then, this looks to be goodbye," Clarke announced loudly as I nodded uneasily.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to stop you from your evening of fun," Dark said, seemingly getting as upset as I was.

"It's all good, but speaking of evenings of fun, you sure you all set for your night bro, you need anything? Condom, oil, spare room, anything?" Clarke asked casually, looking at me again with a spiteful glint in his eye.

"We're fine, thanks," Dark said crossly as Clarke shrugged.

"Just offering man. I have one of course for _obvious_ reasons," he licked his lips at Ben, though somehow looking at me the whole time, "but for you two, I just want to make sure this is a night you'll always remember. Don't ever say your buddy Clarke never did anything for you."

"Really, we're fine," Dark said, clenching the table.

"Whatever you say, just trying to be the best pal a guy can be. Remember, bros before hoes. But, I guess I'll be seeing you two around, some maybe sooner than others," he winked at me as he and Ben set off, her laughter loitering through the restaurant as I looked down at the table unnervingly. Our food arrived as we continued to sit in silence and I was unable to ask a question I now really wanted to know the answer to.

"I'm very sorry Zelda, you didn't need that. Clarke is a, he's a-"

"-douche bag?" I asked dryly, stabbing a tortellini noodle.

"You could say that. He means well."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Well intentions are _definitely_ what he had in mind with whoever that was no doubt. Did you even know her?"

"No," he admitted as he twirled some of his dinner around. I contained a laugh.

"That's, great. Just great."

"I'm sure he isn't going to do anything stupid or-"

"Of course he won't. Remember, he's got his protection."

I continued eating, fuming at the mere thought of chauvinist males as Dark twirled his noodles absently. "Clarke, does like to party, I admit. But I promise you I'm not as bad, if that's what you're thinking."

"So this isn't a date then to see how long it takes for you to get in my pants?" I asked, my heart pounding with the weight of such a gallant accusation as I tried not to look at Dark. I sneaked a glance and saw him staring at me, mouth wide open, the perfect expression of shock on his handsome face.

"Why would you even say that?" he said, clearly offended.

I felt a twinge of guilt and looked down. "Just, he made me angry, and when I'm angry I say kind of stupid harsh things I don't necessarily mean. But, come on," I said, pointing back to the doorway Clarke had passed through ten minutes ago. "If you were me, you would totally be thinking the same thing."

He gave a fake laugh. "Well, If I were you, I wouldn't even be here with as stupid a guy as me."

I looked at him, trying to see if he meant it. He shrugged at me and continued to eat his pasta. "Why would you even say that?" I repeated back to him, once again confused.

Dark looked at me with incredulity and then started to laugh. "You make such pinpoint accusations about my friends, act so much more mature than anyone else we go to school with, cause giant stirs in the entire student body for being so calm and collected about sudden attention, and manage to look extremely beautiful all without blinking an eye. And yet, you can't figure out why I'm so confused that you would even agree to go out with plain simple me."

"But, you're not plain or simple. You're Dark Ombra. Star captain of the rugby team. Class officer. And-"

"-ego the size of this room? Yes, I do remember."

"I was going to say one of the more appealing guys I know. If you prefer the ego comment though, go right ahead; don't let me stop you."

He looked at me with confusion again. "You think that I'm appealing?"

"You think I'm beautiful apparently. Anything can happen," I shrugged, taking another sip of water.

"Well, cool then," he grinned. "And well yes, of course you are," he added as an afterthought with another smile, looking at me very kindly.

"Okay then, whatever you say," I laughed, looking down as I tried to get the last shell on my fork. I suddenly felt a warm hand on my face, stroking it very gently. My eyes widened as I looked up to find Dark a lot closer to me than he had been when I first looked down.

"You are Zelda. Beautiful." He smiled at me kindly, still stroking my face.

I laughed uncertainly, not used to me being called 'beautiful' by a member of the Y-chromosomed. "Ah yes, I see. But well, we haven't exactly known each other for a week yet, so we really shouldn't be getting too hasty or anything."

He lowered his hand (much to my relief) and nod-shrugged. "Okay then." And that was that.

We finished our dinner with a little more small talk, but the both of us were somewhat in our own mind of thought. We continued to walk around Castle Town, awaiting until Malon called me to tell me she was ready to go (as after dinner, my nervousness about riding in a car with Dark was definitely escalated). My necklace thumped on my chest as we meandered around the different corners, solemnly reminding me I had to find out the truth about how it got into the store. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard what Dark had asked me, causing me to stare at him with mystification as he looked back at me expectantly.

"Um, right. Can you repeat that?" I asked, biting my lower lip nervously.

"I was just asking you what your favorite ice cream flavor was," he merely said, pointing to the ice cream truck we had apparently been standing in front of. The lady who was taking our order also looked at me, though her stare was more annoyed toward me than Dark's had been.

Smooth Zelda, really smooth.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll have the um, pralines and cream please." The lady rolled her eyes but started to get my order anyways. Dark paid for it all as she handed me the cup and I went to go sit at a nearby bench. He came and sat by me as soon as everything was settled as I silently started eating.

"Someone's got a lot on her mind."

"Oh you know, the usual. School and, school," I said lamely, doubting that he'd see through my lame excuse. Instead, he just nodded understandingly and put a hand on my free-un-ice-creamed hand.

"You worry too much," he smiled, no doubt trying to be very empathetic, but instead just confusing me even more. Could this night have gotten even more strange?

We finished our ice cream and started to walk around, though this time talking more. He was talking about rugby and swim as I nodded attentively and added some personal insight every occasion or so. Suddenly, he stopped outside of a store that I couldn't tell what it was, asking me if I'd stay for a minute or two. I obliged, merely curious to what he was doing. He went inside as I looked around at my surroundings. There was another street vendor, and some other teenagers walking around together. I noticed a couple who was making out on a bench, causing me to look away in disgust, which is what caused me to turn and was when I saw it. I furrowed my eyebrows a little and started walking to the vendor, snatching one of the various magazines with distinctive shock.

"_**ANOTHER OF THE ROYAL GUARD IS FOUND DEAD."**__ "KING NOHANSEN UNAVAILABLE FOR QUESTIONING." __"WHERE IS PRINCESS ZELDA?"_

I flipped through the one I had happened to pick, trying not to be overwhelmed by all the headlines that loomed at me from the other magazines. The stories inside were similar, all about the king's faulty source of government in regards to diplomatic relations between Hyrule and the outsider countries, those that often no one really thought about, such as Gerudo or Dragon Roost Island in the next province over. I madly flipped through the pages until I came upon an article of interest.

"_Another member of the Royal Guard was found yesterday after being missing for two months. Richard Peters, 23, had gone missing after the annual Hyrule Independence festival early July. Peters was found on the edge of Lake Hylia early Friday morning, an apparent other victim of the gang related crimes that seem to be revolving around the royal guard. He joins Captain Evans and Private Mal, both found two months ago, as well as several other members of the royal guard who have gone missing and been found with similar markings on each of their chests. Peters is survived by…"_

I sighed deeply, grieved at what I was reading (as well as a little ashamed at the only decent writing style I had seen in one of Hyrule's more prominent magazines), and flipped through the last of the pages, trying to comprehend what I had just read. I stopped when I reached a picture of my father, who was standing in front of the castle looking very grieved as various microphones and picto boxes were held up to him. The article talked about the king's inability to look after his own royal guard and the lack of compassion to the families of the fallen soldiers. I skimmed it, not fully reading it until the last few sentences of the article:

"_With such rumors and allegations involving these royal scandals, many have begun to wonder if the king has been openly telling the whereabouts of his daughter, the Princess Zelda, these past five years. Many have rumored that she was not sent to the Great Sea province north of Zora Domain, but in fact is instead still hidden here in Hyrule. With everything that's been happening lately with the royal family and king, anything truly is possible."_

I looked at the picture of me from seven years ago, which was probably the most recent the magazine could get of me. Examining it, I wondered that if anyone saw it, could they have recognized me directly. My hair was darker now, my skin and face not as awkward… I looked like I did then, but not enough that if one didn't know what they were looking for, I was sure that they wouldn't be able to distinguish me. A chance of fate also happened to be my name. Around the time of my birth, many subjects also named their daughters Zelda, making it one of Hyrule's more popular names and making my particular identity almost impossible to find.

Breathing several sighs of relief, I put the magazine back, though I could have stolen it and the vendor wouldn't have noticed. He seemed to be reading one of those other magazines which I could immediately tell I wouldn't want to know what it was. I looked around for Dark, wondering what was taking so long.

Suddenly, an arm tightened around my waist, drawing me closer to my attacker. I was about to fight back when I smelt Dark's familiar cologne. I managed to turn around to look at him and squirm so my body was turned around too, his arm still around my waist, thus making us very close. He looked at me with a grin and looked down at me, making me very grateful I had worn a T-shirt instead of something lower.

"I could get really used to this position," he said casually, making me bite my lip to try and not laugh.

"I bet you could," I said, rolling my eyes at his stupid guy ways.

"No really, I could. You are a fun gal and this would be really awkward with any of the guys."

"They'd like it," I laughed again, not knowing why everything was suddenly so funny, or so hot… "Um, did you get what you needed?" I asked, clearing my throat and looking down, unable to look at him for some reason.

"Ah, yes." He let go of me and put his other arm behind his back to meet the one that had been there the whole time. "You need to close your eyes."

"Really? You won't do anything bad though, right?"

"I never would. Just, close them," he said, grinning.

Sighing, I closed them obligingly. I waited for a couple of seconds, wondering what was taking so long, when I suddenly felt warm breath on my neck and ear. I inclined my head the other way, amazed at how wonderful it felt. He gently moved his hands down my arms and waist and paused. "Open."

I open my eyes and in front of them was a beautiful bouquet of orchids. I gasped and reached for them, vaguely aware his arms were still around me.

"Do you, um, like them?" he asked, clearing his throat behind me. I turned around again and smiled.

"They're beautiful. You have quite amazing taste," I blushed, unable to control it any longer. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered in his ear as I heard him intake a breath.

"You're welcome," he said as I retracted. He looked as if he was going to say or do something else and was starting to lean in. He closed his eyes and was coming to meet me, as I closed my eyes too. I inclined my head and moved it up right as I heard my name being called.

"Zelda? Are you ready?" Malon asked, looking at how close Dark and I was with a look of enlightenment on her face. I opened my eyes as I came back down and suddenly wiped his face off. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Oh, no, not at all. I got it," I stuttered, flustered from the whole encounter. Dark looked at me again as if he wanted to say something, but I instead ran to Malon and turned around to him. "I'll see you at school!"

I linked arms with her as we started to walk away. Malon tried to grill me for details, but all I could manage or want to do was nod or occasional say "Yeah" or "No." As we got in her car and she started it up, she said something she must have been thinking all night.

"Well, he must really like you at least," she said so matter-of-factly that I looked at her awkwardly.

"Psh, no. Not even. I, we're just friends." Friends who buy you dinner, ice cream, flowers, and who almost try to probably kiss you.

"Right," Malon said, eyeing me in her all-knowing way. I squirmed in the seat and we were relatively silent for the rest of the way back to campus. We went back up to our room quickly and I lay down to fall asleep before Malon could continue asking me again about my night.

_It really was a nice night, minus the magazines and Clarke_ I thought as I finished getting ready for the day. I put my contacts in and got dressed as silently as I could, putting on my necklace as well. Taking a key, I went out the dorm room, and out into the vacant hall.

Following the corridors I walked down the silent halls, hearing my feet echo off of them. _Everyone must still be asleep_ I mused, trying to stay quiet in case someone came out I didn't want to see. Biting my lip, I casually continued walking until I finally got where I wanted to be. I breathed deeply for encouragement, and knocked on the door in front of me. I stood there, waiting for a minute, until I heard movement from behind the door.

"Yes?" a lady asked as she opened the door. She was wearing a skintight shirt that emphasized her curves in all the right places, as well as long pants that left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was pulled up into a no-nonsense bun, not a wisp out of place. She was taller than the average man, a descendent of the noble Sheik race. And in that minute of analyzing awe, Miss Impa had crossed her arms, staring at me with impatience.

"It's you. Yes Ms. Harkinian, what do you wish?" she scowled as she looked me up and down, making me self conscious of the shorts and form fitting blouse I had chosen. True, it was a little snugger than my T-shirt from yesterday and I had the top couple buttons undone, but that did not make me automatically skanky!

"Um, right," I swallowed for courage. "Miss Impa, I'd like to speak to my father. It's of urgent matter."

"Zelda, you know I can't allow that. You alone must know how wired this school is how tight the security is. A call to the royal would alert any enemies of the crown that are in the security system. Your father swore me against such a thing," she frowned.

I sighed, already feeling the dejection sink into me. I frowned and suddenly thought of an idea which may have been a little foolish, but in the slightest chance could work.

"Miss Impa," I began. "I know that you can get around all that computer nonsense. My father once told me of your abilities of stealth and ingenuity with a computer. He even said he once thought of recruiting you for the royal security guard. I know that you are the best of the best."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Flattery never works Ms. Zelda, but I'll try just this once. I'm sure it's of _dire_ circumstances, but no promises." She let me into her office and went into the next room, where her official headmaster suite was. She came back with various cords and wires and started immediately working on the computer. I fingered my necklace nervously, trying to figure out what all to say to my father. I thought of the necklace and the man in town yesterday and of the magazine covers and why suddenly so many people were concerned about my whereabouts. As I thought, I looked out the window to where a couple people were at, where they didn't have the same kind of problems that I did. Twirling the necklace, I wondered how best to ask him about everything in my mind in the short amount of time I was sure to have.

"It's ready. You have ten minutes," Miss Impa said, standing up like a true royal to look at me. I nodded and started to the computer screen.

I paused and turned around. "Thank you miss," I said, bowing to Miss Impa. She nodded to me as I went to the computer quickly. I hooked up the video transfer camera, and typed in the address. I sat as patiently as I could and waited for some sort of feedback from the other side, my stomach churning with anxiety.

"Daphnes Nohansen, how may I help you?" I looked up at the screen as the man on the other side looked down at the papers on his desk. I took note of his personal office and paintings behind him, noticing for the most part that everything looked relatively the same as it had when I left. He shifted through the things, probably forgetting someone had even contacted him at all as he usually did. His royal robes seemed to hang a little looser than they had when I was there, and there were fine streaks of grey in his hair that definitely had not been there before. All in all though, he seemed very distracted and a little weary in the eyes, making me very curious and sad at the same time.

"Hello father," I said weakly, unable to think of what else to say. He looked up and at me, his grey eyes widening. I noticed his mouth open a few times as he put the papers down and peered at me more closely.

"Zelda, is that truly you?" he finally asked, still looking flabbergasted.

"Yes, it is me. Zelda Elizabeth Hylia Nohansen," I stated officially, hoping that a full name would at least provide some credibility for my case.

He tightened his lips and stared at me. "I see. May I ask what do you think you are doing? You know that contact interferes with our secrecy policy for your protection!"

"I know! I know," I said, trying to breath and talk, despite how angry he seemed to be as he looked at me. "I just, I have a few questions I need you to answer for me."

"Questions? Really? You risk putting the entire royal line in jeopardy by exposing your identity so that you can ask me no doubt trivial _questions_?"

He looked at me sternly, similar to as if it was my fault the entire kingdom was growing bleak. I grew angry. "As if the royal line isn't having enough troubles already, _all two of us_. Do not try and pretend as if everything is doing fine, I do read newspapers you know. I know all of what is going on, about the missing bodies found and what people are saying."

"Do you? Do you truly understand the severity of all the events which are going on, and why we are a major part of it? Do you understand how much of a part we both are playing in everything that is going on? Can you comprehend and know of all the threats I receive for both my life and yours, the weight that all the deaths have on the kingdom or are you just wishing to go on making inaccurate accusations about things that you cannot possibly understand?"

"Is there a rebellion happening?" I blurted out, trying to hold in my grieving emotions and shame in my foolish actions. My father looked at his papers and sighed, breathing for a couple seconds. He looked up at me, a little kinder than before.

"I don't know Zel-bell. I wish I could tell you everything that is happening here, but I'm afraid that puts you at even more at risk for instances that you just cannot know yet. I can tell you that people are dying yes, and that much of the kingdom blames me for it."

"Well, what or who is it then? Is it adversaries? What do they want? Gold, power, men, what?"

"I can't tell you Zelda. All I can say is to stay away from large populous places, especially Castle Town." I looked down ashamed, biting my lip at his chiding. "And do not draw any unnecessary awareness to yourself. That is the very last thing we would want."

"I, promise father," I nodded as he breathed a sigh of relief. "And I'm sorry for contacting you with these claims without proof and bothering you in this time of need, sir."

"Do not apologize my child, it is your job as future queen to worry about these issues as well. If that is everything then-"

"-no, wait! I, I found one of Mom's necklaces. I mean, I was given one of Mom's old necklaces. One of my friends, they brought it back from Castle Town yesterday as a gift for me, though they didn't know about it," I lied. "I, why was it there?"

I held it up for him to see as he peered at the screen. After a couple seconds of examination he merely sighed. "I cannot say how it got there. All I may guess is that we may have enemies where we thought friends." There was a commotion from his side as he looked off camera. He nodded to the door and turned back to me. "Now, I must go. I love you Zelda."

"I love you too father," I whispered as the screen suddenly became black and started being very staticky. I bid Miss Impa farewell as she gave me a strange look, and started down the hall, pondering all that had been made clear to me. Or better yet, all that had now been put into to my mind to think about. I thought about everything and tried making better sense of it, noticing more and more people were walking around the halls. As I walked, I noticed a little commotion happening down the hall that piqued my curiosity. I walked a little faster until I was on the outside of everything that was happening.

There was a circle around two guys and a girl who was crying off to the side. One of the guys I did not know, but I recognized Clarke and the girl he had had last night when he came to talk to me and Dark at dinner. She seemed to be heavily sobbing and looking at the two guys with heavy angst. The circle of people seemed to heavily discussing why everyone was fighting, making me very curious to know what was happening.

"Amazing what happens when two people want the same thing, isn't it?" a voice said as he came up next to me. I turned and saw Link, looking at me with amusement, his arms crossed over each other.

"So that is what is happening. I was wondering," I said with equal amusement. I looked back to the center of the circle where Clarke and the other guy looked as if they were trying to hit each other.

"You see, Stephen here and Benny are together, but I believe they had a dispute the other day. So, she went crawling to Clarke to, help her and well, yesterday she may have been a little on the unfaithful side to her poor boyfriend, so he's a tad angry," Link explained farther as I half looked at him and half looked at the impending fight where I noticed Clarke grab Stephen and hit him in the stomach.

"Yes, I know all about Clarke and, Benny." I paused and looked at Link squarely. "That certainly is a very strange name for a girl."

He shrugged. "I never said it wasn't."

I nodded. "Yes, but anyways, Dark and I saw the happy couple last night, as they stopped to chat with us at dinner. Everything makes so much more sense now."

"So I take it the dinner was a success then?" he asked with amusement, a gleam in his eye that made me blush incredibly.

"It, it was alright. Very good food and, ambiance," I stumbled, trying to think of what to say as he stared at me with intent.

"You seem a little flustered," he mused, looking at me with a half smile.

"Me? I, I am not flustered. I'm like, the opposite of flustered. I'm great. Peachy plus. All that jazz. Why would you think I was flustered?"

"Oh, I don't know. Is there any reason I should be thinking that at all?"

"Of course not," I said, looking back at the fight. "How long do you think it'll be until that is broken up?"

Link looked at it too and shrugged. "Oh I don't know. We should probably get out of here before it is though."

"Very good point. Where do you think though?"

"Out, into the world. To the very edges of Hyrule. Anywhere and everywhere," he grinned back at me. "Or maybe just outside. It is a great deal closer."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, glad the conversation had gone from Dark and me to Link's and my escape from our peers. "We should at least have some sort of route to go, a general idea at least."

Link surprised me greatly then by grabbing my hand and turning me so that I was looking at him straight on. I could feel the heat between us, making me blush again at how close he was again. He took no notice of everyone around us, that we were at school, anything. It was just him and I again, standing there together in the hall like two foolish teenagers.

"Why do we need direction? Do you not trust me?" he murmured, seemingly more to himself than to me.

"I, of course I do," I stuttered, caught aback at his sudden seriousness. "Just, I like plans."

"But spontaneity is good too. You need a little randomness in your life you know," he said, once again smiling kindly at me making me a little confused at his sudden mood change back.

"I, I have spontaneity," I frowned. "I have impulsive buys and foolish headstrong deeds I perform, or untactful words I say. I'm almost like the queen of spontaneity if of course I wasn't already the qu-. "I stopped mid-sentence, horrified at the slip of tongue I had allowed. I had almost let slip an articulation of me already being a queen, which would have of course blown my cover and whole 'laying low' situation my father had wanted for me. My how careless I was getting over this past week!

"Shoppers buy and having an opinion doesn't really qualify as spontaneity. I'm talking about just doing things just because you want to, with the wind in your hair and the sun beating down on you..." His voice grew of regret, no doubt thinking of a time in his life lost. He still held my hands in his, squeezing them unconsciously as he thought.

"I am not an adventure girl though," I pointed out, noticing that a few people were looking at us now.

"You could be though. I think there's a lot of things that both you don't know of yourself and that others don't know of you."

I thought about my earlier conversation with my father and snorted attractively. "You have no idea."

"You're right, I don't. So here, prove me wrong about everything. Let us go into the world as two friends just hanging out together, and I promise I'll keep you very safe and entertained, pinky promise and everything."

I thought more of my father's heeding and was about to refuse him, when I noticed the fight in the middle had broken up. People had already started clearing the area in the middle, exposing the outsiders to those that had been in the middle. I noticed the guy, Stephen, glaring at Clarke, who was not looking at him but instead at me, giving me a dubious look. Our eyes locked and he grinned, winking at me as he licked his lips, utterly and fearfully disgusting me at the same time. I turned back to Link, who was looking at me very curiously, no doubt wishing to know what was going on.

"You know, now that I think about it, a nice walk would do me wonders," I said, shaking Link's hands in mine firmly. "Lead the way oh-wise-one, and I will follow.

"Huh," he agreed and shrugged. "Come on then, the day is young," He grinned and took outs his hands out of mine so that he could link arm's with me. I looked at everyone and then straight forward as Link led me out of sight and out of everyone else's minds.


	6. Chapter 5: Cliche Life

**Hey guys! Sorry for the upload taking so long, it's for... various reasons. 1. I've since restarted school, and been busy there, 2. I had to cram the last few weeks of summer to do all my summer AP work because I procrastinated greatly on it... Buuut, I had it done the first day, so it's all good. 3. That wonderful time of marching band has also starte****d, also making me very busy with night rehearsals, band camp, and overall exhausion. 4. I had to upload on my other story, as I hadn't done any work on it for a month or so, so if any of you are Harvest Moon fans, you should go check it out *cough cough* . 5. Pinterest is super addiciting. Nuff said. 6. I got Skyward Sword for my birthday and that has also been, distracting... 7. Did anyone even read any of these?**

**Anywho, here it is, the next installment of this loverly story. I apologize if it's a little lack-luster, but I do promise it'll go uphill from here, especially next chapter. I'm really looking forward to that one! But, this does establish some key plot points and though it's a filler, it is a very necessary filler. As always, read, comment, message me, review, talk about life, all those fun things. Enjoy!**

**A/N: I want to personally thank everyone who has commented so far and who have recommended this in their stories or to other people. I, I cannot even describe the joy I get when that happens, when I find out people are liking it that much, no matter how short it currently is. So, just a shout-out who have shown me love, know it is greatly appreciated.**

**A/N2: The large italicized passages are in the past. Think of them like timeshift stones, but not. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Ordon, I lived in Ordon before coming here."_

"_You mean the place with pumpkins and goats?"_

"_That exact place." He looked at me with a grin and stole the flower I was playing with. "How about you Zel, where did you live before you called this fabulous institution home?"_

"Absolutely nowhere," I muttered, looking down at the papers sprawled on my bed. I of course had made up some lie yesterday, some fallacy that he wouldn't care about enough to enquire further.

"_Oh you know, on the south side of Castle Town, my father is a historian." South side was the poor side of Hyrule's capital, not many people cared about what happened there._

"_So that's why you're so smart then," Link teased again, laughing deeply at everything that happened between us as I looked down at my hands awkwardly, not knowing what to say._

"Right, smart," I mumbled again, taking my long hair down to try and ease the incoming headache I was feeling. I didn't quite know why I was thinking about my day with Link yesterday, as nothing exceptional had really happened. We just had talked. A lot. We talked a lot about our interests and likes in various aspects such as music and movies, providing a deeper perception of one another. This had happened for a while and was quite fine and dandy until we started delving more into deeper conversations, the kind about each other's personal life. At this point, I grew wary of everything I said; almost positive I was going to accidently slip and reveal something drastic. I thought I had done a good job though, lying about myself and making up a different me altogether because of course, the real me wasn't supposed to exist like this. After all, the real me wasn't very important anyways.

"_So, you never really got into the specifics of last night."_

"_Well, what's there to get at? He just bought me dinner, ice cream, and flowers. Nothing drastic or anything, and it's not like it was a real date anyways, which is what I know your thinking."_

"_He bought you flowers? That without doubt classifies it as a date."_

"_No, we were just two friends hanging out and eating," I protested, exasperated he wasn't listening._

"_Whatever you say then," he grinned at me cheekily, briefly dazzling me with that perfect smile._

"_What's it to you anyways?"_

"Absolutely nothing," I sighed as I finally got off my bed and started walking around the dorm, trying to energize myself back up and get me out of the slight rut I was in. I looked at the clock, deducing Malon would be at the stables for at least another hour. Perfect.

Realistically, there was absolutely no reason why I should be in such a down mood. Two days ago, I had gone on a friend outing with one of the most popular guys at school, and just yesterday I had spent the whole day with another great guy. Today had even been a good day, complete with a compliment from my favorite teacher and hilarious situations caused by both Link and Dark. Separately of course though. What more could a temperamental teenage girl want?

"Clothes probably," I laughed sarcastically, stereotyping sixteen year old girls everywhere. I put my laptop on my bed and uploaded my music account. Deciding on something happy and loud, I set it on a pretty loud volume, blasting happy lyrics as I began to sing and dance around my room. Music had always made me happy, and I decided today would be no exception, plus I was getting bored doing all my homework. The movement rushed a lot of adrenaline into me, pumping my heart to fullest potential as I hit all the high and sustained notes. In an act of spontaneity, I grabbed my bookmark to pose as a microphone as I twirled and sang, trying to brand out the depression and worn-out feelings as I tossed my hair around like a cliché rock singer. As the song ended I stood heaving and laughed, feeling rejuvenated and a lot better than I had before.

"Go endorphins," I laughed shakily, trying to get oxygen quickly as I went and washed my face off. I returned to the main room, surprised to hear knocking on my door. Frowning, I shrugged and hurried to the door as I opened it, expecting to find a Malon who had forgotten her key, but instead getting Clarke standing there, impatiently looking around the hall in sweaty gym shorts and a wife-beater.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him harshly, scowling at his face. "Aren't your dorms a little closer to school, this is where the poor_ geeks_ live you know."

"So I've heard," he said, eying me up and down. "You look like crap by the way."

I looked down at my attire of gym shorts and a comfy T-shirt, the epitome of my homework ensemble and touched my now no doubt big and messy hair self-consciously. "I was studying," I said dryly. "You don't look too hot yourself."

He winked at me as he leaned against the door post. "Oh Zellie, you know I always look hot."

I scooted back from him and scrunched my face in disgust. "Ew. First off, it's Zelda. No one calls me Zellie, least of all you. And two, I was using an idiom you know, something people usually say and-"

"-I know what an idiom is," he said, looking at me with amusement. "You know, I've almost forgotten why I'm here, your smart charms and astounding beauty are a little distracting."

"Are you, are you complimenting me?" I asked with confusion and slight horror as his eyes darkened.

"Maybe I was. You know, I'm not as bad of a guy as you think."

"I deem I'm more than a little warranted in my opinion thank you," I said with discontent, my eyes narrowing at his smug face.

"Well I say you've got it, and me, all wrong," he grinned as he moved a little bit closer to me casually.

I backed up and glared at him, trying to keep my resentment at a manageable level. "You shamelessly used that girl, Benny on Saturday," I said, trying to hide my over-feminist ways as I balled up my fist and glowered at him. "Yes, I do know all about that."

"So what, she's just one girl, and a skanky one at that." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She knew exactly what she was doing, and asked for it completely, believe me."

"That's, disgusting," I mumbled, looking down at the ground with repulsion.

"What, me or her?"

"Both of you! To just, do…" I looked up at him and shook my head. "You both should have just acted better."

He started laughing, a deep and almost sinister laugh that I couldn't quite tell if it was genuine or if he was purposely trying to make it sound really creepy. "I know you're new to this whole 'in-crowd' thing, but that is exactly what I do. I never claimed to be good, and you just felt like giving me this whole self-righteous riot anyways."

"I am _not_ self-righteous!" I hissed, glaring at him again. "I just happen to have a moral compass thank you very much. There is a big distinction!"

"Right, like there's a difference in dating two guys at the same time? You see, I do have you figured out," he said with a smirk, misinterpreting my look of uncertainty for an apparent one of knowledge.

"I do not know who you are talking about. I'm not even dating one, let alone two guys," I said stiffly. "Even if I was, my personal life is of absolutely no business of yours."

He grinned at me. "See, that's where you're wrong Zelda. Your personal life now is of great importance to me."

"Oh goody, my dreams come true indeed."

Clarke looked back at me with a sudden intense expression, his eyes smoldering at me. "You know, I've been with a lot of girls from this school, and you're no different."

"Yes I am, it's called having standards, something you should really look into getting," I said firmly, trying to stand a little taller and more unapproachable as he suddenly got very close to my face, forcing me back into the other side of the door frame as my eyes widened in slight fear.

"Listen here girly, I always have my way. Always. Like I said before, you won't always have Dark or pretty boy to protect you from the sort of awful men that are out here."

"Such as yourself?" I asked him, trying to keep calm at what I knew he was trying to insinuate.

"There are worse guys than me, and I'm just warning you."

"And so you find yourself then to be this great solution for me?" I replied sarcastically as I struggled to not show how uncomfortable I was by his close proximity.

"There will come a time when you will want me back, just you wait and then, you'll know I am," he stood back and grinned as I stared back with an expression of slight panic and shock. "But I remembered why I'm here now. Dark wants to see you as soon as possible. It's apparently of urgent stuff."

My eyes widened as I glared at him, trying not to dwell on his words. "Oh yes, how perfectly convenient of you to forget this little request," I said hurriedly as I ran inside to put on sandals and grab my key and phone, deeming gym shorts acceptable attire, especially since I was extremely unwilling to change into something nicer. I locked the door and turned around to see Clarke standing there still, staring at me.

"What now?" I asked with exasperation.

"Don't you want to know this great meeting place sweetheart?"

"Oh, right. Where will I find him?"

"The football field, right under the goddess tree."

I nodded and was about to walk down the hall when I turned back at Clarke, realizing my aggravation with him may have just been a little over the top.

"Um, thank you Clarke. I appreciate it," I called after him with as much gratitude as I could muster, giving a nod as he looked at me with amusement.

"Anytime Zelda, and just, keep in mind what I said," he grinned as he turned and started walking away as I continued watching him. He spun and grinned at me as he stopped walking. "Also, I think you should know something."

"What?" I called after him, as he was too far down the hall for normal talking.

"Nothing happened on Saturday night. She was too drunk and I just wasn't in the mood. Plus, I've decided: I'm waiting for someone else now." He grinned back at me and winked. "See you in class tomorrow," he bowed and turned back around to walk down the opposite hallway.

"These things just tend to happen to me," I sighed as I ignored the pounding of my heart and started walking down the hall, wondering why Dark sent Clarke and didn't just text me. He couldn't have known about my brief history with Clarke, otherwise he definitely wouldn't have sent him. Maybe he was now ashamed of me….

I frowned as I continued down the hall and shuddered, thinking of Clarke's implications. _Please, as if I'd ever be that desperate _I thought as I rounded the hall and started making my way to the football field, passing hardly anyone on the way. The sun filtered through the widows, casting an orange glow on the architecture that was Hyrule Academy and a similar glow on my now pondering mind.

"_I'm really not quite as intelligent as you think, I swear," I laughed as we were walking back to the school after our incredibly relaxing day out. I was more than appreciative there weren't a lot of people out and I didn't have their bothersome voices around me to ruin my happy mood._

"_Right, and we don't live in Hyrule. Believe me, you are extremely smart. I mean, just look at who you have to compare yourself too, such as our English class," Link chuckled, making me also express similar amusement, thinking of their inability to read such a small book as _1984_, honestly._

"_I don't really think our English class is a fair comparison. I've graded their papers in class before and I'm fairly convinced some of them are genuinely illiterate," I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief at the mere memory._

"_This may be true," he nodded as he playfully shoved me to the side with his shoulder, which of course because I was so clumsy, genuinely knocked me down to the ground._

"_Ow," I guffawed loudly as I sat with my butt on the ground, unable to get up because my clumsiness always entertained me. Link however, had his mouth open in shock and immediately helped me off the ground like a true gentleman._

"_Oh goddesses Zelda I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"_

"_It's okay, I'm not super fragile or anything," I said, still laughing because I found it funny, as I remembered something I had meant to say all day, making me immediately sober up. "But um, thanks for helping me up and well, I wanted to say thanks for also saving me yesterday, with that guy." I looked down in memory and frowned, ashamed I had been so feeble the previous day._

_He smiled curiously and put his hands on my arms as I looked up, right as he gave me a reassuring squeeze. "It's no problem. Rescuing damsels in distress is what I do best."_

"_I wasn't exactly a damsel. That's so, archaic. But, I genuinely am thankful," I frowned again as I bit my lip, uncomfortable with the whole thanking process._

"_No problem, anytime. Speaking of that incident though, what are your thoughts on this rebellion thing?"_

"There is no rebellion, don't you know Link? The king's got it all under control," I said sarcastically as I passed through the hall doors to outside and tried to stop thinking about yesterday. _Stop thinking about Link, Dark wants to talk to you, not him_ I chided my brain as I put on some chap stick, speculating again about why Dark wanted to see me.

We had seen each other in class after all. In history, he had given me strange faces all during the ever important lecture about the great imprisoning war which though I reprimanded him about afterwards, I had also greatly enjoyed at the time. Malon called this whole process flirting; I just happened to think we were messing around as two casual friends, because that's what we were, contrary to what everyone else was apparently thinking. If we were dating, I should have at least known or something. We would have talked about it at any rate, wasn't that what couples usually did?

Were Dark and I even near enough to a place to even start thinking about a relationship with?

_Stop it Zelda, you're going to give yourself an aneurism with all this fretting_ I reminded myself as I saw the football stadium in front of me. I stopped and bit my lip, suddenly nervous about an innocent meeting. We were just friends. Nothing would happen. He probably just needed… homework help. That's all.

"Right," I cynically chuckled as I tried to calmly walk where he was supposed to be waiting. I reached the goddess tree on the outside stadium grounds, distinguishable by its large stature and bright green leaves. As I neared it, I noticed all the carvings on it that had always amused me of the different lover's initials. Each pair had such different stories associated with it that any other day, would have held my interest but today I didn't notice it as much. My eyes had only one purpose in mind and currently, they were disappointed with what they found or better yet, did not find.

I stopped at the trunk of the goddess tree and frowned as I spun around trying to find Dark and stop him from scaring me like he was probably trying to do. I continued looking everywhere, no longer in the panicked mindset, but instead one of irritation with the assumption that he had played me into coming out here, like an idiot. Balling my fist up, I sighed angrily and was about to go back to my dorm when I heard a rustling above me. Startled, I leaned against the trunk and spun around to look up and see Dark, grinning at me from inside the tree.

"Wondering how long it would take you to find me," he grinned cheekily at me, giving my heart a slight boost that was very, unexpected. I rolled my eyes but smiled in spite of myself as I pondered how long I thought it would be until I ever tired of seeing his endearing beam.

"May I ask why you are in the tree? You know, they probably have lots of regulations against this sort of action," I pointed out, trying desperately to show disappointment in him for breaking school rules, but instead was more of impressed at how easy going and relaxed he looked in there.

He looked at me and shrugged. "I'm a rebel." He paused and grinned again. "You should come up here though. It'd be a lot easier to talk then trying to shout everything."

"Umm, I don't know. I don't quite think I can get in there, I have very little arm strength you know," I frowned, looking at my pathetically puny arms.

He came down a little so he was on a closer branch and extended his hand. "But you see, I have enough arm for us both, and I can help you up. Just grab on," he grinned, wiggling his fingers at me as I tried to contain a laugh.

"Okay, but if I break you, don't say I didn't warn you," I said as I grabbed unto his arm and started to climb up, surprised at how easily I was doing it and how incredibly strong Dark's arms were. He got me into a low branch and we climbed up a little bit more so that we were sitting more comfortably as I tried to not stare at his impressively bulging pectorals.

"There," he said as we both rested in a comfortable place as I looked all around the tree. "Now this, this I could do."

"So you want to live in a tree now?" I giggled at him as he laughed and shrugged.

"Sure why not? I see nothing wrong with living in here."

"Besides the fact you'll be openly mocked for the rest of your life and will lose your valuable spot of popularity. You can't be popular if people forget about you you know."

He shrugged and looked out unto a part of the grounds. "Who said popularity was all it is supposed to be, really. All it is a bunch of spoiled rich kids with slutty girlfriends and alcoholic boyfriends who get high every Sunday just to say that they are 'cool.'"

I looked at him, a little surprised at his sudden outburst. "Aren't those like, you know, you're friends?" I asked, trying to see where all this pent up anger suddenly came from.

"Yeah, because I have such great friends," he said, continuing to look away from me and at the setting sun.

"Well thanks then," I said, a little offended at his apparent dissatisfaction of his friends.

He turned back and looked at me with a strange expression. "Well obviously not you Zelda. You and I both know you're so much better than all of this, all that popularity and me."

I looked at him and opened my mouth in bewilderment as I shook my head and closed it, brooding more about how Clarke had said I was self righteous. "I never said I was better than any of this, least of all you. Why do you keep on saying that?"

He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Because it's true. Do you, you…" Dark paused and looked back at me as he shook his head. "I don't even think you can fully understand how stupid and childish and twisted my friends are."

"I'm sure they aren't that bad," I said, wondering why this sudden topic choice, while also glad that Dark was confiding in me obviously something that was bothering him. Confiding. That was always a good sign.

"Yes they are. They, they are." He balled his hand in a fist and shook his head angrily as I watched, a little concerned about what he could do next.

"Hey hey, it's okay," I tried to calm him as I moved a little closer on the branch we were sharing. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly with both of my hands as I smiled up at him. He looked at me, his dark lashes blinking as he eventually closed his eyes.

"That feels incredible you know," he sighed as he rested his head on the main tree trunk behind him. "Just say we can stay up here Zelda, please just say that."

"I can't do that, I'm sorry," I replied softly as he opened his eyes to look at me, a gleam in there that had been missing before.

"Go figures that you go distracting me from the problems I'm having and helping me get over a few of them even. That's why you're so great you know," he smiled, giving a half laugh that made my heart beat a little quicker for an unknown reason as he looked up at the rapidly darkening sky again.

He sat there pondering as I looked around, noticing the perfect shade cast by the blue hour on the tree, causing Dark's hair to look darker than its already normal dark shade. _He really is quite good looking_ I thought, a little caught off guard by my thought. As I thought, I suddenly noticed he had let go of my hand and was now tracing patterns on it of swirls, circles, and what even seemed to be hearts. I looked up at him with bewilderment, only to find his eyes already on me, staring very intently at my head.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he said, stopping the patterns as he switched into holding my hand, his fingers intertwining with mine. Normally, I would have disapproved and demanded my hand back, but in this time of day and strange mood we both were in, I found I didn't mind as much. Some may have called said atmosphere romantic, but I didn't see it like that. All I could truly see and feel was just me and Dark and no one else and as he stared at me expectantly, I noticed my mind zoning out, caught unaware by the sudden impending feelings in my heart.

"I was, I was wondering what was bothering you exactly. I wanted to know what exactly it was, as I feel it would get it off your chest to talk to someone about it," I said carefully, choosing my words with precision to hide my new inner turmoil of conflicted emotions for him. I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked at Dark, waiting for a response.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked finally, seemingly a little resigned by the thought. _It must really bad_ I thought as I nodded, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Of course. I don't just offer my amazing listening services to just anyone you know," I smiled at him as he laughed and shook his head so he was looking at the ground.

"I guess I should probably tell you, it involves you after all," he said quietly, once again pondering it out as I furrowed my eyebrow with confusion.

"Me? Why does it….." I paused and swallowed, trying to regain my cool disposure as he looked up at me. "What I'm meaning to say is, why does this involve me?"

He sighed and let go of my hand and stood up, balancing his feet on two different branches so he was more elevated than me. "Isn't it obvious why it involves you Zelda?"

"Um, no. I'm, still really lost," I admitted, looking down at my hands that I had set in my lap as I wished I had worn something other than my disgusting gym shorts. I frowned and sighed, looking back up at Dark expectantly as he looked at me with a half smile, making my heart slightly beat faster at just how perfect his smile was.

He walked back and sat down next to me again, though a little closer than before. "I don't know if you've noticed, but we've been around each other a lot recently."

"For a week, yes," I nodded as I tried keeping a cool at how much I wanted to react to him being so close to me.

"For a week," he agreed as he laughed bitterly. "Only one precious week, and yet, do you know we are the highlight and gossip of my crowd."

"Really? That's actually kind of impressive considering they must have all had to scramble quickly in order to figure out my name in such a short time period."

He gave a wide smile he grabbed my hand again and started making more patterns on my palms, making my whole body fully aware of him once again. I blinked a couple of times to try and regain my coherency, though I knew I was losing a pathetic battle and if we didn't get out of the tree pretty soon, there was a possibility I could do something I might later regret, such as hyperventilating or impulsive kissing. Was kissing a really bad thing to do after a week…?

"They know all about you Zelda. And, well, I don't like it," he frowned as I looked at his face and noticed his dark eyes cast down.

"Why is that such a big deal though? I do, not quite understand that part," I said as I tried looking everywhere but at Dark, not wanting to risk any impulsive moves from myself.

"It's a bid deal because they'll tear you apart! They'll spread lies about you, I know them. Selena and Ruto, Benny, Hope, all of them. They live for this and for someone like you, it'll be just a big game for them," he said angrily as he gripped the tree again, looking down at the ground with fuming eyes. I looked at him as I opened my mouth in sudden awareness. He cared. He genuinely cared. Did he, did this mean anything deeper than just playful interest?

I continued to stare at him, trying to decipher his actions and words accurately. Blinking, I closed my open mouth and shook my head as I tried to think of what to say, of how to correctly respond to that. Dark was continuing to stare at the ground, his hands in his lap as his face was a perfect mask of anger and apathy. Deciding to trust my heart rather than my mind, I bit my lip and scooted closer to him on the branch, so that our thighs were touching. He looked up at me with confusion as I did the only logical thing I could think of as I took his hand and intertwined my fingers in it, exhilarated a little by the mere touch.

"They won't affect me, you know that right?" I asked him as I looked in his face. He however was staring down at our hands and looked up at me, an indecipherable expression on his face.

"You do know that you're holding my hand? You're the one who did this, not me? You meant to do that and everything?" he asked incredulously as he gave me a smile that made my heart flutter a little. Trying to play it off coolly though, I shrugged and half smiled at him.

"I could have yes, it's a possibility," I nodded, a sudden thought popping into my head of how far to play with some boundaries. I bit my lip at my thoughts and half-laughed, wondering where this new sort of devious side to me came from.

"Is it the good possibility?" he asked cautiously with a grin as I shrugged and maneuvered my body underneath our intertwined hands so that I was snuggled up next to him, my head on his shoulder like the cliché teenage girl I usually openly mocked.

"You tell me," I said as I looked up at him with a wicked grin as he caught his breath and nodded.

"I um, I can say that this is a good possibility," he said as casually as he could as I continued grinning, amused at his stumbling.

"You so sure?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him, fluttering my eyelashes like an idiot as I thought of how to take it a little farther, wondering at his reaction more than anything. He swallowed and nodded again.

"I, I would say so," he stammered again as I put my fingers on his lips and in an instant, had kissed his cheek as experienced as I could, trying not to seem like it was the first time I had ever done something so impulsive with a guy. I leaned back from his face almost instantly and maneuvered again so I was in my original spot about a foot away from him. Dark opened his eyes that apparently had been closed and looked at me, a strange expression on his face.

"Did you, did you just kiss me?" he asked with amazement, a half smile on his face.

"I think the politically correct term is 'peck' but yes, you could say that I did in a way." I grinned at him and shrugged. "I decided you were sort of sweet when you worried about my social standings and reputation."

"Maybe I should have worried a little bit earlier this week," he laughed with a continued look of amazement on his face.

"Eh, debatable." I shrugged, though I was still smiling as I looked around, noticing it was almost pitch dark. Oh how the time flew when you were being seductive.

"Hey Dark, we should really go inside soon," I said as I continued looking around the sky. I turned back to him, a little surprised that he was looking down with dejection. "Hey, why the long face, I didn't think the kiss was that bad."

He looked up and just shook his head with a wry look. "You know that I wouldn't be sad about that, it was very great. I just, I have something I need to talk with you about."

I turned my body and lifted my leg onto the branch, putting my elbows on my leg. "Okay then, I'm all ears. And girl."

He bit his lip as he smiled softly. "See, just doing things like that. They just, make me want to not go back to reality later and all their arrogant, personalities."

"Well, you know if you don't get down they'll start even more problems than needed, so it's just better to go down. I'm glad I'm so distracting though," I grinned as I continued looking up at him, wondering again how I hadn't noticed last week just how great he truly looked.

"You're always distracting Zelda. But um, what I want to talk with you though is about, us."

"Us?" I swallowed as I straightened up, not expecting a relationship talk yet or even a relationship in general. He still had an irritated face on, so I gathered it was not exactly similar to my thoughts, but something else entirely.

"Us," he agreed as he looked down then at me. "You, me. What we're going to do about all of this."

"Is this a problem? I, I don't quite get what you're trying to say here," I admitted as my mind whirled with new possibilities. Was he really asking me out, even though we technically hadn't known each other very long? Were we in the semi-romantic tree for a reason? Did I pull all the right moves at the right time in a manner that all teeny bopper magazines would commend me for? Was I ready for such a thing with Dark even?

"We…." He sighed and put his head in his hands and moved them over his face and through his hair. I continued watching him, trying to ignore the probing questions my mind kept coming up with. He looked at me and sarcastically laughed. "You know, I was stupid for thinking this could ever work, that I could be lucky enough to even have a chance with you. And now, here I am, having to end this."

"Ending? Are you, breaking, up with me?" I asked with confusion as my heart started to pound with dejection. Could this really happening?

"No, no!" he amended. "And well, yes. Just, we can't be seen together. If I'm getting this much mocking from just one week about you, can you even imagine what would happen if anything ever did happen between us? I, I don't want that for you. Even if it doesn't affect you, it will affect me greatly having to hear such bad things said about you, listening to my friends degrade you every day, to having the school gossip and rumor just if we sit next to each other. And so, I can't think of what else to do because I... I don't want to stay away from you Zelda. At all."

I sat there in silence, listening to his confession with shock as I let his words sink in. He stared up and leaned his head back against the main part of the tree. I opened my mouth a couple of times, trying to think of something equally as eloquent to say as I got, nothing.

"I, do you, is that true? Are you really that worried about me?" I asked as I felt my heart flutter in surprising happiness that someone, particularly him, really did care that much. He looked to me with a sad smile and nodded.

"I meant every word and I truly don't know what to do."

I pondered his words, knowing full well Dark was meaning something serious between us. I wasn't as infested in him as he was apparently to me, but that didn't mean I didn't want to still see him and I knew feelings could be acquired after time. It wasn't as if he was trying to propose to me, he just wanted to see me more, there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

"Why do people have to know then? I mean, no one knows about this for instance," I said, motioning to the tree. "I, this doesn't have to be a highly label-ized thing or anything and I, who knows what will happen."

"So this is our, secret? No one knows what we're doing together or anything?"

I smiled sweetly at him. "We don't do anything together remember? _We _now don't exist."

Dark looked at me and half laughed to himself. "I, this is going to work. It really is going to work." He leaned forward and put his forehead on mine like attractive males did in movies. "I'll make it work, it has to."

"Yes yes whatever," I rolled my eyes as I grinned and shook my head away from his. "We really need to get down though, it's pretty dark."

"Oh right." He got down as I tried following him, my body not as accustomed as climbing as his apparently was. I was about to jump down from the bottom ledge as he automatically grabbed my waist and hoisted me down, making me grateful for the dark so he didn't see my blush.

"Thanks," I said bashfully as he laughed and hugged me, putting his chin on the top of my head.

"No problem. I don't know the next time I can do this again," he sighed as he released me and looked me over. "Are you sure you want to do this, that you want to be a secret."

I pursed my lips and shrugged. "I don't really like that term, but of course I'm fine with this. I love one-upping the Lemmings in the world."

He laughed as we started walking back to the school, talking until we got to the dorms area. We parted ways early, as so people couldn't see us (already starting our secrecy) as I went back to my room, Malon luckily in the shower so I didn't have to answer her questions. I didn't quite know if I should tell her about Dark and I, and decided that was one problem that needed to be discussed at a different time. I put my homework (deducing that doing it in choir would be much more productive than my current state of mind) away, then took my contacts out quickly and laid down, turning off my side of the room as I thought of what I had agreed to do, what I was getting myself into. Frowning at the wall, I thought of how much I didn't like the concept of it, but I was okay because I was with Dark. I smiled at the thought, confirming in my mind that I did in fact have slight interest in him, no matter how much I had wanted to deny it to anyone. Inadvertently though as I slipped into incoherency, my last conscious thoughts were of none other than Link Avalon, and not of Dark Ombra like they should have been, giving my mind a little flicker of confusion once again by this whole affair. I closed my eyes, falling into sleep at the thought of Link talking to me.

"_Really Link, I think you're worrying too much," I told him as we reached my door after our nice relaxing day together. Already, my mind was preoccupied with the various homework assignments I had to do, not really focusing on him as I fumbled in my pocket for the key to the door._

"_Or maybe I'm not worrying enough. You don't seem to be caring, so I'm worrying for the both of us."_

"_But, there's nothing to worry about," I protested as I found my key and started on unlocking the door. In my haste I of course dropped the key as it made a small clank on the tile floor. Sighing, I leaned down to get it right as Link did, making us bump heads very painfully together._

"_Ow," I laughed, once again amused by my clumsiness and bad luck. I looked over to him, noticing his hand holding his head and bit my lip with apology. As I blinked at him, wondering how to make amends, I happened to notice a kind smile on his face as he just shrugged._

"_You might want to get the density of your head checked. I believe it is much fuller and heavier than the average person, thus causing more pain, and with your track record I have full confidence mine will not be the only head you could hit in your life." He grinned at me as he lowered his hand, still wincing a little bit as I rolled my eyes with a laugh._

"_I don't quite know if that was supposed to be a complement or insult, but I'm sorry. Are you okay?" I inquired, moving forward to try and examine his head for any possible signs of injury. Or blood. I stood on my tiptoes, moving my fingers through his hair for any visible damage signs as I found none. Satisfied, I was about to move back when Link grabbed my searching hand and held it, palm up. He looked up at me and smiled before putting a scrunched up hand on top of mine, obviously holding something. With confusion I looked down to see he had put a small little green whistle on a fancy chain in the middle of my hand as it the chain gleamed in the last rays of sunshine._

"_Is this a rape whistle?" I asked with confusion as he just laughed and shook his head._

"_No no, just a whistle. I, I want you to have it."_

"_Why?" I looked at him skeptically, wondering where he was going with this whole thing. He shrugged as he ran his hand through his hair as I had been doing, just less awkward and less creeper-ish._

"_Just, for guidance and strength in times when I'm not there," he explained with a shrug. "I may not always be around when you need help, so this is just an aid so that help will always find you. Plus, you'll be thinking of me and my awesomeness," he grinned cheekily as I rolled my eyes._

"_How could I ever exist without your stunning modesty, honestly? But um, thank you for this, it is really sweet," I stammered, once again wishing I was better articulated when it came to being grateful. I tried looking everywhere but at Link, but I of course failed miserably and glanced to him as he stared at me with a soft almost sad smile._

"_It's no problem, really. I just, I don't want you doing anything you'll regret and if you ever need help, it'll help in guiding that too. Just, be safe with this whole Dark business, for my sake." He paused as if to say something else and looked at me with a curious expression as I wondered how much he had speculated about Dark, and then he shook his head. "Anyways, good night Zelda," and he waved turned and was gone._

"_Good night Link," I whispered in my doorway, watching him leave down the crossing hallway as my heart pounded with confusion about his ending behavior. I looked down at the whistle and admired its green hue as I slipped the chain over my head and held the whistle in one hand. I thought about Link's new behavior, and why this was such a change. Somewhere in my mind, I thought of both Dark and Link standing there, both staring at me expectantly for guidance and knowledge, both stares penetrating into my feelings and heart. I knew somehow that eventually, something would happen between us all, that in movies we'd form a 'love triangle' kind of romance. I pondered if such a thing could happen to me, but my mind soon rejected the idea as being extremely unrealistic._

"As if Zelda, you aren't quite that lucky yet," I mumbled into my pillow after thinking of the memory as I finally slipped into sleep, Link's whistle still held tightly in my hand.

* * *

**Well, there it was in all its glory. I don't quite know when my next update will be, as school always comes first because I'm a nerd, and that's just how we roll. But, as always, I love to hear your thoughts, including criticism or ways you think it can be improved, what you liked, questions, comments, concern, panic attacks, etc. Next chapter hopefully soon and thanks again!**


	7. Chapter 6: Typical Day

**So, hey guys! I know I thought I said this would take longer to update, but it suprisingly went really quick to write this one as I had a LOOOT of free weekend time to write and have spent the past couple of days thoroughly editing, though knowing how crazy band and AP classes are going to get, I know this isn't going to happen very often. But, anyways, here's the next installment of this story, and I hope everyone enjoys it. I've been getting some pretty positive reviews and thoughts about this, but as always keep the reviews and thoughts coming, as these are what gives me ideas on how to adress things that maybe aren't as clear, or to improve my writing, so I'd appreciate anything that anyone has to say! Mostly though, thanks for reading and enjoying this!**

**A/N: I really don't have one. I just felt like adding another little dealie where I could talk to encourage responses from readers!**

* * *

"It's an E. Just hit the E. It's not that hard," I muttered as I glared across the choir room at the sopranos who weren't hitting their part correctly. A couple of them looked genuinely in pain as our director, Mr. Makar, sighed, finally looking as if he was going to give up altogether on trying to get them to sing their right note.

"Ladies, you must use your diaphragm, how many times do you need to be reminded?" he said in his high and squeaky voice, sounding more like a child than the grown man he was. I bit my lip to stop my slight laughter at the thought as I moved my leg around to try and stop it from falling asleep. Makar had been working with the sopranos for the past half hour, mostly trying to get them to sing up higher while the rest of us lowly altos were allowed to relax and "go over our parts." I had finished up my chemistry about ten minutes ago and was now sitting on the unsanitary floor, waiting for someone to realize that air support was really all it took to go up high, honestly. _I want to go. Right now _I thought as I looked at my phone, seeing we still had twenty minutes left of class. Great.

I ran a hand down my fishtail braid as I waited, hearing bits and pieces of a couple of the other alto's conversations. None of them really seemed to be anything of genuine excitement and I was about to text Dark (I was in quite a rebellious mood) right as I heard something that caught my attention and I turned slightly so I could hear the person's conversation without being super noticeable about it.

"No no, Link is the other one, the really cute one with blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes," a girl (freshman by the looks of her) with big eyes and freckles said as she giggled to her friend next to her. I bit my lip again as I looked down, trying not to laugh at how cliché her statement and manner was as her friend suddenly giggled a little nervously.

"But what about that one guy, the football guy. He's like, tall and like, has dark hair and is like, totally _hawt_!" she squealed, as I immediately assumed she'd just be one of those girls to use the term 'hawt' instead of 'hot.' I inclined my head to the side slightly to see who the girl was, noticing her long wavy brown hair that looked absolutely perfect with every giggle she laughed. _Stupid freshman with perfect hair…._

"Wait, do you mean Dark or that other one, his friend Clarke? Cause there's like, a _big_ difference," the freckled one said critically as my eyes instantly widened at the mere mention of Dark's name.

"I don't know, they both look kind of the same to me and like, I don't' remember which is which," the ridiculously perfect haired one sighed as she literally flipped her hair just to have it be in the exact same spot it had been before. _Really girlie, that was definitely _not_ necessary_ I thought cynically as I scoffed at the freshman's overall annoying stupidity.

"Well um, Dark is taller, but Clarke is totes more buff," she explained, giving her friend a patronizing look. I snorted again, glancing back at the sopranos, who were still having major problems.

"That doesn't help. They're always together," the hair one sighed, flipping her hair unnecessarily again. I rolled my eyes, a little amused by their conversation and a little more invested in it than I probably should have been.

"No their not," the first one said with some superfluous sass as she rolled her eyes. "Dark's always with that one girl now, that junior with the blonde hair, that Zel-. " She froze and locked eyes with me, no doubt realizing I had been listening the whole time like a creeper. I felt my mouth open in surprise as I instantly turned to the girl sitting next to me, trying to make myself seem a little more inconspicuous. The girl had short blonde hair that almost seemed to glow in the room with light blue tips that on anyone else probably would have looked really stupid, but somehow seemed to work for her. Her pale blue eyes were looking dreamily off into the distance, no doubt as bored as I was and I noticed a dark purple cape she wore in addition to the uniform. She didn't exactly look like she was trying to strike up a conversation, but I could feel the freshman's stare on the back of my head as I immediately smiled at her, trying to be as amiable as I could muster.

"Hi," I said warmly to her with the smile. She continued looking forward as I tried getting here attention again and eventually waved my hand in the corner of her eye. The eyes then turned to look at me, their usual look of unawareness meeting me.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked in a melodiously high voice, her formal manner of speaking surprisingly me greatly. I was so surprised and thus forgot what I was going to originally say, so I was instead stuck with the first thought that came to my head.

"I like your cape," I blurted a little louder than needed, causing a couple more girls to turn back to me and glare as they spun back around again and continued their ever exciting conversations. The girl blinked slowly as she finally clasped her hands in her lap and cocked her head to the side to look at me.

"There is a 65% chance you are not being completely honest with me, but I shall still extend gratitude and tidings unto you," she merely said. I thought I noticed a sort of sad look in her eyes, figuring she was used to being made fun of, which was why she made the comment to me. Feeling sadness and the compelling need to apologize, I shook my head with a little more consideration than I probably would have used with anyone else.

"No no, I wasn't lying," I tried explaining as I noticed everyone else turning to look at me patently. I looked around, noticing that Makar had finally stopped working with the sopranos and was trying to do some ensemble work. He was standing in the front with his baton in hand, the other hand on his hip as he looked harshly at me.

"Ms. Harkinian, is there something you'd like to explain to the rest of these ladies?" he said in his squeaky voice as I noticed the two freshman that I had been listening to earlier laughing at me. I bit my lip and stood as dusted I my skirt casually.

"Only that I wasn't lying, sir," I replied, looking down at the ground. I glanced up to notice him pursing his lips as he shook his head.

"I see then. And so I shall tell you I am not lying when I say I need to see you after class," he said as I noticed some of the other girls start to talk amongst themselves, no doubt delighted that me of all people had gotten in trouble.

"Yes sir," I nodded as he turned back to the front and started talking to us all about what he had been working on with the sopranos, and how we all needed to practice more. From where I was standing, I noticed one of the girls, the first one with freckles, was looking back at me scornfully, no doubt in her mind mocking my inferior social standing in comparison to her. I glared back at her as she smirked and turned around, listening to Makar. He continued talking until the bell rang and the girls rushed out of the room. I stood standing in the room awkwardly as I watched them all file out, noticing the girl with the cape turn back to look at me, then they were all gone and I was left alone in the room with him.

He looked at me as he sighed and went to go sit at his desk. "Come sit Zelda," he said, motioning to a chair in front of his desk. I swallowed nervously and nodded as I scurried over and sat.

"You must know why I asked you to stay after class today Zelda," he said, looking at me firmly as I bit the inside of my cheek and shook my head.

"No sir, I can't say that I do. You know, I'd have to say this is probably the first time I've even done anything remotely not up to par with school regulations, I am so sorry," I apologized profoundly as he shook his head, surprising me with a small smile.

"No no, I'm not reprimanding you. I'm just trying to tell you know how much of an example I find you to be in the class, and how much you need to continue doing so."

"I'm not exactly sure I'm following," I admitted after a few seconds of awkward silence, a wave of confusion hitting me as I tried to understand what he was saying, though I gathered it was something of a more flattering nature.

He stood and started to slowly pace as he looked back to me. "Ms. Harkinian, you must know I've been a teacher here for a good many years, and this school choir has always done very well at competitions and festivals. The last couple of years though, the girls have stopped caring and doing well in said singing aspect."

"I'm, sorry sir," I said cautiously, not really sure where he was going with this. He looked at me with a sad smile as he continued shaking his head.

"It's not your fault. I actually in fact wanted to thank you for being one of the only girls this year that actually seems to care about music and theory, among other things. Have you ever privately studied?"

_Only in the castle of Hyrule, ever heard of it Mr. Makar?_ I thought as I shook my head. "No, I haven't. I just, know how to listen is that's all I suppose."

He nodded back understandingly. "Yes, it's amazing the kind of wonders that listening can do in music. Music is about ten percent doing, and ninety percent listening. However, this is all I wanted to discuss with you, and to merely remind you of how much of an example you are to the rest of these girls. And of course, I expect this to be the only kind of behavior from you I will ever have to disciplinarily deal with."

"Of course," I said as I stood and realized how absolutely awkward this whole discussion had been. _Only to me this happens_ I thought as I swallowed and start hurrying out and turned, remembering to try and be polite. "So I can just, go?" I asked carefully as he nodded and I hurried walked out the room, grabbing my bag on the way. As soon as I closed the door I sighed and was about to walk to a nearby bench to sit when I felt someone grab me from behind, their strong muscled arm holding me around the waist. I struggled as he pulled me into a little alcove in the open hallways not very far from the choir door. Once there, the person released me as I spun to see Dark, grinning at me as I smacked him on the arm.

"You know, a guy never appreciates these school uniforms until they see a beautiful person wearing them," he commented, no doubt trying to woo me back over and being highly successful at it as my heart started beating quickly. I could feel myself blushing as I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my cool.

"Well I'm glad someone appreciates sexism," I said as he laughed and sat down on the concrete ground. I sat down next to him casually, trying to be as modest as could be possible in the conforming short skirts as I situated myself. Satisfied, I looked up to him, noticing he had been watching me the whole time.

"You know, when you focus really hard, your face scrunches up a lot, it's pretty cute," he smiled as I bit my lip, wondering if I could ever tire of his showering comments. Doubtful, extremely doubtful.

"I'm pretty certain it is not as cute as you claim, but thank you anyways," I said as I warily watched the halls, wandering if anyone passed by, if they would see us at all.

"I might be biased, but I don't lie. Well, except about this," he admitted as I gave him a skeptical look, "but this is different. You asked to be secret."

"It's more convenient. I don't need people discussing my life just because it also involves you," I said as I grinned in remembrance. "Oh, and speaking of publicized love lives, I would personally like to let you know that you have a fan club," I laughed as I thought of the two girls in choir. He however looked at me and rolled his eyes as he put his face in his hands.

"I think I know who you're talking about and… This isn't funny Zelda!" he protested as I started to laugh louder, amused by his expressions.

"I find it very funny. What's not amusing about unrequited love, honestly? And, your face!" I put my hands on my face to try and muffle my loud laugh from bouncing in the nearby hallway.

"Well, I'm glad it makes you laugh at least," he said as I looked up at him though my fingers, seeing he was truly smiling instead of being angry like I assumed he'd be. I subdued my laughter and looked at him curiously.

"And the thing is, I know you're genuine about that," I commented as he smiled and shrugged, taking my hand to start and draw on it like he had last night, the mere touch making me slightly shiver through my whole body.

"I'm always genuine when it comes to you." He looked up at me and inclined his head to the side. "Are you cold?"

"No! No. I'm perfectly fine. Fine. I'm great." I tried smiling genuinely as he looked at me doubtfully and shrugged.

"Okay then, if you say so. Where are you off to next?"

"P.E.," I said, my heart sinking as I thought of the harassment I was sure to have today. Dark looked at me and nodded casually. He looked as if he was going to say something else, but shook his head slightly and didn't say anything at all, greatly arousing my suspicions as I pursed my lips and looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked him as he shrugged and looked at the wall behind us.

"It's nothing," he said indifferently as I rolled my eyes and moved myself so I was in his direct line of vision, my hands on his knees for support.

"Or you know, you can just tell me so I don't have to do anything to provoke you into telling me," I suggested as he looked at me, his pondering face morphing into a smug grin.

"Like what? I'm a little curious what you were planning to do to me."

"You know like, stuff." I shrugged and shook my head as I moved back away. "I'm not going to do anything now though, so you should just tell me what's bothering you and we'll be good."

He looked around the alcove space as his mouth looked like it was trying to think of how to say whatever it was he wanted it to. I merely sat patiently until he eventually made his way back to me and ran a hand though his hair.

"Do you want to come to the game Friday? It's the first home game and I'll be there playing and you could be there watching and they're going to be really easy to beat and I'd like you to be there but you don't have to if you don't want and well, will you come?" He said this all very fast and looked at me eagerly almost, then looked the other way again, then back to me. I grew amused just watching his inner conflicts as I looked at him and grinned, wondering if it was possible for him to be even cuter than he was being currently. However, I sobered my face up, masking my giddiness that he actually cared enough to ask me to be there with an expression of indifference.

"Oh I don't know, football's not really my thing," I shrugged, internally cursing myself that I wasn't a better liar and that Dark would see right through it. His face instantly fell as he nodded though, looking the other way.

"No it's cool," he said as I started laughing and put my hands on his face so he'd look at me, causing his eyes to slightly bulge.

"You're so silly," I giggled, "of course I'll come for you if you truly want me there."

"I, I do," he grinned as the bell rang and I instantly sprang up. He followed suit and looked at me with longing eyes.

"I need to go," I explained with a sad smile as he nodded, shuffling his feet on the ground.

"Of course, you go. I'll, probably text you or something," he said as I nodded and hurried down the hall to get to the gym. I got to the door in record time as I went in and hurried to get changed in the locker room.

I had always had a very strong certain point of view when it came to my dreaded next class period. My personal opinion about gym was that there was a law irrevocably decreed in some twisted universe that no matter what, all school gym clothes had to be unflattering in some way shape or form, Castle Academy being no exception. Despite our super classy colors of maroon and grey, the gym shirts were a bright yellow that combined with the shorter than I preferred black shorts, made everyone look like the early beginnings of a bumblebee. As I sat on the bench lacing up my shoes, I noticed some of the more popular girls in my class eyeing me as if I was something to dissect. I stood up and glared at them all as I spun on my heels to walk out the door and go sit on the bleachers like the good student I was. As I sat, I noticed more eyes on me than typical as I rolled my eyes and started examining the short gym shorts, wondering why feminism even happened in the first place if this is what we were inevitably forced to conform to.

"All right ladies, take a seat," our teacher boomed as my head snapped up, taken me out of my musing as he turned around to look at us from the middle of the gym, a standard gym teacher clipboard in his hand. Everyone else filed to sit on the bleachers with me as I noticed whoever had sat next to me was awfully close. I turned, only to see Clarke looking at me with a grin as I rolled my eyes and scooted a little farther away.

"But Mr., Mr. Bo? Do you want all the guys sitting too?" a timid looking freshman asked as he cautiously looked around, his poor cheeks more flushed than normal. Bo glowered as he walked up to him, causing the boy to look down ashamedly.

"All of you guys are ladies as far as I'm concerned; especially ones that ask questions like a pansy, so go sit. Now!" he barked as the guy hastily nodded and collapsed on the closest part of bleacher he could find.

"You look lovely today," Clarke murmured softly as I turned, surprised he had spoken to me as he was currently looking over at a group of overly giggly girls to the side of the gym, no doubt wishing to not be seen publically associating with me at all.

"Thanks. It's the braid," I muttered as he half-grinned, making me for some reason grin also. I was about to say something wittier to make him laugh again right as Bo started pacing in front of us, staring intently at each person he passed.

"Now that we're done answering _stupid questions_, we can get on with today. We'll be playing volleyball again, but against different teams than last week. Clarke." He looked over at Clarke, raising his eyebrow at him oddly as I mentally realized we were really close again.

"Coach?" Clarke asked, not noticing the look Bo was giving the both of us. He looked at me and half-raised an eyebrow as his face went back into its standard scowl.

"You're team against Keet's," he appointed as a tall senior boy stood and flipped his Beiber hair to the side. The teams started rising as Bo read off two other opponents and looked up from his clipboard to me.

"Harkinian, this ain't no picnic," he snapped as I suddenly remembered I was on Clarke's team, which is how this whole harassment deal started in the first place.

"Sorry I, sorry" I muttered as I stood and hurried over to my team's court. I noticed someone's (most likely Clarke's) eyes on me causing me to look around, even though I found no one. The rest of my "team" was already standing in a circle that I awkwardly joined in right between two particularly buff guys that both rolled their eyes once they actually acknowledged me. I had never noticed before that I was the only girl on this team until right now, making me both internally curse my natural bad luck as well as my overall unwarranted hatred from the coach.

"Okay guys," Clarke began, looking at all of us, his eyes lingering on mine as he continued his speech. "This is what we're going to do: you two in front," he motioned to the tall muscled guys who merely nodded, "and everyone else I don't really care where you go. Zelda in the back though."

"Why?" I asked with irritation, knowing fully well I would probably end up getting smacked in the face by some stupid jock running back to get the ball that couldn't bother to notice me. The other guys smirked as they took their places, leaving just me and Clarke looking at each other as I crossed my arms over my chest tersely.

"It's the place of least contact, and you can't hit the ball to save your life," he smirked as I narrowed my eyes, pouting my lip just a little bit.

"I could if I really wanted to you know."

"No you couldn't. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing with this." I sighed and realized how much of an effort it was to make a fuss about it as I merely shrugged went to stand in the back left corner, hoping not to have my nose broken by the end of class. It was only then I realized that Clarke had also situated himself right next to me as I crossed my arms in front of me again, wondering why gym of all places had to be my personal hell.

The ball was suddenly in the air and I instantly uncrossed my arms, ready for when I would have to dive out of the way. However, I was surprised that anytime whenever the ball came anywhere close to me, Clarke instantly leapt at it, always hitting it back so that I virtually had nothing to do at all but just stand there, looking as enthusiastic as I felt. Each time he got it, I shot him an appreciative look, even though he never noticed me as he was too focused on the game. As I let my mind wander after one such chivalrous occurrence, I suddenly started to begin wondering who was winning, right at the moment that I briefly noticed the guy in front of my backing up for a ball. My mind comprehended the information slowly until he had successfully backed up to me and, true to my prediction, elbowed me in the face. I landed right behind where I was standing on my butt, rubbing my face where the direct contact had been.

"Ow," I muttered as I put my hands behind me to prop me up as I looked up and noticed Clarke right in front of me, extending his arm to me.

"Here Zelda," he said impatiently as I noticed the other guys on the team looking down at me insultingly. Gritting my teeth together, I stood up (by myself) and dusted off my shorts, glaring at the guy in front of me, his pompous poof of red hair bouncing stupidly as he flipped his head back.

"I'm fine," I said crossly to Clarke, who looked at me a little insulted. I would have been more concerned about offending his feelings, but I decided I couldn't be bothered by him as I walked up to the red-haired guy and lifted my index finger up to him in reproof.

"What?" he said deeply, as he was no doubt trying to intimidate me with his tall stature and loud voice. I however, was not fazed, deeming it quite pathetic to be afraid of a guy whose hair had more volume than mine.

"You need to watch it. You almost fractured my nose," I said, hitting him in the chest with my finger as he looked down at me with a smirk.

"Or you just got in my way because you really wanted an excuse to touch my perfectly chiseled chest," he grinned wickedly as I crossed my arms in front of me, not amused.

"Please, as if I'd lower myself to a guy who obviously uses a Bumpit."

He glared at down at me, cracking his knuckles with intimidation. "This is all natural baby."

"Right, because that is about as natural as your so called stunning and 'natural' physique." I glowered and was about to add something else when I felt someone grab my shoulders and lead me backwards.

"Let go," I snapped as I spun around to Clarke's face, staring at me with disapproval.

"Don't make him mad, Groose has a lot of anger issues," he tried explaining as I scowled at him and shifted my weight to one side for more comfort standing.

"I'll keep that in mind," I rolled my eyes as he looked like he was going to say something else, when suddenly Coach Bo was next to us both, glancing between us accusingly.

"Problem ladies?" he asked with a sneer as Clarke sighed and shook his head.

"No Coach, none at all. Zelda just hit her head on the gym floor and I was trying to have her go sit down so she didn't get a concussion."

"But I'm all fine, really," I interrupted, glaring at Clarke as Bo made an unusual expression and nodded, looking at us both.

"Right then. Harkinian, you go sit. Stone, if there's a problem, come straight to me first, got it?"

"Yes Coach," Clarke (apparently Stone) nodded as he went back to the court. Bo started walking away as I sighed crossly and followed him, trying to keep in step with his large stature.

"Coach, Coach! Coach Bo!" I called as he finally turned around and frowned at me. I swallowed and crossed my arms, trying to make me seem more capable to function in society and gym.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked ad I nodded and quickly begun to speak.

"Really Coach, I assure you I am of able body to still play, honestly. I didn't even hit my head and really, I'm fine," I explained as he his stare bore into me, making me wish I hadn't spoken at all and enjoyed the free getting out of P.E. day I could have had like any other normal teenager would have done.

"My word is final. Just go change and sit down like a good little girl, and don't question me again," he barked as I nodded and hurried to the locker rooms. I got changed slowly and went to sit on the bleachers, noticing the looks I got from everyone else who were no doubt thinking I had invented some absurd way of getting myself out of the physical activity. _Let them think what they want to_ I deliberated, though that didn't lessen the uncomfortable feeling I had from under everyone's scrutiny. Nevertheless, I was very happy when the bell rang and I shot up, ready to go enjoy myself in my ever fun class of expressing the written word. As I walked out the gym, I noticed Clarke watching me walk, making me blush as I tried to keep my head high and hurry to my next class where I could hide and he wouldn't see me being very affected by him.

While at journalism, as I was typing my story (on the ever pressing story on the debate of what the student body was planning for homecoming), I started thinking about what I was going to do for Friday. Obviously, I had promised to attend the game, but at what cost? Would people think me suspicious there, gathering the facts that over the past three years, I had never attended any sporting event even as trivial as a swimming match? Would I be harassed there like I had been today, and was I really willing to put myself through that? And most importantly really, if I was going to go, who would I go with?

Malon was going out of town Friday afternoon for her cousin's wedding, so she wouldn't be an option. Dark would be playing in the game, which also didn't help. So with those options, the only person left was….

_RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGG!_

I stood and made my way to the cafeteria, strategically avoiding all human contact as I struggled with the final clasp on my bag. As I went in the doors, I walked and sat at a table, waiting for its usual occupant to get there also.

"Zelda?" a voice asked as I turned around on the bench to see the face of Link, looking at me inquiringly. I grinned and nodded with a shrug as he sat down, cocking his head to the side.

"Hey Link! I was wondering if I could sit with you today and eat. That being, if you don't mind of course," I said as he blinked and shook his head with a half-grin.

"No, why would I care, honestly?" he asked as I laughed and spun so I was sitting more comfortably. I set my bag on the area next to me, getting out my lunch and setting it on the table. Experiencing the curious sensation of being watched, I looked up at him, noticing he was giving me a very apprehensive look.

"What?" I laughed awkwardly as he shrugged and shook his head.

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were giving me the look."

"'_The'_ look? So now we're putting definitions on looks?" he asked with puzzlement as I spread my lunch items on the table around me and peeked up to him.

"Well you know, it's just, just a look. Like an 'I'm not going to say what I'm clearly thinking, but I'm going to pretend I wasn't thinking said thing in the first place' look," I tried explaining as his eyes scrunched in confusion.

"That's a specified look? Wow I'm apparently really behind in the times," he mused as he took a bite of the snack-bar food of a potato casserole looking thing. I monitored his expression carefully, trying to tell if the strangely colored food was edible or not.

"How is that, stuff?" I asked watchfully as he looked up with a shrug. He finished chewing as I self-consciously took a bite of my peanut butter and boysenberry sandwich, looking up at him as I was eating.

"It's actually pretty good, for school food and all. Want to try?" he asked as I swallowed, my curiosity definitely piqued.

"Sure?" I laughed as he got some of it on his fork and held it over the table. I leaned forward and bit it off his fork, surprised by how good it actually was. Swallowing, I was about to remark on it when I noticed a girl walking by that looked at me pretentiously, making me feel embarrassed that I had somehow done something wrong.

"Good huh?" Link grinned, oblivious to the scene that had just passed. I plastered a small smile on my face and merely nodded, trying to play it cool.

"Oh yeah, it was tasty," I said as he continued smiling and eating. I chewed my sandwich, wondering how to best ask him about Friday when he suddenly looked at me, his head slightly tilted to the side.

"What is it?" he inquired knowingly, giving me a slight patronizing look as my eyes widened, shocked by his revelation.

"How did you do that?" I asked with shock as I thought: _Maybe I am getting really easy to read…_

"Natural intuition and amateur guessing openly revealed by your statement," he grinned as I scrunched my eyes in irritation to myself. _Or not._

"Well, aren't you just a Sherlock then?" I grumbled as I bit my sandwich as he slightly frowned, making me feel slightly guilty. I swallowed my sandwich and pride as I looked up to him, knowing I needed to get over it.

"Want to go to the football game Friday?" I asked quickly as Link stared at me with surprise.

"I have to admit, I was not expecting that," he noted as I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'm full of surprises," I laughed nervously, wishing he had just answered in a direct way so I didn't have to ask again. "But um, was that a 'yes' or a 'no'? Or of course you don't have to come at all, it's cool."

"It was more along the lines of an 'I'm not quite sure yet.' This is moderately unanticipated though," he said as I merely nodded, "and one has to wonder why you're asking now of all times, and whether this has the certain influence of a particular tall football player in its question or not."

I blushed in spite of myself and shook my head violently. "Of course not. Whoever you are referring to, I'm sure that this thought comes from the validation of a claim that is completely inaccurate. I would not be going to a game just to see someone play, that's totally lame. I'm just, trying to branch out you know," I paused, trying frantically to think of a good excuse, "be a teenager." _Smooth Zelda, that's _totally_ believable._

Link seemed to be thinking the same thing as he looked at me skeptically but merely shook his head. "Well, if that is the case then yeah sure, I'd love to go with you."

"Oh thanks Link, you are truly the best," I grinned as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'd wait to shower me with the compliments for a little while."

"I feel you should still be complimented. Oh, and I have to warn you, I don't know anything about sports, so I'll probably be asking you what happens every five minutes or so. You still willing to do this?"

He set his fork down and smiled kindly at me. "Really Zelda, I got this. You will have the most of everything explained to you, don't you worry."

I laughed and propped my elbow on the table and gazed at him. "Friday will be a lot of fun; I can already tell."

He grinned in a very cute boyish manner that made my heart flutter a little at the mere recognition of him being mildly attractive. _I had forgotten how easy it was to just be with him. "_Yes, it will," he said as I laughed, taken out of my thoughts, and continued eating, my prospect about Friday greatly increasing the more time I spent with him.

* * *

I reread the line from my book again, my wet hair causing me to shiver from the slight breeze in the room, as well distract me from concentrating because I was so cold. As I set my book down to go turn off the ceiling fan I turned on my bed, ready to stand just as the door opened and Malon walked in. She closed the door, froze when she saw me, and acknowledged me as she immediately went to her side of the room.

"Hi," I said with confusion as she turned around and shrugged.

"Oh, hey." She continued putting her stuff away and was now walking around the room at record pace.

"Um, the shower's free," I said with a small laugh as I threw some of the damp hair on my shoulder for emphasis.

"That's good to know." She looked at me and nodded as she started getting her clothes together. I frowned and stood up, confused by her uncharacteristic frigid behavior.

"What's wrong, did you have a bad day or something?" I asked, trying to uncover the truth despite how uncooperative she was being. She set her stuff on her bed and put a hand on her hip, her bright eyes vivid with wild anger I could clearly see from across the room.

"Actually not. I was having a really good day, until I got back here," she said as I swallowed, very hurt by her comment.

"Well gee thanks, don't you just know how to make a girl feel welcomed," I retorted, my eyes narrowing.

"Oh, _really_?" She laughed bitterly and rolled her eyes. "I'm_ really_ going to get a riot act from you? That's rich."

"What are you talking about?! Why are you being as temperamental as a Disney heroine?" I expected her to laugh from the inside joke we had, but she merely continued glowering at me.

"And calling me temperamental too? Wow, the self righteous act is really in full swing tonight isn't it?"

I immediately remembered what Clarke had said yesterday involving the same thing and glared at her, wondering what her damage was. "I am _not_ self righteous," I said scathingly as she laughed again just as bitterly as before.

"Whatever. I don't need to deal with you right now." She grabbed her stuff and walked over to the bathroom.

"Don't you go in there yet!" I almost screamed as she spun around and put her hand on her hip again.

"Now what?" she glared as I swallowed, trying to keep my calm.

"I, I don't know what your deal is, but I think you at least owe me an explanation why you're so angry with me, as that's why I assume you're giving me this cold shoulder."

She rolled her eyes and set her stuff on the bathroom counter, then came back out to look at me. My heart was pounding in anger and alarm as I looked up, trying to be as strong as possible so I didn't end up cracking and crying right in front of her.

"I think it should be obvious, even to you Zelda," Malon said coldly as I shook my head violently, sending a slight spray of water everywhere.

"If it was, I don't think we'd be having this problem. Please just, talk to me," I slightly pleaded, hearing the pathetic begging in my own voice that she must have heard too, as her mouth pursed but she talked anyways.

"I was just surprised to see you here, that's all."

"I live here," I said with confusion, not seeing what she was getting at. However, this seemed to make her a little madder as she narrowed her eyes again and started to slightly yell.

"Well you know, lately you could have fooled me with that, because as of the last few days, I really haven't seen that much of you. One day you were with Dark, then with Link, then with whomever else in hell you hang out with, and then of course, typical you were not there at lunch either."

"I can explain that! I was with Link because we're going to the game on Friday together and I was working out the particulars at lunch," I said meekly, trying to keep in the tears that readily came whenever anyone was making me feel the slightest bit guilty.

She looked at me and I noticed the beginning of tears in her own face as she half-laughed and shook her head. "Unbelievable! I've been asking you to go to a game for three years now, and you've never said yes! But lo and behold, in walks a guy and you are all ready to go."

"It's not like that at all! We're just friends! I thought you knew me better than that!"

"You know, I'm beginning to really think about how well I actually know you. This, behavior lately is not like the old you. The old you was always around. The old you always mocked guys openly instead of messing around with two of them behind their backs at the same time. The old you actually told me things instead of keeping me in the dark. The old you didn't stay out to all odd hours with people, at parties, or at dinner, or whatever else your new 'popular' friends do at night. I'm, I'm starting to really wonder how you can even stoop so low to associate with me right now." By this time, we both had tears on our faces as she glared at me and wiped off her face as best as she could.

I wiped away one of my own tears and sniffed as I looked up and shook my head. "How can you even say any of that Malon? Of course I don't think like that, how can you even think I'd ever be as petty as that?"

"I don't know what to think anymore! Don't you get that?!" She wiped her face again and bit her own lip, something she never did. "You're just, you're morphing into one of them, I can tell. And just, I don't know what to think about you anymore."

"Malon," I pleaded softly with a quiet sob as she shook her head and rushed into the bathroom, where I heard her own sobs through the door. I went and sat on my bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of me.

"Oh Goddesses what have I done," I said, the tears streaming readily down my face as I fell into my pillow, allowing my unavoidable sadness to carry me into much needed sleep.

* * *

**So NOW what are people's thoughts? Do you guys feel Malon was justified in her reaction, that Clarke was as creeptastic as usual, and anything else that might have popped up? I'm sorry if this chapter seemed like a lot of things happening at once, but it was more of to get the feel of Zelda's normal day and of course, some story progression. I was going to originally have the ever eventful football game at the end of this chapter, but I felt it'd be at a better place for the next chapter, so look forward to some football, Zelink conversations/fluff (even though I really don't like that term), and how Castle Academy gets on their school pride. Hope you enjoyed and can't wait to see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Game

**Hey guys... I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! This has just taken me a lot longer than I expected it too, and my life has been really hectic for this last month of 3 AP classes of work to do, marching season kicking into full gear, and of course lack of sleep. But, I hope the fact this is almost double than the last chapter should make up for its lack of speediness in getting uploaded, and I won't talk much longer so I hope you enjoy this next installment! As always, read, feel, respond, message me, and most importantly review please!**

**A/N: I'm looking for a cover picture for this, so if anyone has any ideas, I'd really appreciate it, since I basically can't draw to save my life. I kind of am looking for one of a modern day Link and Zelda, with not too much steampunk, as my story doesn't really portray them as hipsters or anything. So, if anyone has a drawing, or knows of a good drawing (because I don't really know where to look), I'd super appreciate it, so please message me with any ideas!**

* * *

"Well you see, that is just because this is social hierarchy working at its finest," I explained to Link as we stood in line to buy our tickets to the football game. We moved a little bit forward as he looked at me, raising an eyebrow as he rolled his eyes.

"Standing in line to buy a ticket does not qualify as a hierarchy in any way shape or form, much less a social one," he looked down at me sarcastically with a raised eyebrow, causing me to give a little laugh. He grinned in response, looking awfully pleased with himself.

"It totally does. Maybe someone should better remember the correct use of hierarchy to use as a guide point in describing every aspect of our wonderful high school career."

"Academy life as an example of hierarchy is not very valid," he said, scrunching his eyebrows at me as we moved a little forward in the line. It was the first game of the season, resulting in most of the student body coming out to support our team in the hopes of killing... whoever it was we were playing. The line was moving at a typical slow pace, mainly caused by students crowding in the front and other people's inability to be prepared when they finally got to the front ticket box in order to pay for their tickets. We had been in line for a couple of minutes and I was already very annoyed at the majority of our 'peers' who showed up, having glared at several of them as they shoved forward past Link and I. I had been trying to explain to Link why this was a prime example of social hierarchy, much to his incredulity as we shuffled forward again. Right as I was about to rant a little bit about it, my shoulder was knocked forward as a guy who looked to be all buff and no brains shoved past me, not even having the decency to apologize. I glared at the back of his head and then turned back to look at Link, who was giving me a slightly amused expression.

"What?" I asked him quizzically, trying to understand what could possibly be that amusing about me.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said casually, continuing to grin at me annoyingly. _I really doubt he's as cheerful as he always seems_ I thought cynically as I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Just tell me please, or I'll go into an eight minute rant of social hierarchies. Believe me, I will," I threatened, raising my eyebrow at him to try and seem more powerful.

Continuing to grin, he put a hand on my back and moved me forward a bit, as I hadn't noticed the line shift. I squirmed as I turned back to him to glare, trying not to be an overly annoying teenage girl while also trying to justify the insatiable need to defend my honor.

"Would you really like to know?"

Honestly, did this guy ever stop grinning?

"I would love to know," I admitted begrudgingly as he laughed again and nodded, no doubt feeling pity on me. I would have too.

He laughed, taking out his wallet. I turned forward, noticing we were by the office window and the girl working the tickets (who I noticed was from my Ancient Hylian class), was looking at me with irritation. Ashamed a little, I started fumbling around my purse as I tried to find my wallet. With success, I pulled it out and was about hand her my money when she immediately shoved my hand back with more impatience.

"You're fine. He already got you," she sneered as I frowned and was about respond with a complete evaluation of her attitude when Link smiled charmingly at her and grabbed my arm, leading me to the inside of the stadium.

"I could have paid for myself you know," I said as I pursed my lips and removed my arm from his grasp, crossing my arms to look at him with annoyance.

"I was trying to be kind," he merely stated. "I didn't think it was an overly big deal, and you were going to slow."

"I'm not slow," I mumbled as I frowned again and shook my head. "But well, thank you, even if it wasn't needed. I had enough to pay for it, and well here, let me pay you back."

I started to hand him the money as he shook his head and shoved my hand away as he rolled his eyes. "None of that thank you. Just think of it as a gift, and not a hindrance to your feministic views," he said cheekily as I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Well, fine then. As long as you allow me to get you something else, like a Pote or something," I said as we walked over and got in the concession line to get some pre-game snacks.

"I believe I cannot do that." I turned around in line to look back at him as he shrugged and shook his head.

"And why ever not?" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips in annoyance.

"It's not right for a lady to buy a gentleman's food. Plus it kind of lowers my masculinity," he said with a shrug, pushing his way in front of me in line.

"Not even!" I exclaimed, maneuvering myself so I was in front of him again. I gripped my wallet and stood firmly in my spot, glaring at him. "As much as I appreciate the formality, screw your masculinity. I really do insist on this."

"As do I," he said with a grin.

"Why are you being so stubborn? Really, I got this," I insisted, wondering why it was such a big deal to him.

"I think the stubbornness is coming from both sides, even though I'm not losing and you're not buying anything for me."

I sighed and shook my head. "I can't have you buying my ticket and my food also, or else I'll really start to feel obligated towards you."

"Well then, don't feel obligated, and tell me if you prefer Green or Red Pote." I looked at him with confusion, and then back in front of us as I realized we were in front of the concession line and as typical, I hadn't noticed it. My mouth opened a couple of times in surprise as he grinned and motioned to the concession girl at something, handed her money, and with some items in hand started walking to the stadium seats as I followed him silently. He went a little ways in and decided on some seats that were close to the pep band and student section, but luckily not too near them. Going up the stairs a little, he sat down and I sat right next to him.

"I figured you were a Green kind of girl, I hope that's all right," he said, handing me a bottle of glowing liquid known as Green Pote. As I took it to look at it, I could almost taste the distinct apple flavor, wondering if Link secretly knew that happened to in fact be my favorite kind as I shook my head slightly, dismissing the idea as completely implausible.

"Oh it's not, my bad I'm sorry," he frowned as I realized he misinterpreted my head shake.

"Oh no, no! I love this kind, really," I said with a smile, making him smile back at me.

"Well good then, I'm glad my psychic abilities are still working at full scale."

"Right, psychic abilities," I said sarcastically with a grin, taking a swig of the liquid and already feeling the amazing invigorating powers of it. I glanced at the scoreboard and saw that the JV team had won, and we still had about twenty minutes until the varsity game started. _Hopefully it'll be a good game_ I thought, suddenly remembering Dark as I wondered if he was justified in his bragging about his playing abilities all these years.

"Is it good?" Link asked suddenly, taking me out of my thoughts. I turned back to him and nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah, of course it is. By the ways, thank you again. Even though you really didn't need to, I still appreciate it," I said with sincerity, looking at the screen again to avoid his eye contact. I had never quite known what it was, but there was always just something about thanking someone that I had a very hard time with, which is why I usually didn't end up thanking people in order to avoid my awkward feelings. However, with Link's double thoughtful moves, I deemed he deserved some kind thanks from me in any sort. I looked back to notice him looking at me with amusement, making me immediately self-conscious for some reason.

"Like I said, no problem," he finally said as I smiled and nodded, grateful that was over and done with.

"So, do you know who we're playing tonight?" I asked as he started eating a burger he had gotten. I waited patiently as he swallowed, holding in a giggle as I saw he had a bit of ketchup on his mouth corner.

"I think it's Windfall High?" he stated, tilting his head a little in thought, the spot of ketchup still very much on his face. I bit my lip, still trying to hold in the laughter as he looked curiously at me.

"Just, you have a bit of…" I motioned on my face where he needed to wipe, as he did the opposite cheek. "Other side," I laughed as he nodded and wiped on the right side, still missing the spot.

"Did I get it?" he asked as I bit my lip with a laugh and shook my head.

"Not quite. It was a valiant effort though," I said, taking one of the napkins from the pile he grabbed and leaned closer to Link. Carefully, I started to wipe his face, very conscious of the close proximity of us and observing how calmly he acted as I wiped his face gently.

"All good?" he asked as I blinked and nodded with a grin, getting one back in return. I was about to say something that was no doubt extremely witty when another voice cut in, halting my train of thought right in its tracks.

"Link! Wassup man?!"

I turned with confusion to the source of the voice, my eyes widening a little bit at the sight. He was an average build guy with brown hair styled in the front that on normal guys would have made them look a little juvenile, but somehow worked in favor for him. His face was as heavily freckled as a ginger, giving the impression of him being a very outdoor type of person. What was most shocking though about him however were his bright and brilliant blue eyes that currently were flashing between me and Link mischievously. I instantly felt compelled to justify myself to this somewhat familiar looking guy, when Link stood up and rolled his eyes at the guy.

"Pipit, need I remind you again? You're white. You can't just go around saying things like that."

The boy, Pipit, cocked his head and shrugged into a grin that Link reflected. They grabbed each other's hands and did the typical guy hug as they pulled away, laughing.

"As always, I think another time should do it," Pipit grinned as he sat behind us. He said something else to Link as they instantly started chatting together idly, excluding me. I was, however, very surprised that I didn't really mind as much as I might have, being slightly amused by how they addressed each other and their similar mannerisms as I also struggled to figure out where exactly I knew Pipit from. Link leaned his elbow on the bench behind us as he leaned into it in a lounge position awkwardly next to Pipit to probably be more comfortable as I giggled quietly. Bromance much?

"Oh, sorry Zelda," Link said, looking back at me apologetically as he straightened up. Pipit on the other hand, seemingly noticing me for the first time, analyzed me curiously as I merely shrugged and dismissed it off.

"No big deal, you two looked like you had something of great importance to catch up on," I waved off, taking a sip of my Green Pote.

"Zelda it is?" Pipit asked inquiringly as I nodded and extended my hand to him.

"We had trig together last year," I said with realization as he nodded, a look of understanding coming onto his face.

"That's right! So you're now in…?"

"Calculus," I laughed. "It's kind of a doozy."

He nodded and frowned slightly as he looked back at me. "You're not a senior are you?"

"No, no. I'm a junior like Link. I just, took it a year early," I shrugged awkwardly, not wanting him to think I was conceited for being able to do that. Link looked at me curiously, a becomingly familiar glint in his eye.

Pipit looked a little shocked and shook his head. "I was just checking to make sure I wasn't a bad person for not knowing you were in my grade, but wow. She's definitely a smart one Link; I say we keep her around."

"It's a strong possibility," Link grinned as I smacked on the arm playfully, trying to hide the small blush that was forming from the implication of Pipit's comment.

"Rude," I chided with a laugh as Link smiled warmly at me, no doubt trying to fake an innocent façade.

"Who's rude?" a random girl asked as she came up to us and sat next to Pipit, eying both me and Link with suspicion. Her very pretty red hair was tied in pigtails that greatly complemented her face shape, and once again made me think that on anyone else but her, the style would have looked too juvenile and would not have worked. In contrast to Pipit's bright yellow shirt, she was wearing a forest green one with "Made in Hyrule" printed on the front. She was in truth very pretty, making me very self conscious of my looks and plain blonde hair as she peered at me curiously with bright blue eyes.

"Link is of course," Pipit laughed to her cheerfully as I mentally thought _Why do all of Link's friends have super pretty eyes?_

The girl laughed and looked at him with slight accusation. "Okay then, what stupid thing did you do this time?"

Link gasped up at her in fake offense, feigning shock like a pro. "My dear Karane, why ever in the world would you make such a horrible accusation such as that?"

"Hm, I don't know. Let me think about _that_ one for a second," Karane said, rolling her eyes as she turned to me. "What did this idiot do this time?"

I opened my mouth in outright surprise that she spoke so harshly about Link as I noticed him look at me and back at Karane. "You know, I think you're frightening Zelda with your harsh manners."

Karane looked at me curiously. "Am I scaring you?"

I swallowed and shook my head, a little taken aback with her forward nature. "Oh no, not at all just…"

Link laughed at me, giving me an apologetic look. "My goddesses I'm sorry Zelda, where are my manners and decency. I think just a little bit of an explanation will clear a lot of things for you. Let's start from the beginning: This is Pi-"

"Pipit Knight all together best friend of Link, total ladies man, and re-definer of the term 'hard', at your service," Pipit grinned sheepishly at me, offering his hand that I awkwardly shook with a wary smile.

"Karane Drennon, semi at your service as well," she laughed openly, also offering me a hand that I awkwardly shook. I tried not looking at her skeptically, still very unsure about my opinion about how forward her mannerisms were and how rude she was to Link.

"They're both seniors," Link continued, "and both would have failed miserably in this life without me."

"True that," Pipit agreed as he and Link fist-bumped like the real men they were.

"I, would have been fine. I'm pretty sure I would have been just fine," Karane said matter-of-factly as I laughed in spite of myself, amused by here sincerity.

Link rolled his eyes as I turned back to him patiently, waiting for some more background. "Pipit and I first met in-"

"Dude, you suck at telling stories," Pipit said, looking at me with a mischievous grin that made me slightly giggle. This seemed to encourage him as he wiggled his eyebrows and turned back to Link. "Just let me enlighten her, we all know you want to anyways."

"Pipit, don't be super douche-y about it," Karane rolled her eyes as Link shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't really mind. I'm just gladder to know you care so much about me Karane. I'm touched, truly. Deep down, right here," Link whispered with fake sincerity, clutching his heart with intensity as she rolled her eyes again.

"Just tell the story Pip, before I end up seriously injuring Link."

Pipit looked at her with a strange grin, then back to me, an odd look on his face as he continued talking. "Right, sorry. Anyways, where I grew up, there wasn't a lot of money going around, I lived in the hood, the pigeons ate my bread, sad feelings all around. When my mom got offered this scholarship to send me here, she jumped at the opportunity instantly. So then, take this like, five years ago, and here I was, this new scrawny looking guy. Alone, dejected…"

Karane snorted and looked at me as she shook her head. "Forgive him. Some of us get a little melodramatic without their daily caffeine fixes."

"I am not being melodramatic. I'm just telling it how it is. You don't know how it is growing up the hood."

"_You _don't know how it is growing up in the hood!" she said with exasperation as he grinned at her cheekily, causing her to blush and her harsh glare to soften into a small smile as my eyes widened.

"Can I just tell my part?"

"Just, tell it better," Karane rolled her eyes, even though I could totally tell she was just joking. She glanced at Pipit with a similar warm expression, a hint of gleam in her eyes towards his face I noticed as I looked at her suspiciously, wondering if I was the only one who saw this change in her.

"I'm working on it," he said grinned, turning back to me. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, there I was, wallowing in despair. Little did I know that in my PE class first day here, low and behold who should be there, but some kindly stud who offered to be on my badminton team with me and now well, here we are I suppose."

"You met playing badminton?"I asked Link, raising an eyebrow judgmentally.

"Yes we did," he agreed as I gave a little laugh.

"Oh my gosh, that's like the lamest way to meet someone ever. Kind of up there with golf team romances and math club presidents in terms of lameness."

"I definitely think the golf one is lamer than badminton though," Karane said as I merely shrugged and thought more about what Pipit had said and how to make the situation better.

I looked to Link, then back at Pipit, a thought registering in my mind. "And stud? Really? Eh," I shrugged as Karane burst into laughter, looking at Link as she threw her head back.

"Oh man, you totally just like, blasted him there. Props to you," she laughed nodding her head at me with respect. Pipit looked at me with a grin and laughed also as I smiled politely and shifted a little in my seat awkwardly, not used to being considered as funny as she was making me seem.

Link looked at me and must have noticed my discomfort as he suddenly put his arms on Pipit's lap, looking up at him earnestly as he set his chin on his arms. "Oh Pipit love, please do continue. I just adore hearing how great I am," he said, mirroring a British accent with complete accuracy. Karane snorted at them again as I smiled, grateful Link had taken both of their attention away from me.

Pipit furrowed his eyebrows as he shrugged and looked down at Link with a creepy flirtatious smile. "Of course Link dear, anything for you my hero."

"Hey, I like the way that sounds. Hero," Karane mused as I turned to her and nodded.

"It does certainly have a very nice ring to it," I agreed as I cocked my head and looked at Link with new light, a thought instantly forming in my head. He straightened up and gave me and Karane both dubious looks.

"Right guys, right. Pipit, tell them how stupid they're being," he said as he shook his head and took a drink of his Red Pote.

"No dude, I think they're pretty right," Pipit agreed, nodding with a look of understanding on his face. "You do kind of look and act like a hero."

"Okay, whatever you want to believe," Link locked eyes with me, rolling his slightly to show how much he didn't believe what we were saying. Deciding to act on my earlier thought, I grabbed my Green Pote bottle and raised it up high like a victory glass.

"All hail Link, the hero of…" I paused, not quite sure how to continue my thoughts as Link rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a her-"

"Hero of the gods!" Pipit cried in a deep voice, causing us all to look at him, as well as a couple of freshman girls a couple rows over from us. They paused in their conversation and both looked at us all, one of them giving us a very obnoxious condescending look. I noticed Karane give her one right back as they both looked offended and started madly gossiping to each other in the very mature manner I was sure they were trying to achieve.

"Maybe that was a little much," he mused as I gave a small laugh, a little entertained by him. _Pipit's a pretty cool guy, and not too shabby looking either_ I suddenly thought as he grinned at me, no doubt glad someone had thought he had been funny, making me duck my head to try and hide the embarrassment from his attention.

Link stood, eyeing me strangely as he did so as I grew conscious he had seen me. "Anyways, despite how enjoyable this is I notice you, Zelda, have all but drunk through your drink, and I'm pretty close to finishing mine when this game hasn't even started. Can I trust you alone and behaving yourself?" he said, looking in my direction. I opened my mouth in slight surprise to answer when Karane started laughing and I turned back to look at her, realizing Link had been directing his comment to her.

"Yes yes, we'll be fine. Now don't you boys get lost or anything," she grinned as Pipit stood, shrugged at us, and followed Link down the stadium steps, leaving just Karane and me alone in the stadium. I still hadn't quite yet decided my analysis about her character and personality, and so I merely sat scrutinizing her slightly to try and reach a decision. _She seems very friendly at least, and easy going with the guys. She_ is_ kind of flirty though _I thought as she grinned at me, no doubt trying to be friendly.

"Isn't it just so much better with them gone?" she laughed as I turned back, half laughed politely, and shrugged awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, I guess. It's a lot more civilized in the very least." Hopefully.

She peered at me curiously, titling her head to the side as she did so. "You talk very formally, you know that right? Where are you from again?"

I opened my mouth, surprised a little by her bold question as I shook my head a little and remembered my alias with fluid ease. "South Castle Town. You?"

She looked at me strangely, some awareness on her face as she merely shook her head and gave me a small smile. "I grew up near the countryside of Kakariko Village in the old Sheikah Province." Hyrule was mainly split into three parts: the Sheikah desert territory in the far west, central Hyrule (where we currently were), and the Waker province to the east. All were part of Hyrule itself, but were separated by the unofficial boundaries set up by business tycoons and old land ties. For example, it was a common known fact that west Hyrule, the province of descended Sheikah, was prosperous from the underground and secret trade business conducted over the years, and that the Waker provinces were unofficially owned by Hector Zunari, which is how they were able to pay and function after all these years instead of relying on financial help from the main capital of Hyrule, Castle Town. I knew Kakariko Village was a very quaint town though with good morals and standards as my dad had always said, and so I was a little curious about it and grew optimistic Karane could tell me more about it.

"I've heard it's very nice there," I replied casually to Karane, hoping she'd get the subtle hint I wanted to talk about the land more. She shrugged and grinned, making me a little hopeful I'd get my questioned answered.

"It's all right." She shrugged again and looked at me with a wicked grin. "Can I ask you something though?"

I smiled politely, mentally gripping myself to be ready as I tried remembering everything I had ever told anyone about myself. _She's going to ask more about my upbringing, I just know it_ I thought as I merely nodded to her, maintaining amiability. "Sure, go wild," I laughed, several thoughts running through my head at once.

She grinned and leaned forward. "So are like, you and Link here as a _together_ together thing? Or are you guys just talking?"

I stared at her, my mouth open in surprise. _That was, not what I was expecting_ I thought, trying to get my other thoughts together in order to form a response.

"Am I right?" she grinned again as I widened my eyes and got my senses together, shaking my head intensely.

"No, no. It's not like that at all, I assure you. We're just friends," I said firmly, wondering what had prompted her to ask the question in the first place. Karane looked at me intensely, and I instantly knew she didn't believe me one bit.

"_Right_," she replied with a mischievous grin, confirming my suspicions. I sighed and half-smiled, trying to be polite even though she was really irritating me with this whole confrontation business.

"Really, we are just good friends. Besides, we've only really known each other for two weeks now, hardly enough time to develop any feelings. In the, conventional sense at least. We are just friends," I insisted, my mind still a little blown she had thought such a thing.

"Well he sure talks about you like you've known each other for more than two weeks at least," she said as she started playing with her hair, no doubt trying to be allusive enough to spark my curiosity.

It worked.

"Well you know, we have classes together and all, we just have never really gotten around to talking all that much before."

"Oh yes, I'm sure you do."

"Why, what does he say about me?" I asked, both very curious and very confused.

She grinned and shrugged, eying me devilishly. "He thinks very highly of you. Something about you being funny and smart. A lot about the smart deal. _A lot._"

_Who would've thought_ I pondered, a little taken aback on Link's apparent opinion. "Well, I'm not as smart as he apparently thinks," I laughed awkwardly, wishing the two guys would hurry and get back.

"I don't know, you seem a lot more intelligent than the normal girls Link brings to games," she shrugged as I frowned, my stomach sinking by her comment. _Glad to know I'm so special then in his line of girls_ my mind sighed as I tried playing it off casually to her.

"Well, that's his choice then I guess," I said a little stiffly and angrily as she laughed, lightly hitting me on the arm.

"I'm totally kidding! Link doesn't bring people anywhere; he's just followed by mindless mobs."

"Stalkers do that occasionally I've heard," I said, not really thinking about my reply much as I continued pondering what she had told me. _Link actually talks about me with other people… weird._

Karane, however, seemed to think I was very funny, laughing hysterically to what I said. "You know," she finally managed to get out, "whatever happens between you and mister perfect, I hope you stick around; it'll be nice to have another girl with us, and especially a sarcastic one like me."

I shrugged, nodding awkwardly. "I, wasn't trying to be sarcastic, really..." I frowned, wishing Link and Pipit would return soon again so I wouldn't have to spend any more 'one-on-one' time with Karane. She grinned and shrugged too, looking at me appreciatively.

"Well, I think you are," she said with a smile, the genuine denotation almost dripping from her words, making me feel a little bad I was mentally mocking her. _Typical Zelda, judging before you know someone enough_ I chided myself as I hurriedly tried thinking of something nice to say to her, almost immediately thinking of something very nice and great to say. I opened my mouth triumphantly to talk right as someone kneed my back. I spun around so I was facing front again, right to see Link and Pipit grinning at us, Link looking at me mischievously, drinks and some other carton in his hand.

"What's Zelda good at?" Pipit asked as he sat down next to Karane, looking at both of us curiously. She shrugged and grinned, grabbing one of the nachos he had brought.

"Ballroom dancing. You missed it, we had quite a show going on," she said, looking down to adjust her pants as I cocked my head at her, perplexed with where she was going with this. We locked eyes briefly as she winked and straightened up, looking at the boys with seriousness.

"Shame we missed that then," Link laughed as I nodded and was going to say something else, right as the loudspeaker crackled, causing the audience to quiet down a considerable amount and me to glare at it.

"Ladies and gentleman, on behalf of all the staff and administrator's here at Castle Academy, we would cordially like to thank you all for coming out tonight and supporting our boys as the battle the Windfall High Pirates. Now, without further ado and on the behalf of this school and our lovely country, we'd like to ask you to stand for the singing of our countries anthem, performed by Fi Lowenstein."

We all stood and looked down at the track, where I noticed the girl from choir, the one with the cape (whose name was apparently Fi), standing alone, awkwardly shuffling back and forth behind the microphone, her cape slightly flowing in the wind. She stopped moving and looked at the administrator on the field and nodded as she walked forward, un-muting her microphone. Everyone put their hands on their hearts, waiting for her to start_. Please have a good singing voice_ I thought quickly before she started, somewhat concerned for her reputation and performance.

She hummed then nodded, holding the microphone up to her mouth. "_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land. Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower... and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear. Oh youth, listen to these headings, to ensure peace and prosperity. Oh youth, go and serve thee, serve thine goddess with good grace_." She hit the last note, taking it an octave lower, which somehow really worked for the arrangement. I was surprised by her voice, and pleased at her ability to hit all the high notes, as well the low notes. Everyone started cheering as she bowed gracefully, nodded, and headed off the field. I grinned and continued clapping enthusiastically until everyone else in the stadium stopped and I awkwardly sat down also.

"Do you know her?" Link asked me curiously as the captains walked into the middle of the field. I was looking down, trying to pick out Dark (as he had never told me his number) from the other players as I looked up to Link, blinking as I comprehended the question.

"Oh, yeah, we have choir together. Nice girl," I commented lightly, still glancing down at the field. _Why do they all have to look the same?_ I sighed in my mind, noticing the two captains breaking apart.

The speaker gave a little bit of feedback as it cleared, the announcer speaking through it. "Quarterback Groose Greenwood wins the toss-up as we go into an eagle starting kick-off."

I turned to Link, who was snacking on a candy bar he had bought as he watched the field. He noticed my stare, turning slowly to look at me, looking a little ridiculous because he still had the bar in his mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked in a muffled pitch, making me laugh a little bit by how ridiculous he could be. I giggled as he swallowed and looked at me somewhat tentatively.

"Um," I said, trying to talk as I still laughed and failing. I eventually calmed myself down so that I was able to fully ask him what I wanted to know.

"Zelda?" he asked cautiously as I nodded my head, able to talk again.

"We're the eagles? That's our mascot?" I asked curiously, never before acknowledging the fact we had a mascot. He seemed to be very amused by this as he merely laughed and nodded, making me feel a little stupid that I didn't know.

"Yeah, we are. Did you never know or something?" he asked as I shook my head, looking down in shame.

"No, just, never gotten around to learning about it. Sorry, it was a kind of stupid question." I looked back at the game, seeing a play had been made. Our team was walking to formation as I cocked my head, wondering what had just happened.

"We did something good," Link said, seemingly knowing exactly what I wanted to hear. I turned to him, my eyebrows furrowing a little in the process.

"Thanks. I'm not very good with this whole football knowing thing yet," I admitted, a little embarrassed that I didn't speak sports knowledge at all. He grinned and got a little closer to me, extending his arm out to point things out. He explained the logistics of the game briefly as I nodded, it all making so much more sense to me now that I had some insightful knowledge. The next play began, and throughout the quarter Link would explain other things to me, such as the whole deal with the bright orange flags and why the giant metal contraptions were needed at each end. Throughout the quarter, whenever the team did something good, music would play and he would instantly start cheering and singing along, making me laugh very loudly. For instance, the way he would stomp his feet enthusiastically during the "3rd down thunder," or cheer excessively loud along with the cheerleaders amused me, making me realize just how fun of a guy Link was and instantly wonder why he was single.

_He could totally get any girl he wanted_ I thought during one such instance as I watched him shouting to kill the other team along with the rest of the student body a section away from us, thinking back to what Karane had said earlier about the mobs of girls that followed and wanted him. The thought, however, gave me a wave of sadness, as I knew if anything ever did happen between him and someone else that we probably wouldn't be as close anymore.

_He'd be happy though, so I'd be really selfish if I ever came in between him and a girl_ I amended my thoughts, smiling a little to try and keep myself cheerful with the thought. I looked down at the field, noticing a lot of the players had taken off their helmets to get some water. Instantly, I picked out Dark, number 82, his ebony hair distinguishing him from everyone else. Trying not to grin a little by the sight of him, I watched him put his helmet back on and run to the field, hitting a guy on the butt in passing as I noticed all the football guys were doing to each other. I turned and noticed Link examining me, a confusing expression on his face.

"Yeeeess?" I asked curiously, wondering why he was staring at me so intently. He shook his head, smiling at me crookedly.

"Oh, nothing in particular," he grinned as I frowned and was about to respond when I noticed out of the corner of my eye Pipit and Karane, who I had forgotten about almost because they had both been so quiet since the game had started. They were both sitting close to one another, looking at something on Pipit's phone as Karane laughed. It was extremely obvious to me, someone who hardly knew them, to instantly recognize their chemistry and body language and wonder why neither of them had admitted their feelings to the other yet. I turned back to Link as he merely nodded, seemingly already knowing my thoughts.

"Why, never?" I asked, trying to comprehend why there was nothing going on between them yet as he shrugged nonchalantly, glancing back also.

"I think they're both too shy to admit anything, personally," he said as I nodded understandingly.

"The whole 'don't want to admit feelings to best friend even though they totally have the same feelings thing.' I understand completely, it was the plot line for many classic 80's movies," I said understandingly as he grinned and shook his head with a laugh.

"Way to approach the subject," he said as I shrugged with a grin.

"What can I say, it's one of my specialties to be hilarious," I laughed, looking down at the field. I noticed one of our guys running, but the exact opposite way he had been ten minutes ago. I looked at the clock to see we were in the second quarter, but I was still very confused.

"Weren't we were going the other way before?" I asked, frowning at Link with genuine confusion.

"We switch sides at quarter," he said as I opened my mouth, then instantly closed it again.

"Really? Why, that's kind of stupid," I said, glancing back to the field as he started laughing and shook his head.

"No, I'm serious. You switch sides at quarter. I don't know why, they just do."

I bit my lip and glanced back up to him. "Football's weird."

He laughed and shouldered me. "I don't think you have any room to judge," he said, grinning at me cheekily as I pursed my lips, trying not to smile and failing very much. I shouldered him back and merely looked at the game, watching who I knew to be Dark running. We continued watching and chatting briefly until half-time, where the team was leading 16-6.

"Hey, we're gonna get some food, want any?" Pipit asked as he and Karane stood at the beginning of half-time, looking at us both.

"I'm good," Link said as he turned to me. "Zelda?"

"I'm fine, thanks though," I said as they shrugged and started to go down the steps. I grinned at their close proximity and turned to Link, noticing he was doing the same. I waited until they got to the bottom of the steps and started walking to the snack bar until I turned to him and lightly punched him on the arm.

"Hey, what's that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm as if I had actually punched him instead of the fake one I had given him. I started laughing.

"Please, as if I could inflict that much damage to you. It's me, remember? NO arm muscle whatsoever."

He stopped rubbing his arm and shrugged. "I wanted to see if you'd feel bad about injuring such an innocent soul as mine, but obviously not since _someone_ is quite heartless."

I gasped and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I am so not heartless! I have a lot of heart, _thank you very much _oh so, very heartless one yourself."

"I have heart!" he said with justification. "And, even if you said I didn't, I wouldn't really care."

"Well I guess it's a good thing you never have to worry about that then."

"So you are admitting I have a heart!"

"You don't have to go all Tin Man on me, but you obviously do have one. The only thing you need to work on though is seriously setting up your friends together better."

He sighed and shook his head. "I've tried countless times, believe me. I even forged fake love letters to the both of them, and no dice. I think they're just happy with staying oblivious to another's feelings."

I frowned and took a drink of my Pote. "Well that's ridiculous of the both of them," I said as I instantly started forming possibilities of how to get them together. Link looked at my expression (which must have been my intense concentration face) and started laughing.

"Don't go overboard with all this Zelda, believe me, it's kind of a lost cause."

"Romance is never a lost cause," I mumbled, setting an elbow on my lap and my chin on my hand. I looked down at the field, noticing the players were gone and the cheerleaders were attempting to dance. _Would it kill them to actually be together with their_ _moves_ I thought, analyzing them with annoyance.

"So I take it you and Karane got along then, if you're this invested in her love life?"

I turned my head back to Link and straightened up so I wasn't looking at him in such an uncomfortable back-hurting position_. Sure, you could call what we had getting along_. "Yeah, she's pretty cool, very down to earth vibe. Obviously some brains, she's fine," I said, thinking back to our conversations and her assumptions about Link and my relationship. I bit my lip, wondering if I should ask him about it as he merely nodded.

"I'm glad you got along, I was kind of hoping you would."

"Why?" I asked, instantly very suspicious, turning my head slightly to peer at him more as he laughed, obviously not fazed.

"Probably not for whatever reason you're thinking of."

"Well, what do you think that I am thinking then if you apparently know so much about me?"

"Most likely something very suspicious and sketchy."

I gasped, my mouth wide open in protest. "I'm not sketchy! You are definitely the sketchier one between us!"

He grinned cheekily at me. "I win. You got mad first and just to add for any future reference, you get mad not only very quickly, but very amusingly too."

I frowned at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "Not funny Avalon. Just for that, you have to tell me why you asked."

"And if I don't?"

"You, die."

He looked at me and busted out into deep laughter that made me fight a laugh. "I seriously doubt you could kill me, but thanks for the warning anyways."

I bit my lip to contain the smile (as I really quite bad at staying mad at people, let alone Link) and shrugged. "You know, it's the least ones you suspect that are most lethal. I think you would do well in remembering that."

"I think I shall." He was silent for a minute and then smiled at me. "I was mainly wondering because I know Karane can rub people the wrong way sometimes, and I hoped she didn't have such negative effects on you."

I looked down, feeling stupid for causing a big argument about such a simple issue as that. "Oh. Well, she didn't, I'm fine." I paused, feeling gutsy as I turned to him again. "Do you, you know, talk about me, to Pipit and Karane much?"

He cocked his head to the side, an expression of confusion on his face. "Not more so than I would any other person. Why, did Karane say something?"

"She, may have mentioned something along those lines that piqued my curiosity," I admitted, trying to not get Karane in trouble with Link.

"Hmm," he mulled over, looking at the field then back to me. "Well, I did mention a little bit about you, to tell them you'd be meeting us here and all, but I don't talk about you excessively to them, as that's pretty stalker status."

"A little," I admitted, feeling a little better about the whole situation.

He nodded and looked at me again. "Did she say anything else about me then, anything at all?"

"Um, not that I recall," I lied, not wanting to bring up the throngs of mobbing girls she had mentioned as his shoulders lowered in slight relief.

"Oh, good," he said, making me think there was something he wasn't telling me. _Did Link have some secret he didn't want me to know?_ I wondered and was about to ask him as Pipit and Karane bounded back up the steps, holding more food and laughing hysterically.

"We totally ran into some old guy," Pipit laughed as they sat down and Link gave him a strange look.

"Dude, that's not really something to be incredibly proud about," he said as Karane laughed and shook her head.

"No no, he meant some old guy ran into _us!_ It was pretty intense, but really funny. And he wasn't really old either, he just this major amount of guy-liner on that was, very flamboyant for a guy who could get so angry," she chuckled as I started laughing, always amused by guy-liner. Link stood up and started looking down towards the entrance area.

"What's he wearing, I want to check this guy out," he said as Karane giggled.

"Whoa, calm yourself there Link," she grinned, causing Pipit and I to laugh as Link turned to her with a glare.

"The clothing Pip?" he asked as Pipit stopped laughing and scrunched his face in thought.

"I, I don't really remember actually. It really wasn't that important," Pipit shrugged as he started to eat what appeared to be a chili cheese dog. I stared at it with a little disgust as the food had always grossed me out and I looked over at Link to notice him having a similar expression to mine about the whole thing.

"You know Pip, it's a wonder you're not fat with all the crap you put in yourself," he said with disgust as Pipit shrugged, a piece of chili on his face. I turned my face, trying to not be sick at the sight.

"What can I say, I have an exceptionally high metabolism. Don't hate 'cause you ain't Link," he said as I rolled my eyes and laughed, looking at the scoreboard to see half-time was almost done. I turned back to the entrance to see the team coming back on the field, a particular number 82 talking to a giant guy who must have been Clarke. _It has to be him, no one else is that tall_ I thought as I watched them all put their helmets on and get back into starting formation. Satisfied I had at least watched enough of the game to talk about it with Dark, I turned and continued conversing with Link, as Pipit and Karane had already resorted into being very introverted together. We continued talking as he explained some other things to me, and what happened when a play or foul was called. I tried not staring at Dark as he ran across the field, but I slipped a couple of times though gratefully Link didn't notice. I didn't know if it was the whole secret romance concept, or the fact that I didn't think they liked each other very much; I just knew I didn't want Link to associate with Dark anymore than necessary, and vice versa. _That is a catastrophe that could easily be avoided_ I thought as the game eventually came into a close, us narrowly winning 23-17.

"We won," I said to Link with a laugh as the school anthem was played over the speakers. The players were all congratulating each other and the opposing side as we both stood and stretched, glad the game was over.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a little longer too," he agreed as I nodded and turned back to Pipit and Karane.

"Well I'm glad that's over," Karane said as Link rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You know Karane, what I don't understand is why you hate football so much, but you still come anyways to all the games with me and Pip."

She shrugged as she stood and stretched her arms. "I wouldn't be doing anything else anyways, so might as well come here. Besides, I enjoy watching the social hierarchy working at its finest."

I opened my mouth wide in surprise at what she had said (as I figured I was the only one who ever used the term 'social hierarchy') when my pocket instantly buzzed, causing my surprise to be unintentionally halted. Closing my mouth, I took out my phone and looked at the message, trying not to be very affected by the fact that it was from Dark.

_I see you. Come behind the bleachers._

I blinked and looked at the trio with a smile. "Here, I'll take everyone's trash," I offered nonchalantly as Karane shrugged, handing me a bottle. Pipit also gave me a container as I turned to Link expectantly as he frowned and shook his head.

"Here, I'll help you with all of this," he offered, grabbing some of the bottles as I laughed nervously and took them from his hand.

"No, it's fine, really. Remember, you bought everything, so the least I can do is dispose of it all."

He frowned but shrugged. "Whatever, but if you drop it all, don't say I didn't warn you." He handed me bottles as I extended the angle of my arms to hold more, having a giant pile of trash to worry about.

"Wow we're slobs," Karane said as I laughed awkwardly and nodded, my stomach in butterflies as I started navigating down the stairs while trying not to fall. I successfully made it down as I then turned and went down other stairs that led me behind and underneath the bleachers, a place no one really ever went. I walked down the sidewalk, trying not to look up at the bleachers above me and fantasize how realistic it'd be if they collapsed and fell down on me. Eventually, I made my way to a trash and recycling bin as I started trying to organize all of our trash as best as I could. As I tried opening the recycling bin, all the bottles fell down and went all over the place as I sighed, threw away the trash, and started chasing all the fallen bottles. I kneeled and reached down for one right as someone stood in front of me, causing me to look up and see Dark looking at me curiously.

"Do I want to know?" he asked with amusement as I picked up the bottle and stood up so I could fully appreciate the wonders a football uniform did for him. _Were his arms always that big?_ I wondered as I swallowed and looked back up to him with a shrug.

"Just trying to save the world, one bottle at a time," I grinned as I went and put it in the correct bin. I turned around to find him right behind me, causing me to lose my balance due to his close proximity. As I stumbled he threw his arm behind my back, catching me at the appropriate time and angle.

"Well, I'm trying to save the world one damsel in distress at a time, so I think we're fairly equal." He grinned at me lopsided as I bit my lip to try and hold back my own grin, standing up again so it wasn't so awkward.

"That would require me to qualify as a damsel in distress though, so I don't think your logic quite works," I said as I suddenly felt one of my legs being kicked from behind, causing me to lose my balance again and fall right in his arms.

"You were saying?"

"Oh shut up," I laughed as I was filled with hormones and instantaneous emotion, throwing my arms around his neck in a hug to no longer be in his arms. I was surprised though, when he put his arms around my back and lifted me off the ground, twirling me around like some romantic scene in a movie. He eventually set my tiptoes on the ground as I settled my feet down, my arms still around his neck.

"Did you enjoy the game?" he asked in a slight whisper as I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I enjoyed watching you, if that's what you're asking. I could really care less about what else was happening out there," I grinned in full flirt mode, caught up in the intensity of the moment. I felt his chest against mine quiver as he laughed quietly.

"You do beat all odds girl, you really do," he said as I opened my eyes and smiled, letting go of him.

"So I've been told," I laughed right as I heard my name being called by a very masculine familiar voice.

"Zelda?" Link called, coming unto view. He walked up to both me and Dark, glancing between us until he turned to me specifically. "What's taking so long, is this guy giving you trouble?"

I closed my eyes and sighed as I opened them again. "No, it's fine." I noticed Dark watching me as I remembered to be fully in secret, you had to act it better than I currently was "Actually yes he was, but I'm used to his condescending harassment, so its fine."

"Please girlie, if I wanted to harass you, you'd know it. This is nothing unless you're just an overly oversensitive girl," Dark said obnoxiously, instantly into character, though it still stung me a little. _It's not real Zel_ I thought as I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hips, staring at Dark with fake irritation.

"If you call that an insult, I would suggest you consult your books better, going under the assumption you can read of course. I'm not exactly sure what you're brain capacity is and all, so I wouldn't want to strain yourself to much or anything."

"Zelda," Link said warningly as I turned, totally forgetting he was there and feeling extremely guilty he was seeing me being truly rude, even if it was just a façade. _I'm not like this at all Link, please don't think badly of me now_ I thought as I gave a final glare to Dark, and turned to back to Link.

"Sorry, just, the nerve of some people," I said as I was about to walk away, right when I heard someone else coming, calling out for Dark. I turned and saw Clarke lumbering to us, taking in the whole scene with a manic glint in his eye. Great.

"Bro, what's up? Why aren't you with the rest of the team?" he asked Dark, glancing up at me, no doubt enjoying my shorts and t-shirt ensemble as I shivered under his stare. I turned to Link and instantly moved closer to him, wanting to just hide behind his back so I didn't have to see how the events unfolded themselves.

"I'm recycling dude," Dark said with irritation to Clarke, who just looked at him with confusion, no doubt never hearing of recycling before.

"Right. Sure you're not just trying to do a secret hook-up with the geek after the game?" he asked Dark as I instantly noticed Link's fist clench up. _Great, now I've gone back to being 'the geek' to him_ I thought bitterly with annoyance as Link stepped forward, looking up to Clarke threateningly.

"I'd watch what you say there Clarke, before I break your jaw," Link threatened as my eyes widened, surprised by his violent outburst when just a couple of minutes ago he had been very mellow. Clarke looked down to Link condescendingly and sneered.

"Do I even know you?" he asked as Link breathed deeply, his arm going a little back as I squeaked and rushed up to him, putting a soothing arm on his shoulder.

"Link, its fine. You shouldn't expect a hint of dignity and respect for these guys even on good days, so let's just go. The last thing I need is for you to get expelled on my behalf," I said quietly as I looked and glared at Clarke angrily.

"You're such a douche bag," I spat at him as Link lowered his hand and nodded. Clarke looked me over curiously as Link turned around and walked a couple of steps.

"Man, she's got you really whipped now, doesn't she?" Clarke called to Link, who merely stood facing the other way, standing still and breathing very deeply, no doubt trying to keep his calm about him. I walked up to Clarke and jabbed him in the chest angrily, unable to control my anger.

"You know, just because you're not getting any action is not justification for fabricating the lives of others, so you can leave now and take both your pathetic existence and pathetic friend and just leave before I report you both for sexual harassment," I said lividly as Clarke threw up his hands and started walking backwards in mockery.

"Well excuuuuse me princess, I'm sorry for this damage I've done, and you've inspired me to change around my life, truly. Now you can go and," he said sarcastically, pausing to then add a long list of profanities and sexual innuendos as I merely stood there, taking it all in and wondering why Dark didn't at least do something about it.

"You done?" I asked him tersely as he paused and shrugged.

"You and I both know girlie I'm never done with you," he winked as my eyes widened and I rolled my eyes, trying not to show how it affected me.

"Zelda," Link called back, "I think now would be an excellent time to leave."

"Yeah, we should get going," Dark said to Clarke, who shrugged, continuing to look at me.

"I guess. All that we're going to all do is probably go into town, get drunk, and hopefully hook up, its' what the team always does." He winked at me again as he turned around, Dark with him. I walked up to Link, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said, saying the only thing I could think of as he looked down.

"No, I'm sorry you had to see me like that. If I had snapped, it would have been bad; it's good you stopped me when you did." He was looking down ashamed as I smiled and put my hand on his cheek to move his face up. His brilliant eyes blinked at me as I shook my head, still smiling.

"It's not every day a great guy defends your honor though, and you're not a bad person. You really were my hero tonight Link, and I don't know what I would have done without you. "

"I'll always be around help you when you need it Zelda, I promise, and you would have done something about it. You always do." He smiled at me as I smiled back and linked arms with him and we started walking together. I glanced back to the other side of the stadium where I saw Dark looking back at me also next to Clarke, and I wondered when my life had ever gotten this complicated.

* * *

The man leaned against a nearby pole, observing the scene with amusement. His eyes lingered on the girl as she shoved forward from the boy of the photograph and started chastising at the two football players with dignity and grace he wouldn't expect from anyone less than the princess. He enjoyed watching the way her hair flowed, and her expressions that were exactly hereditary from another such incredibly woman. She too often had many men fighting for her attention and hand, her daughter also apparently inheriting that bewitching ability. He watched one of the boys turn around, apparently unable to deal with the scene anymore as the girl continued to command the scene, the attention of the three men she had with her and him as well. He straightened up as turned back in his direction so he saw a full view of her face as she talked her blonde haired man.

"Perfect," the man grinned as he snapped his fingers, instantly making him blend into the throng of retreating civilization, none of them aware that he hadn't been around them a second ago. Chuckling, he continued walking, making his way out of the stadium and away from the girl altogether, for the present time being at least.

* * *

**Well, hoping that everyone enjoyed that! I know most of you were probably expecting some Malon to come into play because of how the last chapter ended, but in this context I just didn't feel it was appropriate to put it in, as I wanted to more focus on dialogue and character development in comparison to confrontation, but that issue should be adressed next chapter. Some things you may have all caught, and just to clarify: **

**The "nationaly anthem" of Hyrule was indeed "Ballad of the Goddess," I just added a couple of more lyrics to it, because I could to make it more anthem-y. The "Potes" they were drinking all game were like "potions," which is like our own sodas or Gatorades. First appearance of Karane and Pipit, because I really like them, and felt Link should have awesome friends because everyone deserves great friends. There were a couple of other little hidden Easter Eggs hidden throughout the chapter, these were just two main ones I thought I might need to clarify specifically.**

**I don't know when I'll next be able to update and all, because I'm rolling into the time of college applications and trying to juggle other various life aspects that are MAJORLY time consuming, but hopefully I'll be able to do so soon. Really do please review though; I love hearing everyone's thoughts and speculations about the story line, and their feelings about characters, etc, so please review in order to help me out so I can be a better writer to fit to everyone's needs and requests!**


	9. Chapter 8: Reconcilliation

**Hey guys! I know, it's been a while since I updated so I'm really sorry! I've been busy with an array of things, such as college apps (which are now all successfully in), schoolwork, marching band (which is long done now thankfully), jazz band, choir things, but mainly trying to keep my sanity. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and liked this story; any little thing means a lot to me :) as always, review, comment, think about life, etc, and hope everyone likes this chapter!**

**A/N: I'm still looking for any good suggestions about story cover ideas, so if anyone has anything that really they think reminds them of the story, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

* * *

I sat on my bed, holding the hand-picked pumpkin muffin I had grabbed a couple of hours ago from one of the more obnoxious girls in my grade as I cut in line in front of her at the snack bar. _Just, breathe. Everything will be okay _I thought to myself, running over my scripted dialogue again, even though I had rehearsed it to both myself and reflection-me in the bathroom multiple times. The clock on the wall had never moved slower as I continued to sit, wondering why the journey back from the city was taking so long.

"I could sail the entire ocean and back," I muttered to myself as I nervously started tapping my hand on my sweatpants (an anxious habit of mine), knowing how much I was freaked out about what I had to do. I heard the doorknob jiggle and I knew that she was unlocking the door to get in, denoting she was home. An eternity seemed to pass as I sat in anticipation when the door eventually swung open revealing Malon, who was carrying 4 big bags of what appeared to be Castle Town merchandise. Our eyes locked as she shut the door behind her with her foot, looking down as she did so. She set the bags down as I stood slowly, trying to alleviate the tension vibe I was getting.

"Hello," she said stiffly, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked back down. I noticed her cheeks were a pale red, probably meaning she hadn't worn sun-block like she really needed to because of her coloring and ginger factor.

"Yes I burned," she said with irritation to my wandering eyes as I shrugged and looked down.

"I didn't say anything." I looked up and saw she was looking at me with her hands firmly on her hips, looking as if she was ready to start arguing with me again. I promptly spun around and grabbed the muffin from the bed, shoving it in her hand before she could protest.

"What's this for?" she asked with genuine confusion and astonishment as I swallowed and inched back, putting my hands behind my back.

"You love pumpkin muffins."

"But so do you."

"Yeah, but, well…." I paused, looking at her as I breathed deeply, swallowing my pride a little. "I was the crappy friend."

She surveyed me hesitantly, looking to see if I was kidding and finally looked down with resignation. "Yeah, you kind of were."

I sighed as I sat back on my bed with a loud emphasis. The bed sunk around me which caused me to slightly stumble, making the whistle Link had given me slip out from underneath my shirt and pound back against my chest lightly. As soon as I saw it, I instinctively thought of Link, knowing full well that he'd know exactly what to say to mend what I broke, and how to do said apology extremely eloquently. _Why on Earth was I not blessed with that particular talent_ I asked myself as I swallowed, trying to gain a little courage to surmount my pride and phrase everything I wanted to say correctly.

"I kind of was too though," Malon said quietly, taking me out of my personal thoughts. I paused and looked at her curiously as she sighed and sat down next to me, placing the muffin between us.

"I, had heard that you were seeing both that Link and Dark guy, and so I got mad and jealous because two guys were fighting over you and currently, I can't even get one. To top that fantastic mood of mine, you've never even wanted a guy to go after you, when I've been majorly crushing on Sheik for three years and he has not once noticed me. And apparently he's with that Midna girl of course, because when these type of things happen they all come at once, and I've seen her and really I'm absolutely no competition to her because, well, she's gorgeous and I'm, this," she motioned to herself as I opened my mouth to say something, only to be met with a stern look from her that made me promptly close my mouth again. "It was just, a really bad day on Tuesday, and Ruto Stone did not help, because she was saying a lot of things about you that I wasn't sure was true or not because we haven't talked lately and I just, I thought you changed into one of those girls we've spent so much time openly mocking. I um, still kind of think you've changed like that," she paused again in her long rant to look at me as I took everything she said in. _And I thought my life was complicated recently_ I thought, feeling instantly horrible that I wasn't there for her when she obviously needed it most. Deciding to address her rant one part at a time, I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, for starters, I most definitely have not changed. Still as boring and plain as ever before I'm afraid." I gave her a small smile as she laughed shakily, wiping away a small tear.

"You are not plain and boring, believe me. Anyone who's ever met you can testify you are not plain in any way shape or form, and if they do think that then, I won't ever talk to them again." She gave a turt nod as I grinned and started laughing, making her laugh too as I hugged her tightly.

"I am _not_ changing, no matter what wannabe divas say." I froze for a split second and separated us so I could look at her curiously. "What _did _Ruto say about me?"

"Nothing really. Only that one guy, the really big buff one who's a jerk-"

"-Clarke?" I asked, my eyes widening a little at how _Days of Our Lives_ my life was turning out to be.

"Yeah, him. She was complaining that he'd been like, flirting with you or something, I don't really know. I wasn't paying her a lot of attention because she was talking to Ilia and you know how much I really can't stand her and… wait. Do you, do you know what she was talking about?"

I looked at Malon, the sudden and sentimental wave of memories involving the past two weeks rushing unto me like a burst of wind. The mental uncertainty of whether I should tell her about everything-Dark and all-was potent, so I gulped and tried to shrug nonchalantly. "It, I… Well, do you think I know what she was talking about?"

"Well now I do," she said, her eyebrows knitting together in minor impatience. I sighed and squeezed my eyes as to not see her reproof and judgment.

"Hypothetically speaking of course, I may or may not be harassed every other day by this Clarke, who sometimes is extremely hard to tell if he's genuine with his maltreatment or not. And," I paused and squeezed my eyes harder, "I may also, possibly have something going on with Dark. Ombra. A romantically involved thing…. Just, you know, a little fling that's not necessarily publicized in the more conventional accepted way."

"Like a secret romance type of deal?" she asked as I peeked one eye at her and nodded with slight shame. Her mouth opened to a giant 'O' as she shut it and looked at me sideways.

"No, you, you have to be joking."

I opened my eyes fully and bit my bottom lip with sudden worry. "Would it be totally cliché if I said I wish I was?"

"No but… wow. Dark Ombra. You. Romance."

"Okay, well when you put it like that," I mumbled, still trying to fully gauge her expression as Malon shrugged, and stood, pacing around the room.

"Well, it is kind of already put like that love. I just, I don't get it," she frowned, pausing to look at me squarely. I cowered a little instinctively, already knowing where the turn of the conversation was going to take us.

"Believe me, I don't know why he wants anything to do with me either, I swear," I said, pulling up my legs unto my bed as I dangled my feet as elegantly as possible. Malon shook her head strongly, causing a wave of red to swirl all around her like a mini fire.

"Not even that. Obviously he would like you because you are one of the most interesting and intelligent girls at the school, not to mention you're so much better than all of the other rich-ies he's used to dealing with."

"Please don't go all _Pretty in Pink_ on me here, since you're also in that very cultural defining category."

She looked down at me and rolled her eyes. "Just because I have money, doesn't mean I have to act super priggish about it. That's beside the point though and not what I was referring to at all."

I stared at her, dumbfounded a little. "I, I'm not going to lie, I am not quite following what you're getting at here then," I admitted, looking at her with incomprehension.

"4.2 GPA ladies and gentleman, and the dumb red one confused her. I should get a prize."

"Or just tell me in order to keep your beloved best friend's sanity."

"Oh yes, but that takes out all the fun."

We were silent for a couple of moments as I looked down at the muffin, then back up to her. "Are you going to tell me?" I persisted, trying to look at her pathetically so she'd pity me and tell me faster.

She pursed her lips and shook her head lightly. "Just, I don't know. I'm, very confused."

"About why you're not eating that delicious looking pumpkin muffin? Believe me, the uncertainty is mutual."

She glared at me sarcastically then shook her head again. "Why are you okay with this Zel? This, this secret romance? Isn't that against everything you've ever read about and want? I know you too well to even believe for one second that nothing like this has ever run through your head. "

I bit my lip and looked down, thinking deeply about her words. "Well, yes it has," I admitted, continuing to look down as to miss her no doubt very judgmental eyes. "But, just… it's hard to explain. I mean, of course I'd prefer a publicized relationship; I just don't see that happening. Stupid people would talk too much and well, this whole thing is more casual after all and doesn't require a lot of demanding particulates normal romances do." I looked up at her, expecting judgment but receiving understanding instead as I sighed and continued to talk." I mean, it's not ideal or anything but well, it is awfully nice at the same time."

"He that good of a kisser? Or… wait, no, please say you haven't…."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion of what she was saying, then popped my mouth open and gaped at her with wide, panicked and defensive eyes. "Of course not! How can you even think that! Why would you think that?! It's me, honestly! We haven't even kissed yet, I swear to the goddess."

She considered that for a moment then looked at me dubiously. "_Really?_ Taking it slow?"

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, just… it's a little unexpected for a secret relationship."

"Sorry I'm not living up to your 'hookup in the broom closet' fantasy. It's, not a bad thing to go slow and it's not like he's pressuring for anything," I said with a frown as I secretly wondered if I was getting ripped off out of some cliché high school experience expected with secret romances. Maybe the hookup in the broom closet scenario wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Malon shrugged and picked up the muffin, daintily unwrapping it from its wrapper as she took a bite. Her face lit up as she smiled and nodded. "Good muffin."

"Should be. I had to pay each individual Keibler elf in pervy magazines to keep the underground business going strong."

She paused from eating and looked at me sideways. "Sometimes, I truly wonder why you say certain things, but then I realize just how much I don't care."

"Thanks," I laughed as I stood to go get a yogurt from our very small kitchen fridge and paused, a new thought suddenly popping into my head. "Hey, Malon," I said casually, spinning to look back to her.

"Yeah?" she asked with confusion, pausing as she lifted a crumb to her face. I grinned a little at the sight of Malon being unladylike as I bit my lip and looked down, trying to refocus my thought.

"Are you, um, do you know Link Avalon very well?"

She blinked at me, no doubt surprised by my question. "You, could say that. I mean, we're acquaintances at least." She paused and frowned with a shrug. "He has a horse, I have a horse. We have friendly greetings in passing at the stable." She pondered something else then looked at me accusingly. "Why? Wait, no. Please don't tell me what Ruto was saying about you and he was true too."

I glared at her touchily. "Just because that daddy's princess happened to be right about one piece of gossip about me doesn't make her a valid source of information." It was a common known fact that Ruto Stone was heiress to a fishing empire owned by her beloved 'daddy,' which she didn't let anyone forget. I personally had no taste for her (as all she really enjoyed to talk about was clothes, scandals, and appropriate nail colors for all occasions), but in the true nature of high school, the insipid ones were blessed with the joys of popularity while the rest of us enjoyed anonymity and actual intelligent conversations with one another. I pursed my lips and looked at Malon, who was looking at me smugly. "I just, I wanted to know if he was talking about me or anything to other people that might know me. His friend said something on Friday at the game and just, it made me curious and I'd assume if he was talking about me, the person he'd most likely talk to would be my best friend, which is you. You know what, it's not a big deal and now I'm just, going to go away and think about, life." I spun back around awkwardly and was about to walk away when Malon spoke.

"He's a good guy, Link is."

I turned around and looked at her with perplexity and nodded. "Yes, I know. It's hard to spend even five minutes with him and not see that."

"He treats his horse well, which is a good sign of his character, believe me. And he's really smart and very funny too."

"Is he amiable? Handsome? Single?" I laughed as she shrugged.

"Yes to all three. Particularly the handsome part."

She grinned at me as I took in her expression, a wave of insecurity passing over me. "Do you… there's nothing there, right?" I asked uncertainly, wondering if something new had developed the past couple of days, particularly since I hadn't known that they had both known each other in the first place. _Maybe there's a little more than horse care going on at that_ _stable_ I thought, surprised a little by the edge of my thoughts.

She gasped and laughed heartedly and loud. "Oh my goddesses I forgot how serious you could be! Just, no. "She laughed again and shook her head violently. "Definitely not. There's only one guy to win my heart, and currently I don't think he quite even knows my name."

I winced and looked down. "I'm really sorry for that too Malon. I, I didn't know about Sheik and Midna. Are you sure they're together though like, really sure? If that was another Ruto gossip, I most definitely would not trust it."

She shrugged and looked away. "No, I only heard about your love triangle fiasco from her. I, don't know for sure about them, but I wouldn't doubt it," she said sadly as I moved forward to the bed awkwardly, feeling the need to go comfort her. I paused as she looked back up and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Still a little hurt, but fine. It's you though I'm now worried about."

"Believe me, I'm fine. Really. There's no reason to worry about me at all."

"Except the fact that Link Avalon is apparently spreading nasty rumors about you."

She grinned at me cheekily as I promptly grabbed my pillow and hit her with it. "You know that isn't true! I just said he had been talking about me with one of his friends!" I said as she laughed, grabbing my pillow and throwing it on the ground triumphantly.

"Talking about you with one of his friends is definitely an indication of attraction."

"Is not!" I insisted, trying not to sound like a five year old as my mind started processing that comment at high speed. _No, there was no way Link like me like that_ I thought with a frown as she grinned, pleased with herself.

"Got you thinking at least. You have to admit though; you know you were totally thinking the same thing."

"Actually the idea never crossed my mind," I said proudly as she rolled her eyes. "Malon, really, we are just friends, nothing more."

"Apparently very good friends, and in such a swift time and everything."

"We bonded quickly?" I suggested, picking up the pillow and tossing it on my bed. "Really, I don't know what you're getting at here."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Zelda, by Dark or anyone. I want you happy and secrets, they make people get hurt easily."

I sighed and went to lean against the wall side board, looking all around the room. Malon and I had been roommates for every year since I had gone to the school, and the surrounding room reflected it. Though we were in a much larger area than previous years (with the personal fridge, kitchen, and bathroom, a luxury in comparison to the other rooms), the room still represented us. There were pictures of us in town, when her family had taken me to their ranch, our weekends at Lake Hylia, and some of us just hanging out around the school. Malon was such an integral part of my life; I just couldn't imagine school without her. There were days when I wished I could tell her about me, the real me, but I knew I couldn't. It was safer to keep her oblivious I always told myself, no matter how hard it was to keep quiet about it. I looked at her and her concerned face and felt a small, indescribable pit at the bottom of my stomach as I smiled back at her as reassuringly as I could.

"I'll be fine, promise. Besides the Dark deal is strictly a casual friendship, just with a little more benefits."

She stood to throw her muffin wrapper away, pausing to put a maternal hand on my shoulder. "Whatever you say Zel. I would, just be careful please. I don't know what I'd have to do if he ever ended up hurting you, though it'd probably be very violent and involving my scary Uncle Ingo. And, just for the record, don't underestimate Link; he really is quite a guy." She smiled and went into the kitchen, leaving me to stand there and think hard about every aspect of everything we had just discussed.

* * *

"And so, that is how you properly finish molarity problems," Mr. Mizumi chuckled proudly as my class continued to finish copying down the notes he had been demonstrating. As I finished putting the last couple of numbers on our last given example I looked up, noticing the dazed expressions of most of my class as they struggled to understand the last hour of notes we had been taking. I set my pencil down casually and tried not to look overly obvious I had understood the whole thing perfectly, so people didn't think I was smug or anything petty such as that. Mr. Mizumi begun to walk around the room, answering any questions as I leaned down on the desk and started to casually work on the homework with the last twenty minutes of class there was left.

"Do you _ever _stop?" Midna suddenly asked me curiously, surprising me with a sarcastic voice I was not expecting. I froze in doing my work and turned my head slowly to look at her with shock, as though we had been sitting next to each other for the past two months, we had never actually spoken to each other as she was usually on her phone, no doubt texting Sheik. She was one of those girls who had a natural exotic beauty about them, mostly due to her openly known Twili heritage. As a result, she had a light cerulean skin and bright red hair that today was wild and down. Her slanted and well made-up eyes were staring at me with curiosity, with just the right amount of snarky attitude mixed into their mischievous gleam that made a girl wonder why they could never quite pull of sarcasm like a Twili could. I straightened up and set my pencil down, looking at her with a shrug.

"I guess not. I don't know fully, I just, like doing work." _How much lamer could you get?_ I sighed, feeling pathetic as she merely snorted, flicking her hair back like a model.

"Really? You actually like doing this?"

I looked down awkwardly and shrugged again. "I suppose so. It's better than having to do all of it after school and over the weekend," I explained. It was the last class period on Friday, before the weekend, and I could tell the rest of the class was feeling the pre-weekend jitters as they talked among themselves, a couple even making out in the farthest away row. It was in this mess of a typical Friday that I then noticed Link across the room leaning on his desk as he scribbled down answers, so much different than everyone around him. I paused in my thoughts and smiled a little at the sight of him looking so incredibly studious and attentive as I suddenly remembered Midna and turned back to her with embarrassment.

She looked at me, then to Link, the back to me. Her eyebrows rose perfectly as she grinned and cocked her head to the side slightly and nodded at me. "So, what's the deal with you and Avalon?"

"_What?_" I asked with shock and incredulity as she rolled her eyes.

"Really? Gonna play the stupid card?"

I opened my mouth, not knowing what to say, as I eventually awkwardly laughed and shook my head. "Oh, no, it's nothing like that," I laughed awkwardly louder, hoping to prove my point, "just, everyone always assumes something is there when, really, there's not."

"Well, he is hot. Understandable if you had a thing for him."

"But I don't," I insisted as I straightened up taller, feeling a debate coming up. "Besides, romance, crushes, all those types of things should be based on more than looks alone."

She snorted, somehow still looking extremely attractive, as I knew if I ever did that I'd look more like drunken horse than the amiable teenage girl I was. "Thank you Disney for those stunning words of wisdom."

I glanced back at Link, who was still working hard, then back to her. "Well realistically, Disney isn't altogether the best role-model for romances based on substance versus appearances, in all actuality."

"Not really, no," she shook her head. She looked at Link, then at me again. "I could see something between you guys."

I cocked my head at her as I let her words sink in. I began to think of Link's and mine recent friendship, and how quickly it had established itself, taking into account how slowly it usually took me to become acquainted with anyone. _Well we do get along really well_ I thought, _and he is a great guy. I'd be lucky for such a guy to ever have a thing for me_. Instantly, however, Dark's cheekily smiling face popped into my mind, and I instantly felt guilty about thinking of Link-even a little bit-like that. Malon's words also rang in my ear as I finally looked back to Midna and shook my head with a swallow. "No, really, nothing like that would ever happen between us."

"Well, then why were you staring at him?"

"I wasn't staring. I merely, glanced at him… for a couple of prolonged seconds."

"Well, glancing or not, he's 'glancing' over to you too." I furrowed my eyebrows a little as I looked at her, then turned forward to look at Link. True enough, his brilliant blue eyes were looking at me and as our sights met each other, he grinned cheekily as I grinned in spite of myself and bit my lip. He stood and walked over to our table, pausing in front of it to lean against it casually.

"So, _molarity_," he said casually as I started to laugh and put my forehead in my palm as I shook my head.

"Oh, please no. Very painful lesson," I griped as he grinned and shrugged, sitting on the table.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was too bad, so I'm sure you got it just fine."

"Oh I did decently, it was just really boring," I grinned as I glanced from Link to Midna, realizing she was observing us with a watchful eye the whole time. _Well, isn't _this_ just fuel to her fire_ I thought as I smiled as amiably as I could, motioning to both of them.

"Do you two know each other?" I asked politely as they both looked at me and laughed.

"You could say that," Link said, looking at Midna with a look I hadn't seen before. It was a mixture of knowledge, friendship, and another emotion that if I didn't know Link better, I would think it was a look that insinuated a history deeper than friendship. I instantly grew very suspicious as I straightened up and began watching the both of them intently. Link blinked and the look was gone as he grinned at me and turned back to Midna. "Hey, so are you and Sheik going to the thing next week, at the lake?"

Midna shrugged at him casually, somehow managing to look allusive and appealing all at the same time, I noted, something I could never even hope to be able to do. I looked down at the rest of me again and internally sighed, wondering once again why I was not blessed with those particular charms. "Yeah, we'll probably make an appearance, but not stay really long. Dark's parties usually get pretty crazy and I don't want to have to deal with that. Remember that one right before break last year?"

I froze in my pity party and looked at the both of them with semi wide eyes, wondering if they'd notice my sudden change brought upon by the mere mention of Dark's name. I inclined my head to listen more, wondering why I had no idea what they were talking about. "I don't think it'd be easy to forget that one," Link laughed, oblivious to my sudden interest in their conversation. "I think we were all pretty surprised when Zach just grabbed Chris and started making out. That, it escalated way too quickly."

"At least it wasn't as bad as the rager during Christmas last year though."

"Oh yeah! Those Gerudo _really_ know how to party."

She started laughing as they continued swapping stories and I sat there, eyes still wide as I tried to grasp what they were talking about. I knew Dark was somehow involved, and the fact that I didn't know anything about it made me a little irritated. _You would think I might know a little something about this_ I thought acerbically with a frown as Link suddenly glanced back at me in realization.

"Oh Zelda, I'm sorry! I forgot you were there."

Ouch.

"Its fine," I laughed awkwardly, composing my conflicted face so they would not suspect how eagerly I was hanging onto all of their words. "I'm used to it and you two seemed to have a lot to catch up on."

"Not enough to forget you though." Okay, somewhat winning some points back with that. Link smiled and shook his head. "My fault completely, it will never happen again."

"Never is quite a while," I pointed out, still not totally forgiving him as Midna rolled her eyes at me. Link however frowned and shook his head.

"Seriously, it won't happen again. We've just known each other for a long time and I got a little caught up."

"It's fine," I insisted as Midna laughed, looking at both of us as if we were both incredibly mentally incompetent as she shook her head.

"Link she's fine. I think the only one who really cares about redeeming yourself is you," she pointed out as Link's ears grew pink and he shook his head as I stared at him curiously.

"I feel bad is all," he said, looking down as the bell rang and Midna grabbed her bag and swept out. _However is she so graceful_ I pondered with a frown and sigh as Link went to go put his work away and I struggled picking up my bag, eventually tilting my body to the side to even out the undistributed weight from said annoying bag. I started walking out of the classroom, thinking about what Link and Midna had been talking about and wondering what it was Dark hadn't bothered to tell me, when I felt a tug on my hair. Annoyed (as I detested when anyone touched my hair), I spun around, only to see none other than Dark's retreating figure down the opposite end of the hallway. He paused and looked back at me with a cheeky grin as I smiled back, somewhat instantly forgetting why I was so annoyed, and looked down, right as Link walked out of the class and started walking up to me. He paused and looked down the hallway to see Dark turning away, then back to me curiously.

"Is he giving you a hard time again?" he asked suspiciously as my eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Oh no, not at all! I just, dropped something that he handed back to me. You could even say it was very chivalrous of him," I lied quickly as Link shrugged and motioned to the end of the hall. I nodded and we started walking together through the hall.

"So, molarity," he said casually as I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Didn't I already hear this one?"

"Well, I didn't get a very good opinion about it earlier and I was genuinely wondering what you thought of the lesson," he said, grinning at me as I rolled my eyes again. _His smile is really quite different from Dark's _I suddenly thought looking at him as I pondered a witty remark to reply with. However, my thoughts were cut short as I stumbled in walking, causing me to trip and grab Link's arm strongly as my bag slipped off my arm and fell with a 'thunk.' My eyes widened as I looked up at his face and hurriedly tried to right myself up again.

"Sorry," I managed to say as I eventually stood up straight and looked down with embarrassment, my cheeks heating up. I was about to grab my bag when Link suddenly bent down, grabbed it before I could even touch it, and slung it over one shoulder.

"No problem, I'm growing used to your clumsiness," he laughed as he started to walk forward. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest, glowering at him and his mockery. He paused a little ways away and turned back to me with confusion. "Now what?"

"I'm not that clumsy, and I can carry my own bag thank you very much," I said as I went and tried taking it off his arm. He looked down at me with amusement as I tried to grip my bag (unsuccessfully). I sighed and tried getting it again, though each time I got a hold of it, Link moved himself a little until I let go again.

"I can carry your bag you know, I don't mind," he said simply as I once again tried to get it unsuccessfully for the eighth time.

"Well, you know, if you weren't being so difficult," another unsuccessful grab for the bag, "we wouldn't be having this argument. Can I just carry it please? It'd make me feel better."

"I'm just trying to be chivalrous. You were fine when Dark did it for you, why should I be any different?" I opened my mouth at him in surprise as he shrugged and started walking towards the door again. I sighed deeply and shook my head and followed him, thinking of how to amend my situation.

"You aren't different," I began as he looked down at me sarcastically. "I mean, well, yes you are very different: you prefer brains, he prefers biceps, but that's entirely beside the point. I'm just saying that you're my friend who shouldn't have to do things like this and he's just my…" more than friend, "acquaintance."

Link paused and looked down at me with a furrowed brow. "I really don't mind though, and I insist. It's making up for me accidently ignoring you, and I promise I'll let you do something later to make amends with it if it makes you feel better."

"A little," I admitted after an appropriate pause as he grinned and we turned another corner that led to the entrance door.

"So," he said after a pause as I turned to him and held up a warning finger.

"I swear, if you say 'molarity' one more time, I might have to cheerfully stab you," I threatened as we passed a small group of three girls, who looked at me curiously as Link laughed.

"You know, with such harmful threats, you could get the entire student body to believe you're a psychopathic killer, and we wouldn't want that would we?"

"Well, maybe I would. I wouldn't have to deal with as many stupid people, that's for sure," I pointed out as he grinned. "You seem to be in a really good mood today," I said, commenting on his overly cheerful mannerisms I noticed in the past half hour.

"Do I seem that way? Huh. I suppose that's good though, right? Better than being a downer."

I shrugged. "Depression, I can deal with. This, cheerfulness… Kind of wigging me out, I'm not going to lie."

Link laughed as we went out the door and stopped at the front entrance. I looked up at the sky, seeing how nice of a day it truly was.

"I suppose this is where we part?" Link asked as I looked back at him, and idea instantly popping in my head. I grinned.

"Not quite. Ready to take up that riding offer horse boy?"

He looked taken aback with what I said as he cocked his head to the side. "Are, are you serious?"

"Well, I mean, if the offer is still out there of course…" I trailed off awkwardly as he smiled and extended an arm.

"Of course milady, now, right this way." I grinned, taking the arm as we started walking to the stables. We chatted idily on the way there as I mentally wondered if I could still ride a horse like I used to back at the castle. _Well, hopefully I can, or I'll look like an idiot_ I reflected as we eventually arrived at the stables. Link set our bags down as he immediately rushed to a nearby stall and started stroking its inhabitant. She was a beautiful creature with light brown coloring with just a hint of red mixed into it perfectly. Her mane was white and was currently being petted by Link, who I had never before seen look so relaxed and happy. My face softened into a smile as I watched him be so compassionate with his horse, and I leaned back against the door frame, observing him with more indescribable happiness than I would have thought possible.

"Zelda?" I turned to see Malon walk through the door holding a bucket of water, looking at me with confusion. I coughed and straightened up with embarrassment as Link looked back at us. Malon looked at the both of us and nodded, as if in full understanding of the whole situation.

"Hey, Malon. What, what are you doing here?" I asked her casually as she laughed, setting the bucket down and put a hand on her hip to look at me.

"Sweetie, I'm here every day at the same time. The more accurate question would be what are _you_ doing here, though I'm guessing you came with Link."

"Guilty," Link laughed as I turned in time to see him feed his horse lovingly with a carrot. Malon rolled her eyes as she grinned and winked at me, making me grow instantly a little red.

"Are you guys riding?" she asked us as Link back turned to look at me, still holding a carrot piece.

"I don't know, we somewhat just came out here without any definite plans," he explained, "though I suppose we can take Epona out for a while."

"Is that her name?" I asked him as he nodded. I walked forward and held my hand out, looking to him for permission as he nodded again with a soft smile. I grinned and cautiously started to pet her, loving how soft her mane was. Epona the horse whinnied a little as I continued petting her, surprised I was getting along so well with such a magnificent creature (or any creature for that matter).

"She likes you," Link grinned as I smiled cheerfully back at him.

"Of course she does, it's her natural female instincts, not to mention my likeable personality."

Malon snorted as I coughed and backed away from the horse a little, looking down bashfully. "Do you want to borrow my riding pants Zel? Or would you much rather prefer wearing your skirt…" She grinned at me as I widened my eyes and shook my head.

"Pants are fine. Do you mind waiting?" I asked Link as he shook his head and grabbed another carrot from one of the nearby bins.

"No, it's all good. I'll just, be here," he said with a grin as I smiled and followed Malon to the back of the stable where the changing rooms were. She handed me her pair of khaki suede pants as I went into one of the stalls and started to change.

"So, what's up with you and Link? Still pretending your just friends?" she asked casually through the door as I started to change. Her question threw me off guard, resulting in me falling down to the changing room ground as I tried taking off my skirt. I thumped down hard as I groaned and looked at the back of the door angrily.

"Yes, of course we're still only friends," I snapped as I got up and removed my skirt angrily. I slid the cloth off and put on Malon's pants, mentally deciding the uniform cardigan and shirt would be sufficient enough for just riding around a little bit. Looking at the mirror with a frown, I put my hair in a low ponytail and nodded at the mirror, deciding I looked as good as I was ever going to get. I walked out and glanced at Malon, who whistled when she saw me.

"You should totally wear those pants a lot more. They really accentuate your curves," she approved as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, since that was totally my intention all along." I pulled my ponytail tighter and looked back at her. "Also, can I borrow Sugar and/or a helmet?"

"Why don't you just ride Epona with Link? I think he assumed you were just going to go with him," she grinned mischievously as I pursed my lips together firmly.

"Right. I don't think he knows I can ride, so he probably offered to be kind. Simple question though, yes or no?"

"I suppose," she said as she swayed gracefully over to one of the shelves in the dressing area. She pulled off a dainty brown helmet and turned back around, handing it to me. "You know, you can't really blame him for not thinking you're a rider; I myself wouldn't have believed it until you came to the ranch with me that one year and greatly surprised me.

"Oh yes, I'm a woman of many talents," I said dryly as I slid the helmet on my head and looked at her with concern. "So, yeah, nay?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and hit my head with a pop.

"Obviously yeah. You look super babe-alicious," she laughed as I joined in and made a disgusted face to her.

"I don't even know what to say to that," I laughed as I looked in my reflection once more. I gave myself an approving nod and prepared to walk out to the stables, where Link was waiting. Malon waved to me as she went out the changing room door and I gave her a grin as I opened the door back to the main stable. I turned around to shut the door quietly, waiting until it clicked. Satisfied I spun around, expecting to find Link ready to go. However, that turned out not to be the exact case.

Link was walking around of Epona shirtless, oblivious to my now frozen body at the other end of the room. He seemed to be trying to find something, and as I tried to move my body forward, I found it wouldn't budge. My eyes could not tear themselves away from the sight of his toned chest and I gripped the door handle behind me for support. _That certainly shows a lot of things a shirt doesn't_ I thought bleakly as I squeezed the handle harder, not knowing what to do with a shirtless Link. However, this seemed to do the trick, as it opened and I fell backwards unto my butt like the klutz I had been trying to justify I wasn't. I put my hands on the ground as I prepared to get up, right as two legs stood in front of me. My eyes weakly went up to see Link, standing over me (still shirtless), offering me a hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern as I shakily laughed and nodded, taking his hand and standing up.

"Fine. Perfect. Peachy plus. Great. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I spoke quickly as I blinked at the ceiling, trying not to look down as he stared at me, puzzled, then laughed.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he grinned wickedly as my eyes widened and I shook my head.

"No, of course not, how old do you think I am, six? That's absurd. Why would you think that?"

"Beside the fact you're blushing and refuse to look me in the face, no reason." I looked down at him, to see he was chuckling to himself as I furrowed my eyebrows together with irritation.

"I happen to prefer modesty _thank you very much_. I don't like shirtless anyone and just, would it kill you to put a shirt on?" I asked as he laughed and walked over to the other side of the stable. He picked up a white shirt and threw it on over his head, revealing it to be heavily stained with dirt and oil.

"Epona was eating carrots, and right as I was about to give her more, she sneezed them all over my uniform," he explained, walking over to me as he started wiping down a helmet he had also pulled off. "I was looking for something other than this because it's a really old and disgusting looking, but then you fell in and," he paused to grin at me, "I guess this is as good as it's going to get."

"You look fine," I assured with an eye roll. "Are you ready to go though, other than your shirt mishap?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He put his helmet on and turned to me. "Now, do you want front or back?"

I had been looking at Sugar, Malon's horse, when his question caught me for surprise. "What?" I asked with confusion, looking at him with uncertainty.

"You know, do you want to sit behind me or in front of me…" he trailed off, realization dawning on him. "You can ride by yourself, can't you?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah I can, though I do appreciate the chivalry you offered in first seating pick."

"What can I say, I'm a gentleman through and through."

I rolled my eyes with a grin as I grabbed a saddle and harnessed Sugar up. She whinnied as I pet her reassuringly and I hoped that though it had been well over a year since she had last seen me, she'd still remember me enough to not throw me off. Satisfied that she would cooperate, I got on her and trotted her over to the large land reserved for the Aggies, noting the cattle penned up at the end of it. I let her run around a little bit beneath me as I grinned, loving the feel of air on my face. _I haven't ridden like this since I was last home_ I thought with a loud laugh as Sugar slowed down and we trotted as I turned back, wondering where Link was.

My question was soon answered as he game galloping into the land, Epona running hard. I gripped the reigns, concerned why he was going so fast when she suddenly jumped and soared magnificently in the air, landing with grace and ease. I lessened the slack and sighed with relief as Link came over to me, grinning.

"So, tell me, why did I not know you knew how to ride a horse before," he laughed as I shrugged allusively. We started to trot together as I sat perfectly up straight, the years of teaching from many instructors having a permanent effect on me.

"It wasn't very important," I said looking all around at the surroundings as I kicked myself internally for never coming out to enjoy the beautiful scenery sooner. My gaze froze, unable to move, as I looked over to the forest past the pen. Though Castle Academy was very large it wasn't nearly as immense as the forest found to the east of it that bordered the edge of the academy grounds. This forest was known for being extremely beautiful and full of many exciting creatures, but also as being very dangerous. We were encouraged never to go into it, as many though people were enticed by its inviting magic, not many came out. I had always been a little curious by its mysterious aura, and being so close to it now almost made me want to abandon Link and the horses altogether and go run into it. _Stop it Zel,_ _that's just the forest magic_ I reminded myself a little more sternly then intended as I turned back to Link, who was looking at me curiously.

"You okay?" he asked sternly as I blinked and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really," I said as he looked past me at the forest.

"It's often said a lot of people go missing in there you know, people from Castle Town, Kakariko Village, even the school." He paused and looked at me, his eyes deep with emotion as he continued in telling his story. "The legends go that no matter where you are in Hyrule, there is always some part of the forest, some link to the main wood, which essentially could get you lost anywhere."

I shivered at the eerie tone of his voice and looked back at the forest, wondering how something so beautiful could be so foreboding. "Do you believe those legends?" I asked quietly, afraid that if I talked too loud, something (or someone) would hear me.

He grinned as he shook his head. "Of course not. Those are just old wives tales passed down in urban folklore to scare kids into not running off into where they shouldn't. I do know the forest is home to many things and I wouldn't advise going in there because, well, I don't know about you, but I don't desire to come face to face with a redead any time soon."

"No, no I would also not," I agreed as I looked up to the sky, seeing there was still another hour or two of good sunlight. Suddenly, I remembered something that had been bothering me since chemistry and I turned to Link, trying to remain calm in how I asked him.

"Hey, Link," I began casually, knowing I'd have to perform the next few minutes extremely well as to not arouse his suspicions. _Just, play it off casually_ I thought as Link turned to look back at me.

"Yeah, what is it? My stories scare you?" he grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"Not quite hero, maybe some other time."

"Don't give me a challenge, or I claim no responsibility of the effects."

I paused and looked at him curiously. "I never took you for being overly competitive."

"I never took you to be a rider, but yet here we are." He grinned at my puzzled face and started to trot past me, tugging my hair playfully in the process. I laughed and reigned Sugar so that we were walking beside him again he looked at me with a smile.

"Link," I began again, hoping to have more success than the first time. He turned to me, the smile still on his face.

"Zelda," he said, no doubt trying to act smart. I sighed with slight aggravation, earning another cheeky grin from him.

"_Link,_" I persisted, pausing to try and rearrange my thoughts to best say what was troubling me. _This is one of those times it'd be awesome if my mind was a chalkboard so he could just see what I was trying to say_ I thought as he smiled and looked down, suddenly looking a little reserved.

"No need to say anything, I completely understand."

I paused, looking at him with confusion. "What, I… how is that possible? How could you get anything from me just repeating your name?"

"Oh, I got a lot. Believe me," he laughed as I furrowed my brow and shook my head.

"You make no sense whatsoever, you know that right?"

"I've heard something along those lines." He grinned cheekily at me as I closed my eyes, blurting out what I was unable to do with them open.

"What were you and Midna talking about, about Dark Ombra and some party?" I opened my eyes slowly, trying to gauge his reaction as he cocked his head to the side, looking puzzled.

"Not going to lie, I was not expecting that question."

"Well I am a woman of surprise," I mumbled as I drew Sugar down to a very slow walk. He slowed down next to me, pausing to give me a thoughtful look.

"Why are you wanting to know?" he asked suspiciously as I looked down and shrugged, trying to play it off.

"You guys were talking about it in front of me; forgive me for being curious," I snapped with a little more harshness to my voice than intended. He sighed and looked at me over again, making me somewhat self conscious as I gulped and shook my head.

"You don't' have to tell me if you don't want, I was just interested," I said lamely as he shook his head with a frown.

"It's not that. I was going to bring this up with you, I just hoped that it would have been a little more, eloquent," he said, surprising me with a smile. I looked at him curiously as he laughed and motioned going inside. I nodded and followed him and Epona to the inside of the stable. Carefully, I got off of Sugar and led her to her appropriate stall, carefully taking off her saddle and harness_. That was actually pretty fun, I need to go riding with Malon more_ I thought as I undid the helmet and turned to Link's stall expectantly. He finished getting Epona finished and turned back to me, grinning as he did so.

"Well Harkinian, I have to admit you're a pretty decent rider," he laughed, undoing his own helmet to reveal an amazing case of helmet hair. I laughed and stood on my tiptoes to try and fix it.

"I told you I wasn't half bad." I paused in fixing his hair, realizing it had been finished ten seconds ago and I had been petting it for no reason. Creepy. I coughed in my throat and took a step away from him awkwardly.

"Seriously though, where'd you learn to ride like that?" he asked, putting his helmet away on a shelf near Epona's stall. I shrugged as I put Malon's away in the other room and came back out.

Only at the castle with some of the best instructors Hyrule had to offer, no big deal. "Just you know, picked it up here and there." I took out my ponytail and tossed my hair around freely, enjoying its swish.

"Fair enough," he laughed, going to sit on one of the benches. I went and sat down next to him, looking around with sudden thought_. I would think more people would be out here, considering it's a Friday afternoon _I thought, knowing that the Aggies liked to be with their animals constantly in an almost unhealthy sort of way. Though, giving the type of Friday it was, I knew that a lot of things weren't exactly going how they usually did. As I thought, I inadvertently started playing with the whistle Link had given me, twisting it in my hand to encourage my thoughts.

"Did I ever tell you what else this was good for, besides being an amazing fashion trend?" he asked with a grin, motioning to the whistle.

"Oh yeah, whistles. They are definitely coming back," I agreed with a laugh as he nodded with understanding.

"What can I say; I'm in the know about these things. Really though it can do many things, may I?" he asked politely, holding out a hand.

"Oh, yeah, totally," I said, slipping the chain off my neck. He took it and started to play it, playing a pretty little tune that made Epona whinny. I smiled at him curiously as he grinned and handed it back to me.

"That's Epona's call I made for her specifically. It's a simple little call I was reminded of because you had the whistle out. I'm taking you do like it though, I never had a chance to ask."

"Of course I like it! It's very pretty and apparently ever more useful than even I knew." I grinned at him as he handed the whistle back to me. I then remembered what he had promised to tell me as I twirled it slowly and looked up at him expectantly. "So, what's the whole weekend thing about, and what does Dark have to do with it?"

"Dark Ombra, Dark Omba…. What do you know of him?" Link asked me as I slipped the whistle back over my neck. I looked at his wondering eyes and paused, remembering to act as oblivious as needed to not arouse his suspicions. I shrugged, flipping my hair over my shoulder casually.

"Who doesn't know Dark Ombra? Rugby player, football jock, John Stamos told him he was pretty once on a plane, giant ego," Link laughed as I grinned. "I mean, he's pretty popular, right?"

"Yeah, he is. He's also pretty rich."

"Like, really rich?" I asked with surprise, Dark never telling me this certain fact.

Link nodded as my eyes widened with more astonishment. Not that it mattered of course; money would never be a romantic issue for me. However, it seemed to be a pretty important fact about him that he could have mentioned before also. _You would think he would tell me something like that_ I thought, thinking how that was two things now he hadn't bothered to mention to me before. However, this money aspect didn't surprise me very much. The popular ones always were rich; it would have ruined the entire social hierarchy if he wasn't.

"His family owns that magazine company, the-"

"-Hyrulean News. Duh," I said, more to myself than Link, who merely nodded.

"Yup, that would be the Ombra lineage. Anyways, they have this really nice lake house that Dark usually hosts some pretty killer parties at. The team has a bye next week and of course, Ombra is having a 'little' something. I was going to ask you if you were going, but-"

"-it's fine. I'm used to not being invited to these types of things you know, the woes of unpopularity." I looked down, my head spinning with questions, most of them only Dark could answer. I couldn't distinguish mentally what I was more hurt about: the fact that Dark hadn't told me about a party he was hosting, or the fact that I was just know learning many facts about him that he also had never before told me. Not that I had said much about my past either, but it would have been nice to have been told something at least. _He could have at least mentioned his families magazine _I frowned and set my elbow on my knee so I could rest my chin in my palm as looked at the wall across from us in thought.

"You're not unpopular." I turned my head to Link as he cleared his throat and shrugged awkwardly. "I mean, a lot of people may not know you, but enough do as to not classify you as 'unpopular.'"

"People only know me because they like taking my work," I pointed out, "not a very promising attribute."

"A majority of people are really stupid though, so it shouldn't matter what they think."

"It doesn't, just, the concept has its, repercussions," I said lamely, looking down to remove a fluff off my pants aimlessly.

"Come to the party with me next week," he blurted as I froze in my actions. I straightened up and looked at him strangely, wondering if he had indeed said the words I thought he did.

"Come again?" I asked with confusion as he half-laughed, seemingly as surprised by what he said as I was.

"Come to Dark's party next week with me," he laughed as I looked at him with wide eyes and a reapproving look.

"Well, I don't know…. Won't Dark get mad because he didn't invite me himself?" _because he didn't have the decency to._ Link laughed with amusement, shaking his head at my apparent naivety.

"It's not one of those parties; anyone who wants to comes. I can't even count how many different girls that guy Clarke brings every time, and Dark doesn't care. I doubt he'd even notice if either of us were there or not. Just, come on, it'll be fun."

_I wouldn't be too sure about that_ I thought sarcastically as I weighed my options of going and not going, deciding I really had nothing to lose. "I'll think about it," I said with a small smile, causing Link to grin. He looked as if ready to say something else when suddenly the front stable door burst open, revealing none other than Dark himself. My eyes widened him and I was surprised by the hurt I immediately felt at the sight of him by his not mentioning the party to me before at all. I inadvertently scooted closer towards Link, deciding I'd let Dark imagine whatever he wanted to about us.

"Zelda," he said, looking at me with wide eyes. "Link." He swallowed and gave us both a nod of acknowledgement. I frowned and stiffened, immediately sensing something was wrong.

Link stood up, looking at Dark with confusion. "What is it?"

Dark paused and looked at me, breathing deeply like he had been running. "There's, been another one of those attacks of the royal guard. The body was found in the forest not far from here and I was sent to see if anyone was still out here because we have to lock up the academy."

My eyes widened with shock as Link took the information in, nodding his acknowledgement. "Okay then, we'll go quickly. I'm just going to get something really quick." I nodded to him as he left to go into one of the other rooms, leaving just Dark and me alone. He turned to me as soon as the door was closed, sat and grabbed my hands firmly.

"Are you okay?" he asked me frantically, squeezing my fingers gently. I looked down, trying to remember my anger with him that had quickly been replaced by the immediate and extreme panic of the situation. "They, Impa had sent me around to see if anyone was outside still and I was not really caring much about it, but I saw you and Avalon coming in riding and I ran here because of how close it was to the forest and just, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, surprising myself with my dominant irritation, yanking my hands away so his arms fell down dejectedly. He looked at me with confusion as I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Am I missing something?" he asked with confusion and hurt, causing me to feel a little bad about the cold shoulder treatment, though not enough to fully act upon it. I raised my head high, looking at him with subdued anger.

"I don't know, are you? It couldn't possibly be anything regarding your plans for next weekend, or the fact that you have an apparently important family, or that you have a lot of things you never told me you did or-"

"-I get it." He sighed and stood, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is about the party, isn't it?"

"No." I glared at him, then looked down with embarrassment. "Maybe a little." I started pacing and threw my arms in the air. "You know, forgive me if I'm wrong, but even if you aren't exactly 'dating' someone, you would still invite them to a party that the whole rest of the student body is apparently going to but they are not. I would think that someone as close to a 'girlfriend' as you currently have would merit a personal invitation, but I obviously don't know enough about these things. I mean, a personal invitation would be the least amount of things expected but hey you know, just call me old-fashioned."

"I was going to tell you but-"

"-like hell you were," I hissed angrily, ready to go on a very angry rant. It was at that moment when Link walked out though, causing me to pause in what I was doing to take a deep breath and try and calm myself down.

"Problem?" he asked suspiciously with confusion, looking from a hurt Dark to a livid me. I noticed he was wearing his uniform again, which was covered with small carrot bits which distracted me enough to laugh a little.

"No, we were just talking about the game last week," Dark said lamely as I rolled my eyes. Link looked at him distrustfully, knowing how much I would never willingly talk about sports.

"Right. Anyways, as fun as this I think the sooner we leave the better," he suggested as I nodded. I grabbed my bag and skirt (that I noticed Dark look at me suspiciously when I grabbed it), and followed Link outside as he started to lock the door. I stared at the forest, which not too long before had been so inviting, and only now was dark and foreboding. Suddenly, I caught sight of something, making me gasp and step back into Link.

"What is it?" Dark asked me with heavy concern as I gulped and pointed to the forest shakily.

"I, I saw someone there or at least, I saw their eyes." I gripped my skirt strongly and gulped, looking at the concerned faces of both of them. "We really need to go, now."

They nodded and we headed quickly back to the main academy, seemingly the only ones still out. We reached the door steps as I looked back at the forest, the person I had seen flashing in my mind continuously. I looked at the forest and saw the same haunting figure, as if they had magnified themselves to be more daunting in the assurance I would see them.

"Zelda," Link called, causing me to come out of the trance I had been in. I shuddered and turned, nodding to him, frantically running inside to escape this new found fear.

* * *

**So any thoughts on it now? Hmmmm? I like the idea of adding little easter eggs in my chapters and I'll be constantly trying to do that, whether it be culturally, witty, LoZ related, anything, so if anyone doesn't understand something, that is probably why. I know a lot of people were probably expecting something more drawn out with Zelda and Malon's making up, but just understand Malon is what is classified as a 'needy' friend. We can all admit we have one of those (myself included), and all she was was worried her best friend was changing into something she didn't stand for at all. However, they should be good the rest of the story, as Malon is now in the know about all of Zelda's life. Also going to point out that though there hasn't been a lot of Dark the last couple of chapters, that does not mean that nothing is happening; the plot is more of going when Zelda is with Link, which is why he's become big these last few updates. The next one should *hopefully* be really soon, I just wanted to get this one out. I also have been looking back at earlier chapters to try and get the stories integrity and personality back to what made people originally like it (because I think I lost that for a bit), so I hope that came through too.**

**And finally, to adress Peppy (as you don't have a profile), Zelda's personality isn't really inspired from anywhere. I suppose you could say it's a lot like mine, which is flattering you like it so much, but it's not inspired by anything specifically.**

**Reviw, comment, question, fangirl (or guy), ponder about life, etc please! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Unnecessary Concerns

**Hey guys, a little faser upload than the last few I've had I know. That's the apparently great thing about break; you get this stuff called free time (a strange concept, I know) and you can just do wonders with it; it's great. Anywho, this is a little shorter upload than lately and well, I'm not going to lie, but it's not the best either as it's a lot of ground work for some major plot things that are going to be showing up soon and I really wanted to get this out tonight, so even though it's not great, please just bear with me and stick it out for the next chapter, which will be the everly eventful party at the Ombra residence. As always, comment any thoughts, questions, concerns, panic attacks, or just all around impressions of your feelings of the story, any little thing makes me feel better about my life, thanks!**

**A/N: Just as a little side note of happiness, got the 50th review :D I want to thank all of you for your continued support and interest/like of the story, and I hope that you'll continue to show me the love. I appreciate every single one of you so much and wouldn't be as motivated to do this if it wasn't for all you great people!**

**A/N2: I realized I never put an official disclaimer in here... so I'm doing that now. Just in case any of you lovelys were wondering, contrary to popular believe I actually don't own LoZ or anything to do with it in any shape or form, except for all of the games I have, those I can claim as mine!**

* * *

That weekend the school was on major lockdown, stronger perhaps than I had ever seen before-not to mention stronger protection than I would have thought possible from the academy. No one was allowed off campus on Saturday at all and everyone that left grounds Sunday (which were only a couple of people) was heavily monitored by the staff. The person who I seemed to have seen in the forest had disappeared almost instantly afterwards while the body was sent back to Castle Town which sent the press in a wild frenzy, claiming not enough protection in the school systems. It was even rumored that some of the Royal Guard themselves had been sent to patrol the Academy, though I personally knew the possibility of that was slim to none, given how hard they would be working to try and protect my father now that another body had been found. I tried not to focus on who it was, as I knew that if I dwelt on it I would start feeling guilty again by all of the murders that had already happened and everything I had not done to try and help out in any way I could. Nevertheless, dorm rooms grew anxious, teachers frantic, and a giant mob of students had begun to start assembling in the library for 'safety' much to my irritation and by the following Monday I was almost at wit's end with the entire student body, having been cooped with them for the whole scrutinized weekend.

"How many of them do you actually think knew we had a library before this weekend, honestly?" I hissed to Malon that morning, having stopped there to drop a book off before our first class. As we had gone through the doors, I immediately spotted a group of overly giggly girls on one side of a bookshelf, ogling a guy on the other side no doubt. I had rolled my eyes at the sight of them and dropped my book in the bin and was about to walk out with her when I paused and backtracked, glancing behind the bookshelf in curiosity to see who it was. Malon had given me a dubious look as I brushed her off and peeked behind the bookshelf, only to be surprised by the sight of Link reading a very thick book in concentration on the ground. I had immediately backtracked so he couldn't see me and grabbed her, shoving her outside before he could see how awkward I was.

"Oh come on, you're only mad because you saw them stalking Link," Malon countered knowingly as we walked away to our first periods. I glared at her and shook my head, my usual ponytail swishing in the process.

"Please, as if insipid girls with nothing else to do with their time then gossip about guys as if they were a piece of meat would bother me that much," I said stiffly as Malon laughed loudly, causing several other people to glance at her curiously as we passed by them. The bell rang and she looked at me mischievously.

"Whatever you want to argue Zel," she grinned with a wink, walking past me to her class as I paused in walking and opened my mouth to protest, then closed it as she rounded the corner with a swish. I pursed my lips and shook my head as I turned to head to my class.

"As if I'd be that concerned by other girls looking at Link," I muttered to myself as I finally got to my class and headed to my seat. I set my bag down and sighed, instantly perking up when I realized just what class I was in.

Growing up, Ancient Hylian had always been my favorite subject to be tutored in and when I had learned it was also an academy requirement, I was overly excited to be in such a familiar and pleasant element. However, the class also offered something else I could never have anticipated that made the class time even ten times better.

"Good morning class," a light voice said as our professor walked in, causing all of the girls in the class (including myself) to immediately swoon at the sound of his voice. He walked in, setting his briefcase down as he turned and grinned at the class, causing the girl in the front to drop her water bottle in the transaction. His perfection looked at her with confusion and crouched, getting it for her as she looked down with embarrassment right as the bell rang and class officially began. He spun around in his classic tweed suit, pushed up his glasses, and with a nod, Professor Shad began to write on the front board.

Did I ever mention how much I (and basically every girl in the school) had a secret crush on my teacher?

Not like one of those creepy and highly inappropriate crushes that usually resulted in stalking and mental problems-those had always bothered me greatly. It was just a very innocent schoolgirl fantasy that though embarrassing to admit to myself, was just that, a schoolgirl crush. There were girls however, that the term could not as easily be applied to.

It was common knowledge that Shad was the most attractive male teacher at the school, which was further enhanced by his youth and adventurous reputation of traveling all over Hyrule as an envoy to the royal family. Though I wasn't altogether sure of the validity of the latter, I had always been more impressed with Shad's vast knowledge, as it usually took at least a little more than the usual brain capacity to graduate early from Hyrule's most prestigious collegial university as he had. Even though I had known the ancient language for such a long time, I found that even he could teach me something new every day, which was I supposed was another reason I had said mini-crush on him. _That's your one tragic flaw Zel, you fall much too easily for the smart ones_ I thought to myself as I got out my notebook, preparing myself for the lesson like the good schoolgirl I was.

I was in Hylian 3, the most advanced Ancient Hylian class the academy offered. Though there were two Hylian linguistic teachers at the school, Shad and another teacher I wasn't as familiar with, I had been lucky enough to have Shad three years in a row, which allowed him to be used to me and my impeccable work ethic when it came to academics. Thus, when he gave us time to work on some of our homework after his lecture in class, I was the only one in class he wasn't constantly checking on to make sure they were on task. Smugly, I worked on the difficult worksheet until class was over, not quite finishing it but at least having a good lead on it so I wouldn't be spending a lot of the night doing it. I packed up with the bell ringing and was the last to leave class when Shad surprisingly stood and stopped me.

"Zelda? I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" he asked politely with a perfect smile as I paused in the doorway and turned around, a little taken aback.

"Oh, sure, totally," I laughed nervously after an awkward pause, pushing some loose strands of my hair behind my ear as I hugged my jacket to my chest tightly.

"Great, great," he beamed, oblivious to the affect he had on my poor geeky heart. _I wonder if he knows how many girls are left breathless by those bright eyes and polite mannerisms_ I mused to myself as he went and sat as his desk, motioning to a chair on the other side of it that I quickly took and sat down in. He took a drink of water from a metal canister and spilled some on himself, and I bit my lip to stop from chuckling as he looked down at his shirt with a mixture of sadness and confusion. He grabbed his handkerchief and tried drying himself as I shook my head slightly and decided _No, definitely not_.

"So, um, what is it Professor?" I asked cautiously, instantly wondering if it was something about my grade or conduct in the classroom. He looked up from his shirt with puzzlement as comprehension dawned on him again and he set the handkerchief down.

"Right right, sorry. Did you um, happen to see that?"

"Oh, uh, no. Of course not." He grinned again and nodded as he picked up a folder and set it on the desk.

"Now, you may be wondering why I wanted to see you today," he said, looking at me kindly from behind his glasses as I nodded and pushed more hair behind my ears.

"Well, it's definitely up there on my current list of things to ponder, right next to the gaucho movement and Aaron Carter phase." He blinked at me with utter confusion as I shook my head and looked down awkwardly. "Um, never mind. But yes sir, I was indeed wondering why you would want to see me."

Shad sighed and stood as he started to pace around the classroom. "I've been teaching here a couple of years now Zelda, and I have to say that through all of my classes courses, as well as my personal studies, that you are one of the most gifted intellectuals I've ever encountered, especially with your Hylian. Am I right to assume that you studied it before the academy?"

I swallowed nervously and nodded, hoping not to arouse his suspicions. "Yes, I did a little with my father in Castle Town, but not very much."

He nodded and sat down again. "That is what I anticipated, as you most certainly sound as if that is the case. Therefore, I must permit you allow me to ask you a favor, knowing a prerequisite of how highly I esteem you."

"Sir?" I asked with uncertainty after a long pause as he nodded and handed me the folder.

"There is a student who is failing miserably in my first year class. I know that he knows what he is doing, concepts are not an issue, but I was wondering maybe if perhaps you could be there to help him and encourage him to do his best in his studies, to be a mentor and tutor for him."

"Well sure, I could try I guess," I shrugged as I opened the folder he handed me and glanced at the name, feeling an instant surge of fear. I gulped, looking back at Shad nervously as he began to talk quickly.

"Now I know he is seen as being somewhat formidable with your class but-"

"-Clarke Stone. You really want me to tutor Clarke Stone?" I squeaked, looking back at a picture of his smirking face and miserable test scores that were laid out in front of me. My eyes met Shad's pleading ones as I internally sighed, knowing I could not say 'no' to my favorite teacher. I looked downwards and gave a little nod, mentally preparing myself for this new source of torment I was sure to experience with Clarke. _If only you didn't esteem me so much_ I cursed Shad internally as I swallowed my pride and smiled as cheerfully as I could. "Sure, I'd love to help you out with Clarke in any way I can."

"Oh thank you Zelda truly, thank you," he smiled graciously and stood. He opened his mouth to say something else as the class door opened and I was greeted with an intriguing surprise.

"Link?" I asked, standing with a grin at the sight of him. I noted his shirt was now carrot free, and that there didn't seem to be a mob of girls currently stalking him. He caught my eye and looked at me with puzzlement as he shut the door behind him, eyeing me and Shad reproachfully.

"Is this a bad time?" he asked with a hint of curiosity that made me roll my eyes to. Shad looked at him with confusion, pushing up his glasses with one hand.

"Not at all Mr. Avalon, how may I help you?"

"Oh it's nothing; I can come back at a different time."

"We're all finished here," Shad insisted as I nodded and started to grab all my things. I was almost out the door when Shad called me again, causing me to turn around.

"Yes?" I asked him curiously, as Link motioned to follow me also. He had his back to Shad as he winked at me, causing me to roll my eyes at him as I looked past him to Shad expectantly.

"Thank you Zelda, once again," he said with a genuine smile as I blushed and shrugged, waving my hand in the air.

"It's um, it's no big deal, really," I laughed nervously as he continued smiling and nodded, then went behind his desk to resume working. I walked out the door in high spirits, thinking about my new task (and of course Shad's telling me how highly he thought of me didn't hurt either).

"So, I've always known that most of the girls here have a thing for Shad, but I never thought you were like that," Link said casually as he walked up next to me and we headed down the hall. I turned to him in surprise, my face becoming instantly red.

"I don't 'have a thing' for Shad, Link, that's ridiculous," I said stiffly as I tried hiding my face so he wouldn't' have fuel to add to his accusation and, of course, so he couldn't see how much I was blushing.

"Okay then, whatever you want to say."

"Well I never said you had to believe me."

"And I don't." There was a pause as we continued walking and I tried to make my face less flushed, not wanting Link to say anything else further about the matter. _That's just what I need, for Link to make fun of me_ I thought as I graciously felt the color draining back to the normal areas of my face."What did he ask you to do?" Link asked all of a sudden, causing me to stop in my tracks and look at him with surprise.

"Does it, does it matter?" I asked with astonishment, trying to understand the angle of the question. He stopped too and looked down, not caring we were in the middle of the hallway of the school and people were passing by us giving us weird looks. Sighing, I grabbed him and made him continue walking so we wouldn't be run over by class traffic that was sure to happen soon.

"He just asked me to tutor Clarke Stone, not that big a deal," I said with pursed lips as I mentally wondered what class I had next. _History… with Dark_ I thought bitterly as I frowned and pushed hair behind my ear again and glared at the ground.

"Are you going to do it?" Link asked as I looked at him and shrugged.

"Probably. Why?"

"Don't you hate Clarke though?" he persisted as I furrowed my eyebrows and looked him over.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's really not as big a deal as you seem to be thinking."

"Are you sure you didn't just agree to do it because it was Shad who asked you?"

I blushed and looked down with a head shake, feeling my building irritation at him and his accusations, plus the past couple of days with Dark, come out in one rant. "You know, contrary to _popular_ belief, I'm not as vapid as that and-" the bell rang, causing me to pause in my rage as I closed my eyes and sighed through my teeth. I opened my eyes and curtsied to him with a forced smile, taking a step back as his eyes also were full of brimming anger. "But you know, as much as I love these reprimands of yours, I'm just going to have to pause you and wait in order to hear the rest of what I'm sure is to be a _very _scintillating exchange." And with that, I spun around and headed to my next class, leaving a dumbfounded Link behind me.

_How dare he accuse me like that_ I fumed as I made my way to history, contemplating the various and intelligent insults I could have used against him like bigheaded, or finger pointer. _Scruffy looking nerf-herder would probably have also worked_ I thought sardonically as I sighed and went into my history class, taking my seat with a loud 'thump.' Malon was already seated as she turned to look at me with worry as I shook my head and got out my homework as motionless as possible. I propped my elbow on the table, which allowed me to set my chin in my hand as I looked all around the classroom with boredom_. _Already I could feel my anger with Link diminishing, and the guilt at yelling at him sinking in._ You really need to work on that anger issue Zel; it's going to end up biting you in the butt one of these days._ I sighed again and looked down to adjust my own paper as another one suddenly shot over into my view, surprising me. Glancing up to make sure the teacher didn't notice, I got closer to the desk so I could read it a little better.

'_You going to tell me what's up, or am I just going to have to pick some random person and start punching them really hard in the face?' _

I looked over at Malon who shrugged as I bit my lip to stop from grinning. As clandestinely as possible, I got a pencil out and scribbled a reply quickly, sliding it back to her. A couple of seconds later (as predicted), she shot me a furious look. "I want answers," she mouthed as I sighed and continuously looked up and back down, penning down my recent fight with Link and my new assignment from Shad as quickly as possible for her, sliding it back to her with discretion. She read it; her eyebrows crinkling with confusion as she looked up to make sure we weren't being watched and then back to me.

"Isn't Clarke the same guy who you said messes with you?" she whispered as I nodded, biting my tongue in the process as I instantly frowned and tried to get feeling back in it. "And you really snapped at Link?" she whispered again as I nodded and looked forward, trying not to wince at the mouth pain.

"Is there something wrong with you Ms. Harkinian?" Mr. Gaebora asked, his bushy eyebrows rising as he looked over to me. My eyes widened as I shook my head wildly, feeling my ponytail swish behind me as I did so.

"No, nothing at all, I swear. Just, accidently hit my… funny bone," I said lamely, trying to appear pleasant as he peered at me and rolled his eyes, continuing on in his lecture. I breathed a little sigh of relief as I messed with my own paper and reached behind to collect the people behind me's homework. I was so lost in thought when Malon glanced at me and scribbled on the secret paper quickly, sliding it over to me with precision and speed.

'_Dark's looking at you. Again.'_

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to see that he was, indeed, staring at me very intently, causing me to quickly turn around and try not to look like I noticed him. "Is he still looking?" I muttered to Malon as she looked past me and nodded. I sighed and got out a paper and grabbed my pencil, trying to focus as much as I could on the lecture notes we were about to take. All throughout said lecture I listened attentively, trying not to let the fact that I could feel Dark's stare on me the whole time. Though I usually sucked at holding grudges, I was surprised with myself at my ability to hold the one I currently was harboring against Dark. Maybe it was the apparent many secrets he had kept from me, or the fact he didn't bother inviting me to his party (nor seemed to have any remorse about it when confronted). Whatever the case was, no matter how hard he had wanted and tried to talk to me over the weekend and now today, I had merely ignored him and tried not feeling too guilty about it. I knew Malon wanted us to reconcile as although she didn't necessarily approve of him, she still wanted me happy like he could make me. She mentioned him again in the middle of the lecture, but I ignored her also, not wanting to deal with further disappointment on her part. Thus, when class ended, I was not surprisingly the first one out the door and away to my next class before I could be confronted by Malon or Dark.

_That actually was pretty quick of me_ I congratulated myself as I sat down in the chair of my English class. Granted, such an early arrival guaranteed no one else was quite in class yet, but I had successfully dodged Dark again, and in my current book that was all that really mattered. _Not even Mr. Anders is here yet, that's when you know you've really reached loser potential_ I reminded myself cheerfully as I sighed, taking out _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I had read a few paragraphs when other people meandered in and I debated on whether I wanted to close the book to appear approachable or just continue reading and ignore everyone. It was in this internal dispute Link walked in and I decided that setting the book down was just how it was going to have to go.

_I've forgotten how intimidating he can look when you know you're not his favorite person_ I thought bitterly at my stupidity, wondering why on Hyrule I had been able to snap at him so easily. He walked past me and sat at his desk on the other side of the room, not looking in my direction on purpose. I instantly felt really guilty, a lot guiltier than I had with the Dark situation, and I knew that I needed to right the whole incident with him. I readied myself to stand and march on over to him right as Anders walked in, causing me to collapse back into my chair_. So much for _that _one…_ I sighed again and endured another boring lesson of trying not to make awkward eye contact with another of the guys in my life as I tried to map out a plausible conversation in my brain to apologize to Link. Sure, none of them actually resulted in him forgiving me or anything, but all of them were eloquent and heartfelt, even if he didn't end up accepting any of them. Once again, as the bell rang I was the first one up as I promptly went outside and waited by the door for Link to come out.

"Hi," I said cheerfully as he walked out, getting up from where I had been leaning on the hallway wall. Link looked startled to see me but not very surprised as he acknowledged me and kept walking, reading a small worn down book along the way. I bit my lip as I walked by him, wondering how to best address him next as he paused and put his book down to his waist, looking at me with exasperation.

"How much longer are you going to keep following me, really?" he asked with impatience and a harsh edge in his tone I wasn't used to, causing me to stop in shock and bite my lip, looking up at him as I tried to muster all my courage and talk.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you okay? It isn't you I'm mad at and just, I'm really sorry." I crinkled my nose and looked down with shame, not wanting to look up at his probably still very angry face. I sighed and glanced up, expecting more anger. Instead, I was met with a surprisingly hurt expression and another emotion I couldn't register that caught me off guard. I blinked hard a couple of times as he swallowed and shoved one of hands into his pockets with a curt nod.

"Well, okay then. Apology, accepted." He nodded again and before I could say anything else, he had already walked away, leaving me standing there in the hallway, once again looking like an idiot.

I didn't talk to Link again until the next day after chemistry, where he seemed to be fine, our fight apparently set aside to him apparently and I figured he was just like me in the same aspect where I didn't like to dwell on fights and grudges for longer than necessary. It was one of my more redeeming qualities in my opinion, said inability to hold grudges, and I often took it as being able to make up for my extremely short temper. However, I was secretly very glad that Link had somewhat forgiven me and that he didn't bring up our argument for the rest of the week, even when he finalized plans with me for us going to Dark's party on Saturday night, which was surprisingly still going on in spite of finding a dead royal guard not even a mile away from the academy.

Though Link and I had reconciled, the same could not be said for Dark, who I was still giving the cold treatment. I knew though, I couldn't keep doing so for much longer. I had already slightly forgiven him (the whole inability to hold grudges took care of that), but I was still somewhat unable to talk to him, as I just didn't know how to and in spite of my better judgment, I missed talking to him… and I frankly just missed him.

_Pathetic_ I though bitterly as I looked through my closet Saturday, wondering what exactly one wore to a party. Because I wasn't currently talking to Dark, I wanted to wear something dazzling, something that made me noticeable in the crowd of everyone that was supposed to be there so he'd find me instantly. Of course though, I had absolutely nothing, leaving me very angry and not dazzled for the night.

"Do you need help?" Malon called from her side of our dorm room as I turned around to look at her. She was laying on her stomach on her bed reading one of those typical teeny magazines as I sighed, knowing just how much help was needed. She looked up at me and saw my despondent face as she laughed and stood, looking me up and down. "You'd be so hopeless without me."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," I muttered as she grinned at me and started rummaging through her closet and I stood there, trying not to think about various possibilities of what could make the night dull and problematic. Malon turned with a couple things in her hand and must have noticed my expression as she looked at me with a motherly kindness.

"You're going to be fine, I swear," she said firmly as I bit my lip and looked down.

"How can you know for sure? I mean, think of everything that could go wrong," I said, looking up to her caring face. "I'm pretty sure Link hasn't fully forgiven me for Monday, even if he's acting like it, and I could accidently blow up at him anytime again due to nerves. Clarke's going to be there with probably three different girls all the while messing with me for whatever reason-I still can't understand-which will just annoy me and once again, make me more prone to freak out. And, of course, Dark himself will be there and just… are you absolutely sure you just don't want to come with us?"

"No," she said firmly, looking at me with a powerful expression that only came with her red hair. "You need to get out there to branch out in society without me, and it's good for you to go out and socialize. Besides," she grinned at me cheekily, "I wouldn't want to be an awkward third wheel or anything in the car."

I blushed and shook my head. "How many times will I have to tell you, that isn't the case with Link and I. We. Are. Friends. Or at least, somewhat friends at the moment," I frowned a little at the memory of his angry tone with me as Malon coughed as I shook my head to clear my thought. "I mean, but still, _friends_."

"To you, perhaps," she grinned again as I sighed and rolled my eyes, deciding it wasn't the best time to argue with her when she was going to help me out with so many things for the evening. She seemed to have read my mind as she continued grinning and laid out the options she had on her bed so I could look and analyze them properly.

The first one was out of the question immediately, complete with a tight leather elastic bodice and strategic geometric shapes cut out of it that made me blush and wonder where Malon had gotten such a dress, since I had never seen it before. I instantly moved my eyes over to the next selection, which was a nice 50's style dress and cardigan that though was cute, was also a little impractical for what I was sure would be a very eventful night. _Maybe skipping the whole dress thing would be best altogether, even if they are showy _I thought, mentally skipping her next few options as I came to her last choice, a nice simple sweater, as I smiled and looked at her, pointing to it.

"How long have you had this, honestly? I've never seen it before," I said as I picked it up and examined it, trying to see if it would fit me. Ideally, Malon and I were virtually the same size, but sometimes I grew a little unsure about certain clothing items after I had once put on something of hers, got stuck in it, and ended up tearing it in the process of trying to get it off.

"Last week after the wedding, but never mind that. Are you sure you don't want to wear something else you know, branch out, wear something that no one would expect you to come in? Didn't you say you wanted to be dazzling?" she asked in a sing-song voice, holding up one of the dresses alluringly as I rolled my eyes and continued examining the sweater, deeming that it would probably fit me.

"I changed my mind, too cliché and Disney to do that tonight. Can I borrow this then, if you're only opposition is its not ostentatious enough?" I asked, giving her a cheesy grin as she rolled her eyes and set the dress down.

"I don't know why you even ask if you don't want to bother," she said stiffly, putting her hands on her hips. "One condition though!"

"What?" I asked cautiously, a sinking and precautious feeling in my stomach that was confirmed as she grinned at me wickedly.

"I get to do your hair and make-up of course," she said with glee as I grimaced and bit my lip.

"I don't know, don't you think hair and make-up will overdo the outfit?" I attempted blankly as she laughed and dragged me over to the restroom where for the next hour or so she dolled me up. At the end she allowed me to see myself in the mirror and despite of myself, I could admit she had done a very good job. My hair was half held back and loosely curled with wisps strategically out of place, done perfectly with Malon's detailed eye. I lightly touched the side of my eye where Malon had dabbled a bit of glitter and noticed I was wearing enough make-up to accentuate my features, but not an overly obnoxious amount that would make me look like a hooker(even if the mascara was a little darker than I would have probably would have put on myself). All in all, I could say that for the first time in a while, I felt decently pretty. I tuned away from the mirror to Malon, who was waiting for my opinion as I grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for not going overboard, I really love it," I said as she rolled her eyes, looking pleased with herself.

"Yes yes, now get dressed, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to leave soon." I saluted her with a grin and walked out of the restroom to grab the sweater, only to pause and look back. "Um, what do you think I should match this with?" I asked her with concern as she also came out. She rolled her eyes again and shook her head lightly.

"What am I going to do with you, in all honesty. Pink tank top, your dark wash jeans, comfy shoes. Do I have to help you get dressed too?" she asked as I rolled my eyes and shook my head, getting out my own clothes out to partner with hers. I changed into the newer party clothes and turned to our full length mirror, looking myself over.

The sweater I had borrowed was light grey with buttons that went up the side instead of down the middle. It had a bell neck and accentuated my small wrists, making me look skinnier than I was, an added bonus. Underneath I had a pale pink tank top, as well as a pair of dark flare, almost bell bottomed-jeans. To top the outfit, I was wearing my black low-top converse, as well as small stud earrings. I grabbed my mother's necklace and slipped it over my head and over Link's hidden whistle and nodded, deciding I looked ready to go out in the world.

"Well doesn't someone clean up nicely," Malon wolf whistled with a grin as she came and stood next to me, both of us looking at our reflections in the mirror. She winked and handed me a small and long brown leather bag that I took. "You've got your regular granola bar, small water bottle, dorm key, pepper spray, small pocket knife and, oh yeah, lip gloss, all in one."

"You really do think of everything," I laughed as I looked at the time and back to Malon. She grinned and nodded and before I knew it, she had grabbed my shoulders and was shoving me out of the apartment.

"Go, be merry, and remember who you are," she said cheerfully as I rolled my eyes and walked away from our room, slipping the purse over my shoulder. I was going to meet Link in the front of the school as he had requested, but paused as I got behind the great door, weary to go outside to wait for him because of the events of last week. _Really, you think they would be monitoring us more these days because of that _I thought, though I knew that wishful security measures were all that was ever going to be, because of the alarm it would cause many of the parents if there seemed to be anything terribly out of order with normality. _Wouldn't want a scandal now, would we?_

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm sorry, the cheerleaders meet every Thursday night in the auditorium, I think you're a little lost." I spun around in confusion to see Link grinning at me as I put my hand on my hips and rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't look that preppy! As if you would compare me and a _cheerleader_ in the same sentence," I shuddered as he laughed and motioned to the door as I nodded. He started walking and I closely followed him, secretly not wanting to fall behind and get left alone.

"Well, there wouldn't need to be a laid out distinction if you merely had looked in a mirror before meeting me. I mean, did you see yourself, it's almost screaming prep," he pointed out as we went out the front door, taking in the late afternoon air. I scowled as he grinned and started to walk the other direction from where most of the students stored their cars, towards the stables, which piqued my concern.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to go that way," I stated with concern as he turned back, realization dawning on his face.

"Oh, you, you weren't planning on going horseback then?" he said lightly as my jaw dropped slightly and I shook my head. I closed it and swallowed, thinking how stupid I was not to check with Link beforehand the type of proper transportation we were going to have. He grinned though and started laughing hard as I frowned and gasped, the understanding dawning on me as I immediately started hitting Link with my purse.

"I can't, you, you just… ugh!" I screeched as he continued laughing. I paused in hitting him, fuming as he grinned wickedly at me.

"You should've seen your face, priceless, really."

"I'm glad my face is apparently so amusing for you," I said dryly as he shrugged and we started walking again.

"What can I say; the simple things amuse me in life." We were silent in walking until I finally could not hold in my curiosity any longer and I spoke.

"How _are _we getting there Link?" I asked, choosing my words carefully as he grinned and looked at me, a devilish look in his eye.

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Not really right now, no."

He laughed again as we rounded the corner around the academy. I was about to say something else as I looked forward and stopped, my mouth in awe. He turned back at me as I continued staring, gaping at him and the car that was waiting there, unable to say much else.

"Are you going to come?" he asked with a smirk as I blinked and shut my mouth forcefully.

"This is a _really_ nice car," I half-laughed, the shock of finding a decent transportation method still upon me, as he opened my door for me and I got in. He shut the door behind me and grinned as he rounded the front of the car and got in. I looked down to the sleek seats and dashboard, noticing not a thing out of place. "I never would have imagined you as a Volvo owner though," I admitted as he grinned again and started the car.

"I'm not, this is Pipit's," he said as he drove us around the ground to the actual road and started us off on our hour and a half journey.

"They trusted Pipit with a license? My, that's very concerning." I laughed a little and looked out the window, watching the trees and academy surroundings begin to blur as we picked up speed and they became specks behind us. _I guess there's really no turning back now_ I thought as I internally sighed and turned back forward so I could look at Link, who was driving with more concentration than I thought he would use. His face was pensive as he watched the road and I blinked, surprised with how caught up I could get just staring at him.

"You've been to some of these shindigs before, huh?" I asked him aimlessly, trying to keep some small talk going as I suddenly began pondering again just how badly the whole party could go, secretly hoping Link could give me a few words of encouragement.

"Yeah, a few of them," he said, though I could tell his mind was elsewhere. I bit my lip, wanting to ask him what it was, but decided against it_. I don't want to agitate him again_ I decided as I looked forward, ready for the hour and a half of silence when he spoke again, answering my internal questions.

"I'm sorry for being a little rude on Monday," he merely said, taking me by surprise. _That was probably the last thing I thought he would say right now_ I thought as I pretended not to show my shock and shrugged with a small smile, though I knew he could see neither.

"It's all right, I wasn't much better," I admitted. "I, shouldn't have snapped when you were probably just trying to be a really great concerned friend about me. Believe me, the blame is really just as much mine."

"Still, I shouldn't have gotten short with you. I know how much you like to try and help whenever someone asks you to, especially teachers, and I needed to respect that. Even if it is," he pursed him lips together and scowled, "Clarke Stone."

My eyes widened with surprise again, not expecting that particular angle of his concern. I pushed a strand of my hair behind my ears and looked at him, trying to approach the topic with a little caution. "If, um, I may ask," I started, trying to be tactful with how I said things, "why do you dislike him so much?"

He laughed bitterly, his face in a wry smile as he gripped the wheel a little tighter. "Besides the obvious of him being arrogant, rude, a man whore, and a douche bag?"

"Um, yes," I said, realizing just how true each of his statements was. _He really doesn't sound very good when so many negative adjectives are used together…_

He scoffed and gave a glance to me, then looked forward again. "If you must know, my biggest problem with him currently is how he looks at you."

"He doesn't look at me-"

"-oh he looks at you, believe me. It'd be pretty hard to miss that cocky smirk."

I sighed and furrowed my eyebrows, wondering if Clarke had actually ever looked at me like Link was describing, or if it was just him being imaginative. _He stares and all sometimes, but that's just because he enjoys the show of it_ I thought as I turned back to him and shook my head. "I don't think you're right, Clarke Stone has better things to do than look at me funny."

"Well apparently not. Zelda though you may never have noticed him I have, which is enough. He looks at you like a piece of meat and, I don't like it."

I sat there in silence, letting his words sink in as my head swam with countless new possibilities, several thoughts slipping into place. "I still think you're wrong but I'm sorry this upsets you so much, and I wish there was something I could do."

"Poking him in the eyes always works." I looked at him sternly as he glanced at me and grinned with a shrug. "What, it was just a friendly suggestion. It's alright though, I don't think you can do anything, guys just tend to do stupid things like that when they have a thing for someone."

I coughed violently, caught off guard by what he said. As soon as I caught my breath I started laughing, unable to do much else. "Whoa whoa, let's be realistic now, very good joke. Too bad it's October and not April or anything, I feel you have your April Fool's Day already all planned and ready to go."

"I'm not joking Zelda. Though I'm one of the last people who would like to admit this, Clarke unquestionably likes you, no matter how implausible you want to believe it is."

"No, he doesn't. He just likes messing with me because, I don't know, it's some twisted game for him or something. I won't begin to try and understand his messed up mind or motives, and even so such, emotions are a little farfetched for someone like him I would think."

"Whatever you want to believe," Link said as my mind thought of what he said, rerunning his words multiple times for some indication of sanity.

"I want to believe facts," I said, unable to come to grips with a possibility Clarke had any sort of romantic feelings for me whatsoever.

"Believe facts all you want, but they all point to the same conclusion," he said quieter with a little more kindness. I sighed and leaned my head back on the head rest of my seat.

"But, why though? He could, and has, had any girl he wanted. Why me?" I spat bitterly as Link started to chuckle. I moved my head back up and looked at him sternly. "This is not funny Link Avalon, _you take that laugh back right now_."

"It is actually quite funny Ms. Harkinian, you simply cannot begin to understand the humor in the situation."

"Apparently not. How about one day I go around telling you Clarke Stone had a thing for you, huh? We'll see how wise you are after that."

"I would of course accept his naturally good taste with dignity." I frowned at him as he laughed with a shrug. "Oh come on, there is little to no possibility of him being gay given his actions over the years."

"He could just be getting with so many girls to hide his issues you know. I've heard of guys who did that," I said, looking out the window in thought_. Being gay would be a much better solution than him having a thing for me_ I thought bitterly as I sighed and slammed my head against the window.

"You know, the attraction could merely be because you're not like the other girls he's used to, did you ever think of that?" I lifted my head and looked at Link, making sure it was him that spoke and not my imagination. He glanced at me and shrugged innocently, his hands firmly on the wheel still. "Just a theory of mine."

"Been giving it a lot of thought then?"

"Just the normal amount a concerned friend would," he said as he coughed and looked down, arousing my suspicions.

"A concerned friend who then has thus been watching these whole encounters for a while then."

"Ever since the football game."

I scrunched my face in thought as I looked at Link with confusion. "Really? I don't even think I've interacted with Clarke since then, besides in PE when him and his cronies try to showcase my inept skills at physical activity-which isn't really a hard thing to do or anything-but just, I haven't really talked to him since the game I don't think."

He laughed bitterly as I noticed the sun going down a little behind the mountains that ran along the Lake. "Like I said you are not seeing everything, since he watches you quite often. Lunch, break, I've even noticed him around corners when we're together. And," he paused and scrunched his eyebrows, looking forward with new interest, "he's not the only one either."

"Two in one day, I don't know if I can take it."

"I won't tell you if you really-"

"-I'll be fine. Just, who else do I 'need to be watching out for?'" I made air quotes, which I thought were quite amusing as he merely looked at me with disapproval.

"I was going to tell you to be on the lookout for Dark Ombra, but if you think I'm just being overly cautious then obviously you don't need my advice."

I blushed deeply, knowing full well why Dark may have been overly staring at me the whole week. Suddenly, I felt an immediate urge to tell Link all about Dark and I and what I had gotten myself into with him, to have a guy's helpful perspective. _After all, he _is_ basically my guy best friend _I thought as I opened my mouth to talk right as he snorted and gripped the wheel tighter than before. "You know though, I wouldn't worry overly about Dark, he's more of one of those guys who like staring at others just so more people would pay attention to him."

I opened my mouth in shock to hear Link talking so strongly about someone else like this, especially Dark. "I'm taking it that you don't um, like him then either?"

"Not at all. There's such a huge ego and have you ever really heard him to talk to anyone? He has so much rudeness and disdain mannerisms about him it's just, irritating to observe."

"Apparently," I said with a half-laugh, thinking of my ironic life. Of course, the two guys who most had it in for me Link hated, go figure. _Isn't that just how my life works though_ I though sarcastically as I yawned and looked up, closing my eyes. "Link?"

"Yes?" he replied as I opened my eyes and looked over at him groggily.

"Why do you care so much? I respect this whole you hate both of them thing, but why is it so important to you if Clarke, Dark, or any of them give so much as a tiny thought to me. Isn't it typical for guys to not, well, to not care?"

His eyes remained forward as I noted a softer expression on him, and when he spoke, it was with a kinder tone. "I care because you are my friend, and as my friend it is my obligation to protect you, which I am willing to do in any way I see it needs be. I, I promise to protect you Zelda, no matter what the circumstances." His voice broke a little as he coughed and looked forward again and I stared at him in an entirely new light. His looks, eyes, thoughtful expression, concern, everything now seemed to be jumping at me and I was hit with a slight pull in my chest I was unfamiliar with. I shut my own eyes firmly and shook my head, deciding I had made up the small emotion I had been feeling, whatever it was.

"I thank you for that Link, it really means a lot to me and I promise the absolute same," I said softly as I opened my eyes, making him chuckled low and roll his eyes.

"Thoughtful as that is, I'm pretty sure you'll never have to save me, though I do appreciate the offer."

"When I'm saving you from swarms of overly flirty girls and fruity guys, I will try and refrain myself from saying 'I told you so.'"

He grinned again and ran a hand through his golden hair, flexing his arm in the process. As always, I was caught off guard by his muscles as I swallowed and looked down, trying not to look as if I was staring. _At least try to refrain yourself a little Zelda_ I thought meekly as he began to speak, making me jump. "Though that is a seemingly very realistic possibility apparently, just please remember what I said, and watch out for Clarke tonight."

"Okay, if it makes you feel better," I said, my mind going back to our Clarks conversation. _He _has_ to be lying or something_ I thought, though a little part of me continued toying with his words, wondering if they were really as off as I hoped they were. We eventually settled into other topics of small talk (neither of us bringing up Clarke again) as we continued the drive, and I internally mused how nice it was for Link and I to be back to normal. _At least in that whole awkward conversation we finally established peace_ I thought as I laughed to a joke he told about the goddesses. Before I knew it, dark had settled down on the sky and we arrived at Lake Hylia. Link continued driving, seeming to know exactly where to go when we suddenly stopped in a line of many other cars. He helped me out of Pipit's car as I gulped, looking up to what I assumed to be the Ombra household.

It was large (at least two stories) on the edge of the lake. A big porch seemed to go all around it that extended over the lake, which was vast and shining eerily in the pale moonlight. A single tree lay a little ways over on a lone island, connected by a long bridge to some residential houses in the distance, none quite as big as Dark's. I suddenly remembered seeing this same house once before when Malon and I had come to the lake for a weekend and admiring it for its beautiful architecture and vast size even then. Oh how the tables just liked to change for me. Link turned back to my stunned face with a friendly grin and motioned forward with a twinkle in his eye. I gave a nervous half laugh and nodded, bracing myself fully for what was sure to be an eventful night.

* * *

**Cliff hanger (duh duh duuuuhhhhh!) Haha I kid, I kid. I know I said it was a little shorter, but please no one throw tomatoes at me or anything, as that would be saddening and a waste of one of the most delicious fruits out there. Nothing to really explain in this one, but as some of you may have noticed, I found a picture on this amazing world wide web that is pretty good feel for the story, but again if anyone has any other suggestions for a cover art, I wouldn't be opposed to look at those either :)**

**And to several people who have asked: I am the lead alto sax in my school's jazz band and marching band (though that is now over), and the lead bassoon in our Wind Ensemble, and third in my counties honor orchestra that I recently made... two weeks ago haha**

**Thanks for the support guys, and if anyone has any random questions I'd once agian love to hear those too!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Party

**Whoot, new chapter. Just throwing this out there, that this is the longest one I've ever done (a nice lovely 15,173 words, a nice 4,000 more after I edited the chapter), and probabaly one of my favorites too. A lot of things happen in this one. A _lot._ So, sit back, enjoy, and I'd love to hear what any of you think about afterwards! I'm sorry to anyone if I haven't responded in a while; I've kind of been living in a hole the past two weeks going through a lot of personal things, so I'm sorry and expect a PM soon if you were expecting one from me!**

**References that might make reading easier: "Last Friday Night"-Katy Perry (music Video), Can't Hardly Wait (movie), She's All That (movie), 10 Things I Hate About You (another movie that if you've never seen, go watch it right now), "Love Shack"-The B-52's (lyrics), Snooker (an apparently real game), Scream (classic horror flick), Lord of the Rings (need I say anymore), Tweedledum and Tweedledee (Alice and Wonderland), the Water Temple (OoT), Pretty in Pink (another quintessential teen movie. Go watch it. Right Now.)**

**I also have a slight playlist I used for certain parts of this chapter you might want to check out, you know, if you want to feel that writing mood I was in too... "Sorry for Party Rocking"-LMFAO (all the scenes happening in the party), "She Moves in her own Way"-The Kooks (the first scene of Link and Zelda), "It's Getting Boring By the Sea"-Blood Red Shoes (the Ruto scene), "Clocks"-Vitamin String Quartet cover (the other Link/Zelda scene), "Cut the Cord"-Pushmonkey (absolutely favorite song right now for the Dark/Zelda scene), "Tongue Tied"-Grouplove or the VSQ cover (the Clarke/Zelda encounter), "Enjoy the Silence"-VSQ cover (the ending scene, when Zelda heads off; you'll know what it is)**

**Sorry this was so long... Hope you all enjoy, thanks! Oh, and please review so I can know what I'm doing right or wrong!**

* * *

I had always pictured my first impression of a high school party. It was going to be very wild, just like every one of those high school movies showed them to be. I, of course, was to be the only dignified one there of sober mind and body while my other peers were to be foolishly drunk and incapable of doing much else besides play tongue hockey. There would illegal drinking, scandals happening in every bedroom left and right, relationships ending, relationships beginning, a howling girl in unnecessary tears that created an equally unnecessary big scene, a full-size drunken brawl, some poor geek who couldn't keep their liquor down, at least three articles of home furniture broken, and of course one of those giant Viking helmets that always seemed to work their way into parties but one never knew quite where to actually get them. With such a focused mindset, I firmly braced myself on the front doorstep of Dark's house, expecting all these necessary aspects as Link and I waited for the door to open.

"So are these usually like a "Last Friday Night" party, or a _Can't Hardly Wait_ party?" I asked Link casually as I crossed my arms in front of me, trying to keep in warmth. Since we were nearing winter, the nights had started getting really cold and even though it was still early at night, there was already a slight chill. Link looked at me with a bemused expression as he shrugged and looked at the door, no doubt also hearing the intense pounding of the bass from the inside.

"More like a _10 Things I Hate About You_ and _She's All That_ combination," he grinned as my eyebrows rose, my expectations for craziness set a notch higher than before. I bit my lip, all my previous worries of the future part of the night I had deliberated before we left rushing back into me.

"Hey um, Link," I swallowed apprehensively as he turned to me with confusion.

"Yeah, Zelda?"

I gave a little smile as I looked down and back up to him. "You, um, you'll be with me most of the night, right? I won't be bothering you or anything if I stick with you?"

He looked at me then smiled warmly and shook his head, giving a little chuckle. "I don't think you could ever really bother me so that's not a problem, and moreover I fully anticipated being with you most of the night, giving as it was me that asked you to come. With me"

Relief immediately flew through me as I grinned and was about to reply wittily as the door opened, revealing a girl wearing only an overly tight gold, oversized shirt (which I knew and assumed was a dress, but since it barely covered her I thought it seemed more appropriate to be deemed a very long shirt). She cracked the door a little and leaned on it in obvious posing form, surveying Link up and down with a greedy expression as she finally laid her eyes on me and I could practically feel the sneer as she took in my "passé" outfit and comfy Converse. I glared right back at her as Link glanced at me and back to the girl.

"Are we not allowed inside or something Hope?" he asked politely, always the perfect gentleman, as she suddenly flipped her perfectly not-a-hair-out-of-place straight dark hair and smiled at him flirtatiously. I instantly clenched my fist in infuriation.

"Of course _you _can come in Link! I was totally wondering when you were going to show up," she giggled and looked as if she wanted to join arms with his as he smiled politely to her and took a step inside. He then turned back to me so she couldn't see his face and winked. This caused me to bite my lip to try and keep from grinning as he turned back to her and motioned me to come inside also.

"You know Zelda Harkinian, right Hope?" he asked pleasantly as I walked in and unto the front mat, noticing the party going on a little behind her (which really was an accomplishment because of how little space she was showing between herself and the door). As I stood next to him, I smiled up to him and Hope (whom that was apparently) looked at the both of us, eyeing me again with a lot of intent.

"Not personally no, but everyone knows Zelda Harkinian right?" she asked, a tone of mocking in her voice that I grew angry at, instantly knowing I didn't deserve it.

"Apparently," I said with heavy sarcasm, not really desiring to deal with her anymore. She seemed to get the message (which surprised me that she could even perceive something I hadn't bothered to hide) as she smiled sweetly again and put a dainty little hand on Link's arm.

"It really was nice to see you again Link, and I _do_ hope I'll get to see you again sometime tonight," she said with a wink as she closed the door, turned and sauntered off, somehow able to walk extremely graceful in at least 5 inch heels. Link turned to me and shrugged, walking in as I irritably followed suit and took in the whole party, instantly forgetting how angry I had been.

Despite how early the night still kind of was, the whole house was already in full swing that truly beat anything I could have anticipated. Girls were wearing next to nothing (though it wasn't quiet as hot as an oven quiet yet) and ridiculously oversized blingy heels as many of the guys in the rooms looked at all of them with disgusting greedy looks that made me want to slap them really hard. Various people milled around and carried red solo cups-drinking what I knew wasn't Kool-aid**-**while others merely walked around, extremely drunk as they passed by us, not even noticing our arrival. However, despite how exciting the scene in front of me was because I had been looking forward to it so much, I was immensely more impressed by everything else that I saw around me.

The walls were a beautiful, creamy white colored wallpaper with gold hints that insinuated class, which was furthered by the three chandeliers I could see in my immediate view from the door frame. To our left was a wide and open doorframe that looked to lead to an empty billiard room of sorts with a baby grand piano in its corner, while where we were standing and more to the right of the room was the main area where everyone was. It was a ballroom of sorts, with pearly white linoleum floors and nice furniture that was pushed to the side so people could be in the middle of the floor grinding with one another. On the other side of the room was a vast window that spanned the whole back wall and gave an amazing view to the lake (as well as provided the best window for any lurking creepers to look through and cliché-ly plot any one of our deaths). There was a door on the side that led outside to the large wooden deck (which did in fact seem to go all the way around the house). Almost directly across from Link and I, near the middle, there was a beautiful mahogany staircase leading upstairs to no doubt an immense number of rooms full of couples and dirty skeezes looking to get "lucky." I finished my survey of the room and silently wondered how much more amazing the house could possibly get.

"Kind of makes you wonder what they do for fun, huh?" Link asked me, no doubt seeing my wandering and amazed eyes. I turned to him with a grin and shrugged casually.

"Well obviously they take their private jet and _leave_ this place because it is not good enough for them," I laughed, eyeing the crowd curiously and wondering how many of our peers were already drunk. My eyes traveled to the staircase, itching to look at the no doubt very intricate carvings when a figure appeared at the top, descending down with refinement and a swagger like he owned the place. As he stepped down and I could finally make out his face I saw that it was Dark, who did in fact own the place, a thought that made me blush as I moved my eyes away from him, hoping he didn't notice me. The more I thought about it actually, the room itself was gradually getting a little warmer than anticipated, and had my heart been pounding that hard before… I swallowed nervously, blinked and turned to Link, eager to get away from Dark before he spotted us. And me.

"Hey, bet I can kill you at pool," I grinned to him suddenly and motioned to the pool table I had seen when we first walked in, hoping he couldn't tell how anxious I had just become. Link looked at me with perplexity, but luckily only just grinned with a shrug instead of inquiring farther.

"Challenge easily accepted," he agreed, a light competitive spirit appearing in his eyes that made me laugh. We walked over and he started to get the table ready as I surveyed all the available cues and finally selected my weapon of choice, a shorter stick common in playing snooker, a game that I was a lot more familiar with than pool. _I think they're essentially the same though_ I mulled over as I put chalk on the tip of my cue and mentally went over some valuable pool pointers I had once been briefly given while taught years ago at the castle by one of my more favorite servants.

"Now, be warned, I haven't played this in a really long time, so if I suck I have an excuse," I said as I set the chalk down, eyeing my cue warily as Link laughed and rolled up his shirt. I usually didn't pay a lot of attention to what Link wore (tonight being no exception), so it wasn't until then that I fully noticed what he was wearing and could appreciate how good he looked in his own classic black Converse, washed out jeans, and a classy button shirt that was a really nice shade of green. He had rolled up his sleeves to reveal tan arms and no doubt make it easier to play.

"I'll be able to finally win at something then," he grinned as I gave him an annoyed look that made him laugh. "Fine, I'll be nice and let you break because I am that generous. Stripes or solids?"

"I think I'm going to do stripes, I'm a stripe-y kind of girl," I decided as he shrugged and removed the plastic triangle off the table. I slid off my purse unto to the ground and readied myself, shoving a piece of hair behind my ear before I hit one of the striped balls into the pocket successfully. Grinning, I continued hitting them until I had successfully got them all in one right after the other, not even letting Link hit at all.

"You know, there is a genuine reason why I never take pity on you when you say you can't do something," he pointed out as I started cleaning up after my unanimous victory. I grinned abashedly as we put everything away and shrugged.

"In my defense, I genuinely hadn't played pool in a really long time, I swear!"

"Whatever Zel, whatever you want to say," he grinned as I instantly contemplated what he had said. Zel. The only ones to ever really call me that were Malon and myself occasionally when I was thinking, but I wasn't going to lie. I kind of liked the way that sounded coming from Link. Zel.

I rolled my eyes at him and racked our cues and the other things, not wanting to make a mess of Dark's house. The doorbell rang as I turned to see it, looking through the billiard room doorframe that showed the front door perfectly as I wondered who had just got here. A minute later a girl hobbled over to open it, revealing a large raucous group of mainly football players, Clarke's tall and stocky stature easily distinguishable from everyone else. My mouth went dry with new concern as I quickly moved out of the line of sight so none of them could see me, not really wishing to be a mocking point for most of the student body and especially not Clarke. Link glanced to the door and rolled his eyes, looking back to me with understanding.

"It's not a real party until the idiots arrive," he laughed harshly as I nodded understandingly, already experiencing the change from the new additions. There was an overly loud bout of laughter as the rest of the party volume, in response, also raised a couple notches.

"Just look at it this way; it would throw off the _whole_ social hierarchy if they weren't here, plus I'm sure they'll all be really fun to observe in an hour or two with some nice hard liquor in them," I pointed out as he laughed.

"I guess you're probably right. Hey, do you want some drinks? Usually there are some sodas somewhere around here if you can scrounge for them."

"If you want; I'm fine with anything as long as it's quenching and can pass a sobriety test. Do you want me to-"

"-no, no it's fine. I know this house a lot better than you," he grinned as I shrugged.

"Okay, sounds good. As long as there is no utterance of 'I'll be right back' and you don't try to squeeze in any kitty doors while gone, I think we'll be good."

"Nice reference, and I wouldn't dare say that," he laughed as he turned and left the room through the main hall area. I gave a sad little sigh, not really wanting to go into the mix but also not wanting to remain by myself in the off-chance a murderer did walk in trying to hack me.

_This is why you don't make horror movie allusions right before you're left alone_ I sighed and looked around the room, enjoying its squishy cream carpet and how well furbished it was. There was a comfy red armchair that made me instantly wish I had a book to curl up with so I could sit in it and read, and a fancy glass blown lamp with strange markings stood right next to it. Expensive paintings of the northern (and richest) part of Castle Town and Lake Hylia lined the maroon walls, and I moved to examine one of my home, Hyrule Castle. It was obviously painted during the spring, when pink blossoms lined the apple trees and the moat was full of luscious water due to all the melted snow. I could feel the familiar gravel underneath my feet as I ran in front of my mother after coming home from the library, or when my small family of three had come back from a family picnic and I was hit with a strong wave of sadness as I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking all about certain aspects of my past. My thoughts were cut short however by an obviously fake cough that made me shoot my eyes open in alarm and spin around to see the source.

Standing near the pool table were three girls, each looking at me with contempt. I recognized the girl on the left as Benny, the one who had been with Clarke the night Dark and I went to dinner and I tried to decipher if she was as drunk as she was that night. The girl on the right had short cropped hair and was wearing a deep scowl that greatly marred her actually rather pretty face. However, my eyes instantly caught the eyes of the girl in the middle, causing them to narrow down at her.

She was of course drop dead gorgeous, because that was always the case with these kinds of cliché moments. Her piercing violet eyes were glaring at me with a strong power and authority that to some was probably terrifying, but had no effect whatsoever on me. Her bright blue Zora legs were held up by dangerous looking stilettos, accentuating the leg muscle I knew she achieved from swimming and playing water polo, as she was constantly bragging about it in the few classes we had together. She wore a tight white mini-dress that looked impossible to walk in and I mentally finished my analysis as I finally looked up into the face of Ruto Stone, who was smirking at me triumphantly.

"Well well well, look what the cat dragged in girls," she leered at me as her brainless bimbos laughed, flipping their hair in synch as I looked at the three of them with contempt.

"Three wannabe divas with less than adequate IQ levels?" I suggested dryly as the short haired one laughed then stopped, looking at me with confusion.

"That's a whole lot better than being a snarky loser geek with a 'less than adequate' fashion ability," Ruto smiled acerbically as I blushed, looking down to the outfit I had genuinely been really proud of. Determined not to let her get to me I looked up and lifted my head proudly.

"It's nerd. Honestly, how many times do I have to tell all you stupid jocks and cookie-cutter preps: I am a nerd, not a geek?" This seemed to take her back a little bit-no doubt surprised I was willing to openly admit I was a nerd-but in no time she was smiling again, blinking her eyes with a doe-eyed expression.

"As much as I'm resisting mocking you for that, I can wait and get right to the point: _why are you here_?"

I opened my mouth in surprise and closed it, instantly suspicious of where she was trying to go with this. "I was invited, shockingly enough to you," I said simply, pushing some of my hair behind my ear so it wasn't in my eyes' glaring way.

"Ha, like Dark or like, anyone else would want to invite you," the short-haired girl said, trying to give me a disgusted expression as it merely looked as if she was constipated.

"Dark may not have invited me personally, but I'm here with someone else, who I really should be getting back to," I said with an eye roll, not wanting to deal with them anymore as I motioned to leave the room. Before I could move though, Ruto pinned a finger on my collarbone, shoving me back with more force than I would have thought possible in stilettos as she smiled at me icily.

"See, I don't really think you get this whole order of things; you don't leave, until I tell you to leave. Let me repeat again, _who are you here with_?"

"… Right. You know, that's _really_ none-"

"-Link Avalon. She's here with Link Avalon," Benny said, speaking for the first time as she looked me up and down languidly, deciding a sneer would best end the exchange between us. My ears reddened (as I hadn't wanted to reveal this information to any of them) as Ruto looked at me again, a seemingly forced smirk on her face that was bigger than I thought possible.

"Hmm, well isn't that just an interesting little tidbit of knowledge?"

"Apparently it's enough for you to _still_ not leave me alone," I said with growing irritation, deciding that my few tactful comments I reserved specifically for every day shouldn't be wasted on these three.

"Link Avalon… That is interesting. On normal occasions I would of course ask if there was any sort of hidden meaning behind that, but I think we all know that's a little unlikely to hope for you, isn't it dearie?"

I clenched my fist, trying to remember that I was the crowned princess of Hyrule and no matter how much goading Ruto gave me, it was still my responsibility to act eloquent and not let her get to me. Or punch her, which was also a strong possibility at the current moment.

"Are you just mad because you didn't come here yourself with him Ruto?" Her eyes narrowed and I realized with an eye widening it had been me who had spoken. I swallowed nervously and continued with as much strength as I could possibly muster. "I mean, we've all seen you when he walks by, those beady eyes of yours popping out and all."

"I think you are confusing yourself, dear Zelda, with me." Her voice lost of a little of its edge and I knew I was finally getting somewhere as I smiled pleasantly to her.

"Oh that's right, I forgot, you totally have a thing for that other guy, what's his name, Clarke?" I gave a little laugh as her eyes narrowed again, not feeling any pity for her whatsoever. "Yeah, I know all about that because Malon said…" I paused, remembering Malon's words when we had discussed this issue two weeks previous as several things fell into place in my thoughts. "That's why this whole interrogation is happening, right? You've been mad at me, for no reason I might add, and have been terrorizing me now and through untrue and overly cliché malicious rumors all because you think Clarke is flirting with me."

"Puh-lease, as if I could care less what that pathetic man-whore thinks," Ruto said venomously as Benny suddenly squeaked, her face pale and sad as my mind flashbacked to how drunk she had been that one night with Clarke and her crying face as she got into deep drama the following day and dare I admit it, I immediately felt a little sorry for her. _By the way she looks now, one would almost think she is still harboring a small hint of feelings there_ I thought, surprised at my intuition as Ruto noticed my eyes and glared at me.

"He isn't all that bad," Benny said softly, looking at Ruto with an expression of deep hurt and I instantly knew my assumptions were confirmed. I tried to give her a sympathetic look that no one but Ruto noticed, which made her glare at me as she tossed her head back with a contemptuous look.

"Yes, that's exactly what Zelda thinks too_, isn't it_?" she asked me, cocking her head at me with narrowed eyes. Benny turned her head and looked me over, a sudden harshness in her eyes.

"I'm sure she does," she spat bitterly as I looked at her, anger suddenly coursing through me.

"Funny though, I haven't been the one drunkenly hanging on to his every last word now am I?" I retorted, raising my head with strong boldness and extreme annoyance, especially when I had attempted my best at showing her kindness. She choked and bit her lip, looking down again as Ruto looked at her crossly.

"Are you done yet?" she snapped as Benny nodded, still looking at the ground. The short haired girl (whose name I still could not remember for the life of me) was still staring at me with confusion.

"Wait wait, so did you come here with Link or Clarke, I'm _really_ confused," she whined with uncertainty as Ruto turned to her in livid exasperation, wearing a face that basically said _Why-is-my-friend-such-an-idiot_. The girl blinked at her then looked down, as if realizing her own stupidity.

"I came here with Link," I said with an eye roll, not caring anymore what they said to me about it as Ruto looked at me with small victory in her expression.

"I told you," Benny muttered, still looking down as I felt a twinge of pity for her that was soon erased as she looked up to me with malice. I frowned and put one of my hands on my hip, using the other to enunciate what I was saying better.

"You know, I still don't see why this is such a big deal to any of you, and really, as fun as this whole incident has been I really do have to-"

"-does Dark know you came with Link?" Ruto asked casually as my heart stopped, a lump forming in my throat as she smiled with a sweetness charm that genuinely made me really want to hit her again.

"D-d-dark?" I stuttered, instantly hoping she wouldn't catch the higher pitch of my voice as I was filled with instant anxiety. _What would possess her to say that, unless she actually does know something?_ I wondered as she smirked again, eyeing me up and down as she walked over to me and began circling me like a vulture.

"Yes Dark, who we _all_ know you're familiar with. Tall, handsome, popular, star of the football team, captain of the rugby team, and oh, yeah," she paused in front of me, her face in another sickeningly triumphant grin as I tightened my fist, feeling the anger coursing through me, "not to mention a lot more popular than you."

"I could really care less about high school social status," I said, trying to give the impression of her words having no effect on me when in reality my heart had begun to beat quickly, my tear ducts starting to fill with the tears inadvertently connected to my anger. _Don't crack in front of her; don't crack in front of her…_

She laughed a bubbly giggle that seemed to heavily contrast with the current cliché scene this whole encounter had been acting out as she was suddenly behind me, whispering slowly in my ear. "Let me set something clear for you Zelda, _you don't belong here_." I flushed at the harshness of her tone as I blinked, ignoring the stinging in my eyes. "You don't belong in this world of popularity and parties, of jocks and ASB officers, and most certainly not in the world of Link Avalon and _especially_ Dark. Oh yes dearie, I know something is going on there with that little scandal, and soon I will find out everything about that because I'll repeat _you don't belong there_. Dark is only using you for one thing; don't you think everyone at school wants to hear how he nailed the overly geeky, nearly perfect virginal Zelda Harkinian? Not to mention… are you crying?"

At this point I couldn't help it any longer as tears started to slowly fall down my nose and onto my shirt, no doubt ruining the make-up Malon had put so much effort into. I scrunched my face as I turned around and faced her, never desiring to find Link stronger than I was currently. "No," I said as firmly as could manage, and I held my head high and turned to go looking for him right as she gave a fake little cough that made me turn around again to face her.

"Now I'm sure you're off to go and find Link, right?" she smirked as I glared at her, trying to ignore my blurry vision. She gave a little laugh and turned my head around to the main hall area where Link had disappeared to for drinks only minutes before. "You don't really have to look long for that," she giggled as I instantly spotted him. He had apparently been able to find two sodas, as in both hands he had two red cups full of something. However, at the moment I turned to look at him I saw him laughing, looking down to a giggling Hope who was pressed firmly into his side with a hand on his chest like a dominant lion. This was the final straw for me as more tears spilled down my nose and I bit my lip, dashing past a laughing Benny and the man-haired girl until I had reached the next hallway, spotting what looked like a door left ajar with some stairs that led down. Not really thinking about much and having extremely blurry vision that made it difficult to make coherent and well thought out decisions, I went through the door and down the stairs, welcoming the solitude and ability to have a couple minutes for myself so I could sob in peace.

_How much does she know, how _can_ she know anything?_ I kept thinking over and over again as I walked through the downstairs room to its other side and collapsed on the floor, sobbing as I pulled my knees to my chest in fetal position. The pounding of the party upstairs still was going strong and I doubted that anyone even noticed I was gone, especially not the ever preoccupied Link. No logical explanation could have tipped her off about any sort of tryst between Dark and I, unless of course he had told her himself, which I ruled out almost instantly because I knew the amount of heat and slander against me the past two weeks would have been much higher. At the thought of Dark himself I started to cry a little bit harder, trying not to think of what Ruto had said about him, of what she had accused him of. _He wouldn't be using me; I would know if he would_ I thought after a sob-hiccup, still looking at my knees as another, snarkier voice entered my head. _'It'd make much more sense though, wouldn't it; him wanting this secret fake relationship so he could enjoy the benefits without the consequences? Haven't you always wondered anyways why someone of his status would like little old geeky you?'_ I felt my chest heave deeply as I tried to breathe, the possibility of Dark using me becoming more and more realistic as my own mind voice spoke again in a hollow manner. _I am the ultimate conquest for him, that's all I am or will ever be…_

I paused in my crying as I thought of that with a blurry frown. _That doesn't sound like Dark though; he doesn't care about the game of getting girls. That whole scenario is more along the line of Clarke_ I thought, my thoughts suddenly steering from their current angsty and self deprecating ones against Dark to suddenly furious ones at Ruto, as well as major uncertainty at why she would make up such things. In fact, the whole encounter with her had been much unexpected and though it was necessarily melodramatic, it was still very uncharacteristic of Ruto. Yes, she was spoiled and insipid, but I had never thought her to be so vindictive or blood thirsty, especially against me. It was very curious. I frowned and looked up from my legs with these troubled thoughts and really just overall embarrassment at the whole thing, and that I had let someone like Ruto Stone get to me. Pathetic. I blinked as I wiped my face, hoping it was salvageable with little damage as I finally looked around the room I had chosen to hide in.

It was well furbished, which didn't really surprise me given the state of the rest of the house. There was a large flat screen TV on one of the side walls (that took up the whole wall of course), with a sofa and a few end tables facing it so people could watch various entertainment sources. The floor was covered with a soft cream carpet, while the walls were of that decorative stone variety on both the side I came down on and the other side opposite the unnecessarily massive TV. Two large closed doors were on that wall near a seemingly random bed, with a few small tables and lamps near the bed covered in their own little knick-knack items. I had chosen solitude in front of a sofa, and other various furniture items were strewn all through the room, each in a seemingly near perfect place. Near the stairs I had torn down was a massive bookshelf (no doubt filled with many first editions) that I would have been poring over if I hadn't been distracted by the current sight in front of me.

Though I hadn't first noticed, the room was covered in a blue eerie glow, which of course hadn't altogether been my first priority to observe when I had first darted down the stairs. However, now I could see that my first impression of the sight-once I actually noticed it-was indeed true, and that instead of an opposite wall from the house there was instead a giant window that showed into the middle of Lake Hylia. I stood, wiping any last tear remnants, and walked slowly to it, startled to press my hand on the cold window and think that at any moment if the window broke I would most surely drown. Little fishes were swimming past me as I peered through the glass, wondering if my eyes were deceiving me when I saw what looked to be a stone house under the lake, far away from the house. I continued looking as I wiped my eyes again, no more thoughts of crying in me as I looked through the window, transfixed a little as I heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. Expecting it to be an oblivious and engrossed couple, I didn't bother turning around until a voice behind me spoke my name into my ear, making me jump and instinctively smack him in the chest with the back of my hand.

"Hey, hey! One does not simply hit the bearer of fine drinks!" Link protested, holding up both cups as I turned around to see him and I blushed, looking down in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Link! I was, surprised by you," I said as I lowered my guard and got a strong image of a bimbo plastered on his chest, making me feel a little sick as I continued looking down, not wanting to look him in the face for fear of being reminded more of the shock_. Not that it really matters; he can have whoever he wants to flirt with him, I don't care_ I thought, surprised by the harsh edge of my thoughts. Link handed me my drink as I took it, looking back through the window with brimming annoyance.

"Amazing what money can buy, huh?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink as he motioned to the window. I took a small sip of my cup also, purposefully not looking at him.

"I guess. It's kind of interesting though to look at the natural marine biotic ecosystem. And it is insightful, even if the possibility of drowning is barely kept at bay," I said with afterthought as he grinned at me with seemingly more cheerfulness then I could currently muster.

"Way to keep it realistic," he laughed, continuing to grin idiotically as I pursed my lips, not daring my mind to decipher why he was so happy.

"I try." I took another sip of my drink, still not in the mood to really talk as I noted from the corner of my eye he was staring at me intently and I looked up to his questionable eyes with slight annoyance from his stare.

"Was it Ruto?" he finally asked, no doubt noticing how red and blotchy my face was. I bit my lip as the corner of my eye filled a little instantaneously with a tear and I looked down, not really wanting to relieve the whole scene again.

"It's nothing," I murmured, the image of him and Hope filling my brain so much more surprisingly stronger than the words of Ruto about Dark and I.

He surprised me then by giving a small laugh as I turned to look at him, though he was already pacing the room. "I'm sorry Zelda, that is probably my fault, I should have warned you."

"I, I don't think I'm following," I said after a pause with genuine confusion as I tried to keep from mentioning to him that the mere reason Ruto attacked me was just because she was a vicious diva with no hair and a spoiled personality, all things which he personally could do nothing to improve upon. He set his cup on a nearby table and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"She, cornered me after school yesterday and started asking a lot of questions about you, something about you and Dark Ombra of all people, about you and I... A _lot_ about you and I actually and well, I told her to um… let's just say it wasn't a very 'G' rating thing for me to say to her." He kind of laughed as I smiled a little, amused and deeply impressed by his antics. "Anyways, she got very irate at me and I knew she was probably going to pull something tonight with me, though I never would have guessed she would have cornered you."

"Oh its okay, Ruto and I have never exactly been lifelong friends," I said dismissively, somehow soothed by Link's words of the possibility Ruto had said everything to me just because she was mad at him, though the annoying voice in the back also pointed out the Ruto had used Dark to manipulate and make me cry much more than anything she said about Link had. I ignored this, wanting to reassure Link it wasn't his fault.

"So I was right in thinking she…"

"Cornered me with Tweedleditz One and Two? Yeah, you would be," I said, trying not to think about Dark and if any girls here were plastered unto him with such intentions as Hope had looked like she wanted to accomplish with Link. It took me a second to realize I was clenching my cup with more force than I thought I was using and I instantly loosened my hand, not wanting to spill any Coke on any of the Ombra's carpet.

Link looked me over again as he frowned and cocked his head to the side to observe me a little better. "Was that it, you look a little more perturbed than just a run in with Ruto."

He moved closer to me as I smelt the strong aroma of vanilla, a scent I had always hated in perfume form that I figured must have come from Hope. I grew a little angry again as I shrugged and looked straight out the window again, wondering if any of the party guests had stupidly tried to go skinny dipping in the lake yet. Before I knew it, Link had slipped a casual and friendly arm around me, somehow instantly making me feel eight times better as I instinctively leaned my head on his chest, letting my mind and troubles float away. I closed my eyes with a sigh and triumphantly thought (despite myself) that Link never put his arm around Hope or any of those other girls who were always flocked around him.

"So is this how all these party shenanigans go for you?" I asked before I knew that the words had slipped out as I felt Link chuckle deeply on the back of my head. I opened my eyes and looked up to him, noting how much bluer the lake glow made his twinkling eyes.

"Not quite," he grinned as I laughed, a huge relief suddenly lifted off my chest for some inexplicable reason. We stood there for a minute as some glint in his eyes shifted and he blinked at me, his grin sliding off his face to be replaced by another, unexplained expression. I felt heavy pounding in my chest and was somehow already blinking up at him, leaning up on my tiptoes to get closer to his face despite myself….

"Have you seen outside," he asked suddenly as I set my heels down and shrugged out of his arms in horror at what I had been attempting to do. I swallowed and shook my head ferociously with a half little fake laugh.

"Not yet, though I'm sure it's a lot better view than this place," I laughed shakily, my voice three octaves higher than normal as I grabbed my cup, eager to leave this cursed underground room and all its apparent bewitching capabilities on one's better judgment. Link grabbed his own drink and headed up the stairs as I followed close behind him, hurrying faster as I turned back, thinking I had heard a sound behind me when in reality nothing was there, freaking me out and supporting my serial killer theory. We emerged at the top of the stairs and walked into the smaller hall from the billiard room into the main hall as I suddenly realized the party had greatly escalated in comparison to what it had been when we had first arrived.

Red cups lined everywhere as we tried navigating our way through the crowd, a harder feat than it sounded as there was almost zero floor space anywhere. A couple girls and a few guys lay sporadically throughout the room, passed out on chairs and the ground while the same couple in the corner from before seemed to have gotten a lot more physical in the past few hours as drunken guys watched them with excitement, making a lot of gestures behind one of the couples' backs (it was hard to distinguish who was who at this point). Link grabbed my hand to try and lead me through the crowd as an idiotic football player chose that particular moment to try and slide down the stairs on only a sheet of cardboard. I rolled my eyes as he crashed into an expensive looking vase, much to the triumph of his brainless friends who were cheering him on raucously. A giant mob of people were all in the middle, grinding on each other so hard it was hard to tell who was "dancing with who." A giant Viking hat lay on the head of a guy in the middle, who was seemingly very drunk and close to being fully nude. In this hectic mess I instantly spotted Clarke, who was sandwich grinding between two girls as he looked around lazily to everyone else in the room as if looking for someone else (as the two of them were apparently not enough for him). Before I could move my eyes away, he had locked gaze with me in a triumphant grin and glanced at Link with a wink to me, and I knew by the end of the night I would have to deal with him in one way or another. I tore my stare from him gratefully as I looked around the room, still not seeing Dark anywhere as Link finally reached the door, letting go of my hand to open the door and lead us out and away from all the craziness.

"Well, it's certainly getting pretty wild in there," I commented with a light laugh as Link shut the door behind us and we stood on the large wooden deck just so that we were right above the water. Outside, I could confirm the deck went all the way around the house and I couldn't help but notice how pretty the water truly was at night. He set his drink near the door (as did I) and walked over to lean his arms on the thick wooden railing of the deck as I followed suit, looking up the full moon in awe.

"It's certainly very stifling, that's for sure. Mainly I just wanted to get out of that room because, well…" His ears flushed as I could feel my own face turning red and hot, despite how chilly it had become outside. He turned to me apologetically and said, "I'm really sorry about that by the way. I don't know what came over me and-"

"-its fine, kind of my fault too. Or at least, I was also going to…" I blushed deeper and looked forward to the shining lake, determinately focusing at how many ripples a flying fish could make as it jumped and _not_ on my unexplainable behavior in the downstairs room.

"Well, good then. It was an accident-"

"-complete accident. And nothing happened-"

"-nothing at all! So it's nothing to really worry about."

"Right, nothing," I laughed shakily, glad that Link and I weren't going to become awkward by the-potential-kiss-that-could-have-happened-that-actually- wasn't-necessarily-a-kiss situation-in-the-first-place that had happened five minutes ago. He grinned at me and for a split second, I found myself suddenly wondering what would have happened if he hadn't pulled away. _Would I have actually been fearless enough to kiss him myself? Did he truly not want to kiss me or something? Would I have even been a good kisser because I've never actually kissed anyone? I bet he never has to worry about that; Link's probably kissed plenty of girls_ I thought, filled with that same semi-heavy heart of sadness and disappointment as I had downstairs, realizing that Link had probably had many past relationships, experience, and party kisses given how popular he was. He turned to me, not realizing my sudden and deep mental interest in his personal life as he pointed out to the lake with a gleam in his eyes.

"Do you know they say that a well-known temple is supposed to be at the bottom of lake, the legendary Water Temple that the Hero of Time was said to have to endure and go through in order to fulfill his quest in discovering all the sages to aid him in the war against the Lord of Darkness ."

"Really?" I asked with genuine interest as hurriedly I shook off my dejected mindset. I had of course heard and studied about the Water Temple before, but I never knew where exactly it was located and my mind instantly thought of the stone house I had seen downstairs through the window, thinking it really did look more like the entrance to a temple now that I thought about it….

"Yes ma'am. The temple was known to be very tricky, full of dangerous puzzles and monsters but once defeating them all, the hero was able to reawaken the Sage of Water, a young Zora Princess at that time, and she along with the five other sages were able to assist the hero in defeating the Lord of Evil."

"Wow," I said, as though of course I knew all this I was nonetheless greatly impressed by Link knowing it so devotedly also. My face must have given this away as he grinned cheekily and rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes, you know, some of the rest of us pay attention in Hyrulean History also, shockingly enough to you I know."

"I didn't say, I never said that!" I laughed, enjoying myself out here, away from the craziness where I was freely able to talk to Link, much more than I know I would've have done if we were inside. Instantly, I was reminded again of Ruto's words as she mocked me being at the party, as if I was not allowed to even come just because I was a 'geek.' I frowned, readying myself to ask Link his opinion about this as the door suddenly opened, revealing a crying Midna wearing a black dress that truly left nothing to the imagination. She was gripping the doorknob as she closed the door, almost running into Link's arms as he straightened up from the wooden railing. I watched her with genuine anxiety as she put a hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Link, I'm so glad I found you!"

"What's wrong?" he asked with heavy concern deep in his voice as she flung herself in his arms and began sobbing in his chest. Personally, I felt this was rather much (and noted this was the third girl to have thrown herself into his chest the entire night), but since I knew they were really good friends, I decided I was going to let this one slide.

"Oh, it's Sheik! Please Link, you have to help, you know how good you are with calming him down!" she cried, as I suddenly caught whiff of the heavy alcohol on her breath. "He got in an argument with Groose and now they're fighting and he's going to get really hurt and oh, please help Link!"

"Midna, please, calm down," he said, looking down at her with an unfathomable expression as she sobbed in his chest harder and he stroked her hair, causing suspicions in me. He looked at me franticly as I bleakly nodded and motioned to the door, even holding it open for him and Midna as they went in, her still sobbing. I noticed Sheik and one of Dark's friends, the one with the funny red hair, tearing into each other in the middle of the dance floor, no one dancing anymore as everyone stood in a circle, egging the two on. I saw Link make his way to the middle and I finally shut the door, turning around to stand outside by myself as I pondered what I had just seen between Link and Midna. _I knew they were friends, but I didn't know they were _that _good of friends_ I thought bitterly, kicking a loose rock into the water as it suddenly hit me and I wondered why I hadn't been able to see it before.

_He's in love with her_ I thought with shock, a little surprised once again by my amazing intuition this evening. My chest contracted a little again as I shook it off, deciding I wouldn't let whatever weird emotion I was currently feeling and had been feeling since the little incident downstairs mar my usually unbiased judgment on such matters as these. I instantly felt a very sympathetic for Link, as it was his best friend was currently dating Midna and I stared at the lake a little more, thinking of this new revelation. The door behind me opened and I turned around with a pondering frown, expecting Link. It was not Link though, and my eyes were instantly met with Dark, who closed the door behind him promptly and stood there, looking at me with a crazed emotion in his eyes.

"Hi," I breathed, my mouth suddenly dry as he gave a half laugh and looked down.

"Hiya," he replied as I pushed part of my hair behind my ears and gripped my hands behind me on the deck rail. He was wearing dark khaki pants with a long sleeved blue button down and grey jacket over it. His wavy dark hair swooped in front of his face like the first day I met him, his green eyes staring at me intently. I could hear the fight going on inside as I tried not to look in, somewhat worried about Link stepping into something but more concerned by the fact that Dark was here, standing in front of me. I stood there, only able to stare at him as I realized with a jolt (my mind finally putting Dark and Link in the same mental image) that Dark and Link had certain resembling features, such as their prominent chins and eye shape that reminded me slightly of a wild animal. _How did I not notice this before_ I wondered as I realized this was the first time I had truly seen Dark in the last week, and how different he looked even since the last time I saw him, such as the weary expression in his face and sudden feral look in his baggy eyes. Wordlessly, without really knowing what I was doing and just acting without thinking, I stepped forward and stroked underneath his eyes as he closed them with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" I asked him with concern as he opened his eyes slowly, still looking at me as I touched his face. He gave a small, haunted smile as he took one of my hands in his own and started to caress it. I blushed at our close proximity, noting the difference of how I felt with him in comparison to anyone else, and how quiet it was out here alone with him. Alone. My heart started pounding faster as I realized ideally that anyone could see us through the massive window of the house. He turned around to see what I was looking at as he turned back around and shook his head.

"They won't care; that fight is more important to them than two invisible people out here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that for everyone," I said skeptically as I instantly thought of Ruto, who would no doubt love to have any excuse to expose me and Dark for good. However, I couldn't lie to myself how so much better I already felt in Dark's presence, how he could instantly calm me with a few simple words, how Ruto's words and seeds of insecurities began losing their ruthless edge, how I forgot about any and all Link problems, and I instantly felt bad for the cold shoulder I had been giving him the whole week. I took my hand away from his and turned around, looking at the lake as I swallowed and tried not to think of my previous behavior and wondered how in Hyrule Dark could still be so nice to me after how rude I had been to him. He was suddenly there beside me, following my lead as we leaned on the railing just as Link and I had down about a few minutes before.

"I think the more correct question is if you're alright," he said quietly as I bit my lip, looking down in shame. I cocked my head so it was at an angle as I looked up at him with a wry smile.

"Why are you being so _nice_ right now? I have been horrible to you all week and I, I don't deserve this sweetness, especially not from you. _Please_ be mean to me; it's what I deserve."

He looked at me with bewilderment as I looked back away, making a big point to stare at the lone tree a little ways off from the house. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me," he finally said, looking at me with an indescribable emotion.

"Of course I should be apologizing! I overreacted and didn't talk to you-"

"-you were right for every one of those reasons though. I was the one who should have told you beforehand about this party."

"But I'm assuming you didn't because of really concerned reasons. You've always tried to protect me from people and well, let's just say I finally got a nice dose of what you've never wanted me to endure tonight," I said with a small smile, thinking of my exchange with Ruto and a warning he once gave me long ago when we first met each other in treetops, back when things were a lot less complicated. He gripped the railing on the deck angrily as he turned, a livid and suddenly comprehensive look in his stunning green eyes.

"Are you serious?" he asked hotly as he looked in the house, something registering in his face. He let go of the railing and started moving to the door as I ran front of him and pushed him back.

"Dark, its fine I swear! Please don't do anything rash!" I protested, trying to shove his strong arms away from the door. He paused as he breathed deeply out, no doubt trying to calm himself down. I watched him with slight fear, not wanting him to do anything stupid on my behalf when currently I still didn't believe I deserved any such pleasantries from him. I shoved against his arm as he heaved a big breath and shoved his arms away from me and down to his sides nonchalantly, barely glancing at me as he took a small step away.

"I wasn't going to," he said gruffly as he gave one last loathing look at the house with strong contempt and then turned back to me as I gave a huge sigh of relief. "Just one thing."

"Yes?" I asked as he slinked farther away from the door. He looked quite a bit angry still as he turned towards me, and then shook his head a little and started to walk farther away from me on the deck.

"It was Ruto, huh?" he asked, turning around as he looked at me forcefully. My eyes flickered with extreme surprise at his intuition as I merely looked down with a small nod. _I doubt it's a good sign if both Link and Dark immediately knew that Ruto was the one to blame for disheartening me so much tonight_ I thought wryly as Dark's face grew more livid then it currently was (which was saying something), though not surprised. "That explains a lot," he muttered, kicking a random rock lying on the deck into the lake as I instantly grew curious, but didn't say anything more. He leaned against the rail again and was looking a ways off into the lake as he suddenly continued to talk very quickly. "Explains why she walked around so smug, her comment to Hope, why she threw herself on me-"

"She threw herself on you?" I asked right away in spite of myself, hearing the heavy tone of anger. I hoped he hadn't also heard it, but to my chagrin he turned to me with a crooked grin.

"Practically. Why, am I hearing some jealousy in there?"

"Jealous, me? Of Ruto Stone? Of course not, don't be ridiculous. I have much more superior things in my life to squander jealousy on," I said stiffly as he grinned, sidling along the rail until he was near me.

"It's alright to be jealous you know, as long as I'm the cause and it's in my favor."

"Do you in all honesty think I would stoop so low into being jealous?"

"I don't know, people do crazy things when they're in-"He stopped as he suddenly looked down, unable to say anything else as my heart started to pound in a manner that would even rival hummingbirds. I blushed and looked away through the house to distract myself where I saw that people seemed to be grinding again, the big inevitable party fight apparently over. I suddenly remembered Link and anxiously wondered if he was hurt and I turned to go inside to go check on him. Before I could move away though Dark had instantly grabbed my arm, causing me to flush and look into his despondent eyes.

"Don't, don't go please," he pleaded as I widened my eyes and looked down, gently moving his hand off my arm. I could feel the small difference in the atmosphere and I somehow knew right then and there if I didn't go inside right now, something very serious was going to happen, that somehow this was a major deciding point in ours somewhat relationship. He looked down and shrugged, obviously trying to shake off the serious mood we were in as I breathed and scooted closer to him, mentally knowing I was thus sealing my fate.

"Well you see, someone's got to help me inside later in case I become intoxicated or something," he continued nonchalantly with a small grin as I rolled my eyes with a grin in spite of myself, leaning next to him as we both propped ourselves on the railing again.

"You're not drunk though," I pointed out as he shrugged.

"I could be though; it's never a possibility to eliminate."

"But you aren't," I said firmly again, motioning to the party behind us. "All of those idiots are, but you, you have enough sense and a lot better judgment to not be and-"

"I could be intoxicated by your beauty." I paused in my rant as I swallowed and looked over to him, to see if he was kidding. He was staring at me though with sincerity, blinking evenly as I looked down and smoothed my sweater.

"Well maybe you are drunk," I mumbled as he gave a little laugh and moved his head so he was in my line of sight.

"I'm not drunk Zelda, and not kidding either just like I know you're thinking. Don't deny it, I can see that expression of yours," he smiled as I bit my lip with embarrassment that he caught my skeptical face. "I could be intoxicated by your beauty because you truly are beautiful. You don't need short dresses or jealous actions for anyone to say that, though I wouldn't complain of course if you wanted to do either, and you can come to a party in a sweater and Converse and still look 34 times more stunning than every other girl in the room. You are beautiful."

I continued to stare at him, unable to say anything as he continued talking, speaking fast and low. "I've tried to think of any way I could to not be bold like this to you, but I just couldn't. I hadn't invited you to this party because I was ashamed of how my friends act here, and I didn't want you to see that. That," he motioned to the party with a half laugh, "that isn't me. I don't like to drink to have a good time, I don't like to grind, I don't like to put up this pretend show of me enjoying these type things just for other's benefits." He began to talk quicker, running a hand through his hair as I stared at him, still unable to say anything. "I thought it was my great luck when I saw you in the front with Avalon when you first got here-looking as perfect as anyone could look-because that meant that I would maybe not have to try so hard to look like I was enjoying myself all night. I would be able to see you and just, forget I was even at this stupid thing, to forget everything about these people. I watched you beat him rather amazingly at pool, then went downstairs to get something when I heard someone running down the stairs and realized a minute later with a jolt it was you, sobbing. I was going to move out of my hiding on the side of the room, assuming that Avalon was going to soon become a heavily crushed man when of course, he came down too, comforting you like a, gentleman," he admitted begrudgingly as I looked at him, speechless at the amount he was telling me as everything began to make a lot more sense than I ever would have thought it to and parts started to click into place. "I saw him put an arm on you as I listened to you guys talking, surprised by the immediate anger the sight gave me. It should've been me comforting you; it should've been me that assuring you that there would be nothing for you to cry about."

"None of this is your fault," I began as he shook his head, his hair falling into his face a little bit.

"It is though. I, I'm not very sure why it is, but I know it is." He looked down a little as I breathed, pondering he had told me as it all ran through my head_. "It should've been me comforting you." "You are beautiful." "I don't like to put up this pretend show of me enjoying these things just for other people's benefits."_ My heart pounded as I stared at his face, thinking and rethinking everything he had said. Hesitantly I raised my hand to move his hair out of his face, my hand shaking as his words coursed through me again, confirming a lot of things I had been thinking hard about. He had been trying to protect me this whole time, had been watching me all night, had even gone so far to tell me I was beautiful… His eyes widened a little at my touch as I was once again surprised by my extreme boldness. I was about to lower my hand when he instead grabbed it, moving me so we had our arms around one another as if we were dancing. As if reading my mind, he smiled a little and started to make us sway as I gave a little laugh, leaning my head on his chest as he put his chin softly on the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and thought how different the night had turned around, much different than I would have expected and realized that this whole thing would probably end with a kiss. _Maybe this will finally be that first kiss of mine_ I thought unevenly; a little ashamed I had never been kissed in my life before. In my romantic endeavors, I found that the proper time had never presented itself, or the guy, which was the main reason my lips were still on the virgin side. However as I opened my eyes and felt Dark's chest breathing up and down on my face, I could feel the right atmosphere and readied myself, knowing said kiss would be with someone who cared deeply for me. I looked up to him, staring into his green eyes that shone even brighter in the night as I started to creep up, wondering how one got into this whole kissing maneuver. At the last second I turned my face away with a gasp; unable to do it yet as he placed a soft kiss on my right cheek that instantly made my heart pound faster than humanly possible.

"I'm sorry, was that too bold?" he murmured as I shook my head, ashamed I couldn't even kiss a guy yet as the corner of my eyes watered. _How much more pathetic could you get_ my mind sneered at me as I let go of him and squirmed away, knowing I needed to escape from out here and him as quick as possible. He looked at me with confusion as I laughed uneasily, trying to keep my tears of shame in (which of course tended to flow a lot easier than my actual tears or the tears of anger I also experienced).

"I'm sorry I have to… I'm sorry," I whispered as I took a step back, trying to keep my disordered emotions in as he looked at me with confusion, putting a hand on his forehead and glanced down.

"Zelda," he said pleadingly as he locked our eyes right as the door opened, revealing none other than Clarke himself. I gasped despite myself, my heart still heavily pounding, as he looked at me then idly back to Dark, putting his hands in his pocket as he did the acknowledging head nod thing to Dark, who of course was still staring at me.

"Dude, what are you doing out here? That one Zora chick is looking for you," he said to Dark, who still looked incredibly stunned as if all he could do was stare at me, and I doubted he heard any of what Clarke said even though of course I did and my mind instantly started to whir in anger and anguish about whom that "Zora" chick just could be.

"Dark," I said quietly, motioning with my head to Clarke and inside, looking down again so he could have a better reason to go inside. He unwillingly turned to Clarke with a small defeated expression of acceptance.

"What is it?" he asked emotionlessly as I closed my eyes with a small sigh, feeling a lot more awful about the not being able to kiss him than I had before as I opened them again, glad I had a semi-strong check on my emotions that would stop me from crying anymore. Clarke glanced at me then back to Dark as he suddenly nodded with a small and frightening glimpse of understanding and he merely gave a smirk and shrugged, his mind no doubt brooding plenty of horrible things to say to me later.

"Just thinking you should go back inside. Some of the group wondered where you went but that is, of course, if Zelda can spare you."

"No it's fine I'll go," Dark said, looking down as he turned back to me, seemingly wanting to say something more as he breathed deeply and turned again to go back inside which left only Clarke and myself outside, something I really wish could have been avoided. I breathed quietly, deciding I didn't wasn't to deal with him in my current state as I bit my lip and motioned to move inside right as Clarke side-stepped so he was conveniently blocking the door.

"Will you please move?" I said, glaring at him intensely as I tried to keep in my still slightly distraught and confused emotions from just moments before as I wondered if he was purposefully antagonizing me. He looked at me lazily and shook his head with another smirk, and I almost laughed out loud, wondering why I would even think such a stupid question.

"You know, I don't think I'm going to do that," he said simply as I took a deep breath to try and calm myself down and pursed my lips together, anger quickly overcoming all the other emotions I had in me.

"Well, I came with someone here that right now I really need to check on," I explained as he grinned, leaning back on the door.

"Oh don't worry; pretty boy is perfectly fine in there. Cleaning up a little, but still fine," he said, tilting his head to motion inside as I looked through the window, trying to see if I could spot Link amidst all the grinding and making out, _unless of course he was also in there doing all of those things_… I frowned and looked up at Clarke, who was watching me with close interest.

"What on earth would he need to be cleaning up?" I demanded, putting a hand on my hip as I shuddered a little bit from a sudden breeze I felt. He scoffed at me, still eyeing me up and down and I knew he was still thinking of what he had seen with Dark and I, he was just waiting for the perfect time to bring it up.

"His idiot friend tried to pick a fight with Groose, who by the way is about twice his friend's size. Avalon felt the need to break up the fight and well…"

"Is he hurt?" I gasped, my eyes widening as he looked down at me with slight bewilderment.

"No, he's fine. I couldn't say the same thing about that friend of his, but Avalon is fine." I gave a sigh of relief as he gave me a peculiar expression, moving forward so that I was forced a little back. "So then does Dark know you show this much concern for Avalon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said instantly, blushing more furiously than I thought possible. Clarke grinned as he stepped forward again and I stepped back, not wanting to be any more near him than necessary.

"My my little nerd, dare I say you're getting a little more flustered than normal in my presence?"

"N-n-no," I stuttered, taking another step back as he came forward.

"What's the deal with you and Dark?" he stressed again with another step that forced me into the deck. I gulped as his hands were suddenly on either side of me, trapping me so that I was unable to move on either side as I my back rounded backwards and I grew a little freaked out, then immediately very irritated.

"There's nothing there. Why are you so interested in this part of my life?" I asked angrily, mustering courage as I pushed him away from me so I could properly stand, which seemed to startle him.

"I'd like to know if my best mate is fraternizing with-"

"-what, losers like me?" I said with a harsh laugh as I stood at my correct height, pleased to see him struggling for words. However, it was a short lived victory as he closed his mouth and gave me another smirk.

"Yes, losers just like you. _Just like you_." I glared at him defiantly and held up my head high as he laughed.

"Funny, you usually don't seem to mind that much fraternizing with losers such as myself. Or, at least, in particular with a loser like me," I pointed out, Link's words and heeding from earlier instantly running through my head. _"The attraction could merely be because you're not like the other girls he's used to, did you ever think of that?"_

"Well, there's a difference in that though. We have a class together," he pointed out after a pause, as if that justified his questions as I rolled my eyes.

"As do Dark and I, and Link and I, and oh yeah, probably myself and a lot of other people in there. Just admit it, there really is not difference, you're just being overly difficult with this because it's you."

He shrugged and glanced back inside, then back to me. "So what, you have a lot of classes. You're not answering my question."

"What question?" I asked in exasperation as he smirked, motioning to the house.

"You, Dark. I'm not an idiot, despite those negative thoughts against me you think, because we both know you think about me often," he said, putting a finger on my mouth to stop my protest as I shoved his arm away in disgust. "I've seen you two together a lot, and I just thought I'd ask if I've need to congratulate Dark for finally getting some, but looking at you I know nothing could really have happened there yet as you still have that lovely shining virginal glow about you."

I flushed and scrunched my hand together in anger and embarrassment, wondering how much he would laugh at me if he figured I couldn't even kiss a guy yet, let alone even _think_ of sleeping with him. "My personal life, especially my love life, is really of no concern to you," I hissed, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell my lack of experience by my refusal to answer one insipid question from him.

He shrugged again as I gave a little shiver from the cold. "Just throwing some helpful tips out there, watching out for you," he said casually as my stomach sank with new anxiety. _"Clarke unquestionably likes you, no matter how implausible you want to believe it is."_

"So do you do this often then, this careful watching of me?" I asked, the words slipping out of my mouth before I could stop them from me thinking more and more about Link's warning. Clarke paused, apparently not expecting such a bold question from me.

"What?" he asked, obviously taken aback and I severely wished I hadn't said anything. However, I breathed deeply and shrugged, looking at him as I tried to keep my cool.

"Well I don't know, you made it sound as if you watch me quite often so I was just wondering if it's that often or more of an every now and then kind of thing; maybe those occasional times when you're truly feeling pathetic and hope a quick glance to me will make everything all better again."

"What's this, is Zelda actually fighting back for once?" he smirked at me as I rolled my eyes, suddenly wondering why I had never punched him before as my murderous thoughts were interrupted by me shivering again.

"What, you give me a ton of crap everyday and I'm not allowed to say anything in response? That's awfully misogynistic, even for you."

He stared at me, an odd combination of expressions on his face of what appeared to be pride, amusement, and another discernible one that concerned me the most because I couldn't figure out what exactly it was. He opened his mouth as if to say one thing, then closed it with a nonchalant shrug. "If you want me to be sexist, I can easily make that happen, and consider this the last time I try to show you kindness."

"Thank you," I said stiffly, "but I think I can handle it all on my own."

He stared at me as I shivered again under his stare and the breeze that passed us by. Before I could say anything else though in retort, he had already removed the dark green cargo jacket he was wearing and handed it to me. I stared at him, trying to pick up if he was joking or not, but hastily put it on anyways, the cold winning over my pride. He was looking at me curiously as I looked at him back, looking at his features more closely than I really ever had before. He was wearing a dark grey button down and jeans with what appeared to be cowboy boots as I wryly thought I didn't know that he was a rancher. I had always thought him merely wide, but I suddenly realized he was actually rather slim but his broad, thick, muscled shoulders and his tall and well over 6"4 height just made him appear bigger than he was. His wavy dark brown hair was overly tousled (which I tried not to think hard how that had happened), his similar dark brown eyes still staring at me as I flushed and motioned to the jacket.

"Thanks," I said simply as I looked down in embarrassment. _"Watch out for Clarke tonight…."_

He turned to the window, looking in to the party, which looked even crazier than it had five minutes ago. "It's really going mad in there, huh?" he asked as I shrugged noncommittally

"I don't know, you seemed to be enjoying yourself enough," I said, an image of him grinding in between two girls filling my mind. He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking of as he shrugged and shook his head.

"It's really not that enjoyable if neither of them know who they are when anything is happening."

"And here I was thinking that to guys like you, trivial points such as that didn't matter, my mistake," I said with disgust as he shook his head again.

"I'm just stating facts. Usually if I'm hooking up with someone, I like them to always remember it. Not that they usually need any reminding of me; I always make sure to leave a lasting impression. Intoxicated women are productive, greatly productive, but lacking in many aspects I rather like to enjoy in such intimate and steamy instances that require full attention."

"One piece of information I really could have lived forever and avoided hearing," I muttered, looking at him with somewhat interest. "You don't drink."

"No," he said tersely as I raised my eyebrows silently in wonder, hoping he'd continue. "I just don't like it, alcohol, especially the smell. I know this comes as a shock to you, but I'm not as vile as you think all the time."

"Not always, you do have your redeeming moments," I admitted, looking at the jacket he wordlessly let me use just because I was cold. If I was going to be honest, I was genuinely a little surprised that Clarke was so strongly opposed to alcohol and drinking, but for some strange reason the information made me a little bit prouder of him. He looked at me again with what looked like a sliver of a genuine smile and looked down again, making me wonder if I had imagined the smile altogether.

"So how come you've never been to one of these before?" he asked suddenly as I was shook out of my own personal thoughts. I comprehended what he said and immediately snorted, giving him an apprehensive look.

"Well, as you consistently remind me, I don't belong here and in all honesty, I don't really know myself why I came. I kind of wish I hadn't; this night was not one of my most successful in a lot of aspects," I gave a small laugh, extremely unsure of why I was telling him this or why it had suddenly become so easy to tell him all of the little oddities I myself was personally thinking. He took my mini-rant in with a frown and shrugged, another seemingly genuine expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," he finally said as I stared at him with wide eyes, unsure if I heard correctly.

"You're, _sorry_? Like, legitimately sorry? I didn't even think you could feel empathy," I said in wonder as I crossed my arms in front of me to try and keep in the warmth. However, this comment seemed to trigger anger, as he was abruptly looking at me with wild rage, his emotions having flipped like a coin.

"I'm not as _bad_ as you think, okay?" he snapped, clearly very angry as my eyebrows shot up and I glared at him, forgetting the pleasantries we had been enjoying a mere few seconds ago.

"You're not as bad as I think you are? Hah! That's just rich, really, coming from the guy who has done everything from publicly humiliating me, degradation of one of my really good friends, snarky comments to myself _innumerous_ times, stared at me for no reason, which you yourself have openly admitted to not five minutes ago, creeped me out in many aspects and accounts, made false and highly inappropriate accusations about myself and at least two other guys, gone from girl to girl like it means nothing, probably many other, horrible things, and oh, yeah, given me many cases of sexual harassment. You may have had your moments here and there, but they are not enough to justify your other fiendish behaviors. Still going to claim you're not _all _that bad?"

He looked at me angrily and raised his arm a little as I genuinely wondered if he was going to hit me. However, he merely breathed deeply and shoved his balled up fist down, pointing a menacing finger to me. "Once again, the great self righteous speech from the noble Zelda Harkinian." I glared at him as he gave an angry smirk, the livid fire in his eyes still brimming. "We've had this conversation before but let me remind you: you're not always going to have Avalon or Dark to protect you from this horrible world and the men out there who are _a good deal_ more shocking than I could ever be in your esteemed eyes."

"As stated before, I can firmly tell you that you aren't that solution for me, and I'm pretty sure I can take adequate care of myself," I said angrily, preparing myself to leave him and his unhinged mood swings. Before I knew it he had pushed me backwards, shoving me back into the deck as the wood dug into my back and I gave a little gasp in pain.

"Obviously not," he smirked, pinning my chest down with his arm as I glared, trying to ignore the panic that had swiftly coursed through me so I could try and stand up to him properly.

"And you wonder why I think you so horrible?" I said softly, eyeing his arm with a frown, as he looked down and begrudgingly let me up, his face unreadable as I glared at him, not really knowing what to say to him after that.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said simply as I stared at him with disbelief and shook my head, once again not knowing or wanting to know if I could deal with him much longer. I walked around him and his psychotic mindset to try and go back inside as he asked behind me smugly, "So I'll see you Monday then?" making me turn around with confusion.

"Why would I bother wanting to see you Monday?" I asked with disgust, not wishing to see him any sooner than necessary. He smirked again and started to walk around me like a lion ready to attack his prey.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but a certain Zelda is going to be tutoring me in Ancient Hylian, and since we all know Zelda Swan is a complete idiot, I just assumed when Shad mentioned this person it was you." I felt the pit in my stomach sink as my heart started beating extremely quickly in anger and slight fear. I glared at his triumphant face, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"You did this on purpose, I just know you did. I don't know how you happened to arrange it but I just, I know that you did this on purpose."

"Zelda, I-"

"No, you don't get to talk! Just listen to me; I don't know why you love tormenting me, or how much of a great kick you get out of this torture, but I just, I can't deal with it anymore. Why can't you leave me alone?" I finished screaming at him, surprised at my outburst as he looked at me with a pitiable expression, obviously hurt. Before I could start feeling bad I had already stepped backward with a few shaky breaths and turned around, needing to get away from him even as he called after me. I could feel my angry tear ducts water a little as I sniffled and went around to the front and down the porch steps to the line of cars where I had planned to wait for Link. Clarke's voice as he talked to someone in the house carried over to me, causing me to turn in my path before he could follow me in more protest. As I tried navigating to a more recluse spot to hide from him I began to wonder why I had been so unable to leave him not even five minutes before, why I continued to talk to him even after he had been horrible to me. Sadly though, I knew with chagrin there was some part of me that was exceptionally interested to see where the whole conversation might have lead, to maybe even see if he had a shred of decency hidden within him. _One of the more stupid things you've done lately_ I remarked as I looked up to see I had been idly walking to the lone tree a little ways away from the house. I gave a little shrug as I continued towards it, knowing it'd be a great place to think somewhere in peace when I abruptly stopped about twenty feet away from it, a piece of fear entering into me from the sight in front of me.

Though it was dark, I could make out two figures on the ground by said tree, one on the ground and one kneeling beside him. My eyes hadn't adjusted very much to the dark yet so I couldn't really tell what was happening; I only knew that panic and fear had rushed into me, which took over all other emotions as I shakily breathed. Knowing that a person on the ground was never a good thing, my hands started shaking and despite my better judgment I took a hesitant step forward and with my horrible luck accidently stepping on twig in the process The kneeling figure looked up at me and fluidly stood, holding what appeared to be a giant butcher knife as my eyes widened, taking full account of the severity of the situation. He started to move slowly closer to me in a lazy prowl as I clumsily backed up, wondering why no one else was seeing any of this happen at the house. I took a step back and fell onto my hands with a gasp, realizing he was suddenly only a few feet from me and would be able to do a lot of things with me unable to defend myself, the handy pocketknife Malon had caringly packed in my purse that was laying inside. I looked up, a small wishful part of me hoping to recognize him but I knew it was futile and I wouldn't be able to even see him, the full bright moon having been suddenly covered by clouds and giving no aid to me. I gasped softly and closed my eyes in anticipation, unable to bring myself to do anything else as I heard a low chuckle and heavy breathing then a voice, low and swift in my ear, his warm breath so contradictory to the chilliness I was feeling all throughout my body.

"Oh don't worry Princess, I won't be harming you quite yet. I have much greater activities in store for you, just you wait," the voice breathed into my ear, as if trying to be alluring with his rather intimidating voice. Before I could do anything else I felt something on the inside of my ear, moving up and down it slowly and I realized in horror it was the person's tongue and I shuddered with a cry and shot open my eyes to see him, but there was no one there, not one.

"Zelda!" Clarke called as I looked back to see him running with heavy concern on his face, Link trailing close behind him.

"Why are you on the ground?" Link asked me with heavy concern as I shook my head, unable to say anything as I tried to hold in the contents of my stomach, my heart pounding so hard I thought it might burst. I closed my eyes to try and act calmly as I remembered the other man with the apparent killer and I opened my eyes and numbly stood, ignoring the stares of both Clarke and Link as I walked cautiously over to the tree, only to see a familiar looking man spread eagle on the ground, several puncture wounds in his side, a loose noose around his neck. My eyes widened as I gasped and covered my mouth to try and stop myself from screaming again. The man was wearing regal clothes of the Hyrulean Knights with a giant triforce on the chest and I knew him to be the captain of the guards and one of my father's closest advisors. I heard a sharp intake of breath as I stared numbly at the man, apprehensively watching as Link bent down to check the pulse and looked back to me.

"It's okay, he's alive," he murmured as I numbly nodded, giving a shaky laugh in return. Before I knew it everything that happened to me, everything I saw fell on me at once and I collapsed into Clarke's quickly outstretched arms, grabbing unto his neck for support as I leaned my head unto his chest and began to sob hard into the night, unable to get the murderer's voice out of my head.

* * *

**Cliffhanger... Anywho, I really want to hear some response about this one because I did a couple of scenes I was unsure about so please really do review, even just to say you loved it, which really would be an honor. Oh, and maybe if people liked my little reference dealie/song thing, I'd love to hear some feedback about that too...**

**Thanks again!**


	12. Chapter 11: Aftermath

**Hey guys, it's me again. I know, I know that it has been a while since I last uploaded and I'm really sorry for that. I went through a really hard past couple of months and personal problems that made writing really difficult and even painful for me to do, which really sucked because writing is one of my favoritest things ever to do. Everything in life happened kind of at once and I won't go into the gory details, but just know that I was going through a rough personal time and issues that would make even Zelda's life seem simple, and that's why I didn't upload as soon as I had promised. I'm not exactly fully recovered persay, but I am doing a lot better and thought that I owed you guys this chapter, even though not going to lie, it isn't the best in a longshot. It's rather long, but it explains a lot about Zelda's history and lays down a LOT for how the rest of this story plays out. I'm sorry that I let the ball down for everyone, but I think I'm back now and able to do better, so I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and as alwasy please read, review, comment, message, do the hokey-pokey, all that jazz!**

C**ultural Allusions:**** American Idol, characteristics of Greek women, Nicki Minaj, Colin Firth's attractiveness, Harry Potter glasses, _Hamlet _(the quote "something is rotten in the state of Denmark"), Reality TV, communism, Astral Observatory, "Save Ferris," the term 'ratchet'**

**Playlist:**** "One Headlight"-The Wallflowers (the beginning scene), "Here with Me"-Dido (the conversation with Peter), "Moon's Tear"-Theophany (the observatory scene, and just a writer plug in, if you haven't checked out the Majora's Mask remix album "Time's End" by Theopany, then you need to reavaluate your life choices and go listen to the whole thing right now), "The Violet Hour"-Sea Wolf (the ending scene after they leave the observatory)**

**A/N: A lot of you asked at the end of the last chapter why Zelda fell into Link's arms and not Clarke's, and whether that meant anything. The answer is no-she fell into his arms because she was overwhelmed with emotions and he was the closest one to her at the time. Most likely she would have preferred to cry in Link's studly arms, but he was on the ground and unable to comfort her as easily as Clarke could at the time. I didn't mean for it to seem like it was supposed to be romantic or anything, though a lot of you seemed to take it that way so I thought I would clear up the confusion once and for all for everyone.**

**Thanks again for your continued support in this story and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Has she really gone to school with us this whole year?"

"Dude, I think she's been going here for a while."

"Do you think she actually saw him?"

"Isn't that Clarke Stone's jacket?"

"Come on Zelda, you don't have to listen to all this."

A strong arm wrapped around my shoulders as I was suddenly in a standing position, numbly trudging forward, staring straight at the ground to try and ignore the recent whispers and accusations of my classmates. Many of them were staring at me as if I was trapped in a zoo pen, wondering aloud my part in the events that had unfolded during the party's pinnacle. The news that the captain of the Royal Guard was found outside Dark Ombra's house had spread quickly and not long after I had found his body everyone had already gathered outside in large clusters staring at us, staring at me. I knew they didn't know the exactness of my role in the events, but that didn't stop them all from looking at me as if I was crazy, as if it was my fault that a body was found which cut into their party time. In my normal state of mind, I knew I would have had many quipping comebacks to retort with, to defend myself against them with ease, but all I could do in my current mind frame was merely sit on the back of an ambulance where the EM's had put me, looking at the ground as I tried to shut my mind down and not think of anything that had happened. I had been sat there as everyone began to try and press me for information right as they wheeled in Chief Rusl Gayton. I tried not to look at him, to acknowledge that I knew him and see the pain inflicted on him by that... man. I shuddered as the whispers all around me started to buzz in my ears until my personal savior grabbed me to go somewhere. His strong arm had a firm grip on me and I looked up into Link's stoic face as he walked me away from the tree and over to the arrangement of medical cars present, ignoring the stares of everyone as we walked past them. My arms hung loosely as I was led to the other side of a random truck where Link pulled the tail down and helped me sit on the edge of it, my feet dangling as I stared at my hands in my lap.

"These parties aren't usually like this," he said lightly, the first words he had spoken to me since the Chief had been found, as I continued to stare at my hands and gave a small nod of indifference. A breeze passed through us that rustled the leaves on the nearby trees as I shivered, grasping my hands tighter and hunching my shoulders as I immediately appreciated that I was somehow still in Clarke's jacket. I could feel Link looking at me, as if to say something else, right as a small girl came over to us that made me look up at her to try and decipher who she was. She had a long ponytail despite her short stature, and had a gold beak-like nose that revealed her to be of Rito descent. She was smiling kindly at me as she reached the back of the truck and handed me the front apron of her dress, a red cloth with Nayru's symbol on it which I took with confusion.

"Hiya, we had all wondered where you had gotten off to!" she said as she took my hands with over brimming excitement and my eyes widened, terrified by her intensity. She let go of my hands as I glanced at the cloth, still wondering what she wanted me to do with it.

"Were there any people who specifically wanted her?" Link asked, a certain level of protection present in his voice that for some reason made me feel very safe, and I was instantly even more grateful that he was here with me. The girl looked at him with a grin and gave a little squealing noise that made my eyes widen even more in shock that a voice could go that high.

"I was just wondering where our new famous girl had escaped to!" She giggled as I continued to stare at her blankly and she looked at Link then back to me. "Now, is this your beau?"

My eyes widened as I swallowed and looked down, trying to keep the blush from coming to my face. "Beau? Oh um, no, we're… we're just friends," I mumbled and shook my head, surprised I was able to actually form coherent words as I glanced at Link and back down, wondering not only what she wanted me to do with the cloth (as it was still just sitting in my hands), but whether the question she had asked was of an overly personal nature and if it was even appropriate for her to ask such a bold thing. Before I could think of a valid answer she had smiled again and had taken the cloth from me and wrapped it around me like a blanket, instantly adding ten degrees of warmth to me.

"I was warned you might go into shock, so I brought you this to keep you warm!"she squealed again and closed her eyes in over-smile as I glanced at Link, who shrugged with as much confusion as I was feeling about this girl.

"Well, thank you…"

"Medli! My name is Medli!"

"Right. Medli. Thank you." I glanced at Link who shrugged as I looked back to Medli and continued. "I think that the phase of shock may already be long past, but this was quite considerate of you anyways," I said truthfully as I slid off Clarke's jacket and wrapped her own apron closer around me to keep in the heat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Link look as if he was going to say something else as her eyes suddenly shot open and she gave me a worried look.

"Oh I now remember! I was supposed to find you, which I suppose I now have already done so, and get you to come with me." She looked concerned as I stared at her in puzzlement, wondering why this suddenly had become such an important thing to her.

"Well, why were you supposed to get me?" I pressed as I noticed Link turn to look at something. He straightened up and started to pace around the truck as I observed him in concern. Medli was watching him also and as soon as he was a little ways away, was grinning at me.

"So then, are you two a thing?!" she squealed, grabbing my hands with excitement as I gaped at her in surprise. I managed to compose myself though as I cleared my throat and looked at her with a shake of my head.

"Oh, no. Definitely not. We're just very good friends," I said firmly as she looked unconvinced and I wondered how her brain could jump from topic to topic so easily. Link came back over to us and looked at her with slight impatience and another emotion in his eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to be somewhere then?" he asked as she gasped again.

"Oh shoot, you're totally right, really sorry! Golly I'm such a bird-brain sometime!" she laughed as she started to walk forward. I sat on the truck still, mentally deciding that I kind of liked her eccentric behavior and attitude, as it was somewhat amusing to observe, though rather hectic. Link started to go a little forward as he paused and turned back to look at me.

"Come on," he motioned forward, his face uncharacteristically stoic as I frowned, but hopped off anyways and grabbed Clarke's jacket as I began to follow him and Medli back to wherever we were going. She was several paces away from us and was talking at an abnormally fast speed, even though neither of us seemed to be listening to any of what she was saying. We were led back to where we had first been at, at the back of one of the other ambulances (one of them that was bearing the Chief had already rushed back to town) where Clarke and Dark were waiting. Both of them had their arms crossed and were irritably glaring at the ground and looked up when Link and I came into view. My heart stopped, then started beating again quickly at the sight of Dark as aberrant feelings of being in his arms, of the almost kiss, took over me, and I numbly realized that the most significant parts of the night with him had barely happened in the mere past hour. Clarke's expression was harder to decipher as we stared each other down, then he turned and looked at some of the party people walking around us as close to the crime scene as they could get, many of them no doubt trying to get an edge into what was happening. I saw everyone spying in, from the typical class stoners to some jocks and I even thought I saw Ruto and her gang slinking around, no doubt trying to get the latest tidbit of gossip to tell the school tomorrow morning. Medli was still talking as she paused and looked back at Link and I.

"Oh, I guess we're all here then!" she said brightly as Clarke snorted and turned away from the crowd and back to us as he glared down to her.

"Yeah, and would anyone like to explain what exactly we're doing here?"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion, not used to Clarke's harsh way of addressing people the same way I was as I glared at him in annoyance. He looked back at me with a shrug as I threw his jacket angrily to him (he caught it with shock), and took off Medli's warm apron and begrudgingly handed it back to her, already feeling the temperature difference.

"It's fine Medli, and here you are, thank you. I'm assuming that we're all here to be viable witnesses, am I right?" I pressed, trying to be as patient as I could manage as her eyes suddenly widened a little, looking past me. I looked at her with confusion, noticing a change in the other guys also as I finally turned around and found myself facing a somewhat familiar looking man. He looked to be in his late 40's and was wearing a crisp tweed suit and boots. His dark and slightly graying hair was parted to the side, not a hair out of his pencil moustache out of place. Before I could think of his name though and where I knew him from, he was already talking, addressing us all in a brisk identifiable manner.

"Good evening gentleman and milady," he began, pulling a notepad out of his coat pocket as I stared, his name still infuriatingly eluding me. I frowned as he continued; trying to ignore how much it bothered me I couldn't remember it. "My name is inspector Williams, Chudley Williams to be ever so precise, and I've been responsible for investigating these particular case study murders we've been having in the kingdom recently."

"So _you're_ the one that's been doing such a great job with that so far," Clarke muttered, glaring at the Inspector, of who when he had identified himself I instantly recognized him. He looked irritated, as he usually did, and was about to say something as I accidently spoke, my will bending with my brimming curiosity

"You work with the royal family," I exclaimed as my eyes widened, realizing the severity of what I had said as all the guys looked at me curiously. _Don't think they realized exactly what that would insinuate_ I thought as I gave an internal sigh of relief they didn't catch what I had so carelessly revealed. Chudley Williams moved his arm down as he peered down at me, no doubt trying to undermine me with his classiness.

"And just why would you believe that modest presumption little miss?" he asked as I fought the urge to roll my eyes. The Williams family had been particularly close with my family, and Chudley had always been one of my father's closest advisers. He was a large part of the original plan to have me hidden, though I knew very few of my father's advisers actually knew my exact whereabouts and I doubted that he was one of them. However, if Chudley was indeed here then, that must mean…

"Hey Dad, I got that blood sample you wanted," a young man called as he walked into our view and we all turned to scrutinize him. He was tall-much taller than the last time I had seen him-and had seemed to finally have grown into his mature stature that had made him appear so dorky when we were little. His dark wavy hair was as untamed as ever, his dark eyes still holding the same wild and adventurous look they had always possessed over five years ago when I last saw him. He was carrying a large manila envelope that he handed his father as he turned to look at me and my eyes finally met the eyes of Peter Williams for the first time since I had left my whole life as royalty and had come to the academy as a commoner. I instantly blushed and looked away, not able to comprehend quite what I should do as I noticed in the corner of my eye a confused look Link gave me.

"Thank you Peter," Chudley told him as I hesitantly glanced up to the two of them. He took the envelopes from Peter as I raised my head and eyed them, my mind wandering in reminiscence.

Peter and I had used to spend quite a few years together in the castle, my dad of course being the King and his dad being the head of the kingdom's top investigative branch. I still remembered the first time I had met him as if it was just yesterday, that seemingly insignificant day that changed my whole childhood. I was six and was playing on the grounds by myself (as normal), and he came up to me and simply offered to play hide and go seek. It was the first and one of the only times I was ever addressed by anyone so informally, like I was actually _normal._ We instantly became childhood friends as it's so easy to do at that age, taking life-long friendship vows and even (my face heated a little at the memory) promises to each other that we would marry when older. In a sense, one could almost say we were childhood sweethearts, but first and foremost, I would also deem Peter Williams to be the first person to not treat me like I was a freak for being royalty and to be my first true friend. _I doubt he even remembers me though_ I thought as I stared at him, trying to ignore the happiness in my heart I got just by seeing him and how well he looked. _He really did grow up very nicely_ I mused, looking down again to collect some thoughts and mainly not over think on how well Peter had grown into his attractive looks.

"Now who the hell are you?" Clarke demanded, glaring at Peter as I gave a little jump, realizing that the three of them were still there. I looked over at them, surprised a little at how drastic of a difference in expressions there was for each one of them; the anger in Clarke's face, Link's once again uncharacteristic stoic face, and finally the blank expression on Dark's face as he purposefully didn't look my way, Medli having disappeared somewhere else. My eyes lingered on Dark for a few seconds too long as I took in his face, and I instantly felt bad and realized he was being very quiet. I immediately wished we were alone so I could talk to him about the situation, or that I was clairvoyant so I could see what was happening in his head_. He must really hate me at this point_ I thought with shame as I looked away, not wanting to feel his guilt. However as soon as I looked away I was caught in the bewildered stare of Peter, who of course looked as if he had been staring at me the entire time. His eyes widened as he locked his into mine and I could suddenly see the recognition clicking in his eyes.

"Can it be, can you be…. Zelda, is that you?" he asked as he walked in front of me, his eyes wide with doubt as my own eyes widened, completely shocked he could identify me. I blushed and looked down, mulling what to do next, and whether or not I should act like I knew him despite the extreme risk that brought. I looked up though, to the expectant face of Peter as I was hit with a wave of familiarity and companionship from a life I no longer called my own. I grinned in spite of myself and started to laugh as I vigorously started to nod. He looked shocked as he also began to laugh and I instantly remembered that he did not know about the plan or my new identity, and the heavy precautions that had been set in motion much after his time. I therefore threw myself in his arms in a giant hug (which he widely received) with a slightly girly squeal as I leaned in closely to his ear.

"Just follow my lead, trust me," I whispered as I felt him nod slightly and he set me back down, still grinning at me as my mind began to whir and think at the quick panicked speed it did ever so well.

"Gosh, how have you been?! I haven't seen you since you left after that investigation you were working on in my humble neighborhood of South Castle Town," I lied smoothly, still grinning at Peter as he laughed with a shrug, my eyes trying frantically to convene hidden messages and implications to him to keep everything right.

"Well you know, just have been here and there with Dad, getting the ropes of good ole' Hyrule."

"Which you seem to be doing very well," I smiled as he grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"Obviously not as well as you. You now do…?"

"Well, Dad was able to get me a scholarship and he pulled a few strings a couple of years ago, so now I go to Castle Academy," I laughed as his eyes widened a little with a flash of surprise but he merely laughed, hiding the shock well.

"Really? Wow, that's amazing, but you always were incredibly brilliant. Bet you're top of your class there," he grinned as I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I smacked him on the arm.

"Totally not! You know I'm not nearly as smart as you always thought me to be, and besides I'm pretty sure my friend Link is way ahead of me anyways," I laughed and immediately froze, realization hitting me as I suddenly remembered the other people with us. I turned, noting all three guys and the Inspector were looking at Peter and me with expressions ranging from irritation to daze as I cleared my throat and smoothed the bottom of my sweater in embarrassment, making care to not look any of them in the eye. "You know, my friend Link. Right there."

I looked up as Clarke made an irritated sound as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes at us. "Sorry for the interruption to this heartwarming reunion, but can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Clarke asked angrily, looking between Peter and me in suspicion as I scrunched my eyes in confusion.

"I think that I'm going to second that," Dark said, speaking for the first time as I looked over at him in surprise he had spoken, taking painful note of his hurt face. He locked eyes with me and turned away, causing me to quickly look down with shame and to try and ignore the sudden pounding in my heart. I glanced up to Link, who I noted had taken a step closer to me as I looked up with an encouraging swallow to the somewhat bewildered Peter.

"I'm so sorry, I should explain," I finally said as Clarke scoffed.

"That could be helpful."

"Stop being a pompous douche bag Stone," Link said as he rolled his eyes, Clarke's own eyes instantly narrowing at him as he took a step forward and popped his knuckles.

"Please Avalon, don't embarrass yourself here," Clarke retorted as I glared at him, angry in Link's defense.

"Likewise," I snapped as I crossed my arms over the front of me, somewhat overly enjoying the look on Clarke's face in response to my outburst of anger. He looked a little lost for words as he stared at me as I heard a faint chuckling from behind us. I turned, only to see Peter eyeing us all with amusement. He caught my eye and grinned, shaking his head.

"Oh please, don't stop on my account. It's been a larger than desired time span since I had the unique pleasure of witnessing an overheated male get his balls handed back to him by a woman, that' all," Peter said with a smirk and a shrug, Clarke immediately backing down a little. My eyes widened a little, but it was mainly so I could bite my lip and keep in the laugh that was threatening to come out. I noticed Link glance at me with a disapproving look as I immediately sobered, not used to my disappointing Link. I cast a reproachful shake of my head to Peter, who shrugged again and held out a hand to a seemingly speechless Clarke. "Sorry man, that was a little below the belt on my part, no pun intended."

Clarke looked at Peter's outstretched hand and looked as if he was about to spit in it as the Inspector made a sound and we all jumped, most of us forgetting he had been there through this whole encounter. I was expecting him to say something to Peter, but instead he was looking right at me as he stepped forward, his eyes very wide.

"Zelda, truly, it cannot be?" he asked, the incredulity as evident as the decline of quality American Idol contestants over the years. My eyes grew wide as I looked at him, unable to look away, and fought the urge to gasp and take a step back away from the sudden newfound glint strong in his eyes that had appeared almost out of nowhere. However, before I could respond he blinked and it was instantly gone, making me wonder if I had made up the whole thing in my head. Before I could think of what to say to him I felt someone's reassuring hand on my back. I turned and was surprised to see it was Peter, who had gotten even closer to me in the past minute and who was now having a strong stare down with his father, the intent and implications heavily prominent in his eyes.

"Yeah Dad, you remember Zelda from that one case we had worked on in South Castle town for a couple months six years ago. You know, the one involving the crown and using her dad and his research as viable help?" Peter lied smoothly, briefly looking at me to make sure he got everything right and that his impromptu improvisation was acceptable. I gave a curt nod as I turned to the Inspector, hoping with all my heart he'd catch on easily to where we were heading with this.

"Yes, to all of that. I still don't know if there was any a time other than this monumental case when the Harkinians and Williams were so close, but we really were… close. Surely you must remember my father the historian who helped you with the translation of those runes you found?" I asked, my voice almost taking a tone of pleading for him to catch on to what exactly was happening.

For a brief second, the Inspector's eyes were locked, pondering what I said, then his mustached twisted and I heaved an internal sigh of relief. "Oh yes, of course I remember now. My my Ms. Harkinian, you have mightly grown up since then," he said, offering his spotless hand to shake, which I politely took.

"Indeed she has," Peter said as I took a step back. I frowned up to him as he gave a cheeky grin and shrugged, making me roll my eyes as I tried to keep in a laugh. There was a sound as someone loudly cleared their throat and I looked up to the rather irritated looking Link not staring at me as I had expected but instead straight at Peter, his arms crossed menacingly in front of him.

"Pardon the interruption to this joyous Disney reunion, but I extremely doubt I am the only one here wondering if there's really any importance for the rest of us still being here," he said, an indescribable tone weaving through his normal voice that sounded like a combination of defiance, snark, and annoyance-all attributes I never would have associated with Link. Frowning, I noticed Peter cock his head to the side with purposeful interest towards Link's direction, no doubt just noticing him for the first time throughout this whole encounter. I suddenly got a very bad gut feeling, one that insinuated that Link and Peter should not mingle and I started to get very anxious to whatever Peter was going to do next. I turned to him and shook my head as subtly as I could as he merely grinned at me and took a step forward to Link, extending a hand like the proper gentleman he had been raised to be.

"Well well, I would confidently say that we have not ever met before, but there is something oddly familiar about you. Pray, what is your name?"

"Link, Avalon," Link said in afterthought, eyeing the outstretched hand like he would a distasteful orange turtleneck. He eventually took the hand in a firm grip, looking straight into Peter's gleaming eyes with more force than necessary, making me wonder what had suddenly gotten into him. Peter grinned again, his impish face amused with the trouble I knew that he knew he was causing.

"Link eh? I could swear I know that name from somewhere, but your surname isn't familiar to me so must be my mistake," Peter said with a shrug and less than friendly smile, letting go of Link's hand as Link merely continued to stare at him in anger.

"Either situation is entirely possible. I have heard that I tend just to have one of those faces," Link said, complete monotone as I looked at him with confused worry, wondering not for the first time tonight what was wrong with him.

"He does have one of those faces," Clarke said casually as I frowned and looked at him, wondering if he was seriously trying to be funny in this situation. Before I could reply though, Dark made a 'tsk'ing noise, instantly stopping my words in their tracks as I turned to pathetically look at him.

"Whether or not Avalon has a recognizable face isn't that important. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming some of us can go, and not everyone here needs to actually be here," he said angrily, once again purposefully not looking at me even though I was desperately staring right at him. I looked down again, feeling the dejection as the Inspector cleared his throat and stepped forward with a curt nod as I composed myself a little and looked up expectantly.

"Yes, indeed I am sorry, let me explain." I crossed my arms in front of me to try and keep in warmth as the Inspector motioned to me. "Ms. Harkinian, I must ask that you accompany us to Castle Town for further interrogation and questioning. However, the rest of you aren't necessary and can go; only Ms. Harkinian is needed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other business to finish up." He nodded again and left to go attend his business as I stared wide-eyed at his back, knowing full well that me entering Castle Town on the night the Chief of the royal guard was almost murdered was a very bad idea.

"Um, I don't think me going into town is the greatest of plans," I called out to him desperately in protest as I sighed, knowing that he didn't hear me. I sighed and looked down in worry, wondering how I was going to fix this mess when I was instantly taken out of my thoughts by a jumble of noises. Confused at what was going on, I looked up only to see the three guys arguing amongst themselves with loud protests, each pointing in my direction.

"Clearly I should be the one going. This is my house after all," Dark began as he glared at Link with hostile contempt, surprising me with the urgency of his tone as he stepped forward and earnestly glanced my way, only to be pushed back by Clarke as he stepped forward. I swallowed and quickly tore my glance from him to try and calm the sudden erratic heartbeats I was now suffering from as I glanced up to the menacing stare Clarke was giving both Dark and Link.

"Yeah, but I was the one with her when she discovered the body. I should be going," he said as he popped his knuckles at Dark and Link rolled his eyes, taking a step towards me.

"If anyone is going, it should be me. Not only was I _with_ Zelda when she discovered the body but I am also her best friend, which means that I should be there," Link said smoothly as I looked at him quizzically, surprised a little at him calling us 'best friends._' I suppose we are though, if you think about it_ I thought with faint amusement as he glanced down to me with a half smile, seemingly over his random bad mood he had been suffering from a few minutes ago. I smiled back as Link nodded, my approval causing him to be a little more forward as he took another step towards me so that we were standing right next to one other, so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of him. "We are best friends so if anyone is going with Zelda, it's going to be me."

"Well, isn't someone whipped?" Peter remarked lightly, looking at Link with a mischievous gleam in his eyes as I turned back to him in exasperation. He winked at me and I opened my mouth to heavily protest, only to be stopped by a strong comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up into Link's face as he put an obviously forced smile on his face as he looked at me, then to Peter's direction and I internally hoped that he would end the childish fighting they were both instigating to one another.

"It's fine Zelda. It's not your fault that your old companion is such a pompous prat," he stated simply as I sighed, letting my high hopes for them die as I tried to figure out just exactly why they were being so difficult. _Really, you would think that they were both children_ I thought as I sighed and looked at Peter, not being reassured by the smirk he was giving Link.

"Ooo, battling me with alliteration; aren't you quite the superior man?" Peter replied in the same tone Link had used as I looked back at him with more frustration. I decided to intervene and opened my mouth right as Link stepped forward and looked Peter straight in the eye-as they were both the same height-, their faces inches from another.

"You know, you are really lucky Zelda is here, otherwise I may not have so easily refrained from saying the remarks that I _really_ wanted to say back to you," he said, his voice dripping with empty menace. I rolled my eyes.

"A threat and everything. You really are something, aren't you Link Avalon," Peter grinned as Link glared at him, his fist clenched as he raised it into hitting position. My eyes widened as I instantly grew panicked and stepped in between the both of them, worrying something was going to happen if I didn't intervene fast as I moved my head to look at the both of them simultaneously as I talked to them.

"Hey both of you, stop it!" I reprimanded both of them, my anger in my eyes as they both caught my eyes and immediately looked down, the shame evident on both of their faces. "Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with either of you, but it needs to stop right now and you two need to _stop_ with this melodramatic fight!"

"And once again, the award for the most self righteous of the night goes to Zelda Harkinian," someone else remarked loud and dry as I irritably looked around, having forgotten Clarke and Dark were still there. Clarke (who I immediately knew it was him that had said something) rolled his eyes as Dark once again looked as if he was purposefully not looking at me. I scrunched my eyebrows and was about to say something hostile in reply to Clarke as I suddenly felt my phone started to ring a familiar and embarrassing tune in my pocket. Confused, I took it out to see Malon's name and picture flashing on the screen and my eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, who told Malon about this?" I said to them all as one by one they all looked sheepishly to the ground, except for Peter, who merely looked confused. Link timidly looked up to me with a nod as I sighed deeply and opened my phone, somewhat prepared to deal with my overbearing but good intentioned, no doubt overwhelmingly worried best friend. As soon as I answered my phone she started talking with incredible speed, her volume causing all of the guys to look at me with confusion or in Peter's case, amusement. I tried to ignore them as well as cut into her consistent stream questions of concern about my safety as I clutched my phone like a lifesaver and went around the truck to a more private and less manly talking area where I wouldn't have to deal with any of the four guys. She continued on full speed in talking, saying at least three times how much she had a feeling before I left that I shouldn't have even come to the party, at least five times that she knew Dark was a sketchy individual after all that couldn't be trusted, and a record blowing eleven times about how much she was going to kill Link for letting me out of his sight.

"Really Malon, I'm fine now. No harm at all," I insisted for the ninth time after a normal ten minute long schpeil of hers that mirrored a Greek woman's guilt trip. I heard silence on her end for the first time in a good while as she gave a quiet sigh and I clutched my phone harder, furrowing my brow in concern as I looked down.

"I know I just… I just don't see why you weren't with Link the entire time. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for that Clarke guy, who, in case anyone was wondering my opinion on the matter I just have to say once again, I don't like," she spat bitterly, the disdain dripping heavily from her voice. I sighed and was about to reply when I looked up and saw a person leaning on the car that was nearest to me. My heart started pounding instinctively as I gulped and I moved forward a little so the person's face was caught by the moon (which had only now decided to take a trip from out behind the clouds, just to spite me no doubt), only to reveal a very casual looking Peter. Malon was still going on as I gave a big sigh of relief and looked at Peter, locking eyes with him then motioning to my phone. He shrugged as I rolled my eyes and interjected in the most convenient pause.

"You know that is an excellent point, but really Malon I'm fine. I, I have to um, go okay? I'll make sure Link is around me 24-7 from now on if it really makes you feel that much better about life," I assured, immediately irritated by the smirk in Peter's face when I said that. Malon made an impatient 'tsking' noise, but conceded and hung up without further complaint. I sighed as I put the phone in my pocket and looked up to see Peter still leaning on the side of the truck playing with something in his hands absently. I immediately grew annoyed with him and all the trouble he had purposefully caused, so I firmly marched up to him and put my hands on my hips, waiting for him to look up at me so I could properly chew him out. After a moment or so he lazily glanced up with a cocky smirk, setting down the random pinecone he had been examining.

"You know, I never would have taken you for a Nicki Minaj sort of girl," he said casually, gesturing to my pocket and the ringtone that had blasted when Malon had called me. I blushed (a little ashamed by my guilty music pleasure), but played it off by shrugging indifferently, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Well, I'm a woman of much mystery, what can I say? I've heard it's all the rage these days," I said with slight irritation, crossing my arms over my chest. Peter shrugged again and motioned to next to him as I sighed and leaned on the hood next to him, exhausted with him and the rest of the night.

"You've changed a lot Nohansen," he said simply as I gave a little laugh and shrug, looking down as my heart began to pound with the heavy weight of my secret.

"You don't know how good it is to actually hear that name," I half-laughed as the exterior of my main pretense slowly started to slide off. Peter frowned and turned a little in my direction with wonder and confusion.

"Zelda, forgive me if I'm being bold, but what's going on? Why were we lying about you to those people you now associate with? Do they… do they not know who you truly are?" Peter asked, the puzzlement clear on his face. I looked into his eyes with worry, several thoughts and possible scenarios racing through my head as I opened my mouth to take the next move. _I could lie to him_ I thought as I shut my mouth again, _it would be the same as what I tell everyone else and I don't need him mixed into this anymore than he needs to be._ As soon as I thought that though I was met with a sick feeling in my stomach, as if the very thought of lying to Peter was repulsing like trying and lie to my father or Malon. _I don't want to lie to him, Peter of all people deserve the truth_ I thought as I took a deep breath and turned to his expectant face, bracing myself for what I was about to do.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked simply, knowing full well that what I was about to do would have repercussions on the events that were barely beginning to unfold that even I couldn't begin to fathom. He looked at me with a half grin, the same signature smile he had as we were children that eased my pounding heart just a little bit.

"Only if they come from extremely beautiful women."

"So what you're saying is that if I want to tell you anything then I'm screwed?"

Peter rolled his eyes, hitting my shoulder with his. "Don't be ridiculous Nohansen, we both know you're gorgeous. Not that gangly little straw-haired child thing you used to look like."

"You know, if I recall right you weren't exactly Colin Firth yourself, and had pale skin, freckles, and giant Harry Potter glasses that were much too big for your face," I replied instantly with a smirk as I then tried to compose myself to be serious for what I was going to say to him.

Peter shrugged, obviously not fazed. "What I looked like six years ago is not important. What is important, however, is who exactly that cute little ginger on your phone was a few minutes ago?"

I looked at him in exasperation, and with a combination of all the seriousness I was trying to have and the random and earnestness of his inquiries, I began to laugh very hard, unable to contain myself, despite the annoyed expression he was giving me. I continued to laugh as he sighed and started to nudge me again.

"I don't understand what is so funny," he said simply as I paused in my laughter to try and get some soothing breaths in. I calmed myself down a little as I looked at his somewhat stoic face with a couple more light bouts of laughter, eventually calming myself down so that I was sobered up once again. I took out my phone and found one of my favorite pictures of Malon that showed her on her beloved horse laughing and looking as extremely beautiful as she was. I showed it to him with a grin as he looked at it and paused, blinking a little as he stared at the picture and I could tell he was impressed. He cleared his throat and looked back to me with a confused nod as I laughed a little again, overly amused with him being so awe-struck by Malon.

"You know, here I am just about to tell you a completely royal secret that has been my life and focus for the past five years, and all you can do is inquire about the relationship status of my best friend. You really are exactly how I remember you Peter," I laughed again as I shook my head with faint amusement. He looked at me as his dark eyebrow immediately rose, giving me a dubious and almost sarcastic look.

"Does a certain attractive blonde Hylian know that this girl is your best friend as opposed to himself?" he said simply, a familiar gleam in his twinkling eyes as I rolled my eyes and put my phone away.

"Link knows perfectly well Malon and I have been friends ever since I started at the academy. However, if you really think he's that cute I can definitely throw in a good word for you. I do have those connections."

I expected him to say something in return-some overly witty remark that had seemingly always followed my words growing up-but Peter merely stared at me, intently examining me to the point of a little bit of discomfort. Frowning, I prepared myself to ask him why he was staring so earnestly when he surprised me and spoke first, cutting off my train of thought. "You know, six years ago, the old Zelda wouldn't have dared reply with such a cheeky answer."

I looked at him and gave a harsh laugh, surprised at the cynicism in my thoughts. "Six years ago, the old Zelda was waited upon hand and foot; was given privileges and lacked necessary social skills needed to function in society today. She grieved over her mother's death and was always submitted into perfection, even if that wasn't what _she_ wanted. Six years ago, that Zelda was a princess," I reminded him, surprised by the prevalent tone of grief in my voice as I swallowed and looked down, trying to ignore the slight stinging that had suddenly happened in the corner of my eye. There were a few moments of silence, then Peter took my hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze as I looked up, surprised by the kind stare he was giving me.

"You still are a princess Zellie. You may not necessarily be living that same lifestyle anymore, but nothing can take away your royal birthright. However, I do believe I am now entitled to an explanation as to why you may think otherwise." He let go of my hands and looked at me sympathetically but expectantly as I sighed and stood, beginning to slowly pace around our little area. I glanced over to a very calm sitting Peter as I paced and grew extremely grateful none of the guys had followed us, as I knew this was something that none of them could ever even think to handle. I paused and turned to him, taking a deep breath as I focused on anything in the vicinity besides him, knowing if I was staring at him I could never get through any of what exactly I wanted to say to him.

"Peter," I began, "since the first time I ever met you, you've always treated me no different from anyone else, even in spite me being royal." I looked at him and swallowed, the words forming in my mind as they all of sudden rushed out at once. "You were my first friend. Ever. You were also my best friend, my person I needed when my mother died, the first one to ever treat me like I was an actual human being, and I've always known I could count on you for anything I needed, and right now, I just really need you to understand this concept." I took a deep breath and looked at him once again, already anticipating his reaction to my next comment. "Peter, I am the crown princess of Hyrule, but no one knows this. I've been in hiding for five years, living in the dorms at a school where the majority of the student body doesn't even know I exist. I am anonymous, and with that the name of Zelda Nohansen-the name you so freely called me earlier-has been lost to both me and, for the most part, my people."

I finished and looked down, expecting him to be angry with my secrecy, but instead I was merely surprised by his silence. Confused, I allowed myself to glance up to him and was met with his thoughtful eyes as he looked me over once with a sort of protective frown. I furrowed my eyebrows as he patted the spot next to him for me to go sit next to him again. Begrudgingly, I sighed and went to sit down as he continued to stare at me with that same knowing frown as he opened his mouth to speak. "You're wrong you know."

"Am I?" I asked skeptically, crossing my arms in front of me for lack of knowing what else to do with them. Peter frowned and then before I really knew what he was doing stood slightly to look around us intently and once again sat back down with a quick look and curt nod to me as I furrowed my eyebrows at him. There was a pause as I looked at him expectantly and he shrugged, speaking nonchalantly to me as if what we were discussing was trivial and unimportant.

"The kingdom is still looking for you Zel," he said, looking around everywhere with new suspicions in his eyes as I froze in my seat, dread and fear pouring quickly into my heart.

"What?" I managed to ask, caught unaware by his words as they slowly started to repeat in my mind. He turned to me and simply nodded as my eyes grew wider and panic began to fully overtake me.

"The kingdom, or at least certain parts of it, is still looking for you. In all honesty, I don't think that they ever stopped looking for you, now more than ever. I, I've been out there recently and let me tell you, it isn't pretty. You're father has made some very bad enemies over the years and I'm afraid… At least, there's been talk…" he paused, looking at me with uncharacteristic wide eyes and I realized suddenly I had been shaking the entire time he had been talking. I tried to stop and breathe normally as he suddenly looked at me with heavy concern, placing a warm hand on my trembling shoulder. "Are you all right Zelda?"

I breathed and looked down, intertwining my fingers together to try and provide more stability for myself. This news, though very shocking, somehow made a lot of sense and fit exactly into what I had been trying to avoid thinking about the past month. Hesitantly I turned to him and swallowed, locking into his eyes as I opened my mouth to talk and ask him personally the prominent question in my heart that in some ways I already knew the answer to.

"Peter, is there a rebellion happening?" I asked, the words slipping out of my mouth with more ease than I would have thought possible as I stared at him, pathetically hopeful for an optimistic answer. He looked surprised at my words but looked down, then back up again, his face crushing my hope in a heartbeat.

"I don't know for sure if it's what you would call a rebellion, but I cannot deny that there is something amiss going on in the kingdom," he admitted as I sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"'Something is rotten in the state of Denmark,'" I muttered, my mind filled with many possibilities and different theories brought up by his words.

"It certainly is. But, it's sure to end soon. I'm hopeful that this madman will be caught soon and the kingdom will be peaceful once again."

I turned to him, surprised a little by his naivety and his stubborn face as he looked at me hopefully. I gave him a sad sort of smile, having already accepted the current situation in hand as I shook my head. "No, whoever it is won't be. You're hopeful because you come from a political family where everything works out and the good guy always saves the day in the end. I come from an entirely different background now, and I know that this is much bigger than anything either of us could ever imagine. This whole thing with the country on pins and needles and the murdered royal guard no doubt goes way back to something only few could really have any idea about, and I am extremely confident that none of this will be resolved 'right' away."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked as I looked down, not in the habit of thinking in terms of an entire kingdom anymore.

"I, I don't know what I'm suggesting. But I have a horrible feeling that whatever it is happening, tonight is truly only the beginning." Suddenly, a thought popped into my head as I shot my head up to look at him, fighting the urge to gasp out loud. "Peter you, you have to keep this quiet; you have to keep me quiet."

"What exactly do you mean? Of course I wouldn't reveal your location to anyone," he frowned as I shook my head wildly, my hair bouncing a little as I did so. I leaned my elbow on my leg, putting my forehead in my palm as I tried not to stress too much about my sudden epiphany.

"Not that, I mean now about tonight." I lifted my head and looked at him, square in the face. "No one can know that I was here, that I was the one responsible for finding the body. I, I cannot be mentioned in a newspaper or have a picture leaked or anything; I cannot have existed here. That is truly the last thing we need right now."

He looked at me and pondered what I said, taking my words into careful consideration. "Of course Princess, of course I will do everything to make sure your security and anonymity is kept safe," he said finally as I let out the breath I had been instinctively holding in and shakily began to laugh gratefully. I threw my arms around him as he did the same.

"Oh thank you so much Peter, really. I thank you and the kingdom of Hyrule thanks you personally," I said, squeezing him like I had always done when we were children. I felt him laugh, a low throaty sound that made me giggle a little bit in return. I was about to say something else when I instead heard a loud and annoyed cough near where we were. Confused, I let go of Peter only to see Link, standing a few feet away from us with a somewhat judgmental look on his face. Blushing, I looked down, somewhat embarrassed to look at him as Peter stood, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked sarcastically as I looked up with a small sigh, wishing Peter wasn't so cheeky to Link in particular_. If it were anyone else but Peter, that attitude would bother me a lot more_ I thought as Link's eyes narrowed and he crossed his own arms.

"The Inspector wanted Zelda, and asked me to retrieve her," Link said, an edge of defiance in his voice as I fought the urge to roll my eyes_. As if that attitude weren't enough just coming from Peter._ I stood, eager to get the two of them away from each other as quick as possible as Peter sidestepped a little, conveniently blocking me from advancing forward.

"Okay, you've done your duty Farmboy, you can go tell him she'll be right there," Peter said audaciously as I stepped forward and looked at him, irritated at his obvious intent to offend and undermine Link.

"Hey Peter, that was a bit below-"

"Excuse me _prat,_ but I was ordered to have Zelda come with me immediately," Link said, ignoring my comment as he continued to glare at Peter. I sighed and was about to speak again when Peter started laughing, a deep sarcastic laugh.

"Do you ever think for yourself, honestly? Because I'm getting the vibe that you're not really there all the time up there," Peter said as I finally couldn't take it anymore and stepped forward so I could properly smack him as hard as I could on the arm. He yelped in surprise as he and Link both turned to look at me, no doubt having forgotten I was there as I looked at the both of them, irate with their behavior.

"Honestly, do you guys have to act like total idiots all the time? I don't know why neither of you like the other, but it needs to stop right now for my sake because I really don't need to deal with either of your man sassing!" I cried angrily, surprised a little at the ferocity of my anger. They both also appeared a little in shock too, looking at me as if I was going completely insane. Huh, maybe I was. Link was the first to speak as he looked down, appearing like he had forgotten I was there.

"I'm sorry Zelda I'll just wait back there whenever you're ready to come back," he said as he gave a scathing look to Peter and walked back, his fist clenched tightly. I watched him walk away with a sigh as I then turned back to Peter, my high brimming irritation still very active.

"Good riddance," he muttered as I balled my fist and hit him again as hard as I could on the same arm, just to spite him. He cried in protest as I heaved a breath, trying to restrain myself from punching him once more.

"Say that again, I dare you," I threatened as he mumbled something inaudible, still rubbing his arm. "Oh please, we both know that didn't hurt that much, any stranger could see that I punch like a girl," I said with exasperation as he looked at me with a wry grin, though his hand was still rubbing the injured arm.

"I was just punched by the princess of Hyrule. I wonder how many people could say that every day," he grinned cheekily as I rolled my eyes, my anger slowly flowing out as I snorted attractively.

"A lot more people than I think even you would believe," I admitted as he laughed again, dropping his 'ailing' arm.

"What's this, has our lovely Zelda gone violent in the recent years? I really am shocked."

"You better believe it kid," I said matter-of-factly as I motioned to return with my head as he nodded and we slowly began to walk back to the others in the direction Link had gone.

"I would definitely believe it; you always did have a violent streak."

"Hardy har har," I said with an eye roll as I paused and looked at Peter, who had paused with me. "Hey, when we get there, can you please not fight with Link again? For my sake if anything else?"

He looked at me with a thoughtful expression as I scrunched my eyes at him with confusion. "Yeah, so while we're on the subject, what exactly is going on there?" he asked as my eyes widened, not expecting that question.

"What?" I asked with a half laugh, self-conscious that the others would turn to look at us and get crazy ideas.

"There's obviously something there. He wouldn't have been so possessive or jealous otherwise."

"Peter! In all honesty, there is nothing happening between Link and I, that's ridiculous to even think about," I frowned as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just asking a friendly question, trying to figure out some more about some of the peasants you associate with now."

I sighed, trying to ignore the snobbery as I caught sight of Link in the distance, who was helping out one of the nurses. Before I could catch myself I smiled a little at the sight of his infinite kindness and the great person he was as I then remembered Peter was probably scrutinizing everything I was doing. I cleared my throat and looked back to Peter's raised eyebrows and shook my head, already preparing myself for the amount of show I was going to have to act tonight as I tried not to think of the many watchful eyes and government surveillance I had to worry about. Peter was still staring at me dubiously and I knew he was didn't believe me as I took my eyes from Link and looked at him with a resigned smile, ignoring the slight pang in my heart as I spoke the hurtful truth.

"Believe me Peter, nothing is happening between Link Avalon and me, and I can assure you there never will be."

* * *

The light rainfall drizzled on the top of the observatory, causing a 'pattering' sound to echo throughout the spacious and otherwise empty building. It was the middle of Sunday afternoon and I was sitting on the ground at the top of one of my favorite hideouts, hiding from everyone that I knew probably wanted to see me. As I sat enjoying the silence I sighed, having almost forgotten what it was like to be alone given all that had happened the previous night and the constant running around of everyone there had been. I had needed to escape everyone, and once I woke up after the long night in town (and my extremely late time I had returned back to my room), I had put some frumpy clothes on and went to escape in a place that had always been a source of comfort to me.

The school's observatory- nicknamed 'Astral' by the overzealous science geeks who were always very nice to me-had been one of the first places I had visited when I first came to the academy, and it still felt and held that special part in my heart of it being a place I could always feel relief in. Ever since I had first been here, the interior's colorful scheme had been soothing, the vibrant pulsing lights somewhat peaceful to my lonely and troubled heart. Most days, the Professor was also up here ready to offer wisdom to anyone who asked for it, but for some reason he was not today and I was grateful for that. Today, I just needed to be alone.

I sighed and leaned back unto the building's wall, thinking of the events which had happened in the past 24 hours. _The whole night really just become a blur as soon as I went into_ town I thought, closing my eyes as various mental images came into my view. Ruto's leering face as she harassed me. The Clarke encounter on the outside porch. The unexpected reuniting with Peter, who I of course had not seen in years. Going into town in the dead of the night. The intended murderer. The almost kiss with both Dark and Link…

I immediately blushed at the thought, instinctively touching my right cheek where Dark had kissed me when I turned my head away from him. I still didn't know why I hadn't been able to kiss him, or how mad he was after the whole Peter incident later that night, but I had left right after we all gathered together again and from the way he acted and looked, I knew there was most likely something up with him_. He didn't look very happy with anything that was happening, so I doubt he's very pleased with me right now_ I thought grimly as I continued to stare up at the ceiling, watching the rays of sun that came through a few cracks which caught the dust in the air. There was something eerie about this particular observatory that wholly fascinated me in a strange way, the same type of strange fascination that came with following reality TV shows or trying to understand communism. I sat in my brooding thoughts when all of a sudden I heard the door at the bottom of the stairs open and my heart instantly begun to pound.

My eyes shot open wide in panic as I quickly and quietly got up, my horror mode fully on. _With everything that happened last night, I feel I'm quite justified to be a little jumpy_ I thought as I slowly walked behind the main telescope, carefully trying to not make any sound as the intruder pounded up the steps. I crouched down to hide better and put Link's whistle in my mouth, ready to blow it if needed. The person continued up the stairs until he finally reached the top, revealing none other than Link himself.

"Zelda?" he called as I breathed out in relief, not even realizing I had been holding my breath. He looked around with confusion as I stood and dropped the whistle, somewhat enjoying the jump he gave when he noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I awkwardly crossed my arms, cursing myself for wearing the most unattractive clothes in my wardrobe, aside from the accursed school uniform of course. I amended my thoughts with the fact it was only Link, noting the shoulders of the light grey t-shirt he was wearing had little damp spots where water droplets had fallen unto.

"I think the better question is what _you _are doing in here," he said, looking at me with faint amusement in his eyes that instantly confused me of its origin as I looked at him dubiously and frowned.

"So it's raining then?" I asked casually after a pause, hoping to segue way the conversation away from where I knew it would end up eventually at anyways. He gave a small laugh as I warily watched him lean on the stair rail post behind him.

"Lightly sprinkling. You didn't answer my question."

"Someone is highly astute today," I noted dryly as I gave a noncommittal shrug, crossing my arms in front of me with a disgruntled sigh. He nodded as we stood, each in our own silent thoughts.

"I just, I needed to get away," I finally said, not looking at him as I uncrossed my arms and started to slowly pace, my mind trying hard not to focus on a specific thing.

"I know," he said simply as I stopped and spun around, surprised at his words. He smiled at me kindly and stood so that we were facing each other like the overly civilized people we usually were, which seemed to irritate me more than amuse me.

"You don't know my life," I scowled with a scrunched face as he laughed again. I glared and spun around, walking over and sitting on the ground at the exact same spot I had been at, a little irritated with his overly cheerful mannerisms. I purposefully stared at the ground as I saw his feet walk over to me and saw out of my peripheral him sit down right next to me.

"I figured you'd need some time alone, but I worried if you were alone for too long you'd do something rash, so I asked Malon where I could most likely find you and she pointed me here," he explained as I looked up at him in shock, surprised to see the heavy concern in his face and actions. I opened my mouth a little in awe and was suddenly hit with a feeling of over-happiness, of pleasure that Link cared about me enough to go looking for me and before I knew it I began to feel the same pull in my chest I had felt the previous night when Link had promised me he'd always be there for me. I shut my eyes to will the confusing emotion away and opened them to give him the façade of a puzzled look as I cocked my head to the side and looked at him.

"When have I ever done anything rash, honestly?" I asked him doubtfully as he shrugged, setting his arms on his raised knees in what looked to be a more comfortable position.

"I don't know, you did some pretty hasty running off yesterday in more than one case," he said casually, the heavy implications in his words as he looked to me and I sighed, running a hand through my wavy hair that was fully down, a rarity for me as I usually had some part of it up.

"You know, each one of those was justified in one way or another," I mumbled, not really wanting to talk more about it specifically or even_ think_ about anything from the previous night. Despite myself though, more flashes began to go through my head as I stared ahead and begun to shake a little. Laughing with Link over pool. Staring into the unknown through the window. The mass of bodies swaying in conjoined rhythm to the music. The intended murderer standing over the injured by the tree…

I shuddered, trying to erase that memory away from my current thought as I noticed Link casually watching me, no doubt thinking how weird it was that I was having spasm problems. I turned to him to find him looking at me with that same concern in those wild blue eyes of his and I was caught off guard just by how incredible they were_. Just like sapphires_ I thought as I looked down again, trying to hold in the blush and the strange and unexpected breathlessness I was feeling.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern as I continued to try and breathe normally. My eyes widened, embarrassed that he could tell I had been somewhat checking him out as I then realized he more than likely meant from my spasms and twitching from the bad memories. Obviously.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine really. Just, thinking and you know we should_ really_ just talk about something else right now," I said hurriedly, purposefully not looking at him so he couldn't see how red my face was. _How awkward_ I thought as I hoped he would be the one to start talking about something else.

"Well, you're other friend seemed, condescending," Link noted after a pause as I looked up at him (my cheeks at least 5 shades back to their normal color), noticing how tight his lips had seemed to have gotten as he purposefully stared straight forward. I was somehow able to let go of my previous thoughts as I grew amused with Link's antics and pleased at the pleasant change of conversation.

"You know, I really don't see why you and Peter didn't get along, you guys are actually pretty similar, and you both acted pretty immaturely," I frowned as he shrugged, obviously not phased.

"I didn't think we were acting out in any way that wasn't normal," he said with strong justification as I scoffed and looked at him with incredulity.

"Right, because that was normal, civilized behavior for sure," I replied sarcastically as he shrugged again.

"You said 'immature,' nothing about being civilized. There is a considerable distinction between the two," he pointed out as I sighed and looked up in annoyance.

"I don't need your man sass, I just want to know why you and Peter didn't get along that well," I sighed, looking at him again, noting the frown he had on now that hadn't been there behavior.

"We got along fine," he mumbled as I snorted, showcasing my disbelief.

"No, you _really_ didn't." I gave a harsh laugh as he frowned and sighed, looking down as he spoke.

"I was going to try, truly. But then he opened his mouth and started talking and…"

"That's a lame excuse," I rolled my eyes as Link shrugged and looked up.

"I never said it wasn't. I don't know what it was about him, but I just, could _not_ deal with how much of a prick he was," he said simply as I sighed and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"I can't really say you're lying there. Peter isn't exactly one who in the past has been particularly kind to those he finds beneath him. But he is one of my oldest friends, and he'll probably end up showing up now and then in the future and I'd really like for when he does you two could actually have a civilized conversation where I don't need to intervene into," I said, looking at him as he gave me an exasperated look.

"Exchanged numbers?" he asked with a somewhat snort as I blushed and looked down.

"Maybe," I admitted after a pause as I looked up at him, expecting more irritation from him but he was instead looking at me somewhat cautiously.

"Is there a specific reason I should be getting more used to him?" he asked as I scrunched my face with confusion at his concerned one.

"No, what made you-" I paused, realization dawning on me as I looked at him in horror. "Oh my goddesses no. No, no, definitely not! Oh gosh, no, it's not like that at all, that's probably the last thing to ever happen on the face of this Earth," I explained with growing hysteria as his face eased a little bit and he looked down, an unfathomable expression on his face.

"Good, that's good," he said as I continued to stare at him with surprise and new confusion. He was looking at his lap in a simple pose that normally wouldn't have concerned me very much, but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off, and I began to feel strange as I observed Link and everything about him. It was that same weird feeling that had existed the previous night, when we had been down in the basement and had almost… kissed. I continued to stare at him, unable to look away as I was not used to the weird contraction of my heart, as if it was lead itself and was being weighed down by just the mere sight of Link. My eyes all of a sudden widened as I realized what I was thinking and I fought the urge to gasp as I quickly spun and looked the other way, too afraid to look at him anymore. _What am I doing, what am I even thinking?_ I thought desperately as breathed deeply a couple of times, trying to figure out what was wrong with my new trains of thought and emotion. I ran a hand through my hair as I glanced back to Link, realizing he was staring at me with confusion.

"Are you okay?" he asked again as I jumped a little, freaking myself out as I locked eyes with him and awkwardly nodded, smiling to try and not make it obvious about the conflicting thoughts I was now having.

"Yeah, I'm totally good," I giggled nervously, instantly wondering why I had the inability to sound anything but super awkward. He looked at me with confusion, which was instantly replaced by realization, as if he remembered suddenly the real reason he had come. Grinning, he stood, offering a hand to me.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked as I looked at him skeptically, unsure of his plans and unsure how save it would be for me to be alone with him much longer without doing something completely stupid.

"Um," I simply said, unsure of what to answer with as he rolled his eyes, a fresh gleam in them.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm taking you to an orgy in Kakariko or anything." I raised my eyes at him as he laughed and shrugged.

"I didn't quite know you had those types of connections," I stated with a raised eyebrow as I gave a half smile and grabbed his hand, rising to his height. Or, at least, as close to his height as I was going to get. _Drat him and his tallness_ I thought as he motioned over to the staircase. I shrugged and he casually put his hand on my back, carefully leading me down the stairs one at a time.

"Don't want you to trip over your own feet," he grinned to me as we descended to the bottom of the staircase together. Once we reached the bottom I stopped and turned around to properly murderously glare at him.

"Excuse me, I resent that comment very much thank you," I said as he laughed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You can't talk; I've seen you fall while standing still Zelda, honestly," he said as looked knowledgably to me and continued to grin. I scrunched my face in preparation to retaliate, and then dejectedly realized my lack of a good and witty comeback.

"…. So?" I managed to ask pathetically as he laughed again and opened the front observatory door, motioning to me to go forward first. I resigned myself as I begrudgingly walked forward into the inviting bright afternoon sun that greeted me. I instinctively cringed at its intensity, noting that the time must be around five or so, when the sun shone the brightest. _Guess I was a hermit for a little bit longer than even I thought_ I reflected with surprise as I turned back to Link expectantly, waiting for him to lead me to this ever exciting new place of his.

"Here, it's this way," he said, motioning back towards the school as I nodded and we started walking. The observatory was on the side of campus opposite of the stables and forest, and faced the direction of Kakariko and the whole Sheikah Province. It wasn't incredibly far from the academy, but just enough that I knew it would take at least a few minutes to get back to it, which meant that we could either talk or walk in uncomfortable silence.

"No orgy in Kakariko then?" I finally said as casual I could manage without laughing, bored with the silence as he turned to me with faint surprise.

"No, not today I don't think," he grinned as I laughed, convinced I had at least thrown the ball in his court and it was his turn to make the next move. True enough, I noticed him out of the corner of my eye looking at me as I looked up, only to see Link's face look like it was having some sort of conflicted emotions as he stared at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked with confusion as he opened his mouth as if to say something. However, he sighed and shook his head, looking down.

"No, nothing's wrong," he said, plastering a smile so fake I expected it to fall off his face. I frowned and was going to question it more as I then noticed us approaching a part of the campus building I had never been to before. Surprised, I took in the intricate door in front of us as Link opened it for me like the gentleman he was. I walked forward into the building, taking in the marble halls and floor that was much different than my own living quarters which only piqued my curiosity further.

"Where are we?" I asked as he followed me in and we continued down the hallway under Link's direction. I knew that there was a part of every dorm area that was connected to the main building where all the classrooms were, and that we had entered from this dorm's door that led outside. Each living quarter was distinguished by the discrepancies in the interior design, and I had a strange overwhelming feeling we were in the boy's dormitories building, which were on the other side of campus from the girl's._ Is he taking me to his room? _I wondered, the idea both thrilling and terrifying me at the same time. I knew that boys weren't allowed in girl's dorm rooms (as of course that would be overly scandalous), but girls could go into the guys, which once again had me confused about the priority levels of the academy. These thoughts occupied my mind as we reached a door, which had a lot of laughter behind it. I looked at the door with confusion, wondering what was going on as Link knocked on it casually.

"Isn't this kind of a déjà vu moment?" he asked me with a grin as I was reminded of how similar this scene was to just last night, knocking on a door and waiting for it to open. I gave a little laugh, with a shrug.

"Yeah, I suppose it kind of is," I said, looking up to his grinning face. _He's certainly been overly cheerful today this whole time_ I suddenly thought as I looked to him, once again surprised at my realizing just how attractive Link was. _He would certainly be a catch for any lucky girl_ I thought, the idea striking me hard. Almost instantly, I was hit with a feeling of being sick, as if I would puke and my heart would stop just by the mere thought of Link being with other girls. I blinked, gaining focus again as I looked at Link, surprised at what had just happened. I looked down, trying not to be awkward about my thoughts as the door suddenly opened, revealing a familiar face.

"No move the chips over… Hey!" Pipit said as he turned around and saw Link and I on the doorstep. His hair was styled as it had been the night at the football game, and he wore a casual "Save Ferris" shirt that somehow made a lot of things make so much more sense about his personality. He grinned at us as I smiled, remembering how much I had instantly liked Pipit the one time we hung out together.

"You gonna move Pip?" Link asked with complacent eyes as I laughed, amused by the expression Pipit gave back to Link. However, he moved, revealing a large room full of eight to ten people. It was similar to Malon's and my dormitory, just bigger, and I realized it was probably a suite dormitory instead of the standard small two bed one we had. I recognized a few familiar faces, such as Karane and Midna, but most of them were foreign to me, and gave me an appraisal as I was led into the lion's den by Link. We paused over a table where most everyone was sitting at playing what appeared to be a game of cards.

"Hey Pip who was at… Oh. I didn't know you were coming Zelda," Karane said as she set some of her cards on the table and looked up to me with a friendly smile. I instinctively blushed and looked down, realizing that everyone had suddenly turned to me.

"Yeah, just you know, needed some fresh air and was up and about. Out of the dorm. The usual," I said uncomfortably as I glanced back at Link with panicked eyes for some sort of help. He seemed to get the message as he laughed cheerfully and grabbed two chairs from the side of the large room. Gratefully, I sat down in one of them near the table, Link sitting right next to me, as I gave a little sigh of relief and everyone forgot about my awkward existence and resumed what they were doing.

"We have some food if you want some Zelda. Chips, salsa, mimosa," Pipit said casually from behind me. I turned to see him in the dorm's kitchen area, holding a giant bottle of what looked to be wine but upon closer inspection was actually sparkling lemonade. Classy.

"Uh, maybe we'll hold off from the strong liquor until later, but water actually would be much appreciated," I said as he laughed and nodded, grabbing a cup. I turned back to the main table, wishing I knew more people as Link turned to me, motioning me to get closer to him. Bemused, I did as he started whispering and pointing to people.

"That's Kafie and Anju, both seniors and steadily dating since infancy," he said, motioning to a couple who seemed to be oblivious that anything else was happening around them. I smiled a little at how in love they were as he continued, pointing to more people. "You of course already know Midna and Sheik; kind of surprised they showed up because he was wailed on pretty hard last night by Groose. And Saria and Mido, they're kind of an on and off thing but still always show up together every time in spite of they're rocky relationship. Oh, and of course Karane, Pipit, and myself," he grinned as I turned to him, a sudden thought in my head.

"Are there ever any other _just_ single people here?" I asked with confusion, trying to keep my suspicions at bay, as he looked at me with surprise, his eyes scrunching in confusion.

"What are you getting at?" he asked as I blushed and looked down, biting my lip to try and hide the embarrassed blush. _This is why you don't over analysis everything _I thought with irritation to my imaginative mind as I shook my head.

"Nothing, forget I talked," I said, looking up at him as he gave me a confused look. He scrunched his eyebrows and looked as if he wanted to press the matter, so I firmly turned to the main table, overlooking the game with as much interest as I could manage.

"What are you playing?" I asked Karane across the table as Pipit came and handed me my water and sat down, taking the empty spot next to Link and I. She was passing out cards to everyone as she looked up at me, a mischievous gleam in her eye. I gave a gracious look to Pipit and took a drink from the cup right as Karane answered me.

"Strip poker, want to join?" she asked as my eyes widened and I choked a little, not expecting her to say that. I set my cup down and coughed a few times to try and breath and respond as she laughed and shook her head, her pigtails swishing around her head perfectly. "I'm kidding, totally kidding. It's just a game of regular cards."

"I wouldn't mind playing some strip poker though," Pipit said casually as I looked at him, trying not to laugh at the expression he was receiving from Karane.

"No one wants to see that Pip, can you imagine how white you are under there?" she asked as Link laughed, scooting his chair closer so he could join in the game. He used his long arms to grab his and my cards from Karane as I gave him a gracious smile, earning a small grin back in return.

"I don't appreciate the ratchet behavior you're giving me Karane," Pipit said as he set some cards down and everyone groaned and looked at him with annoyance.

"We told you to stop using that word Pip, you're just embarrassing yourself," Link said as he took his turn and gave Pipit a bemused look. I fought the urge to laugh at Pipit's expression as I took my own turn and looked up to see him try and justify himself.

"I'm not embarrassing myself, I don't see why you guys don't like that word," he said as Midna leaned into the table, taking a sip of water as she shook her head at him.

"Oh, I don't know why we get mad at you. Perhaps it's just the reason that you sound like an uneducated idiot-"

"-you use it too much," Saria pointed out.

"It makes you sound like a wannabe-"

"And we're all pretty sure you don't even know what it means," Link said as he looked back to me with an amused grin that I returned. The rest of the table laughed as Pipit looked down with a dejected face.

"Well, I'm still not that white," Pipit protested as everyone started to laugh again and the guy (who I think was named Kafei) looked at Pipit skeptically.

"Yeah, and I'm not in love with this gorgeous ginger right here," he grinned to his girlfriend who blushed and elbowed him lightly in the side.

"And I'm not the handsomest man at this campus," Sheik grinned as Midna rolled her eyes at him, but resumed her expression of admiration to him.

"And I'm not snarky or one of the most sarcastic geeks you'll ever meet," Karane said with a grin, causing a cheer from a couple of the other girls. I was distracted by laughing so much as she looked at me expectantly and I realized a couple of the others were eying me in the same way as I looked down, my mind quickly racing.

"And I'm the princess of Hyrule," I said instinctively, my mouth instantly regretting me saying the words as everyone laughed, not catching the sincerity of my words. I laughed as I turned to Link, expecting him to be laughing with everyone but was instead giving me an incredulous look as I suddenly got a weird wave of emotion and courage. Before I knew it I had winked at him in a highly flirtatious manner that seemed to catch him by surprise as I grinned at him, amused by his shock. He lost the seriousness though and grinned back, making me laugh as I looked around, noticing how happy everyone was with what they were doing with one another, and for one of the rare times in my life I felt comfortable and at ease, as if despite all the craziness in my life, something was at least going all right for me. I caught the eyes of Karane and smiled at her as she grinned back, making eye gestures to Link that normally would have made me blush, but currently just made me laugh again as I turned to Link, knowing that no one else was paying attention to us at this point.

"I'm really glad you brought me here to get me out of my funk," I said with a sincere smile as he shrugged, smiling at me.

"Of course, anytime. What else do you think I would do as your best friend?" he asked as I smiled, enjoying what that sounded like as I prepared myself to speak again, somewhat eager to talk to Link more. However, I was cut short by a harsh knocking on the door that made Link look at Pipit curiously. Pipit shook his head with a shrug as Link stood, going to open the door, which revealed a frantic looking Malon and Peter (of all people).

"Malon? I, do you two even know each other?" I asked as I stood, noting something in Peter's hands and the strange look on both of their faces as the noise behind me stopped also.

"Not formally, but he came over looking for you and we decided we had to find you, to warn you all of what's just happened," she said, looking up at Peter who was looking at me grimly. He looked at Link, then back to me and motioned to the living room area.

"I don't know whose apartment this is, but can you turn to the news? Any channel will suffice, I don't doubt it will be all over all networks by now," he said as I looked to Link expectantly. He nodded as everyone turned their chairs to the front of the room where the nice sized TV was at. Pipit was already there flipping through channels as Link came next to me, standing close enough so I could feel his protective energy that somewhat soothed the panicked mood that began to settle in the room and in my heart. Before I knew it, he had my hand in his as I looked up to him, giving him a grateful hand squeeze as I turned to the news, already concerned about what I was going to see.

"Local eye witnesses from around the crime scene don't recall what exactly happened, just that the threat and vandalism seemed to appear out of nowhere. Authorities are trying to determine whether or not this attack is related to the recent attack last night of Royal Guard Chief Rusl Gayton and is reference to this mysterious unreleased girl who found his body on the edge of Lake Hylia, and what precautions to take in regards to this latest attack. If you…" Lulu Star continued to talk but I tuned her out, frozen by the picture on screen.

It was a simple picture of a large area of Hyrule Field no doubt near Kakariko or some other populated place. However, any cheerful thoughts of the picture was cut short by the large letters burned into the field, spelling out clearly, "She will be mine." I turned to Peter with wide eyes, knowing fully well I was the one who was being threatened as he looked at me, unable to say anything comforting. I turned back to the main TV and closed my eyes, the letters permanently engraving themselves into my eyelids as I realized there was a much bigger problem on hand than anything I could have ever imagined before.

This truly meant treason, and I was the princess caught up in the middle of it all.

* * *

**Here was this rather long masterpiece in all it's glory and I hope that this causes lots of questions for everyone to now be thinking about because this chapter is kind of the beginning to the real subplot in this story. First and foremost, I would like to just say that despite what some of you may be thinking, Peter will not be a love interst for Zelda. At all. So don't get any wild ideas or fantasies about that. He will be in the story more as a very pliable OC that will be used to explain a lot of things in the future, so don't get too tired of him yet. Secondly, I would like to apologize to everyone whose reviewd and PM'd me. I've seen them and will get back to everyone, I'm just trying to take everything one day/step at a time so don't worry I'm just getting to everything slowly but surely.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, expect (hopefully) faster and more quality uploads soon!**


End file.
